Memorias Perdidas II
by sandy yalek
Summary: Continuacion de mi fic anterior Memorias Perdidas... Han pasado dos años desde que Harry recupero la memoria y ha tratado de reconstruir su vida pero uno de sus mejores amigos guarda un gran secreto y cuando se descubra muchas cosas cambiaran...
1. CAPITULO 1 RECONSTRUCCION DE UNA VIDA

**Nota: **Es necesario que antes de leer este fanfic lean la primera parte "Memorias Perdidas" o de lo contrario no entenderan absolutamente nada.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3970409 / 1 / Memorias _ Perdidas (sin espacio entre caracteres)

* * *

CAPITULO 1 RECONSTRUCCION DE UNA VIDA.

Era el mes de marzo y la noche ya había caído en el jardín de La Madriguera, lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran celebración pues se cumplía un año de vida de la primera nieta de los Weasley: Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur. El señor y la señora Weasley no cabían en ellos mismos de la alegría y orgullo que sentían. Como invitados estaban algunos miembros del ministerio, del banco donde Bill trabajaba, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, obviamente Hermione y Harry no podían faltar los únicos que aun no llegaban eran la familia Lupin.

La música empezó a sonar, Ron saco a bailar a su aun novia Hermione y Neville muy caballeroso saco a Ginny lo que dejo solos a Harry y Luna.

-Ahora si pareces feliz –dijo la rubia mirando con curiosidad a Harry. El muchacho enarco una ceja confundido por el comentario.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que ya no te vez tan apachurrado como antes, si dices que estas contento es sencillo que alguien te lo crea. Ni siquiera cuando murió tu padrino te vi tan triste, era una chica linda, una lastima que nunca la pude conocer.

Harry no sabia que contestar. ¿Tan evidente había sido su pasada depresión? ¿Por qué la chica tenia que tocar un tema que tanto le dolía? ¿Por qué Luna?...

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Voldemort y sus mortifagos cayeron, la paz mágica se había restaurado y la gente continuaba con sus vidas normales. Dos años desde que Harry recupero la memoria y perdió a un ser muy especial a manos de la mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange, perdida que con el paso de los meses y con el apoyo de sus mejores amigos lograba sobrellevar… pero el recuerdo de Vanessa Prince, hija del también fallecido Severus Snape seguía muy latente en la memoria de Harry porque alguien como ella no era tan fácil de olvidar. Le resultaba de lo mas extraño que Luna tocara aquel tema sobre todo porque nadie lo había hecho desde que sucedió la tragedia. Harry atribuía eso a que sus amigos no querían hacerlo recordar o a que nadie la conocía como él la conoció, ninguno de los de la orden la habían tratado tanto, solo unas cuantas horas o incluso minutos, era complicado que alguien de ellos comprendiera su dolor. El reconstruir su vida era una tarea difícil pero no imposible y había prometido seguir adelante, no podía encerrarse y pasársela llorando a cada minuto, no valía la pena seguir sufriendo inútilmente pues no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Ante todos sus amigos los primeros meses se hizo el hombre fuerte, el que asimilaba todo con optimismo, disimulaba bien su tristeza. Ahora era obvio que Luna Lovegood no opinaba lo mismo. Sin embargo tenia razón después de todo se sentía tranquilo y feliz (claro que no al cien por ciento, pero feliz).

-Ginny me contó que de nuevo salen juntos –dijo Luna –Esta muy contenta. Ella te quiere mucho.

-Lo se –dijo Harry y volteo a ver a la pelirroja que justo en ese momento también lo miraba y le guiñaba un ojo mientras Neville la llevaba al compás de la música. -Estamos saliendo desde hace seis meses. La hice esperar demasiado para que volviéramos a ser novios.

-Conociéndola esperaría toda una vida para poder estar a tu lado.

Luna sonrío y Harry la imito aunque un poco avergonzado.

-Hola Harry.

El muchacho levanto la vista y vio a Remus Lupin y a Tonks que acababan de llegar a la fiesta.

-Voy a buscar a mi padre, te veo luego Harry –se despidió la rubia y se fue.

-¿Y Teddy? –les pregunto Harry a los recién llegados.

-Lo dejamos jugando con Victoire. Esos traviesos se llevan muy bien –respondió Tonks.

-¿Cómo has estado? –quiso saber el licántropo.

-Pues bien, todo normal.

-Me entere del juicio a los Malfoy. ¿No te arrepientes de haber testificado a su favor?

-No, en realidad a mi no me hicieron nada. Tuvieron suerte de escabullirse el día de la pelea en Hogwarts y esconderse para que no los inculparan. Un acto de cobardía e inteligencia a la vez. Y como de costumbre se libran de todos los apuros.

-Tardaron mucho en enjuiciarlos –comento Tonks.

-Mas bien tardaron mucho en encontrarlos

Los tres se echaron a reír

-Molly dice que extraña tenerlos aquí. ¿Por qué no vuelven a la Madriguera?

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo estamos muy bien en Grimmauld Place y lo sabes Lupin. En todo caso los que deberían volver son Ron o Ginny pero se decidieron a seguirme allá, no es mi culpa… Me gusta estar en la Madriguera, para pasar las vacaciones es perfecta pero yo no quiero ser un estorbo para la señora Weasley.

-Nunca serás un estorbo cariño –dijo otra voz, la señora Weasley se había acercado. –Vuelvan a la Madriguera, hay suficiente espacio para todos.

-Gracias señora Weasley pero no.

Harry trataba de no sonar grosero y es que esa era una discusión no de un día, una semana o un mes sino de muchos meses atrás (mucho mas de un año para ser exactos). Después de la muerte de Vanessa, Harry tuvo que volver a la casa de Cambridge por sus pertenencias y como le dolía mucho estar ahí, decidió no regresar jamás aunque le ordeno a Kreacher que cada tres meses volviera para asearla y se mantuviera todo impecable, no podía dejar que la casa se deteriorara. Luego paso cerca de dos semanas en la Madriguera hasta que Ginny volvió al colegio y todos regresaron a sus actividades normales. Hermione que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus padres se fue de vacaciones con ellos por algunos meses lo que dejo solos a Ron y Harry. Consiguieron trabajo como aurores en el Ministerio de Magia y ambos muchachos decidieron que había llegado el momento de empezar a vivir como los adultos que eran así que terminaron mudándose a la antigua casa de los Black. Harry aun extrañaba a Vanessa y Ron extrañaba a Hermione que en su ausencia solo había mandado un par de cartas diciendo que le iba bien y volvería pronto de sus vacaciones pero pasaba el tiempo y ella no regresaba.

Harry se divertía mucho recordando el día en que Hermione se les había vuelto a unir….

Aquel día Harry y Ron habían vuelto del trabajo, estaban aburridos y por ello se les ocurrió irse a tomar una copa de wisky de fuego. Al principio todo fue hacer bromas y contar chistes pero luego terminaron como los patéticos borrachos que se ponen a llorar contándose sus penas de amor. Ya muy entrada la noche decidieron volver a Grimmauld Place utilizando la chimenea, terminaron de girar sobre si mismos y como no podían mantenerse mucho en pie se cayeron al suelo mareados.

-Jijiji –se empezó a reír Ron como tonto teniendo a Harry a un lado de él.

-Hay que hacer esto hip… más seguido –dijo Harry entre risas.

-¡Ronald Weasley!

-¡Shhh! ¡Shh! –dijo Ron agitando las manos en el aire.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto Harry.

-Jijiji… Escucho voces.

-¡Ronald!

-Jajaja… Yo no oigo nada amigo… e-estas alucinando.

-Escucho a Hermione… jijiji… Oye Harry ¿Tu nunca has escuchado a Vanessa en tu cabeza?

-Jajaja… Un… un par de voces, digo veces, jajaja… ¡anda párate ya! –le soltó un codazo.

-¿Qué crees que intento hacer? –dijo Ron que como pudo se puso de rodillas y se colgó de una silla para poder ponerse en pie.

Al fin su cabeza quedo por encima de la mesa y al otro lado vio unos enfurecidos ojos marrones bastante familiares. Hermione estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Jijiji… ¿Harry? Creo que ya me volví loco… jijiji Estoy viendo a Hermione y enojada como tanto me gusta.

-¡Ronald Weasley! –volvió a exclamar la chica rechinando los dientes

Harry apoyándose de su amigo observo a donde le señalaba y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo tambien la veo –susurro el ojiverde.

-Jijiji… Entonces es una alucinación conjunta. Hola preciosa –dijo riéndose como tonto.

-¡Par de…! -Hermione no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba -¡No soy una alucinación!

Al fin se acerco a ellos, los tomo de las orejas y los obligó a que se sentaran en una de las sillas, obviamente Ron y Harry se quejaron. Luego empezó a caminar de un lado al otro por el estrecho pasillo de la cocina.

-¡Son increíbles! ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Solo los dejo un par de meses y miren con lo que me encuentro,… ¡Mínimo tengan la decencia de ponerme atención! –les grito al verlos con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa -¡AGUAMENTI!

-¡AHH! –exclamaron los chicos en cuanto les cayo el agua encima de la cabeza.

-¡Se van a bañar ahora mismo y no me rezonguen!

-No eres mama.

-¡Soy tu novia! ¡Vayan ahora mismo antes de que me enoje más! –los tomo por los hombros y los fue empujando hasta que los vio subir las escaleras…

Después de eso fue imposible que Hermione se fuera de la casa bajo el pretexto de "alguien tiene que cuidarlos, parecen niños chiquitos" y para Ron fue la felicidad absoluta aunque le costo casi una semana que la castaña lo perdonara por la borrachera que se habían puesto

Cuando Ginny termino el colegio se sentía muy sola en la Madriguera así que al final los cuatro terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo y se acoplaban muy bien pues estaban acostumbrados a vivir juntos desde sus años en Hogwarts, con lo que ganaban les alcanzaba y les sobraba con sus gastos y Kreacher se encargaba de todas las labores domesticas. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Oye Harry ¿Nos acompañas por una cerveza de mantequilla? –dijo Ron acercándose a la mesa.

-Si, claro –respondió el ojiverde parándose de un salto para acompañar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué tan tenso? –le pregunto Ron.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí –dijo Harry en voz baja. –Es tu madre que vuelve a la misma discusión de siempre.

-Uy –fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Ron y pareció que ambos corrían para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Sus respectivas novias ya los esperaban en la otra mesa. Harry abrazo a Ginny por los hombros, ella parecía contenta.

-Chicos a Fred y a mi se nos acaba de ocurrir una genial idea para divertirnos un rato –dijo George con su gemelo a un lado.

-Así es –dijo Fred –Una competencia para ver quien arroja más lejos a un gnomo.

-Su madre se va a molestar. –advirtió Hermione.

-Que va cariño –dijo Ron con una radiante sonrisa. –Mama esta tan fascinada con los bebes que ni cuenta se dará.

Todos se rieron y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa. En plena oscuridad era difícil encontrar a los gnomos y mucho mas difícil el poder atraparlos, se reían cada vez que a alguno tropezaba y caía, era realmente divertido. Participaron todos en el juego, incluso Hermione y el torpe de Neville. Al final el resultado fue sorprendente pues gano la tranquila y serena Luna Lovegood. Cuando regresaron a la casa sucios y todos llenos de lodo la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían marchado. La señora Weasley solo les lanzo una mirada severa pero no les dijo nada. Se quedaron un rato mas platicando y luego cada quien se marcho a sus respectivos hogares.

A la mañana siguiente en Grimmauld Place los chicos desayunaban como de costumbre.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a caminar al parque? Hace un bonito día. –pregunto Ginny a sus amigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo también.

-¿Y tu Harry? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras daba una cucharada a su cereal –Así vamos los cuatro.

-Eh… no gracias, yo me quedo, no tengo ganas de salir.

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la mañana acompañado por Kreacher?

-No seas así Harry. Vamos, solo es un pequeño paseo.

-Es que tengo que hacer algo.

-Si no quieres ir no importa –dijo Ginny con tristeza. Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-Miren –Harry se rindió - Ustedes adelántense mientras yo hago lo que tengo que hacer y luego los alcanzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias –Ginny lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca.

Pasados unos minutos sus amigos se fueron, la verdad era que el ojiverde no tenia nada que hacer, simplemente no tenia ganas de salir. Por un rato estuvo hojeando "El Profeta" pero no lo leía, no parecía tener algo interesante, solo las mismas trivialidades de costumbre. Después de meditarlo un poco se decidió a salir e ir en busca de sus amigos. Con la recién entrada de la primavera el día era soleado, el parque no quedaba lejos asi que no tardo mucho en llegar.

Era domingo así que el parque estaba lleno de familias muggles, niños corriendo y jugando y parejas de novios comprando helados o charlando bajo los árboles lo que trajo recuerdos a su mente. Paso junto a un puesto donde vendían flores y compro una rosa blanca como la que ponía en la tumba de Vanessa cada que iba al cementerio. Después miro a todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos pero no los vio por ningún lado así que se sentó en una banca desocupada bajo la sombra de un árbol para esperarlos. Se quedo admirando la rosa, eran más bellas las flores naturales que las que podía aparecer con magia.

Alguien se sentó a su lado pero no le tomo importancia, la gente podía sentarse donde quisiera. Al fin y al cabo era un lugar público.

-¿Una flor para tu novia? –le preguntaron.

Harry muy extrañado giro la cabeza para saber quien le había preguntado y vio en la esquina de la banca a una muchacha. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que Harry. Era delgada, usaba una gorra, tenia el cabello recogido, lentes de sol y llevaba ropa deportiva en color azul marino. Ofrecía el aspecto de la típica chica muggle que todas las mañanas sale al parque a hacer ejercicio a pesar de estar delgada. Una persona "normal" pensó Harry.


	2. CAPITULO 2 UNA PERSONA NORMAL

**CAPITULO 2 UNA PERSONA "NORMAL"**

-¿Una flor para tu novia? –le preguntaron.

Harry muy extrañado giro la cabeza para saber quien le había preguntado y vio en la esquina de la banca a una muchacha. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que Harry. Era delgada, usaba una gorra, tenia el cabello recogido, lentes de sol y llevaba ropa deportiva en color azul marino. Ofrecía el aspecto de la típica chica muggle que todas las mañanas sale al parque a hacer ejercicio a pesar de estar delgada. Una persona "normal" pensó Harry.

La muchacha tenía el torso ligeramente torcido en dirección a Harry y lo más curioso de todo es que también llevaba una rosa en la mano. El ojiverde le sonrío para no ser grosero.

-En realidad no –contesto volviendo la vista a su rosa –Es para mi ex esposa.

-Ya veo, eres divorciado.

"Que metiche es la gente" pensó Harry "Pero supongo que no me hará daño platicar con alguien alejado de todo el mundo de los hechizos y pociones"

-Tampoco soy divorciado, soy viudo.

-Te ves muy joven como para ser viudo. –su voz era muy dulce, imposible no seguirle la conversación.

-Lo se, mi esposa murió hace poco mas de dos años. Creo que soy de los viudos más jóvenes que existen… Enviudar a los 18 es un poco… irónico.

Harry nuevamente la miro y aunque ella llevaba gafas oscuras sentía su mirada clavada en él. Intimidado volvió a mirar al frente. Aun no había señal de sus amigos.

-Para serte sincera si es algo irónico, mejor dicho no es muy común que pase eso… ¿La querías mucho?

-Ya lo creo, ella y yo nos amábamos demasiado pero la asesinaron frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Harry como si alguien lo estuviera juzgando ¿Por qué se ponía a hablar de su dolor con una completa desconocida a la quizá no vería jamás?

-¡¿Tu culpa, acaso tu la mataste?! –pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida por la declaración.

-No exactamente, pero por mi culpa la mataron. Cometí muchos errores aquel día.

-Entiendo… Tienes el síndrome de culpabilidad. Suele pasar –Harry de reojo vio como se encogía de hombros. –¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá era su destino? ¿Que tú esposa solo estuvo a tu lado para hacerte feliz por un tiempo? No se como habrá sucedido y por mi salud mental prefiero no saberlo pero no deberías sentirte culpable. Las cosas pasan por algo.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo. –dijo Harry en voz baja

Se quedaron callados por alrededor de un minuto luego Harry paso la vista de la joven a la flor de ella.

-¿Una flor para tu novio? –pregunto y ambos se rieron.

-Si por lo menos tuviera un novio –contesto con sarcasmo –Es para mi ex esposo.

-Vaya, nada mas me falta que tu también seas viuda –dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo más probable es que esa mujer solo le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-No, no tengo tan mala suerte. El y yo… vivimos separados desde hace algún tiempo… Hoy por fin voy a verlo.

-Pues que te vaya bien.

-Ojala –dijo entre dientes.

-No lo dices muy convencida, hablas como si no quisieras verlo. ¿Tan malo fue su matrimonio?

-El matrimonio fue genial, éramos felices solo que un día la separación fue inevitable –se encogió de hombros. "¿Dónde he oído esa frase?" se pregunto Harry. Ella continúo hablando. -Ambos hemos hecho nuestras vidas separados. Lo que me preocupa es como vaya a reaccionar al verme, él no sabe que voy a visitarlo… se va a asustar –la joven suspiro.

-¿Y nunca pensaron en darse una segunda oportunidad?

-No hubo tiempo para pensar en eso. Un día estábamos juntos y al otro ya no. Todo termino de una forma muy abrupta.

-Al menos tú puedes verlo de nuevo –dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Nuestros casos son un poco similares ¿no crees? Ambos perdimos a nuestras parejas. Supongo que tú después de dos años rehiciste tu vida, tienes novia o incluso te casaste de nuevo y la que fue tu esposa quedara en el olvido.

-¡Eso nunca! –exclamo Harry algo altanero, ella se sobresalto y dio un brinquito. –Perdona, no quise gritar…

-Perdóname tú por hacer ese comentario, fue muy estupido. –le interrumpió.

-Tengo novia la quiero mucho y se que puedo ser feliz con ella pero la que fue mi esposa nunca quedara en el olvido. –esperó un poco pero ella no dijo nada. -Supongo que tú también rehiciste tu vida y encontraste a alguien que te quiera.

-No, eso se termino para mí.

-¿Por qué? Digo, eres joven, pareces simpática y seguro que tras esas gafas oscuras ocultas unos hermosos ojos.

La chica ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado para no ver el rostro de Harry, parecía un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias por el cumplido… Lo digo porque yo solo he amado a un hombre y se que no puedo amar a nadie mas.

-Y ahora que piensas ver de nuevo a tu ex ¿no crees que puedan ser felices juntos?

-No lo se –se encogió de hombros y nuevamente volvió el rostro hacia el ojiverde. –Todo depende de muchas cosas. Según me contaron ya tiene una nueva pareja… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te molestas? –Harry frunció el ceño –Bueno, te hago la pregunta y tu sabrás si contestas o no. Ni siquiera es una pregunta, más bien es una suposición.

-Te escucho.

-Supongamos que tu eres el ex esposo, tienes a tu novia y tu ex esposa llega de repente (se que en tu caso no aplica porque tu ex esta muerta) Pero "supongamos" eso, solo quiero que me ayudes a hacerme la idea de lo que va a pasar en mi caso y porque tu eres hombre, yo no se como piensan ustedes y…

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Volverías con tu ex esposa?

-¿Si fuera mi caso?

-Exacto.

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos segundos; era una pregunta un tanto complicada, quería a Ginny pero en su tiempo había querido a Vanessa. Si eso sucediera en su caso lo mas seguro es que elegiría a… "Qué pregunta tan mas tonta" pensó Harry. No podía ponerse a pensar en la respuesta porque para él eso nunca sucedería.

-Lo siento, no puedo responderte eso y no deberías fiarte de lo que yo te dijera. Estas olvidando que no todos los hombres pensamos igual y debes reflexionar sobre como termino su relación. Si fue tan abruptamente como dices lo que yo te diga no tiene la minima importancia, son casos completamente diferentes.

-Muy cierto, no había pensado en eso… -miro a su rosa, parecía un poco triste. –De todos modos muchas gracias.

Harry la observo, después de unos segundos sonrío y volteo a verlo.

-Creo que soy una grosera, todo este rato platicando y ni siquiera me he presentado… Me llamo Miranda Yalek –estiro la mano libre para estrechar la de Harry –Se que suena extraño pero ese es mi apellido.

-Yo me llamo…

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Espera –el chico frunció el ceño y alejo la mano con la que pretendía saludarla –¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Ella se rió por lo bajo y se acerco un poco mas a él para que nadie pudiera oírlos

-En el mundo mágico todos conocen tu nombre. El chico que venció al señor Tenebroso. Te reconocí por la cicatriz, toda una leyenda.

-¿Eres una bruja? –La joven asintió con la cabeza y Harry torció el gesto un poco molesto. Recargo la espalda en la banca mirando al frente –Y yo creyendo que platicaba con una persona normal.

-Siento decepcionarte. Te vi y me entro curiosidad de conocerte.

-Humm…

-Tengo toda la pinta de ser muggle ¿no? –continuo alegremente como si no lo hubiera escuchado mientras se señalaba a si misma

-Si –respondió secamente.

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando vives muy cerca de los muggles.

-Nuca te había visto ¿te acabas de mudar?

-No me habías visto porque no vivo aquí… De hecho ni siquiera recuerdo que hago aquí. Un simple paseo supongo… Tienes razón en eso de que me acabo de mudar. Mi casa esta al norte de la ciudad ¿Tu vives por aquí?

-Mi casa esta cerca ¿Conoces la calle de Grimmauld Place? –ella asintió de forma dudosa –En el numero 12 vivo junto con mis amigos. Si algún día quieres ir a visitarnos seria un placer…

-Gracias por la invitación… ¿tú casa esta a la vista de todos? Ya sabes, se suele acostumbrar que en poblados muggles las casas se escondan.

-Los muggles no lo ven, los magos si. Antes la casa estaba protegida bajo en encantamiento Fidelius por… (Es una larga historia)… Ahora que Voldemort y sus mortifagos no están ya no lo consideramos necesario.

Se empezó a oír una musiquita. La chica se llevo una mano a los bolsillos y saco un teléfono móvil.

-¿Lo ves?... Esto es lo que sucede cuando convives con muggles –dijo ella enseñándole el teléfono a Harry –Solo dame un minuto.

-Claro –contesto el ojiverde. Le era de lo mas extraño que una bruja estuviera cargando con uno de esos.

-¿Diga? –respondió Miranda con la vista al frente. -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se hizo daño?... –pregunto a su interlocutor. Harry la observaba; por el tono de su voz algo le preocupaba. –…Menos mal, gracias por avisarme… ¿No te importa tener que hacerlo hasta la noche? Voy a estar muy ocupada toda la tarde –su voz volvió a ser tranquila y dulce –Muchísimas gracias, eres un amor… Si, si ¡Por fin!... Luego te explicare los detalles… Hasta pronto. –Fue lo último que dijo y colgó el teléfono. Luego volvió a girar un poco el torso en dirección a Harry.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad.

-Si, era un vecina muggle. Ella me esta haciendo un gran favor y llamo para informarme como van las cosas, hubo un pequeño inconveniente pero nada que no se pueda solucionar. Descubrí que los cacharros muggles pueden ser de gran utilidad.

Harry observo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y guardaba el teléfono nuevamente en sus bolsillos. De repente la sonrisa de Miranda se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y se abrazo el cuerpo con los brazos por unos segundos. El muchacho abrió la boca para preguntar si le ocurría algo pero Miranda fue mucho más rápida y hablo antes que él lo hiciera.

-Ya tengo que irme, me están esperando –la chica nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-¿Te están esperando?... Creí que le caerías a tu ex de sorpresa –dijo Harry que también se puso de pie.

Ella se empezó a reír.

-Primero debo ir a mi casa para arreglarme un poco, no puedo presentarme en estas fachas… Toma, te la regalo. –dijo ella extendiéndole la flor a Harry que no se movió. –

-Dijiste que era para tu ex

-Por favor tómala, así tendrás una flor que regalarle a tu novia y otra para memoria de tu esposa.

-Gracias –dijo el tomando la flor y sonrojándose un poco. -¡Mira, ahí vienen mis amigos! Antes de que te vayas me gustaría presentártelos.

Ella se puso seria y volteo a la dirección donde Harry señalaba. Ron Hermione y Ginny se acercaban a Harry riéndose de algún chiste que el pelirrojo había contado.

-Ay Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Hermione.

-No los veía, decidí esperarlos aquí y me encontré con ella que pertenece al mismo mundo que nosotros, es una bruja. -Los amigos de Harry examinaron a la muchacha con la mirada –El es Ron, su novia Hermione y ella es…

-Hola Ginny –dijo Miranda con alegría interrumpiendo la enumeración de Harry.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y Harry frunció el ceño confundido. La cara de sorpresa de Ginny contrastaba mucho con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la otra joven.

-¿Ustedes… se conocen?

-Si, pero parece que Ginny ya no lo recuerda y no la culpo… Solo nos vimos en dos ocasiones hace mucho tiempo… -dirigió la vista a Ron y Hermione que estaban igual de confundidos que Harry. –De nuevo estoy siendo grosera. Mi nombre es Miranda.

-Mucho gusto –respondieron pelirrojo y castaña al mismo tiempo.

-¿Miranda? –repitió Ginny y su expresión de sorpresa desapareció un poco. La joven de las gafas oscuras asintió con la cabeza.

-Un placer conocerlos pero ya tengo que marcharme. Adiós Harry Potter, me gusto mucho platicar contigo.

-Adiós –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Miranda dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos, en eso Ginny la tomo del brazo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le dijo en voz baja.

-Solo un momento, tengo cosas que hacer –contesto Miranda.

Ginny les lanzo una mirada a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en entender que quería hablar a solas con ella.

-Eh… oye Harry, ¿nos acompañas al callejón Diagon? Los gemelos ayer me estuvieron presumiendo de una nueva creación y tengo curiosidad de saber que es –dijo Ron.

-Vayan ustedes, yo los espero en la casa –respondió Harry que se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Para ti –le entrego las dos flores.

-Te quiero –dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa.

Harry solo sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-Nos vemos en un rato Ginny –dijo Ron y se fue junto con Hermione.

-Me siento culpable Ron –dijo la castaña avanzando abrazada a su novio mientras miraba la dirección por donde Harry se había ido.

-¿Culpable por qué?

-Debemos decirle a Harry lo que sabemos.

-Tú y yo prometimos guardar silencio. No podemos decirle nada y… tú fuiste la de la idea.

-Ya lo se pero merece saber la verdad.

-Una verdad que lo haría sentir desdichado. Harry esta rehaciendo su vida con mi hermana, déjalo ser feliz Hermione.

-Pero…

-Si ya guardamos el secreto por dos años ¿que nos costaría mantenerlo por 20 o 30 años más?

Se detuvieron y Ron le dio un beso en la boca para evitar que la chica replicara. Luego se metieron en una calle solitaria y se desaparecieron para aparecerse lo más cerca posible del Caldero Chorreante y así entrar al callejón Diagon…

**********

En el parque en cuanto Ginny vio que sus amigos se alejaban echo a andar a un lado de Miranda en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ginny.

-Lo que hace cualquier otro –respondió la chica con singular alegría –Pasear, disfrutar del aire fresco y del sol.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ginny escucho que la chica se reía un poco.

-No pensaste que pasaría toda mi vida viviendo en un mismo sitio ¿O si Ginny?

-Necesito saber algo… ¿Todo sigue igual que la ultima vez que te vi?

-Todo sigue igual –respondió Miranda con tristeza y dando un suspiro.

-¿Ningún cambio?

-Ni uno solo y todo indica que jamás habrá uno, ni para bien ni para mal.

-Me parece bien.

-¡¿Te alegras por eso?! –Miranda elevo un poco la voz, no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Ginny.

-¡Por supuesto que no me alegro! Lo que me parece bien que las cosas no hayan empeorado aunque hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Te dejaron ir así como así? -Ginny volteo el rostro para poder observarla mejor, de manera extraña se volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en la cara de Miranda.

-Se nota que nunca lees el periódico. Estaba aburrida y… -se rió –… me escape, me están buscando como locos desde la semana pasada pero nunca me van a encontrar… ¿Te parezco peligrosa? ¿Quién podría sospechar de mi vestida como estoy? Hasta Harry creyó que era una muggle… El es tu novio ¿verdad?

-Aja.

-Es un hombre bastante apuesto.

-¿De que hablabas con mi novio? –quiso saber Ginny que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Eres una mujer muy celosa ¿lo sabias?...Me estuvo contando de la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Qué te dijo sobre ella?

-No mucho –parecía que Miranda no había notado la desesperación en la voz de Ginny al querer conocer esa información –Que le dolió su muerte, que la extraña… se ve que la quería mucho. Una de las rosas que traes en la mano era para ella… ¿eso no te afecta? ¿No te molesta vivir con su sombra?

-Harry me quiere ahora.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Miranda en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada –mintió ella y se detuvo. Ya se encontraban al final del parque bajo la sombra de los árboles muy alejadas del resto de la gente.

-Tu voz se escucha diferente a como la recuerdo. –dijo Ginny.

-¿En serio? Nunca antes me lo habían dicho ¿Y se oye linda mi voz? –pregunto Miranda de forma efusiva y casi parecía que se iba a poner a saltar. La pelirroja sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -¡Genial!... Oye ¿Tu si sabes la historia de como Harry Potter derroto al señor Tenebroso?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque supongo que podrías responderme una pequeña duda. Escuche que lo venció enterrándole la espada de Godric Gryffindor directo al corazón ¿es cierto eso?

Ginny se rió a carcajadas, ya no parecía tan preocupada ante la presencia de Miranda

-¿Quién te dijo semejante disparate?

Miranda se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya que a la gente le encanta cambiar las historias –añadió Ginny

-A unos más bien les gusta inventar historias ¿no crees?… Ya tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.

-Solo un par de preguntas más. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-No lo creo –respondió Miranda con una sonrisa. –Y dudo que quieras verme ¿O me equivoco? A Miranda Yalek nunca la volverás a ver –En ese momento decidió quitarse las gafas, y miro a Ginny directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, adiós yo también tengo que volver con Harry –dijo la pelirroja rápidamente y muy nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y literalmente se echo a correr.

-Adiós Ginny Weasley –le escucho decir a Miranda y se paro en seco "Yo nunca le dije cual era mi apellido". La pelirroja se giro rápidamente para verla de nuevo pero Miranda ya no estaba ahí, se había desaparecido…

*********

En Grimmauld Place ya pasaba del medio día, Harry estaba en una de las habitaciones cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta y se le hizo un poco extraño pues sus amigos tenían llave y no podían ser cualquiera de sus otros conocidos porque los acababa de ver el día anterior. Bajo las escaleras y fue a abrir… Era Ginny.

-Gracias Amor –dijo la pelirroja dándole un tierno beso en la boca –Lo siento pero olvide mi llave. Voy a poner las flores en agua.

La chica paso por su lado y recorrió el vestíbulo para dirigirse a la cocina. Harry cerró la puerta.

-¿Dónde quedo el periódico de hoy? –pregunto Ginny que ya salía de la cocina.

-Sin querer lo tire a la chimenea –contesto Harry riéndose. -¿Por qué?

-Solo quería verlo… ¿Hay alguno de la semana pasada?

-Creo que si, en mi habitación ¿En tu camino no te encontraste con el par de tortolos?

-Si, los vi de lejos. Ronald trae cargando una caja y tiro todo en la esquina –se estaba riendo de la torpeza de su hermano. –Y creo que tendrás que abrirles la puerta –dijo la muchacha alzando la mano y mostrando un manojo de llaves. Harry puso los ojos en blanco –Ahora vuelvo. –termino de decir y subió las escaleras.

Harry sonrío muy divertido de imaginarse como su amigo había tirado todo. Lo mas seguro era que había muggles cerca y tuvieron que recogerlo de la manera manual. Si iban a volver a tocar era mejor esperar en el vestíbulo que regresar a la cocina o reunirse con Ginny. No paso más de medio minuto cuando de nuevo tocaron. Harry puso la sonrisa mas burlona que tenia y abrió la puerta para recibir a sus amigos solo que no eran ellos, era alguien mas.

…


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL PESO DE LA CULPA

**CAPITULO 3 EL PESO DE LA CULPA**

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció al instante en cuanto vio a su visitante, ahora su expresión era horrorizada, si, horrorizada es la mejor palabra para describirlo, se le helo la sangre y se le erizo la piel.

-No… puede… ser –susurro de forma entrecortada por el miedo que sentía.

-Enrique…

De pie fuera de su puerta estaba parada una mujer. Su blanca piel era deslumbrante bajo los rayos del sol. Llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa de manga corta en color rosa. Extremadamente delgada y paliducha pero hermosa, parecía un ángel. En su cabello negro y ondulado tenía una cintita que hacia juego con la blusa. En el rostro tenia dibujada la mejor de sus sonrisas y lo que más resaltaba eran unos inconfundibles ojos azul zafiro que brillaban de alegría… Era ella…

-Mis alucinaciones han ido demasiado lejos –dijo Harry agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro desaprobando lo que veía, dio un paso hacia atrás y cerro la puerta azotándola con fuerza, se recargo sobre ella y cerro los ojos solo para ponerse a hablar consigo mismo.

–Harry, ya déjala ir, debes dejar de pensar en ella, estas soñando, ¡ella esta muerta!... Tu deseo de verla otra vez te esta volviendo loco. –se llevo ambas manos al rostro y volvió a agitar la cabeza de un lado al otro. Se puso pensativo y luego se empezó a reír. –Eres un tonto… ella ni muerta usaría el rosa ni jeans jajaja. Solo fue una alucinación. Estas loco Harry.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Harry se sobresalto. Titubeante tomo el pomo de la puerta "Son Ron y Hermione, son Ron y Hermione" se intento convencer; respiro hondo y profundo, no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del ataque de locura que acababa de tener, abrió la puerta y…

-¡La próxima vez ten mas cuidado Ron! –exclamo Hermione mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-¡¿La próxima vez?! ¡¿La próxima vez?! –refunfuño Ron que como Ginny había dicho venia cargado con una gran caja de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué nos cerraste la puerta? –dijo Hermione parándose a su lado -Bueno, da igual gracias por abrirnos Harry. No se que paso pero los tres olvidamos nuestras llaves… ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si, perfectamente bien. –mintió Harry.

Hermione lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te ves pálido, es como si acabaras de ver al mismísimo Voldemort.

-Estoy bien, no es nada. –volvió a mentirle.

-Hum… ¿Ginny ya regreso?

-Si, esta arriba. –contesto Harry que muy disimuladamente asomo la cabeza a la calle pero no vio nada, estaba desierta. Cerró la puerta y regreso por el vestibulo cuando Ginny ya venia bajando las escaleras. -¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –le pregunto a su novia.

-Si, creo que si.

-¿Y que era?

-Era… era sobre el partido de Quidditch del mes próximo, te dije que no era nada importante. –respondió ella tratando de sonreír.

-Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer o que? –dijo Ron que ya había votado la caja en un rincón.

Luego de un rato se sentaron a la mesa. Kreacher que ya era un poco más amable les sirvió la comida y la degustaron en silencio. Harry recordó algo y decidió comentárselo a sus amigos.

-Oigan, talvez Miranda venga a visitarnos un día de estos. –les dijo con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a sus amigos pero ellos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le dijiste donde vivíamos? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –contesto Harry.

-Harry, creí que después de todo lo que has pasado en los últimos años ya habías entendido que no es bueno confiar tan fácil en la gente que se acerca a ti pero parece que aun no aprendes. –dijo Hermione. –Apenas la conoces y ya le dijiste en donde vivimos, eso fue un poco imprudente.

El muchacho se puso a reflexionar en lo que acababa de decir Hermione y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Miranda era una completa extraña y con toda la facilidad del mundo le había dado su paradero ¿de verdad había sido imprudente? aunque…

-Ginny la conoce. –se defendió mirando a la pelirroja que tenia enfrente.

-¿Yo?... Solo me la tope una o dos veces, en realidad no la conozco. –respondió y dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-No parecía ser una mala persona, es inofensiva, se porto muy amable.

-Quirrell también parecía ser amable e inofensivo y resulto ser el mismísimo Voldemort. –dijo Ron.

-Y Barty Crouch Jr. cuando se transformo en Moody tampoco parecía una mala persona. Siempre fue una mascara para poder llegar a ti y hacerte daño. No es que quiera alarmarte Harry pero eso de que una bruja que parece ser amable en medio de un parque lleno de muggles se acerque a ti, justo a ti, no es una coincidencia muy común.

-¿Te dijo porque usaba las gafas y la gorra? –pregunto Ron. -La verdad es que yo la vi muy sospechosa, muy misteriosa. ¿Y si es peligrosa?

-No es peligrosa –exclamo Harry

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto la castaña –Muchos de los mortifagos que se unieron a Voldemort aun no son encontrados, no me extrañaría que uno o una de ellos buscara venganza por la muerte de su amo ¿A que no te habías puesto a pensar en eso?.

"¡Rayos!" pensó Harry. De verdad odiaba cuando su mejor amiga Hermione tenia la razón. Aquella mañana había cometido un grave error ¿y si de verdad como decía la castaña se trataba de una mortifaga fugitiva y disfrazada? No quería ni imaginarse que de un momento a otro se aparecieran un montón de mortifagos sedientos de venganza. Dos años desde la caída de su amo seria más que suficiente para que se reorganizaran e intentaran atacar de nuevo. La muchacha del parque había preguntado:

"_**¿Tu casa esta a la vista de todos? Ya sabes, se suele acostumbrar que en poblados muggles las casas se escondan" **_

¿Por qué la insistencia en conocer esa información?... Harry trago saliva. A pesar de todo estaba una segunda opción: Miranda Yalek era una chica normal (o casi normal) que por coincidencias del destino se había topado con Harry y había charlado muy amenamente con él mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Solo eso, nada de que preocuparse. ¡No había nada de que preocuparse! ¡Ya no!

De nuevo paso un largo rato y todos parecieron sumirse en sus propios pensamientos o en la comida al menos en el caso de Ron que como de costumbre comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Hermione a duras penas había tocado su plato y Ginny en todo el rato que llevaban ahí había evitado mirar a Harry. Ambas chicas se veían muy tensas, algo les preocupaba.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –se decidió a preguntar Harry cuando ya iban a la mitad del postre. Las dos voltearon a verlo y luego se miraron entre ellas frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada Harry. –respondió Ginny y dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-Mujeres –murmuro Ron y siguió comiendo.

-¡Yo ya no lo soporto! –estallo Hermione y con brusquedad dejo caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa –Harry, necesito decirte algo.

-Hermione –dijo Ron en tono de advertencia.

-¿Decirme que?

-Hermione –volvió a advertir Ron mirando con preocupación a su novia y luego a su amigo –No le hagas caso Harry, debe ser algo sin importancia. ¿Verdad mi amor?

-Sabes bien que es importante Ron, ya no puedo con la culpa. ¡Tengo que decírselo! –su voz se entrecorto y Harry se confundió mucho.

-¡Hicimos una promesa Hermione!

-¡Al diablo con la promesa! –chillo la castaña.

-¡Ni siquiera estas segura de lo que vas a decirle! ¡No tiene caso que lo hagas!

-¡De todos modos tiene que saberlo!

-¡¿Para que?! ¡No puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado! ¡Solo vas a hacerlo sufrir!

Harry observaba la discusión de sus amigos pasando la vista de un lado al otro de la mesa. Se estaba poniendo nervioso: Hermione quería decirle algo y Ron no estaba de acuerdo con que lo hiciera. ¿Tan malo era como para que se pusieran a discutir de aquel modo? Ron había dicho que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. ¿A que se refería? Le estaban ocultando algo y ahora no se detendría hasta que le dijeran de qué rayos estaban hablando.

-¡Se lo voy a decir!

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Habla de una buena vez Hermione! –grito Harry y sus amigos se callaron al instante. Ginny parecía igual de confundida que Harry. Ron le lanzo una mirada asesina a su novia y la castaña hizo lo mismo con el aunque después su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y se mordió el labio inferior. –Estoy esperando una explicación –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

-Harry… se trata de algo que no te dijimos hace dos años.

-Y que no tiene caso que se lo digas –interrumpió Ron un tanto molesto.

-Déjala hablar –dijo Harry. Ron refunfuñó y se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa. Hermione se aclaro la garganta y respiro hondo antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Mira Harry quizá Ron tenga razón en decir que no tiene caso en que te diga lo que te voy a decir pero… pero es necesario que la sepas… Es cierto que no se puede hacer nada para cambiar el pasado y que puede que estemos equivocados pero digo, de todos modos algún día de estos te vas a enterar de lo que paso. Ron y yo prometimos guardar el secreto para no hacerte sentir mal o que te pusieras triste pero yo ya no puedo ocultártelo y pues…

-Hermione ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir al grano? –dijo Harry que ya se estaba desesperando (y asustando también) de que su amiga se anduviera con tantos rodeos. La joven miro a Ron buscando un apoyo que no encontró. Hermione tenia que hacerlo sola.

–Tiene que ver con Vanessa –dijo Hermione pronunciando cada palabra con miedo.

Harry solo de escuchar ese nombre sintió un terrible escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. ¿La razón? Simplemente porque tenia mucho tiempo que ninguno de sus amigos lo mencionaban (al menos no estando en sus cinco sentidos) y él para no molestar a Ginny también evitaba decirlo. Aunque no podía negarlo, el evitar decir su nombre había servido de mucho para poder huir del sufrimiento cada que la recordaba. Cuando alguien o él mismo querían referirse a Vanessa solo decían "Ella" y ahora Hermione la nombraba de nuevo, en realidad debía tratarse de algo importante y eso se notaba a leguas solo con mirarla a los ojos y verlos tan llenos de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Hermione me estas asustando, dime ya que es lo que sucede.

-Tienes que perdonarme Harry.

-Primero habla.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando tu y Vanessa volvieron al cuartel ella estaba muy mal? –Harry asintió con la cabeza -¿Recuerdas que estaba muy pálida, se mareaba y parecía enferma?

-¡Como no voy a recordarlo! Hermione, te perdono todo pero ve al grano, la angustia me esta matando.

-¿Es que todavía no entiendes lo que quiero decirte? –él agito la cabeza de un lado al otro mirándola con el ceño fruncido –¡Ay Harry, no puede ser que no lo entiendas! –exclamo la castaña llevándose las manos al rostro y tapándose los ojos.

-No entiendo nada y si no me lo dices menos voy a entender.

-¿Recuerdas que nos preguntaste el día que volvimos a esa horrible mansión si sabíamos que era lo que tenia Vanessa?

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien, ustedes me dijeron que no sabían nada solo que para todos parecía enferma y…

-Esa es la clave de todo lo que te quiere decir Hermione –dijo Ron –Solo son cinco palabras que pueden provocar que te enojes, que te deprimas, que quieras matar a alguien, que no quieras volver a ver a ninguno de nosotros por no haberte dicho nada o también puede ser que no pase nada de nada de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo, solo le dan vueltas al asunto pero no me dicen nada. –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira Harry, lo que pasa es que Ron y yo si sabíamos lo que le pasaba a Vanessa. Aquel día te mentimos por tu bien. La madre de Ron nos dijo lo que ocurría. Aunque no estamos muy seguros pero lo que pensamos es lo más obvio y es algo muy triste, por eso no te dijimos nada.

-¡HERMIONE DILO YA! –grito Harry desesperado y al mismo tiempo golpeo la mesa con los puños lo que hizo dar un respingo a los otros tres que la ocupaban. Toda la atención se centro en Hermione.

-¡Vanessa estaba embarazada cuando murió! –exclamo Hermione de sopetón y se soltó llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –pregunto Harry no muy seguro de lo que acababa de oír.

-Vanessa estaba embarazada cuando murió. –repitió la castaña entre lagrimas.

Escuchar eso le cayó a Harry como un balde de agua helada y de nuevo un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la frase resonó en su cabeza varias veces "Vanessa estaba embarazada…" Con que de eso se trataba lo que Hermione no quería decirle, a lo que le daban tantas vueltas, lo que sus tres mejores amigos habían decidido ocultarle, lo que provoco que otro sentimiento se apoderara del muchacho. El enojo.

-

¡Por Merlín! –exclamo Ginny llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Te sorprendes? Seguro que también lo sabias –dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

-No Harry, Ginny no tiene culpa, ella no sabía nada, solo Ron, la señora Weasley y yo. Deja que te explique.

Harry no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas, sin embargo esperó. Necesitaba saberlo todo. Hermione respiro hondo para poder hablar mejor pues gruesas lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas que una mañana en Grimmauld Place la señora Weasley hablo con Vanessa? –Harry no respondió, sin embargo la castaña sabia que lo recordaba a la perfección –Bueno pues la señora Weasley nos dijo lo que había hablado con ella: Le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba, Vanessa le dijo que nada, obviamente no le creyó y ahí fue donde le pregunto si es que estaba embarazada porque tenia los síntomas característicos (nauseas, mareos, falta de apetito, etc, etc) ¿Sabes que fue lo que le contesto a la madre de Ron?

-"Si lo estoy o no es algo que a usted no le importa, no se meta en mi vida" –termino el pelirrojo la frase por Hermione –"Y mas le vale que no le diga nada de lo que su retorcida mente esta pensando a MI esposo ¿Me entendió?"

-Vanessa nunca se lo confirmo aunque te digo que es lo más obvio, la otra opción es que simplemente estuviera enferma pero nunca lo supimos a ciencia cierta –se encogió de hombros -y… y ustedes se fueron de la casa. Creímos que talvez ella te había comentado algo pero cuando nos preguntaste que si sabíamos lo que tenia nos dimos cuenta de que no. Por eso preferimos ocultártelo para evitarte un sufrimiento más grande del que ya tenias en ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué a mi no me dijeron nada?! –pregunto Ginny ofendida. –Debieron decirme lo que estaba pasando. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?

-El que lo supieras iba a ser un golpe demasiado bajo para ti hermanita –dijo Ron. –Hay que reconocerlo, tú y Vanessa en el poco tiempo que se trataron nunca se llevaron bien. Tú querías a Harry pero él estaba con ella. El que supieras que Harry estaba esperando un hijo iba a ser demasiado para ti. Se te iba a romper el corazón y no queríamos eso para ti.

-Son unos tontos –murmuro la pelirroja –No tienen idea de lo que hicieron.

-¿Harry? –llamo Hermione a su amigo que al parecer encontraba mas interesante el plato que tenia enfrente. Harry tenía los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y los puños fuertemente cerrados. No se movía ni parpadeaba, parecía una estatua. –Harry tienes que perdonarnos, Ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado… Te lo ocultamos por tu bien.

-Por mi bien –repitió Harry en un susurro arrastrando las palabras y sus amigos se asustaron de la forma en que se escuchaba su voz. –Siempre es por mi bien, el problema es que nunca se ponen a pensar en lo que realmente quiero y necesito saber. No es justo… ¡No es justo! –empujo la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie rápidamente para luego mirar lleno de furia a sus amigos. -Tu Hermione muy tranquilamente me dices que ya no se puede cambiar el pasado y eso lo se pero si lo que me están diciendo ahora me lo hubieran dicho hace dos años… ¡Arg! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?! Estuvieran seguros o no ¿Qué les costaba ir a donde estábamos viviendo para avisarme? ¡Solo era un maldito viaje por chimenea! –Harry hablaba entrecortadamente y las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse pero no sabia si del coraje, de la tristeza o de otra cosa. De cierta forma se sentía traicionado por sus mejores amigos -¡Y tu Ron! –exclamo señalando al pelirrojo de manera acusadora -¡¿Desde cuando aprendiste a guardar secretos?! Creí que eras mi mejor amigo…

-Tranquilízate mi amor –dijo Ginny que se puso de pie dispuesta a acercarse a su novio.

-¡No! ¡¿Tú piensas explicarme por qué te enojaste de lo que me ocultaron?! –Ginny se echo para atrás al oír que le hablaba de aquella manera. -¡El enojado debo de ser yo!

El ojiverde salio de la cocina realmente molesto y sus amigos fueron tras él. Lo encontraron sentado en las escaleras murmurando cosas que sus amigos no lograron entender.

-Harry perdónanos –insistió Hermione nuevamente.

-¡Todos son unos mentirosos hipócritas! –gritó el muchacho levantando la vista -¡¡¿HAY ALGO MAS QUE NECESITE SABER?, ¿VOLDEMORT O BELLATRIX NO MURIERON, O A ELLA LA ENTERRARON VIVA?, ¿QUE OTRA COSA ME OCULTARON?!!

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo algo y Harry ya no pudo soportar el enorme nudo que tenia en la garganta, se puso a llorar como tenia mucho que no lo hacia, nuevamente el dolor y el sufrimiento se apoderaban de él.

-Perdí a una gran mujer... –dijo entre lágrimas -…Y ahora me entero de que también perdí a un hijo… Todo pudo haberse evitado si ustedes no se hubieran quedado callados ¿aun así esperan un perdón inmediato?... Así no funcionan las cosas –dijo agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro. Después se puso de pie, se limpio las lágrimas con la manga y se dirigió a la puerta ignorando las miradas tristes de sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Ron.

-Necesito estar solo, no quiero estar aquí. –respondió Harry sin mirar atrás.

-¡NO HARRY! –grito Ginny y Harry preocupado por el sonido de su voz decidió voltear a verla. Estaba llorando y tenía un brazo extendido en dirección a él. –La última vez que te oí decir eso desapareciste de mi vida por más de un año… Por favor no te vayas… te lo suplico.

Las expresiones de Harry pasaron del enojo a la confusión por lo que le acababa de decir Ginny y luego a la tristeza cuando comprendió a lo que se refería.

-De verdad necesito estar solo y pensar en lo que me acaban de decir. –dijo el muchacho lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Hermione que agacho la cabeza bastante apenada.

-Harry… -suplico la pelirroja dando un paso al frente.

-Háganme un favor –dijo Harry ignorando la suplica de su novia –No me sigan y no cometan la estupidez de llamar a media Orden del Fénix si no regreso en una o dos horas. No volverá a pasar lo mismo que la última vez. –Ginny abrió la boca para replicarle pero Harry hablo antes que ella. –Y si no llegara a regresar en una semana a esta casa entonces… preocúpense por mí.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir y azotar la puerta tras él. Fuera de la casa ya era pleno atardecer y casi como de costumbre la calle estaba desierta. Bajó los escalones y echo a andar sin rumbo fijo pero con paso decidido. Lanzo una mirada rumbo a la casa casi esperando que de un segundo a otro sus amigos salieran por la puerta para detenerlo ignorando lo que acababa de pedirles pero la puerta no se abrió y aliviado siguió caminando. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba nuevamente en los límites del parque donde las ultimas familias de muggles ya se marchaban a sus casas. Estaba a punto de sentarse en una banca vacía cuando escucho su nombre varios metros a lo lejos.

-¡Oye Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

El muchacho se giro para ver quien lo estaba llamando y vio a la chica de las gafas oscuras y gorra, traía puesta la misma chamarra deportiva con la que la había visto en la mañana pero ahora traía zapatillas, jeans y de uno de sus brazos colgaba un pequeño bolso. Harry hizo una mueca al verla y en lugar de sentarse como pensaba hacer siguió avanzando como si no la hubiera escuchado y esperando que ella entendiera la indirecta. Sin embargo Miranda lo alcanzo.

-Hola –saludo gentilmente mientras avanzaba a un lado de Harry.

-Tu de nuevo –respondió el muchacho muy cortante. Ella dio un respingo ante la contestación pero siguió caminando a su lado.

-Vaya, parece que te hicieron enojar.

Harry se detuvo y la miro con ojos asesinos.

-¡Eso no te importa, lárgate y dejame en paz!

-Tienes un pésimo carácter ¿lo sabias? –dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¡Solo dime que es lo que quieres y vete!

-Yo pues… estaba por aquí (otra vez), te vi y quise saludarte.

-Genial, ya lo hiciste. Ahora vete

-No voy a irme solo porque lo digas tú, los parques son lugares públicos ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? En la mañana parecías mucho mas amable. ¿Por qué ahora estas tan enojado? –pregunto Miranda y de nuevo Harry tuvo la sensación de que através de las gafas oscuras un par de ojos se clavaban en los de él.

-Eso no te importa –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y volviendo a avanzar por el pasillo del parque con la joven siguiéndolo.

-Perdón, no es mi culpa ser una mujer tan curiosa.

Harry nuevamente se detuvo, respiro hondo y se quedo observándola.

-No se si pueda confiar en ti, a penas te conozco… ¿Cómo se que no eres peligrosa?

-¿Te lo parezco?

-Ese es el problema, a simple vista no pareces peligrosa.

-Créeme Harry Potter que si fuera peligrosa… -volteo el rostro a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera muggles cerca –… Tú ya estarías muerto.

Harry trago saliva y vio como la chica se llevaba una mano a los bolsillos de sus jeans, él de forma inconciente hizo lo mismo en busca de su varita mágica y si Miranda pretendía atacarlo ser mas rápido que ella

-No pretendo hacerte daño. –dijo ella riéndose al notar la reacción de Harry –Solo quiero charlar y creo que tu también deberías hacerlo. A veces es bueno hablar de nuestros problemas… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? –volvió a insistirle acercándose a la banca mas cercana y sentándose en ella segura de que el muchacho hablaría. Harry resoplo solo de recordar lo que había pasado aquella tarde y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. –Vamos, cuéntame… yo no le diré nada a nadie.

-Mis amigos me mintieron –empezó a hablar Harry sin parar en su ir y venir. -¿Por qué me ocultaron eso? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de no decirme nada? ¡Y ella! ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada? Yo la hubiera cuidado… ¡pero soy un tonto que no se dio cuenta! Ahora es tan obvio… –continuo hablando emitiendo un gruñido mas para si mismo que para la joven que la escuchaba.

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero… ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Vanessa! Ese era el nombre de mi esposa… Me acabo de enterar que estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando murió.

-¡Oh! –se escucho una débil exclamación de la chica al comprender el asunto.

-Mis amigos, Ron y Hermione lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron –Harry se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos –Si lo hubieran hecho muchas cosas serian diferentes ahora y yo… es mi culpa, soy un imbecil por no haberme dado cuenta. ¡Todo es mi culpa!

-Veo que sigues con tu síndrome de culpabilidad. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que eres un imbecil –dijo ella y Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido –Lo eres por culparte de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Yo creo que tu ex esposa se enojaría mucho de ver como te destrozas culpándote de todo lo que les paso.

-Pues yo también estaría enojado con ella.

-¿Ah si? –pregunto la muchacha con curiosidad.

-Si, estoy enojado con ella porque no me dijo que estaba embarazada y porque nunca dejo que la llevara con un sanador.

-Humm… Quizá ella esperaba un mejor momento para decírtelo o… talvez ni ella misma sabía que estaba embarazada. Deberías pensar en que si fue de ese modo, Vanessa (así dijiste que se llamaba ¿no?) murió sin darse cuenta.

-Te gusta hacer suposiciones ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry.

-Me gusta verle el lado positivo a las cosas, eso es todo –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa en los labios. –Dime algo, ¿Estás seguro de que tu mujer estaba embarazada?

Harry se quedo pensando por unos segundos, sus amigos le habían dicho que podía estar embarazada o solo enferma.

-No.

-Magnifico –dijo ella –Te quieres culpar de algo de lo que ni siquiera estas seguro. No cabe duda… eres un imbecil.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿En que piensas? –pregunto ella después de unos minutos en los que el muchacho nuevamente caminaba de un lado al otro.

-No se si podré perdonar a mis amigos, estuviera o no embarazada fue muy grave lo que me ocultaron.

-Creo que estas exagerando demasiado. Seguro lo hicieron para no verte sufrir. Muchas veces las personas ocultan pequeños secretos para no herir a sus seres amados. –la chica suspiro –Si yo estuviera en tu lugar perdonaría a mis amigos. Yo no echaría a perder una amistad por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Pero obviamente tú sabrás cuales son las mejores decisiones. Puedes vivir infeliz y sin amigos o semi-infeliz y con amigos a tu lado.

Miranda dibujo una sonrisa y Harry trato de imitarla. Luego de eso la miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella al percatarse de la forma en que la observaba.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Por qué estas aquí? Dijiste que estarías toda la tarde ocupada tratando de reconciliarte con tu ex.

-No quiero hablar de eso –respondió Miranda agachando la cabeza y jugueteando con la correa de su bolso.

-Según tu a veces es bueno hablar de nuestros problemas –dijo Harry que ya más sereno fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Digamos que fracase en el intento, él se rehúso a hablar conmigo aunque yo ya me esperaba eso. Es un tema bastante complicado de explicar –respondió la muchacha con tristeza.

-Supongo que intentaras hablar con él en otra ocasión.

-Si, ahora mas que nunca necesito hablar con él –dijo ella

-Pues ojala y esta vez corras con mejor suerte. –dijo Harry estirando una mano para tomar el brazo izquierdo de ella en señal de apoyo pero al instante la muchacha dio un respingo y se alejo hasta quedar en una orilla de la banca para que Harry no la tocara. En eso la misma musiquita que había escuchado volvió a sonar lo que provoco un nuevo respingo en la joven y que nerviosamente abriera su bolso para sacar el teléfono móvil de su interior.

-¡Rayos! –murmuro Miranda al ver el numero –Solo dame un minuto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? –fue lo que dijo la joven en cuanto contesto el teléfono. –Ya veo… no pasa nada… -Harry la observaba notando nuevamente un dejo de preocupación en su voz. –En cuanto me desocupe estaré ahí… No lo se pero será pronto, todavía tengo cosas que hacer… ¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono?... Gracias… –La chica ladeo el rostro en dirección a Harry que seguía observándola. El muchacho desvío la vista a otro lado pero ya era un poco tarde para disimular que la estaba mirando. La chica hizo una mueca y se puso de pie –Oye mi amor… -fue lo ultimo que Harry le oyó decir a Miranda mientras se alejaba un par de metros para poder hablar sin que chismosos como Harry la escucharan.

Unos minutos mas tarde Miranda regreso a donde Harry estaba.

-¿Mas problemas con tu vecina? –dijo Harry tratando de que ella le dijera con quien había hablado por teléfono –Por qué ella te llamaba de nuevo ¿no? Espero que el favor que le pediste no haya sido la elaboración de una poción. –dijo entre risas.

Miranda no le respondió nada y guardo el teléfono manteniéndose de pie a un lado de Harry.

Harry casi podía jurar que a través de las gafas tenia los ojos entrecerrados disgustada por el comentario que había hecho pero dudaba que algún día pudiera confirmar sus sospechas. Paso cerca de otro minuto en el que ninguno dijo nada y ella mantuvo el rostro en dirección a él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunto el muchacho intimidado.

-¿Y como sabes que te estoy mirando? –respondió ella y dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué utilizas gafas oscuras? –pregunto Harry ahora que se tocaba el tema.

-Para protegerme. –dijo ella y le dio la espalda.

-¿Protegerte de que? –volvió a insistir Harry.

-¿Del sol? –fue la contestación de ella con notorio sarcasmo. Harry se levanto de la banca y se paro junto a ella.

-¿Protegerte del sol cuando esta a punto de anochecer? No te creo.

-Entonces no me creas… -Miranda se encogió de hombros –Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo pero tengo que irme. Mientras regresaba a este parque me encontré con mis padres y me invitaron a cenar a su casa. ¿No quieres acompañarme? –le pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, era algo que no se esperaba. Un gesto muy gentil de su parte y una invitación muy tentadora pero…

-Muchas gracias pero creo que no puedo acompañarte, me gustaría estar solo e ir al cementerio por lo que te conté hace un rato.

-Bueno, no importa, será en otra ocasión... Supongo que la tumba de tu esposa no queda lejos de aquí.

-De hecho si queda lejos de aquí, la enterraron en Hogwarts ¿lo conoces?

-Por supuesto que lo conozco pero… ¿no crees que sea muy tarde como para ir al cementerio?

-Necesito ir, perdón por rechazar tu invitación pero supongo que la semana que viene puedes venir a visitarnos y así conocer mejor a mis amigos ¿no?

-Por ese comentario supongo que los perdonaras. Eso me alegra mucho y… la verdad no creo que vaya a ir un día de estos a tu casa. Le prometí a tu novia que ya no me vería por aquí, no quiero disgustarla. Adiós Harry. –dijo Miranda y sin previo aviso se desapareció del lugar dejando a Harry parado como un tonto.

-Adiós… -dijo el ojiverde en un susurro.

El muchacho volteo a todas direcciones esperando que un muggle no hubiera visto nada pero el lugar estaba desierto así que aprovecho y también se desapareció del parque para dirigirse al cementerio de Hogwarts.


	4. CAPITULO 4 NO TODO ES COMO PARECE

**CAPITULO 4 NO TODO ES COMO PARECE**

Harry se apareció en Hogsmade. El cielo estaba despejado dejando ver unas brillantes estrellas, el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche mas pronto de lo que esperaba. El viento estaba tranquilo igual que la calle por la que transitaba. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino así que mucho mas sereno con lo que había sucedido ese día se puso a curiosear por los escaparates de las tiendas que seguían abiertas sobre la calle principal.

Para cuando llego a la reja de Hogwarts ya estaba completamente oscuro, saco su varita mágica e invoco a su patronus con forma de ciervo que galopo al interior del castillo con un mensaje para que Hagrid le abriera. Harry observo como la figura plateada se perdía de vista mientras recordaba el motivo que lo había llevado a ese lugar a esas horas de la noche: de cierta forma quería quejarse de su desgracia ante la tumba de Vanessa, sabia que estaba mal (no era bueno reprocharle cosas a los muertos) pero tenia que hacerlo. Al parecer siempre estaría rodeado de mentiras y secretos. El semigigante no tardo en aparecer.

-Hola Hagrid –saludo el muchacho mientras su amigo de gran tamaño abría la reja sujetando una lámpara en su mano libre.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry? No te esperaba hasta el próximo mes –le dijo dejándolo pasar.

-Pues esta vez me adelante a mi visita.

-Es un gusto verte, bienvenido a Hogwarts –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que lo hicieron tropezar y por poco caerse. –Vamos Harry, te invito una taza de te.

-Gracias Hagrid pero…

-Te ves triste Harry ¿No quieres hablar?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor Hagrid, no le digas a nadie que he venido… ¿Crees que puedas dejar la reja sin candado para irme sin molestarte?

-Harry sabes que es la seguridad del colegio… Que mas da, para ti lo que sea. –le dio un codazo a Harry que le saco el aire y Hagrid al ver lo que había hecho busco mil maneras de disculparse con el muchacho hasta que Harry recobro el aliento y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Caminaron juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a lo lejos se veía a algunos estudiantes lo que provoco una sonrisa a Harry al recordar los tiempos en que estudiaba en el castillo que siempre había considerado como su hogar. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid se separaron para que Harry se fuera en dirección al lago y dio un suspiro cuando distinguió a las tumbas entre la noche; empezó a buscar con la mirada la tumba que deseaba visitar, solo que al encontrarla se llevo una gran sorpresa…

Frente a la tumba de Vanessa estaba una figura hincada y encapuchada. Harry se estremeció sabiendo muy bien que no podía ser ningún estudiante o cualquier otra persona del docente de Hogwarts y por un momento la imagen del rostro de Voldemort inundo su cabeza. Saco su varita mágica y avanzo por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido pero el suelo que pisaba lo traiciono. La persona encapuchada levanto ligeramente la cabeza al percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entro aquí? –le pregunto Harry del otro lado de la hilera apuntándole.

La figura elegantemente se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Harry.

-Le hice una pregunta, ¿Quién es usted?

No obtuvo respuesta y una fracción de segundo después la figura estaba literalmente corriendo rumbo al bosque prohibido, parecía flotar mientras recorría a toda prisa los terrenos.

-¡Demonios! –murmuro Harry entrecerrando los ojos decidido a perseguir al encapuchado pues muy a su criterio no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada viendo como un completo extraño había invadido Hogwarts y ahora pretendía desvanecerse en el bosque prohibido. Tenia que detenerlo y descubrir quien era así que echo a correr tras él. Sabia bien que la curiosidad y ese presentimiento de peligro asechándolo lo había llevado en el pasado a cometer una gran cantidad de errores pero ahora eso no le importaba en absoluto. El encapuchado entro al bosque prohibido donde ya no había ninguna señal de los rayos de la luna lo que dificultaba la búsqueda pero no podía permitir perderlo.

-¡Lumos! –dijo en voz baja apuntando en todas direcciones, vio ondear una capa y siguió corriendo tras ella, parecía que la figura se estaba cansando porque su paso se hizo mas lento. Las cosas no podían continuar de aquel modo.

-¡Espere! –grito Harry y sorprendentemente el encapuchado se detuvo a unos veinte metros de distancia ocultando la mitad de su cuerpo tras un gran árbol observando a Harry entre las sombras.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque un rayo rojo proveniente de donde se encontraba el encapuchado paso por su lado lo que lo distrajo y el encapuchado volvió a correr.

-¡Arg! –se quejo Harry

De nuevo echo a andar, se tropezó y vio como la figura se perdía en una dirección diferente, siguió corriendo y dio vuelta en la dirección que había tomado pero lo único que vio después de eso fue una resplandeciente luz blanca tan cegadora como los rayos del sol que lo obligo a cerrar los parpados y llevarse ambas manos al rostro para protegerse de aquella luz. Sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio…

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba aun con la varita mágica en la mano. Noto un fuerte dolor a la altura de su nuca y hayo un gran chichón provocado por una enorme roca en donde había caído. Se levanto del suelo aun frotándose la cabeza; seguía en el bosque prohibido pero ya no había señales de la figura encapuchada que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Se alumbro con la varita y reviso la hora, al mirar el reloj se sorprendió mucho: ya era cerca de media noche y el incidente del encapuchado había pasado varias horas atrás, era un milagro que durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente ninguna criatura del bosque se le hubiera acercado y causado daño, era mejor regresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts y lo mas pronto que pudiera.

Iba a la mitad de los terrenos cuando se puso a pensar si seria bueno dar aviso de lo que había visto aquella noche, miro al interior del castillo y vio que la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas, seguramente que todos ya estarían dormidos, esperaría a la mañana siguiente para informarles aunque también se puso a pensar si era necesario que lo hiciera, últimamente dudaba mucho de las cosas que veía. Dudo un poco y luego siguió con su camino. De repente se detuvo, había olvidado por completo (por culpa de la figura) la razón por la que había ido a Hogwarts así que dio media vuelta y regreso al cementerio, se paro frente a la tumba de Vanessa y se quedo un largo rato parado ahí, cruzado de brazos en medio de la oscuridad y después se marcho.

Regreso a Grimmauld Place en plena madrugada y lo primero que noto al entrar a la casa fue que las luces seguían encendidas, luego levanto la vista y vio sentados en los escalones a sus dos amigos y a su novia. Tuvo una sensación extraña en el estomago, fuera lo que fuera no podía odiarlos. Los vio levantar la vista para observarlo, Ron y Hermione estaban muy cautelosos y podía notar el arrepentimiento en su mirada

-¡Harry! –grito Ginny efusivamente y corrió hasta donde estaba Harry que no se esperaba aquel recibimiento. Al segundo siguiente se vio envuelto en los brazos de su novia y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Auch! –se quejo el muchacho al sentir nuevamente dolor en el chichón de su cabeza, estaba tendido en el suelo con Ginny sobre él.

-Perdona… -dijo la pelirroja apenada y enseguida hizo un ademán para quitársele de encima pero Harry la mantuvo aprisionada entre sus brazos. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con confusión.

-Nada, solo esto –respondió Harry con una sonrisa, acerco su rostro mas al de ella y le dio un beso tierno en la boca que hizo a Ginny muy dichosa. –Gracias por quererme como me quieres. –Ginny se puso colorada. –Ay mi cabeza, ahora si te agradecería que ayudaras a que me parara.

-Fue mi culpa ¿verdad?

-No como crees, hace un rato me caí y me golpee con una roca. Nada grave.

Se puso de pie y volvió la vista a sus otros dos amigos.

-Harry… -empezó Hermione y el ojiverde levanto la mano derecha pidiendo que guardara silencio.

-Ya Hermione, mejor olvidémoslo. De verdad los perdono.

-Oh Harry, gracias –exclamo la castaña con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

Harry no les menciono su encuentro con Miranda, ni su visita al cementerio y mucho menos les contó de la persona que se había encontrado en ese lugar y que lo había arrastrado hasta el bosque prohibido. La semana paso sin contratiempo alguno, el tema del embarazo de Vanessa no se volvió a tocar y de vez en cuando sentía las miradas apenadas de sus amigos pero prefería ignorarlo con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz, ya estaba harto de sufrir por culpa de Vanessa. El enterarse de ese ultimo secreto lo hizo reaccionar y decidirse a cerrar por fin ese capitulo de su vida. Ahora tenia a Ginny y nada ni nadie podía hacer que eso cambiara.

Llamaron a la puerta poco después de la hora del desayuno. Hermione y Ron se acababan de enfrascar en una discusión sobre los logros de la P.E.E.D.O. Hermione a favor y Ron como siempre en contra, hasta al pobre de Kreacher lo habían metido entre ellos dos. Por tal razón Ginny salio disparada a su habitación con el pretexto de buscar un suéter pues ese día a pesar de ser primavera se sentía frío y a Harry no le quedo más remedio que abrir.

-Ni se te ocurra cerrar la maldita puerta –dijo una voz que Harry reconoció al instante. ¿Es que cada fin de semana le pasaría lo mismo?

Nuevamente unos ojos azul zafiro lo observaban, solo que no quedaba rastro de la alegría con que los había visto la ultima vez. Ahora estaban entrecerrados y se notaba la clara advertencia que había emanado un segundo atrás. Pálida como la cera, unas marcadas ojeras y sus labios se habían convertido en una delgada línea recta. El viento de ese día hacia que su cabello negro y ondulado se meciera de un lado al otro. Vestía una blusa negra holgada (quizá se veía así por la delgadez de la muchacha) de manga larga, jeans y zapatillas. Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lo que la hacia parecer aun mas enojada.

Harry obviamente se quedo de piedra por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. El rostro de la joven se fue relajando igual que sus brazos que se despegaron de su pecho y cayeron a los costados.

-No te asustes, soy yo.

-Es que no puedes ser tu –dijo Harry apenas moviendo los labios. "Genial, voy a ponerme a hablar con mis alucinaciones. Necesito ayuda psicológica" –Tu estas muerta.

-Cierto… -levanto la vista al cielo nublado con aire pensativo -¿Y si pudiera demostrar lo contrario? –le pregunto al muchacho mirándolo cual retador hace una apuesta.

Dio un paso para entrar en la casa y Harry se echo para atrás, tanta confusión y escepticismo lo estaban mareando. Todo debía ser un sueño o una cruel pesadilla que lo perseguía solo para torturarlo.

-¡Vete y déjame en paz! –grito Harry –Tu no eres Vanessa, eso es imposible. –continuo el muchacho cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Si no fuera Vanessa ¿podría hacer esto?

Harry abrió los ojos asustado por la forma en que habían sonado sus palabras y se sobresalto un poco al ver que su rostro estaba a un palmo del suyo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. La joven le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los de él. Harry sufriría un ataque de un momento a otro, decir que se había quedado como piedra era quedarse corto, mantuvo los labios apretados por unos segundos pero el sentir la calidez de aquellas manos sobre sus mejillas hizo que se dejara llevar correspondiendo aquel beso lleno de dulzura. Hacia mucho que no experimentaba aquella sensación y sabia bien que solo Vanessa podía besarlo de esa manera. Si todo era una calida alucinación, o un sueño muy vivido (que lo consideraba más probable) era mejor aprovecharlo al máximo pero el beso termino demasiado rápido y luego todo quedo en silencio. Harry no quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a que su sueño se disolviera por completo y tener que volver a la realidad, una realidad en la que Vanessa no existía.

-¿Piensas quedarte así para siempre? –le preguntaron –Aquí estoy y no pienso marcharme.

Harry abrió los ojos, la puerta estaba cerrada y justo cuando la tristeza comenzaba a invadirlo escucho una risita tras él. Se giro bruscamente y era ella.

-Lo siento –se disculpo –Estar en la calle se estaba volviendo incomodo –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Dime que no estoy soñando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es un sueño o alucinación… humm, no soy un fantasma y tampoco te has vuelto loco… Soy más real de lo que crees…

-¿Pero como…?

-¡Te extrañe tanto! –exclamo de pronto y se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, apenas lo había estrechado entre sus brazos cuando alguien grito:

-¡AHH!

La joven de los cabellos negros se soltó de Harry y ambos voltearon al lugar donde había procedido el grito. Ginny estaba parada al pie de la escalera con los ojos como platos y muy asustada. Se estaba poniendo pálida. Vanessa entrecerró los ojos y sonrío de una forma que a Harry le dio miedo, ya se había olvidado de aquella mirada que tanto caracterizaba a Vanessa.

-Hola Ginny –saludo la joven con suma tranquilidad.

-Tu… tu no… –susurro Ginny y miro a Harry –¡TU ESTAS MUERTA! –exclamo la pelirroja señalándola con el dedo.

Vanessa se echo a reír.

-¡Buu! ¿Te asustan los fantasmas Weasley? –dijo la joven acercándose a la otra que dio un paso hacia atrás y por poco tropieza con las escaleras. Vanessa rió de nuevo.

En eso salieron Ron y Hermione de la cocina, seguían discutiendo sobre los elfos y parecían no darse cuenta de la presencia de Vanessa en la estancia. La chica decidió hablar primero.

-Hola.

-Hola Vanessa… –contesto Hermione a penas prestándole atención –… Te digo Ron, ahora que estoy en el Ministerio me encargare de que todos los elfos… ¿Ron? –pregunto al ver la mirada perdida que tenia su novio, estaba blanco y señalaba con mano temblorosa al frente. Se escucho una risita detrás de ella y comprendió lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Vanessa! –exclamo la castaña llevándose ambas manos a la boca y poniéndose igual de pálida que los demás. Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo pero eso pareció causarle gracia a la visitante.

-Nunca pensé que mi regreso les emocionara tanto… ¿Creen que podríamos ir al salón para platicar? Es mucho más cómodo que estar a medio vestíbulo.

-¡Estas viva! –pudo exclamar Hermione al fin.

Vanessa no contesto, solo dibujo una sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación que tenia enfrente. Harry la siguió mas por inercia que por otra cosa, tenía un millón de interrogantes en la cabeza, por más que quería no le era posible entender lo que estaba pasando.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, el miedo seguía presente en sus rostros.

-Esto no esta nada bien –dijo el pelirrojo antes de encaminarse con Ginny y su novia al salón donde se sentaron en uno de los sofás uno muy junto del otro sin despegar la vista de Vanessa que en ese momento estaba al centro del salón dándoles la espalda y Harry estaba a unos pasos de ella observándola como atontado.

-Primero que nada quiero que se tranquilicen –comenzó a hablar Vanessa –Se que están muy asustados de verme nuevamente sobre todo porque para todo el mundo "Vanessa Prince" esta muerta –se dio media vuelta y miro a Harry a los ojos –Se que estas mas que confundido pero en la entrada te acabo de comprobar que soy yo de carne y hueso.

-¡Es que no entiendo Vanessa!

-Todo tiene una explicación, una muy buena explicación.

-Yo vi como Bellatrix te lanzaba el hechizo y tú… ¡tú caíste muerta!

-No todo es como parece Harry… ¿Te sorprende que al fin te llame Harry? –pregunto al ver su rostro tan lleno de confusión.

-No pero es que tu siempre me llamabas…

-Enrique… -Vanessa termino la frase por el. –Si, lo se. Para siempre serás Enrique pero tengo que aceptarlo, tu nombre real es Harry Potter y bueno, Enrique Burnett esta mas muerto que yo –la chica forzó una sonrisa y dio un suspiro antes de continuar –Como te estaba diciendo no todo es como parece, muchas veces la vista nos engaña y nos hace ver las cosas de una forma tan diferente a lo que realmente son. En otras ocasiones nosotros mismos nos cegamos y vemos las cosas de distinta manera… -por un momento le pareció a Harry que Vanessa hablaba mas para si misma que para los demás –Es una historia muy larga Harry y creo que seria bueno comenzar desde que te fuiste de casa aquella tarde de enero para que puedas comprenderlo mejor.

Harry siguió observándolo mientras ella empezaba con su relato. En el sofá donde estaban sus otros tres amigos parecía como si no hubiera nadie, permanecían inmóviles y en absoluto silencio…

Te desapareciste por la chimenea y yo de inmediato me fui a la cocina para pelearme con Kreacher sobre el platillo que se cocinaría para la comida. Sabía que tardarías en volver con tus amigos así que subí a la habitación, me sentía un poco cansada y me acosté un rato… Una hora mas tarde escuche ruidos, Salí al pasillo y vi correr a Kreacher directo al baño murmurando cosas pero siendo sincera no le tome ni la más minima importancia. Llegue a la escalera y Bellatrix estaba abajo observándome con una sonrisa maliciosa y la varita en mano.

-Hola queridita –me dijo arrastrando las palabras y yo me asuste de verla ahí. "¿Como rayos entro en mi casa?" fue lo primero que me cruzo por la mente.

Escuche como un hechizo se estrellaba en la pared mientras yo corría de vuelta a la habitación. Se que no era la acción mas inteligente pero me tenia acorralada. Me encerré a sabiendas de que eso no la detendría así que me puse a un lado de la puerta esperando a que entrara.

-¿Dónde estas Vanessita? El señor Tenebroso quiere verte, no puedes rechazar su invitación. –dijo en cuanto entro a la habitación y yo la observaba oculta tras la puerta. Lanzo un hechizo a una de las mesitas de noche que se hizo añicos y le lanzo otro hechizo a la cama como si fuera tan tonta y esconderme bajo las sabanas. Estaba a espalda mía así que aproveche la distracción.

-¡Desmaius! -exclame.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, no pensaba quedarme ahí parada viendo como se estrellaba contra un mueble. Lo único que me importaba era largarme de ahí. Escuche vidrios romperse y un rugido de coraje, yo baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude pero justo en el ultimo escalón unas gruesas cuerdas se ataron a mi torso y perdí el equilibrio. Un segundo después tenía a Bellatrix a mi lado burlándose, en su intento por quitarme la varita, salio un destello que golpeo con uno de los sofás provocando que se volteara. Al final logro arrebatármela de las manos, me tomo de los cabellos y obligo a que me pusiera en pie.

-¡Suéltame maldita bruja! –le grite con rabia forcejeando inútilmente mientras ella me jalaba para que entráramos a la chimenea, le metí el pie y cayo, eso la hizo enfurecer muchísimo y yo seguía atada y sin varita así que no podía hacer mucho para defenderme y escapar. Volvió a atraparme y a jalarme rumbo a la chimenea pero yo no me dejaba. En eso aparecieron unas llamas verdes y eso significaba que estabas de vuelta y podrías salvarme. Me puso una mano en la boca y me empujo hasta la cocina. Se movió realmente rápido esa mujer.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! –escuche decir a Hermione cuando Bellatrix y yo estábamos ocultas tras la puerta de la cocina.

-Si gritas te matare aquí mismo y luego lo matare a él –me amenazo enterrándome la varita mágica en las costillas. Poco después entro Hermione y Bellatrix igual que como yo hice con ella en la habitación de arriba aprovecho que estaba de espaldas para hechizarla. Hermione se elevo y choco contra la alacena, todo se le cayó encima. De nuevo comenzó el forcejeo con la loca esa que logro meterme en la chimenea y antes de desaparecernos te alcance a ver junto con Ron en las escaleras.

-¡Enrique! –grite pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, las llamas nos envolvieron y vi muchas chimeneas pasando frente a mi y el hollín obligo a que cerrara los ojos.

-Recuerdo eso –dijo Harry con tristeza interrumpiendo el monologo de la chica que tenia en frente –Perdóname, no debí dejarte sola, por mi culpa Bellatrix te saco de la casa.

-No hay nada que perdonarte, no fue culpa de nadie.

-¿Qué paso después? –pregunto con curiosidad, aun necesitaba conocer muchas cosas de lo que había sucedido aquel día.

-A eso iba –dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa antes de sumirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos…

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Bellatrix y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor de la mansión y me sorprendí muchísimo de aparecer ahí, nunca pensé que fueran capaces de conectar la red flu a esa chimenea.

-Listo Amo, el chico apareció en la casa –susurro Bellatrix pero Voldemort no estaba en esa habitación, obligo a que me sentara en una silla y decidí que ya no valía la pena intentar escapar, me encontraba en su territorio y sin varita mágica. Supongo que él la escucho porque la puerta se abrió de par en par y lo vi entrar con aire pensativo susurrando cosas para si mismo, "Sabes donde encontrarme." Fue lo único que logre entenderle cuando se acerco a nosotras. Primero me miro a mí y luego a la mortifaga muy satisfecho.

-Felicidades Bella, has hecho un excelente trabajo

-¡Maldita serpiente asquerosa! –exclame con odio, nadie podía impedir que lo insultara, aun así esperaba recibir un hechizo, golpe o mínimo que se enojara pero no paso nada. –Enrique vendrá por mí.

Voldemort se rió a carcajadas.

-Enrique no existe y nunca existió niña estupida –dijo Bellatrix.

-El vendrá por mi –repetí apenas moviendo los labios. –Harry lo hará.

-Lo sabemos Vanessa. Nunca pensé que tu relación con Potter me fuera un día de utilidad –dijo Voldemort con su fría voz. Me asusto la forma en que lo dijo y fruncí el ceño confundida, me estaba perdiendo de algún chiste. –Despreocúpate que el vendrá esta noche, claro, si es que le importas tanto como presume. Si no lo hace Bellatrix tendrá que matarte y no sabes las ganas que tiene de hacerlo desde el día que entraste a esta casa… Aunque conozco muy bien a Harry, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. Vendrá para impedir que su mujercita muera pero al final todos morirán de eso me encargo yo –solté un gruñido pero fingió no escucharme para dirigirse a Bellatrix -¿Estaba Harry solo cuando la trajiste?

-No mi lord –respondió la mujer –Estaba también la sangre sucia y el pelirrojo.

-Perfecto, por lo que se la sangre sucia siempre se encarga de hacerlo entrar en razón y eso me facilita las cosas. Seguramente intenta convencerlo de ir a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore antes de venir aquí y también podré deshacerme del viejo… Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

-No este tan seguro, Dumbledore es mucho mejor mago. Los de la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio acabaran con sus mortifagos y también con usted.

-Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa –me dijo Voldemort y algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro –Olvidaba que no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando allá afuera. El Ministerio de Magia es mío, –cuando dijo eso comprendí lo de la chimenea. – todos los aurores están tratando de controlar a mis mortifagos pero la batalla la tienen perdida, una orden mía y quedaran reducidos a nada, lo único que me importa ahora es mantenerlos ocupados y que no interfieran en mis otros asuntos –escuche a Bellatrix reírse tras de mi y de reojo vi como seguía apuntándome con la varita –Si Potter hace lo que creo que va a hacer vendrá junto con Dumbledore y Hogwarts quedara desprotegido, ese colegio lo ansío desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin lo tendré.

Sonaba demasiado confiado, muy seguro de si mismo, fue imposible el poder contener una risa burlona. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí por un momento y luego recordé algo que me interesaba saber así que pregunte sin dirigirme a uno de los dos en específico.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Fue sencillo –Bellatrix fue la que contesto –Sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a tu casa y bueno "tu esposo" no fue muy inteligente al salir de noche, así que arreglamos todo para que el plan se desarrollara hoy y bueno, tu eras la carnada perfecta para distraer a Dumbledore y a Potter y no creas que se me ha olvidado todas las que me debes –me tomo de los cabellos y jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás para obligarme a mirarla. –Me encargare de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa –continuo mientras pasaba la varita por mi cuello.

-Contrólate Bella y apégate al plan.

Ella dio un resoplido y me soltó

-¿Lo hará usted o lo hago yo? –pregunto Bellatrix a su amo.

-No sabemos que tan resistente es.

-¿De que están hablando? –quise saber mientras me miraban inspeccionándome el rostro, pase la vista de uno al otro y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos pude notar que intentaban fisgonear en mi mente, dos a la vez seria demasiado, me empecé a marear.

-Antes de que mate a Harry le darás una sorpresita, quiero que luches contra él.

Yo me carcajee con ganas.

-Esta loco.

-Mi lord, yo quiero hacerlo –suplico Bellatrix y yo aun no entendía muy bien que se traían entre manos.

-No, lo haré yo –susurro Voldemort sacando su varita mágica y apuntándome directo al rostro -¡IMPERIO!

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy confuso, recuerdo que me resistí lo más que pude a su maldición, logre librarme de ella pero al instante Bellatrix me la lanzo de nuevo, así un par de veces hasta que al fin dominaron mi mente y lo único que se conserva en mi mente son vagas imágenes y sus voces como eco dentro de mi cabeza. "Tienes que destruir a Harry Potter, es tu enemigo". También recuerdo que me dejaron en la sala de entrenamientos por mucho tiempo, ahí empecé a recobrar mi conciencia pero era como si ellos se dieran cuenta porque volvían a hechizarme y cuando tu llegaste a esa sala a mi rescate un gran sentimiento de odio me invadió y empecé a atacarte contra mi voluntad, yo era una vil marioneta, no sabia lo que hacia. Luego vino un destello y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, estaba tendida en el suelo y me dolía la cabeza y no solo por el golpe que me había dado al estrellarme en la pared sino porque también estaba muy aturdida, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, levante la vista y vi dos rayos de color verde encontrándose en el centro de la habitación, al primero que vi fue a Voldemort dándome la espalda y me puse de pie tratando de saber lo que pasaba o a quien atacaba. Todos estaban concentrados en eso y nadie se dio cuenta de que me había puesto en pie.

-¡¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?! –grito Voldemort a su oponente.

-¡No! –le respondieron y supe de inmediato que eras tu el que estaba al otro lado del salón defendiéndose y me recorrió un escalofrío solo de pensar en lo que podría pasar si su maldición asesina resultaba vencedora. Yo debía hacer algo que te diera ventaja, estaba furiosa con él y con Bellatrix por todo lo que nos habían hecho pasar así que le lance un hechizo por la espalda solo para distraerlo y funciono porque tu hechizo le dio en el pecho y cayo muerto.

-Nadie… se mete… con mi Enrique. –dije apretando los dientes, sin darme cuenta mi respiración era agitada claramente por la ira que sentía.

-¡AMO! –escuche gritar a Bellatrix mientras se arrojaba al cuerpo de Voldemort.

Poco me falto para matarla ahí mismo pero levante la vista y me encontré con tu mirada, al instante olvide todo lo que sentía y sonreí de manera automática. No me importo tener que saltar por encima del cuerpo de Voldemort y la odiosa esa y corrí hasta donde te encontrabas, creo que no te diste cuenta pero mi cabeza seguía que estallaba, tuve que concentrarme mucho en mi objetivo, es decir tu, para no perder el equilibrio. Te abrace con fuerza y me recargue sobre tu pecho.

-Perdóname, no sabia lo que hacia –fue lo que te dije mientras se me formaba un gran nudo en la garganta pues sabia que te había atacado pero no recordaba que tanto lo había hecho.

-No seas tontita, no eras tu lo que me torturo –me respondiste dándome un beso en la frente, yo me sentí aliviada, podía jurar que al fin seriamos felices pero la voz de Bellatrix interrumpió mis pensamientos de felicidad.

-¡IMBECILES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS, MATENLOS A TODOS!

Hechizos cruzaron por todos lados y la gente comenzó a gritar, un mortifago pretendía atacarnos fui tras él y te abandone. No me costo mucho derribarlo pero había muchos mas así que me enfrente a otro no sin quitarle la vista de encima a Bellatrix que subía las escaleras con el cuerpo de Voldemort en sus brazos, ver esa escena me dio repulsión. El suelo vibro y escuche como se caía uno de los muros de la mansion, muy a lo lejos escuche tu voz y sabia que estabas a salvo pero Ginny no podía decir lo mismo, estaba teniendo problemas con un par de mortifagos unos metros a mi derecha. Derribe al mortifago con el que estaba luchando y le lance un hechizo a uno de los mortifagos con los que ella luchaba antes de que la atacaran simultáneamente.

-Yo me encargo de él Weasley, mas te vale que termines con esa.

Era el mortifago mas estupido que había visto hasta ese momento, se reía y decía tontería y media, no me costo mucho poder derribarlo aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas iba a seguir soportando la batalla, a momentos se me nublaba la vista y era un milagro que ningún hechizo me hubiera herido hasta entonces pero en eso escuche la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix y me gire demasiado rápido para verla desde lo alto de las escaleras, todo me dio vueltas, se me nublo la vista y se me aflojo el cuerpo, la escuche pronunciar la maldición asesina y supe que era mi fin pues no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ella y yo, comencé a caer sumiéndome en la inconciencia esperando a que llegara mi muerte, sentí que una parte de mi cuerpo ardía pero yo no tenia fuerzas para gritar y menos para poder abrir los ojos, sin embargo seguía escuchando los ruidos de la batalla a mi alrededor y me pregunte si de verdad había muerto.

-¡NOOO! –te escuche gritar a lo lejos y de nuevo quise abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible, era como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificante.

-¡La mate, la mate! –escuche decir a Bella riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡NO, NO, NO! –te volví a oír gritar aunque todas las voces comenzaron a apagarse mas y mas, se escucho un crujido y luego Hermione empezó a gritar tu nombre desesperada. De nuevo intente moverme y abrir los ojos pero fue inútil. Todo se volvió un oscuro silencio.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Vanessa volviendo al presente.

Harry no había dejado de mirarla mientras contaba su historia, tenia la boca entre abierta tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

-Obviamente el hechizo de Bellatrix no cumplió su cometido –dijo ella y dibujo una sonrisa tímida. –Creo que los malestares que tenía durante esas semanas ayudaron a que sobreviviera y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo.

-Sigo sin entender –dijo Harry en voz baja. Vanessa se puso muy seria. -¿Por qué si el hechizo de Bellatrix no te mato te hiciste pasar por muerta? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo…

-¿Te das cuenta de cuanto sufrí el que hubieras muerto?... ¡YO TE AMABA! ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¡Íbamos a casarnos y te fuiste!

-Harry no lo hice por gusto –dijo ella con ojos brillosos, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte (al menos no tan pronto) –Lo que yo mas quería era estar a tu lado.

-No lo creo, de lo contrario no me habrías hecho sufrir de ese modo. ¡Dos años Vanessa! Han pasado dos largos años en los que yo como un tonto he visitado una tumba creyendo que era la tuya.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA QUE ESTO PASARA! ¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE EN REALIDAD NO HABIA MUERTO!

En eso Harry recordó lo que paso después de que según él había visto morir a Vanessa, un candelabro le había caído encima y había permanecido inconciente durante tres semanas, cuando despertó todos le habían confirmado que ella estaba muerta. ¿Es que sus amigos habían cooperado con ella para que desapareciera de aquel modo? De nuevo necesitaba una explicación y una muy convincente.

-Estuve en el hospital por tres semanas, no presencie tu funeral. Todos me dijeron que estabas muerta y yo vi que Bellatrix te había lanzado la maldición así que también yo creí que habías muerto.

-¡Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas. Aun no tienes derecho a juzgarme si desconoces todo lo que ocurrió.

-Pues explícame lo que ocurrió para entenderte.

-Ahora no quiero –dijo ella haciéndose la digna y cruzándose de brazos sin mirarlo.

Harry puso los ojos en blancos, había olvidado lo berrinchuda y terca que podía ser la joven cuando se molestaba.

-Dime que paso después si es que no quieres que piense lo peor de ti –dijo Harry.

-Es complicado.

-Por favor dímelo. –pidió Harry buscando su mirada. Ella respiro hondo y profundo y solo lo vio por una fracción de segundo.

-¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? –pregunto Vanessa mirando por encima del hombro de Harry justo en donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny observándola con temor.


	5. CAPITULO 5 EL GRAN SECRETO

**CAPITULO 5 EL GRAN SECRETO**

Harry primero observo a Vanessa frunciendo el ceño, después ladeo ligeramente el torso para mirar en la misma dirección que la chica y vio a sus amigos. De lo silenciosos que estaban hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo que se encontraban ahí, no pudo descifrar con exactitud sus expresiones pero era obvio que estaban tan impresionados como él por la revelación que acababa de hacer Vanessa. Se produjo un prolongado silencio en el que Harry solo pasaba la vista de uno a otro hasta que Vanessa por fin hablo:

-Parece que la co-protagonista de esta historia no tiene ganas de hablar, bueno esta bien tendré que hacerlo yo –lo dijo de manera tranquila, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

"¿La co-protagonista?" se pregunto Harry y comprendió que sus deducciones no iban tan mal de cómo las imaginaba, uno de sus amigos sabia de la falsa muerte de Vanessa, mas bien dicho era una de sus amigas…

-¿Hermione? –pregunto Harry no muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir pero si tenia que elegir entre su novia y la castaña; era mas fácil pensar que Vanessa se estaba refiriendo a Hermione. Además de que no seria la primera vez que le ocultara un secreto… la semana anterior le había revelado otra cosa importante ¿no? ¿Por qué no ocultarle también eso? ¿Podría resistir de nuevo una mentira de esa magnitud?

-¿Yo que? –pregunto la muchacha al sentir la mirada de su novio y la de Harry. Estaba mas que desconcertada –¿Por qué me miran así? No se de que están hablando.

-No mientas Hermione.

Vanessa se echo a reír y eso logro captar la atención de los otros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le pregunto Harry comenzaba a irritarle aquella situación tan incomoda.

-Esto es muy divertido –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa –Parece que de verdad no sabe nada aunque en esta habitación hay alguien que si sabe lo que ocurrió esa noche y conoce a la perfección la razón de mi desaparición, esa persona conoce la historia mucho mejor que yo… Te doy una segunda oportunidad, ¿se lo dices Ginny o se lo digo yo?

-¿Ginny? –preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez. Vanessa de nuevo se rió.

-Estoy sorprendida, de verdad no les dijiste nada –dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. –Nunca te creí capaz de soportar ese secreto por tanto tiempo.

Vanessa meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Pero que…? –empezó a decir Harry pero Vanessa no lo dejo terminar.

-Ven Harry, será mejor que nos sentemos –la joven de cabellos negros lo tomo de la mano conduciéndolo al sofá que estaba frente al que ocupaban sus amigos -¿Cual versión de los hechos quieres?

-¿Cómo que cual versión de los hechos quiero? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, es que existe la versión oficial y la… versión real de lo que sucedió. La versión oficial es que me perdí –se encogió de hombros –todo el mundo confundió mi cuerpo y ya no pude regresar… Creo que esa versión necesita muchos arreglos –entrecerró los ojos como si intentara concentrarse en algo –Caí, creyeron que había muerto, me botaron junto con un montón de cuerpos y luego medio moribunda y desorientada me fui de ese lugar, después de eso echaron al hoyo lo que creían que era yo y no tuve posibilidad alguna de volver… Creo que así suena mejor.

Volteo a ver a Harry que mostraba una gran irritación, obviamente eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-¡Esto es en serio Vanessa! sabes muy bien que odio que me hablen con rodeos, yo solo quiero saber la verdad.

-Eso lo se, ya me dejare de bromas. –respondió ella luego de poner los ojos en blanco. –Este tiempo te ha hecho perder el sentido del humor.

-¡Lo que perderé es la paciencia si sigues así!

-Ya Harry, te diré lo que paso.

-No lo hagas Vanessa –dijo Ginny en voz baja. Vanessa dibujo una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento tanto Weasley pero Harry quiere la verdad y eso es lo que le voy a dar –Vanessa ni siquiera volteo a ver a la pelirroja, mantuvo el rostro fijo en la mirada de Harry y le dijo –No desaparecí de tu vida porque así lo deseara. Es una historia muy larga, algo muy, muy complicado.

-Seré capaz de entenderlo.

-Primero, debes saber que talvez el hechizo de Bellatrix no cumplió con matarme pero si me hirió. No quisiera mostrártelo pero es para que me creas.

Se separo un poco de Harry y con cuidado y suma facilidad levanto la manga izquierda de su blusa dejando su brazo al descubierto. Harry observo el brazo y abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido. Entre el espacio que separaba el codo y el hombro de la joven había una línea de forma irregular marcando el brazo de un lado al otro. La textura le recordaba a su cicatriz en forma de rayo pero la herida de Vanessa se veía bastante reciente, como si tan solo un minuto atrás un hierro hirviendo le hubiera quemado la piel dejándolo en carne viva. Inconscientemente Harry levanto la mano y la dirigió al brazo desnudo de Vanessa que se dio cuenta de lo que el muchacho pensaba hacer y se deslizo rápidamente por el sofá hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. La manga cayo con suavidad cubriendo el brazo de nuevo.

-No tocar –dijo ella con tono amenazante. –Duele y mucho.

-Perdón –se disculpo Harry.

-El hechizo de Bellatrix solo me paso rozando y mira el daño que me causo, un poco mas a la derecha y yo no estaría aquí. Según lo que creo (porque no estoy del todo segura) el hecho de que me desmayara mientras me lanzaba el hechizo contribuyo a que la maldición no golpeara con su verdadero objetivo, rozo mi brazo lo que hizo parecer que si me había golpeado y caí inconciente. Esa es mi teoría.

Con el silencio que había en el sofá de enfrente se podía considerar que Hermione, Ron y Ginny formaban parte del amueblado de la casa. Vanessa dio un suspiro.

-Esto no es fácil Harry, de verdad que no lo es pero aquí voy, quizá seria bueno que Ginny me ayudara con una parte que ella recuerda mucho mejor que yo… -no obtuvo respuesta –Tienes que prometer que no me interrumpirás hasta que haya terminado de contar lo que paso.

-Lo prometo –dijo Harry con impaciencia –Ahora habla.

Vanessa miro de soslayo a Ginny. Es unos minutos mas se revelaría el secreto que ambas compartían…

******

**7 DE ENERO DE 1999… **

Había un caos en la mansión de Voldemort, faltaban un par de horas para la medianoche.

-¡Harry, Harry! –grito Hermione al ver el cuerpo del muchacho aplastado por un enorme candelabro. La posición del ojiverde era extraña, antinatural, innumerables cristales estaban a su alrededor, un pedazo de metal le había atravesado un brazo y sangre brotaba por su cabeza.

Ginny por un momento se quedo paralizada, desorientada pues había visto suceder varias cosas al mismo tiempo: su hermano y los gigantes, Vanessa acababa de caer muerta justo a unos metros de ella y Harry había sufrido un grave accidente. Todo estaba mal, muy mal. Bellatrix no paraba de reírse y lanzar hechizos, tuvo que agacharse para esquivar uno de ellos. Levanto la vista a donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry pero ya habían desaparecido. Literalmente gateo hasta donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Vanessa que aun tenia la varita en mano, Bellatrix había sido más rápida que la chica de los ojos azul zafiro y la había asesinado, su principal rival en el amor había dejado de existir o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En eso se escucho un ruido extraño al fondo de la casa amortiguando las risas de la mortifaga y todos voltearon la vista hacia aquel lugar. Cadáveres vivientes salían por un hueco de la pared. Ginny emitió un grito ahogado, nunca había visto esas criaturas en otro lugar que no fueran las páginas de los libros.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Ron desde lo lejos -¡Llévate a Vanessa! ¡Saca su cuerpo de aquí ahora mismo! –le ordeno.

-¿A donde?

Se escucharon gritos de horror, una gran columna de fuego se elevo en el pasillo

-¡VETE! –volvió a gritar -¡Tu también vete de aquí Luna!

Ginny comprendió lo que su hermano intentaba hacer. Protegerla. La pelirroja volteo en todas direcciones buscando a su amiga rubia pero no la vio por ningún lado, quizá y ya se había desaparecido o tal vez había hecho caso omiso a Ron y se había ido a perseguir a otro mago. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Vanessa y sintió un leve movimiento en el ¿estaba respirando? No, eso era imposible. Vanessa estaba más que muerta. Otro rayo de luz paso cerca de ella, tenia que irse pronto antes de que a ella también la mataran y eso no podia ser, una de las dos tenía que quedarse para hacer feliz a Harry. Algo rozo su pie pero no lo tomo en cuenta y desapareció.

La pelirroja solo pensó en salir de aquel lugar, sin importarle donde apareciera. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un bosque cubierto de nieve, a lo lejos pudo escuchar gritos y en una fracción de segundo miro al cielo, una nube de humo se extendía sobre su cabeza lo que significaba que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla de la mansión, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la blanca nieve le permitía ver con mayor claridad. Sujetaba con fuerza su varita mágica con una mano mientras que la otra aun se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Vanessa; nuevamente sintió un leve movimiento y abrió mucho los ojos. Trato de estudiar el cadáver con la mirada para asegurarse de que solo eran falsas señales de vida pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer eso… Algo le aprisiono el pie y escucho una sonora carcajada tras ella, se giro abruptamente y se encontró con la mirada de la mortifaga que según ella había aturdido y derribado en la mansión. Era una mujer bastante joven, con el cabello lacio y castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran grandes y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Estaba tendida boca abajo en la nieve y su mano aprisionaba con fuerza el tobillo de Ginny que grito al verla.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí niñita –dijo la mortifaga en un susurro.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –exclamo la pelirroja antes de que la situación se fuera a salir de control aprovechando la mala postura de la mujer para hechizarla.

Al instante la mortifaga se quedo rígida, como una estatua y Ginny se arrepintió un segundo después de haberla hechizado porque tuvo que luchar por un tiempo para poder liberar su pie de la mano engarrotada de la mujer. Una vez liberada, le quito la varita mágica, arrastro a la mujer lejos del cuerpo de Vanessa y lanzo un hechizo con el que cuerdas se enroscaron en su torso para evitar que la atacara o escapara cuando terminara el efecto. Se acerco unos pasos a donde estaba Vanessa y se mordió el labio nerviosamente; no quería acercarse, sentía miedo de hacerlo. La mortifaga se despetrifico y comenzó a gritar y a decir incoherencias, Ginny no sabia como hacer para callarla, le lanzo un silencius pero esto solo funciono por unos segundos, la estaba desesperando, en su intento por escapar se arrastraba como gusano por el suelo así que la llevo hasta un árbol y la ato a el. Tenia que librarse de ella pronto, pensó en regresar a la mansión pero eso no ayudaría en mucho, era peligroso volver allá pero aun así… ¡tenia que hacerla callar! Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer y que fuera eficiente fue intentar realizar el hechizo durmiente, el único hechizo con el que la mujer no podría librarse a menos que la propia Ginny lo deseara, se lo lanzo y funciono. A pesar de que el silencio regreso eso no disminuyo sus nervios, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro guardando en su bolsillo las tres varitas mágicas que ahora poseía (la de Vanessa, la de la mortifaga y la suya). Pensaba en Harry y en la última imagen del muchacho empapado en sangre. ¿Y si esa era la ultima vez que había visto a Harry con vida? Se estremeció, cerro los ojos y agito la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos.

-¡AYY! ¡AY! ¡DUELE, DUELE! –escucho que alguien grito, una voz muy familiar. Lo único que Ginny pudo hacer fue llevarse ambas manos a la boca y abrir mucho los ojos sorprendida. Vanessa estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Estaba viva pero ¿Cómo era posible aquello después de todo lo que había visto esa noche?

-¡Mi brazo! ¡Ahh! –seguía chillando la chica de cabellos negros con los parpados muy apretados.

Ginny se acerco arrodillándose a su lado y vio una gran mancha roja sobre la nieve. En la manga izquierda de la blusa de Vanessa había una gran rasgadura, mejor dicho una quemadura de donde provenía la sangre que estaba esparcida sobre la nieve, no se había dado cuenta antes de aquello por dos simples razones: la primera porque se suponía que Vanessa estaba mas que muerta y la segunda porque tenia miedo de acercarse demasiado al cadáver. Vanessa abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Ginny? –pregunto tratando de reconocerla en la oscuridad. -¡Ginny ayúdame, me duele mucho!

-¡Deja de moverte! –exclamo Ginny pues Vanessa se zangoloteaba demasiado impidiéndole ver la herida. Vanessa la miro entrecerrando los ojos pero obedeció.

Con el mayor cuidado que se podía Ginny termino de romper la manga pero fue inevitable no rozar su piel por lo que Vanessa volvió a gritar de dolor un par de veces.

-Eso se ve horrible –dijo Ginny para si misma mientras estudiaba con la mirada el daño provocado. –Tratare de detener la hemorragia… ¡Episkey!

La sangre se detuvo pero continuaba viéndose fatal.

-Hum… Gracias –dijo Vanessa entre dientes y con la mano derecha se apoyo en el suelo para poder sentarse, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando trato de mover el brazo herido. Ginny no contesto, siguió viendo el brazo y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente la sangre brotaba.

-¡Demonios! –susurro.

-Eres una tonta, lo hiciste mal –reprendió Vanessa –¿Es que en su escuela no saben enseñarles magia?

Ginny resoplo, se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos.

-Deberías estar muerta ¿lo sabias?... Bellatrix te lanzo un avada kedavra, ¡un avada y sobreviviste!...

-¿Vas a ayudarme si o no?

Ginny se quedo pensativa, luego pasados unos segundos puso los ojos en blanco. De nuevo se arrodillo ante ella, dio un tirón a su tunica y desprendió un largo trozo de tela.

-Creo que la magia no funcionara, fuiste herida con una maldición imperdonable. No soy tan perversa como para dejarte morir desangrada…

-Pero eso quisieras… -susurro Vanessa. La pelirroja la escucho pero prefirió hacerse la sorda.

-… detendré la sangre a la forma tradicional –continuo Ginny dibujando una sonrisa. -Tienes suerte de que solo te haya rozado el brazo ¿Cómo demonios paso?

-Yo… -empezó a decir Vanessa reflexionando –Yo me desmaye, si eso fue lo que paso, vi el rayo, luego todo se volvió negro y… ¡AHHH!

Ginny rodeo con la tela el brazo de Vanessa, con el mas mínimo roce vociferaba maldiciones pero lo peor fue el grito desgarrador que soltó cuando Ginny hizo el nudo para cortar la circulación de la sangre. Se empezó a preguntar que tan lejos se había escuchado eso.

-¡¡TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA!! –grito Vanessa después de aquello mientras Ginny se moría de la risa

-Eso es lo que hago –contesto sin dejar de sonreír –Si no te gusta pues hazlo tu misma.

Vanessa le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego Ginny se puso de pie. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Vanessa hablo de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde… donde esta Enrique? –pregunto alterándose un poco volteando a todas direcciones. Vio un bulto amarrado en el árbol pero sabía bien que eso no era la persona que buscaba. ¿Qué hacia con Ginny en ese lugar cuando había una pelea? ¿Es que acaso todo había terminado? Y si era de esa manera los de la Orden deberían estar junto con ellas pero ¿Por qué no los veía por ningún lado?

-Estamos en el bosque, parece que la mansión esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, te saque de ahí pero esa bruja –ladeo el rostro en dirección a la mortifaga –se agarro de mi pie y tuve que hechizarla para hacerla callar y Harry –recalco mucho esa palabra –… él… ¡él puede estarse muriendo en este mismo instante! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

El comentario de Vanessa hizo que Ginny recordara todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Tuvo un gran accidente todo por intentar ayudarte –la voz de Ginny fue entrecortada, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar –Sangraba y sangraba se veía muy mal ¡todo por ti, por ser la maldita doncella en peligro que tenia que salvar! ¡Te odio Vanessa! ¡TE ODIO!

-¡Yo también te odio Ginny Weasley! Eres un estorbo. Una simple mocosa entrometida que se cruzo en mi camino

-¡Tu te cruzaste en mi camino! –la señalo de forma acusadora –Me quitaste a Harry, me robaste su cariño.

-Yo no te he robado nada. Enrique…

-¡Que se llama Harry!

-Enrique –insistió Vanessa –Mi Enrique no te quiere ¿Por qué no lo superas Weasley? El me prefiere a mí.

-¡MENTIRA!... Harry no te eligió, tú lo obligaste a elegirte. Me lo quitaste a la mala Vanessa, te aprovechaste de su amnesia para mantenerlo a tu lado. Sabias quien era él y aun así lo ocultaste de nosotros. No le ayudaste a recordar quien era. ¡Tú no lo quieres! Lo único que te importa eres tu misma. Eres la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado. Hasta culpable de la muerte de Severus Snape. Te importo poco su vida.

Tomo a Vanessa por sorpresa, la expresión de su rostro se desencajo.

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices Weasley!

-¡Mataste a tu padre!

Esa frase fue como un puñal directo al corazón de Vanessa, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, señal de las inmensas ganas de llorar. Los cerró intentando controlarse pero con eso solo consiguió repetir la escena de su muerte en su mente. Un recuerdo muy vivido.

-¡Que te calles! –volvió a exclamarle abriendo los parpados y remplazando el gesto de dolor por uno de rabia hacia la pelirroja por recordarle ese acontecimiento. Si las cosas seguían así llegaría el momento en que no soportaría los estupidos reproches de Ginny. Había llegado la hora de ponerle un alto a la situación antes de que sus palabras llegaran más lejos. "Seguro que un hechizo no le caería mal" pensó Vanessa. Deslizo la mano derecha hasta su bolsillo en busca de su varita mágica que no encontró.

-Mi varita… La he perdido… -susurró un poco asustada pensando que la había dejado tirada en la mansión.

-Yo la tengo –dijo Ginny sacándola de debajo de su tunica.

-Dámela –ordeno estirando la mano.

-No, no voy a dártela, además, no la necesitaras.

La rabia de Vanessa aumento. Intento ponerse de pie y sin querer apoyo su peso en el brazo herido. Grito de nuevo pero no solo por ese dolor sino porque al segundo siguiente todo su torso estaba envuelto en cuerdas inmovilizándola por completo.

-¿Pero que…? –preguntó asustada ya no sabia que pensar, Ginny Weasley la acababa de encantar con su propia varita -¡¿Estas loca?!

Ginny la observo fijamente a los ojos, aun con la varita apuntando directo a su pecho, su respiración era agitada.

-No permitiré que me ataques.

-Yo solo quería ponerme de pie –dijo Vanessa apenas moviendo los labios.

-Me importa poco. Si te suelto y te llevo de vuelta con Harry y los demás… ¿estarías dispuesta a dejarlo que me recuerde por completo y darle la oportunidad de elegir?

Vanessa se quedo callada pero de repente estallo en carcajadas

-¿Bromeas verdad? –pregunto Vanessa sin dejar de reírse –Creí que me conocías mucho mejor, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y si es necesario llevármelo del país lo haré con tal de que "la pecosa Weasley" deje de molestar.

-¿Con que eso es lo que crees? ¿En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Muy bien, me parece perfecto pero… no serás tu la que haga hasta lo imposible por alejar a Harry de mi lado. Yo seré quien lo aleje de ti cuésteme lo que me cueste y pase lo que tenga que pasar –decía Ginny con los dientes apretados. –Llego la hora de que regrese mi felicidad, esa felicidad que me arrebataste. Voy a recuperar a Harry –concluyo con determinación.

-En serio Ginny, ya deja de engañarte, Enrique es mío y solo mío. Ya no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlo y en cuanto me vea de nuevo te darás cuenta de ello. Deja de humillarte, lo digo por tu bien

-¡No volverás con él! –dijo Ginny con aire autoritario a la chica que tenia enfrente.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. Si Ginny creía que después de ese día y luego de esa pequeña charla se daría media vuelta dejándole el paso libre, estaba muy equivocada. La observo y hubo algo en el rostro de Ginny que le preocupaba, era como si estuviese completamente segura de que eso ocurriría. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? Vanessa no lograba obtener una respuesta concreta solo podía esperar a que la pelirroja siguiera hablando para averiguarlo. –Para todos moriste hace unas horas tu no puedes regresar –Ginny agito la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado al otro -¿Me escuchaste? No vas a regresar, tú vas a desaparecer.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para cumplir con tu objetivo? –pregunto Vanessa con incredulidad, tratando de mantener firme su voz pero la verdad era que comenzaba a asustarse.

Temía lo peor, que Ginny hubiera perdido la cordura todo por la obsesión de estar a lado de Harry ¿Valía la pena llegar a todo eso (fuera lo que fuera) por culpa de él?... Si, si lo valía. Debía estar demente pero quizá pensaba eso por su egoísmo y por el instinto de posesión que en los últimos meses sentía hacia a Harry, apoderarse de su amor y su corazón se había convertido en una verdadera competencia entre Ginny y Vanessa donde la mas fuerte (o mas persistente) vencería. En esos momentos Vanessa se encontraba en una clara desventaja, tirada en la nieve, herida y atada no había demasiado que pudiera hacer para defenderse. En cambio Ginny se encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas y poseía más de una varita mágica. Si Ginny se había vuelto loca era muy seguro que no pensara en sus acciones hasta tiempo después de haber cometido una tontería. ¿Y si esa locura tenia como consecuencia su muerte? Imaginarse a Ginny como asesina resultaba casi imposible y mucho más imposible pensar que aquella pelirroja fuese capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad pero sabia muy bien que el odio, nerviosismo y la frustración en conjunto podían producir muchas cosas peligrosas.

-¿Vas a matar-me? –la voz de Vanessa se quebró en la ultima silaba y muchos otros pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Justo ese día la principal amenaza para todos había muerto. Justo ese día había hecho planes de matrimonio con Harry (planes que por supuesto Ginny desconocía), se suponía que con la muerte de Voldemort todo terminaría en un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" sin embargo todo se estaba acomodando de tal forma que para ella nunca existiera la felicidad absoluta y eso hasta cierto punto resultaba patético.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y Vanessa se dio cuenta de que su imaginación se había ido muy, muy lejos pero la muerte era lo único que podía encajar como sinónimo de la palabra "desaparecer".

-¡Ay no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! –exclamo Ginny horrorizada ante la idea y nuevamente empezó a caminar de un lado al otro muy nerviosa, lagrimas escurrieron por su rostro antes de que volviera a hablar. –Yo… yo no quisiera llegar a esto. Una cosa es desear con todas mis fuerzas que desaparezcas y otra muy diferente desear tu muerte. Estoy desesperada, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y… y… la única forma que se me ocurre es borrarte la memoria.

-¡NO! –grito Vanessa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y comenzó a preguntarse que era peor: morir en una fracción de segundo o vagar toda una vida sin recuerdos. La muerte no dolía, la soledad si… No más Vanessa Prince, no Snape, no Orden del Fénix, no mortifagos, no Harry, no nada.

Había escuchado hablar de casos en que el ministerio de Magia había recurrido a utilizar el encantamiento desmemorizante con los muggles para proteger el secreto de la magia pero esas eran personas calificadas. También había escuchado hablar de magos hechizados cuyo final había sido trágico, algunos terminaron locos y otros tontos. ¡Ginny solo era una niña!

-Ginny ahora estas confundida, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es lo que planeas hacer, ¡No seas idiota!

-No, no tengo idea de lo que pienso hacer. Estoy aturdida pero no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso!

-Si puedo y lo voy a hacer y si no quieres que lo haga desaparece por tu cuenta.

-¡No!... ¿Piensas hacerme lo mismo por lo que paso Harry? Tu no sabes lo mucho que sufrió por vivir sin memoria y… -Vanessa iba a comenzar a la defensiva, buscar algún pretexto para persuadir a Ginny una vez que se había dado cuenta de que eso no era una broma, iba en serio y tenia que detenerla de alguna forma –Te descubrirán.

-No van a descubrirme. Tú estás muerta ¿recuerdas? A nadie le importara tu desaparición.

-¿Y puedo saber como piensas explicar eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo una vez que me borres la memoria? Claro, si de verdad piensas hacerlo –dijo Vanessa con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eso no lo se, encontrare la forma de solucionar ese problema. Pero no cabe duda, tú desaparecerás.

-El sol no se tapa con un dedo. Algún día te descubrirán y cuando Harry se entere va a odiarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¡No se va a enterar! –chillo la pelirroja apuntando a Vanessa con la varita.

-¿Y si… y si tu hechizo falla?

-Ruega porque eso no suceda –susurro Ginny y al recordar a su antiguo profesor Lockhart hizo una mueca.

-Eres una maldita, más maldita de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser –dijo Vanessa en una repentina ráfaga de ira. –No tienes idea de la clase de bruja con la que te estas metiendo. Eres repugnante. Ojala y te mueras, deseo que él nunca te quiera tanto como me quiere a mi, deseo que solo te odie y te desprecie…

-¡Basta! –exclamo Ginny con los ojos hinchados pero Vanessa la ignoro y prosiguió.

-…Espero que cada minuto de tu asquerosa vida me recuerdes. Vivirás bajo mi sombra por siempre, deseo que los remordimientos y la culpa te consuman. Deseo que si yo pierdo la memoria tú enloquezcas. Juro que esto te va a pesar. –continuo Vanessa mirándola con ojos asesinos. –¿Qué estas esperando, no que tenias muchas agallas? –Ginny no contesto, su respiración era agitada igual que la de Vanessa –Anda Ginny, arruínate de por vida pero ya sabes lo que pasara si te descubren. ¡Hazlo! ¡Desaparéceme! –la reto.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duro varios minutos, lo único que hacían era mirarse a los ojos. Vanessa fue la que decidió romper el silencio, dibujo una sonrisa burlona y susurro:

-¿Ya te arrepentiste Weasley?

-No… –dijo igualmente en voz baja y la sonrisa de la chica de los ojos azul zafiro desapareció –Adiós Vanessa… ¡OBLIVIATE!

******

-¡Ginny ¿Qué hiciste?! –grito Hermione poniéndose de pie de un salto obligando a sus amigos a volver al presente.


	6. CAPITULO 6 OVLIVIATE

**CAPITULO 6 OBLIVIATE**

-¡PERDON! –grito Ginny con el rostro tapado por sus manos. Estaba completamente sumida en el sofá deseando que la tierra se la tragara, quería desaparecer o salir corriendo de la habitación pero sus piernas no le permitían moverse.

Harry seguía en estado de shock. Conforme avanzaba la historia se iba sorprendiendo más y más. A petición (más bien dicho insistencia hasta desesperar) de Vanessa, la pelirroja conto una parte de la historia: la parte inicial desde su salida de la mansión hasta que Vanessa había despertado y no continuo mas porque en ese momento la pelirroja estallo en llanto y Vanessa emocionada continuo la narración explicando todos y cada uno de los detalles a la perfección como si nuevamente estuviera en el bosque. Durante todo el relato la pelirroja no paró de llorar y un segundo antes de que Hermione interrumpiera soltó un gritito ahogado.

-Ya deja de llorar Ginny. Contrólate –dijo Vanessa con fastidio.

Ron cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de desaprobación, se sentía más que avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermana. Hermione estaba anonadada, no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, lo consideraba imposible. Su mejor amiga era incapaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. Quería imaginarse que todo era una mentira de Vanessa para desacreditar a Ginny ahora que había regresado ¡pero Ginny no lo negaba! Que decepción.

-¡Yo no quería! –dijo Ginny entre gimoteos.

Todos pretendieron no escucharla.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –preguntó Vanessa colocando la mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza –Te dije que era algo complicado.

Harry mantenía la vista al frente observando a Ginny que continuaba encogida y demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara. El ojiverde no sabía que pensar, era increíble lo que había escuchado de los labios de Vanessa pero si algo había aprendido del mundo fantástico en el que vivía es que todo era posible por más estúpido o loco que pareciera.

-No estoy bien –le contesto en un susurro. -¿Ella te hizo eso?

-Aja… Por favor no te vayas a poner a gritar como loco. Todavía no es momento para que estalles en contra de alguien. Primero necesito terminar de contar lo que paso.

-¡¿Es que aun hay más?!

-¡Shhh! –exclamo ella y puso su mano sobre la boca de Harry para que guardara silencio –Claro que hay más, muchísimo más de lo que me gustaría que supieras Harry. –el ojiverde gruño y Vanessa le lanzo una mirada suplicante -Tranquilo.

Aun dudando retiro la mano de la boca de Harry pero él ya no dijo nada. El muchacho le lanzo una mirada a la pelirroja que seguía encontrando más interesantes sus manos y gruño de nuevo. Vanessa carraspeo para captar su atención.

-A veces las personas hacen cosas terribles porque tienen miedo y la tonta de Ginny estaba más que confundida y asustada aquella noche, no tenía idea de la bruja con la que se estaba metiendo. Yo… siento lastima por ella. –volteo a ver a Ginny y Harry observo la expresión de Vanessa pero no logro descifrar sus emociones, la chica de los ojos azul zafiro continuo. –Sin embargo, su mayor error fue no detenerse cuando fallo en el primer intento…

La expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar al escucharla. Harry se puso pálido y Hermione volvió a dejarse caer en uno de los sofás. Eso era demasiado.

-¿El… el primer intento? –murmuro Hermione en voz tan baja que pareció haber perdido el aire.

-¡¿LA HECHIZASTE MÁS DE UNA VEZ?! –grito Harry perplejo.

-Yo… yo –Ginny no podía articular más de dos palabras juntas.

-¡¿Cuál era tu problema?! –esta vez fue Ron el que exclamo.

-El problema de Weasley es que no sabía que era inmune a sus tonterías –dijo Vanessa mirando a la pelirroja que no paraba de sollozar, luego volteo y observo a Harry con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban al ojiverde –… aunque creo que no soy inmune a ti Harry -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa tratando de calmar los ánimos, cosa que no funciono como esperaba porque el muchacho ni siquiera sonrió, es mas, pareció no darse cuenta de la insinuación de Vanessa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. –Vamos Harry, lo que paso no es tan grave como parece… -Harry enarco una ceja y Vanessa corrigió su oración con una sonrisa en el rostro –Bueno, tal vez si fue un poco grave…

-Dime una cosa Vanessa ¿Por qué es que te estás tomando tan a la ligera este asunto? ¿Por qué parece causarte gracia? No entiendo. Tú más que ninguno de nosotros deberías estar furiosa. No estás… -el muchacho vacilo un momento –No estás actuando como la Vanessa que conocí.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Todavía dudas que sea yo? –respondió aun con los ojos cerrados –Puedo volver a probártelo si así lo deseas –Vanessa espero por un momento por si es que el ojiverde deseaba hacer un comentario pero no dijo nada y continuo. –No es exactamente que me tome las cosas a la ligera. Lo que sucede es que prometí por mí bien que me mantendría serena cuando contara todo esto.

-¿Por tu bien? Sigo sin entender.

Vanessa abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-Algún día lo entenderás Harry… ¿Van a dejar que termine de contar mi historia o qué? Pedí que no hicieran interrupciones –miro de soslayo a Hermione por la cual había tenido que detenerse, la castaña evito su mirada y se abrazo a su novio. –No quiero que se haga tan tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Llevas prisa? ¿Es que piensas irte de nuevo? –pregunto Harry alarmado.

-Voy a continuar con mi relato, ¿Te parece bien? –dijo Vanessa ignorando las preguntas de Harry, el muchacho lo noto pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella le estaba ocultando algo mas y lo descubriría…

******

**7 DE ENERO DE 1999… **

Vanessa al escuchar el hechizo de la pelirroja apretó con fuerza los parpados para no ver el rayo de luz que acabaría con su memoria y porque no, el hechizo que acabaría con ella también…

Ginny después de aquello solo dio un débil gemido echándose para atrás como si intentara huir de sus acciones pero sabía bien que eso era imposible. Quisiera o no tenia que continuar con su plan; claro, si es que Vanessa había perdido la memoria o más bien si es que solo le había ocurrido eso y no lo mismo que con el profesor Lockhart. Imaginarse a la inteligente y calculadora Vanessa al borde de la locura le produjo escalofríos.

La siguió observando y decidió soltar las cuerdas que se ataban al cuerpo de la chica pues cuando reaccionara (si lo hacía) lo más seguro es que se espantara y pidiera mil explicaciones. Espero mordiéndose las uñas sin saber exactamente durante cuánto tiempo Vanessa permaneció con los ojos cerrados, quizá solo fueron segundos pero a ella le pareció toda una eternidad.

Con lentitud Vanessa abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y mantuvo la mirada en algún punto del bosque. Ya no había duda, el daño estaba hecho ¿pero que tan profundo había sido? Ginny tendría que esperar para saberlo y lo hizo quedándose completamente inmóvil casi como si deseara pasar desapercibida entre los arboles pero no sabía si en realidad era por eso o porque acababa de entrar en una especie de shock.

Vanessa parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su mirada regresara casi a la normalidad, su primera reacción fue mirar en todas direcciones de forma desesperada, el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro y muchísima angustia. _"¿Así pasa con todos los que perdían la memoria?" _se pregunto Ginny. _"Qué raro"_

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Vanessa apenas en un susurro. Era justo la frase que Ginny necesitaba escuchar para terminar de comprobar lo que había hecho.

A continuación Vanessa trato de ponerse en pie y con un fuerte grito de dolor descubrió el problema de su brazo.

-¿Qué… que es esto? ¡¿QUE ME HA PASADO?! –la desesperación no podía ser peor, le temblaron las manos y su voz sonó entrecortada. A pesar del dolor se puso de pie caminando de un lado hacia el otro como si buscara el camino correcto pero no podía elegir a dónde dirigirse. -¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué paso? –dijo en un susurro llevándose las manos a las sienes. El miedo seguía reflejándose en su rostro.

De repente Vanessa se puso rígida susurrando algo que la pelirroja no logro oír. Volvió a mirar en todas direcciones intentado reconocer el lugar y echo a correr; Ginny no podía dejarla a su suerte después de lo que había hecho.

-¡Espera! –le grito y al instante la chica de los ojos azul zafiro se giro para verla tan rápidamente que se mareo y tuvo que apoyarse de un árbol para no perder el equilibrio.

Ginny se acerco sin saber exactamente cómo actuar con ella o que decirle o que hacer. Había sido una idea estúpida borrarle la memoria. Sintió como algo le obstruía la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Seguro que después de eso acabaría en el infierno.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Vanessa mirando fijamente a la otra muchacha.

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso. El tono en la voz de Vanessa era hostil. Ella ya estaba familiarizada con esa forma de hablarle pero aun así le sorprendió. _"No me recuerda"_ pensó.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Ginny pues primero tenía que saber que había sucedido con su memoria. Vanessa la miro de arriba abajo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de contestarle. Esa era otra reacción que Ginny no se esperaba, busco algún tipo de confusión en el rostro de Vanessa que no encontró. Su hechizo no había salido del todo bien pero Vanessa no la recordaba ¿o estaba fingiendo?

-Eso a ti no te importa niñita –de nuevo el tono hostil de Vanessa la hizo retroceder. ¿Y si su hechizo solo había hecho que la olvidara a ella pero recordara todo lo demás? -¿Eres de Hogwarts no es así? –prosiguió al ver que portaba la túnica negra con el inconfundible escudo del colegio. –Estoy buscando a alguien así que desaparece de mi vista.

La chica dio media vuelta dejando a Ginny pegada al suelo de la incredulidad. Ella sabia del colegio y había ignorado su pregunta lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez si recordaba su propio nombre.

Vanessa solo había avanzado un par de metros cuando volvió a quejarse de dolor y no le quedo más opción que detenerse. Ginny sigilosamente se acerco a ella. Haría un segundo intento para interrogarla. La chica de cabellos negros se llevo la mano buena a su brazo izquierdo, hizo una mueca y miro su mano que ahora tenía sangre

-No entiendo…-dijo Vanessa agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro.-Necesito mi varita –comenzó a esculcar entre sus bolsillos sin encontrar nada –Oh… Debió caer en la nieve… ¿nieve? –se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba -¡¿Por qué demonios hay nieve? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?! –se recargo en un árbol y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Vanessa? –pregunto Ginny colocándose frente a ella.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que me paso?! –las palabras de Vanessa se atropellaron unas con otras, nuevamente parecía asustada.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, le desesperaba que Vanessa le respondiera con otra pregunta.

-Sí, sí, se lo que te paso. Ahora por favor Vanessa dime ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –volvió a insistir con voz más irritada

-¿Cómo me conoces? ¿De dónde?... Maldición –dijo en un susurro que Ginny no pudo oír pues la chica aun se lamentaba de no tener a la mano su varita mágica.

-¿Podrías contestar mi pregunta y ya?

-Tú aun no me has dicho quien eres.

-Ni lo voy a hacer.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos desconfiada y enojada por el tono en el que la pelirroja le hablaba. Deseaba no contestarle pero en realidad necesitaba encontrar algunas respuestas a sus interrogantes. La joven bruja miro los dedos de sus manos poniendo especial atención a los objetos que reposaban en ellos. En su mano izquierda estaba un anillo de bodas dorado y en su mano derecha otro anillo con un zafiro como adorno, su mirada parecía confusa, alzo una ceja y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Ginny no fue capaz de entender su reacción, para ella eran unos simples anillos pero lo comprendió mejor cuando Vanessa levanto la mano donde estaba el anillo dorado y le dijo:

-Yo… me acabo de casar.

-¡No!

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas palabras. Vanessa tenía recuerdos de su pasado, ¡Bastantes recuerdos! Eso explicaba el porqué de que no la reconociera pues Vanessa había conocido a Ginny un mes después de que ella y "Enrique Burnett" se casaran pero ¿Cómo era posible que conservara su memoria justo hasta el momento de su boda?

"_¡¿Por qué?!"_ pensó la pelirroja con frustración. El destino estaba empeñado en jugar en su contra

-¡Sí, me acabo de casar! Mi esposo y yo veníamos por el bosque para entrar a… a nuestro hogar –dijo eso solo para no revelarle mucha información sobre el verdadero lugar al que iban porque se suponía que nadie debería saberlo. -¿Tú no has visto a Enrique? Es alto, guapo, de lentes y ojos hermosos.

Ginny no pudo responder y Vanessa siguió hablando.

-No lo entiendo ni sé qué fue lo que sucedió, él debería estar aquí conmigo… Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esto –se quejo señalando la herida de su brazo. – Y después toda esta nieve, ¡Es julio, no puede nevar en julio!

-Yo no he visto a nadie, él no existe.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos mirándola con enojo y le dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-No debería estar discutiendo con alguien que no conozco y perder mi tiempo. Buscare a mi esposo hasta que lo encuentre.

Ignoró a Ginny y paso a lado de ella dispuesta a encontrar al amor de su vida, sin embargo, una expresión confusa seguía en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás segura de que te casaste? Un simple anillo no comprueba nada. ¿Y si solo lo soñaste? Tu misma dices que no recuerdas cosas.

-Yo no estoy soñando niña tonta. ¿Quieres pruebas?

Se planto frente a Ginny con una mirada desafiante muy característica de ella y comenzó con su demostración.

-Mi anillo de bodas –empezó, recalcando todas y cada una de las palabras.

Nuevamente levanto la mano para mostrar el anillo de oro. En seguida metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco una fotografía mirándola como si esperara encontrar otra cosa, la miro, sonrió y se la dio a la pelirroja.

–El es Enrique ¿ves? ¡En nuestra boda!, por aquí debo tener otras dos fotografías y… otro documento.

Le arrebato la foto, volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y lo único que saco fue el viejo recorte de periódico con la fotografía del torneo de los tres magos y trocitos de pergamino en blanco.

En el rostro de Vanessa nuevamente se noto la desesperación. Observó la ropa que llevaba puesta y siguió buscando entre sus bolsillos y como no encontraba lo que buscaba no le quedo más remedio que ir dejando las cosas en la nieve a un lado de sus pies.

Cayeron el recorte de periódico, un tintero, pedacitos de pergamino, su carnet de aparición, un suéter, un espejo, una peineta y unas ligas para el cabello, un empaque de galletas, 15 galeones, algo que Ginny interpreto como dinero muggle y al final de los bolsillos de Vanessa se asomo una cadena de oro que la chica inmediatamente volvió a esconder sin dejar que Ginny lo viera.

La pelirroja estaba boquiabierta pues creía que solo Hagrid era capaz de guardar mil cosas en sus bolsillos. Sin duda borrarle la memoria a Vanessa no hubiese ayudado de mucho si tenía ese anillo de bodas y todas esas cosas para recordar; lo peor es que la idea de borrarle la memoria seguía en la mente de Ginny pero no cometería el error de dejar a Vanessa con suficientes objetos personales como para que recordara su pasado. O al menos que recordara antes de que todo volviera a ser lo mismo entre ella y Harry.

-¿Qué estas buscando?

-¡Fotos! ¡Me faltan fotos! Yo las tenía aquí guardadas pero no las encuentro, tampoco encuentro mi vestido blanco que traía puesto. Esto está mal, no logro recordar que sucedió después de que aparecimos en el bosque. Nada tiene sentido.

-¿Y porque no sacas todo lo que traes en los bolsillos? ¿Quizá en el fondo? –pregunto Ginny preguntándose si aun traía mas cosas.

Vanessa la fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué crees que acabo de hacer? –dijo con sarcasmo y enfado.

En su mano traía aun la fotografía y un par de botellitas con una sustancia que Ginny identifico como poción multijugos. Lo único que la joven de ojos azul zafiro no había dejado caer al suelo.

-La boda, luego el bosque… transformarme en Bellatrix con la poción multijugos para evitar a los dementores ¿y luego que paso?… -susurraba Vanessa para sí olvidándose por completo de Ginny. –Ese era el plan pero ¿Dónde está Enrique?...

Ginny escucho atenta sus palabras tratando de encontrar un escenario coherente. _"¿Dementores?"_ se pregunto. Luego pensó en su siguiente movimiento y Vanessa volteo a verla.

-¡Tú sabes donde esta Enrique, no lo niegues! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te mando? ¿Fue Bellatrix u otro mortifago? ¡Habla!

La otra muchacha se hizo para atrás ¿Cómo podía pensar eso si en una esquina de su túnica tenía el emblema de Hogwarts? Seguramente la oscuridad no le permitía ver eso a Vanessa pero en cierto modo a Ginny le favorecía aquella situación.

-A mi no me mando nadie pero ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Vi a… lo vi a él y esta muerto. Tu cabeza debe grabárselo muy bien. ¡Tu novio esta muerto!

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamo Vanessa a la defensiva y se puso mas pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No es mentira! ¡Tu novio no existe! –contesto la otra sabiendo que de un modo o de otro lo que decía era cierto. Enrique Burnett no existía. Luego desvió la mirada mientras comenzaba a improvisar. -¡Dementores, muchos dementores le dieron el beso!

-¡No! –dijo Vanessa en apenas un susurro tapándose la boca con las manos sin poder creer lo que le decía. –Sigues mintiendo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¡Aparecieron unos… unos encapuchados y también te atacaron junto con tu novio. Ellos tomaron su cuerpo y se lo llevaron. Yo vi todo escondida tras un árbol.

-¡No!

-A ti te botaron en la nieve, estabas ensangrentada y yo quería ayudar –dijo Ginny aunque la frase que pensaba era _"quería ayudarme a mí misma"_ –Pensaba llevarte al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? ¡Eso nunca!... Todo lo que me has dicho es una vil mentira, no te creo nada. ¡Me largo!

-Tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo Ginny sujetándola del brazo. La otra chica se zafo y miro desafiante a la pelirroja -¡Quédate donde estas! –exigió Ginny y apunto con la varita a Vanessa que apretó los labios y bajo la vista para ver que el objeto que la amenazaba era su propia varita.

-Esa es mi varita, ¡dámela!-exclamo con una mano en el aire para arrebatarla pero Ginny se hizo para atrás muy rápidamente evitando así que la alcanzara.

-No te voy a dar nada.

-¡Devuélvemela!

-Aunque quisiera no puedo. Perdóname Vanessa, perdóname por favor –dijo Ginny y su voz volvió a entrecortarse. Era increíble cómo es que de la furia que sentía, su sentimiento pasara a la culpa y al remordimiento y nuevamente a la furia. No se detendría. –Es tu felicidad o la mía, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-¿Tu felicidad o la mía? No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir mocosa y este dolor de cabeza me está mareando. Solo entrega mi varita y deja que me marche. Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -dijo Ginny en un susurro y Vanessa frunció el ceño confundida. –No puedo darte explicaciones, es mejor que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible. Espero que un día llegues a perdonarme. Solo intento recuperar mi vida…

-¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras?

Ginny agito la cabeza negando lo que la otra chica acababa de preguntar.

-¡ACCIO! –exclamo la pelirroja y las cosas que seguían en la mano de Vanessa resbalaron y volaron hasta la mano de la otra muchacha.

La joven de los ojos azul zafiro fue incapaz de reaccionar, nada tenía sentido.

Después de ese acto las cosas transcurrieron muy deprisa…

-¡OBLIAVATE!

A Vanessa ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto del hechizo así que Ginny observo cómo sus pupilas quedaban dilatadas quedándose tan quieta como una estatua.

Aprovecho esos segundos o minutos que tenia para poder quitarle a la chica el anillo de oro que portaba en su mano izquierda y guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Tomo todo lo que Vanessa había dejado caer en la nieve y como pudo también lo guardo. El suéter se lo amarro a la cintura y solo devolvió el dinero a las ropas de Vanessa porque si pensaba dejarla abandonada a su suerte al menos con dinero no se moriría de hombre. Cosas como el tintero y los trozos de pergamino los hundió en la nieve por dos simples razones: la primera porque ya no tenía donde guardarlos y la segunda porque eran objetos completamente inservibles y sin valor.

Vanessa tardo menos en reaccionar en esa segunda ocasión y Ginny se paro frente a ella con gesto preocupado. La miro a los ojos y espero a que Vanessa pronunciara la primera palabra, la que sería decisiva para reconocer si las cosas habían cambiado o seguían iguales. Vanessa parpadeo y miro a Ginny con gesto confundido.

-¿Hola? –dijo en un susurro y demasiado serena lo que hizo que Ginny diera un ligero respiro pero aun no podía cantar victoria. Sobre todo por las habilidades de actriz que tenia Vanessa.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Ginny

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pues… -la chica titubeo y su aspecto confundido empeoro. –¡No lo sé!-sus ojos se desorbitaron y puso una expresión de verdadera angustia.

-¿Qué… que es lo último que recuerdas?

Vanessa frunció el ceño y se llevo ambas manos a las sienes moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Nada! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada? –pregunto Ginny.

Ella solo asintió. Después la pelirroja se mordió el labio y saco una de las varitas mágicas para mostrársela.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –le pregunto.

-¿Una varita mágica?... ¿Tú también eres una… bruja?

-¡No que no recordabas nada! –exclamo Ginny dando un paso para atrás esperando a que Vanessa se pusiera a gritar o algo así pero la chica de los ojos azules se mantuvo serena

-Eso es cierto.

-No entiendo –susurro Ginny manteniendo la boca entreabierta

-Yo tampoco…

Se quedaron calladas por alrededor de un minuto pero sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra.

-Dime una cosa Va… ¿Sabes que eres una bruja pero no recuerdas nada de tu persona?

-Aja.

Ginny suspiro, miro el brazo de Vanessa y como es que a pesar de la tela que había puesto para detener el flujo de la sangre algunas gotas se escurrían por su pálida piel. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido ya en todo ese tiempo?

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la joven y Ginny nuevamente se sorprendió de la forma tan tranquila en que hablo. Esperaba que se pusiera huraña con ese asunto como la primera vez que lo menciono.

-Tu brazo.

-¡Oh!... –fue todo lo que dijo Vanessa al verlo. Intento moverlo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Te lanzaron un hechizo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-No, no, yo no fui –respondió a la defensiva y poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-¿Vives aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? ¿Quién me daño? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tampoco sabes quién soy o como me llamo? ¿Nos conocemos? –siguió preguntando Vanessa tratando de resolver todas las dudas que empezaron a surgirle.

-Yo no sé nada, pasaba por aquí y te encontré.

-Humm… ¿Segura?

-Si… estee… Tengo que llevarte rápido al hospital. Has sangrado bastante. –se atajo Ginny convencida de que Vanessa no recordaba nada acerca de Harry, la Orden o cualquiera de las otras cosas que pudiera vincularla a los suyos.

La chica de los ojos azul zafiro dudo en seguirla cuando la pelirroja le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

Al final se decidió pero solo pudo dar tres pasos antes de que se llevara una mano a la frente y sus pies la traicionaran. Ginny se asusto cuando la vio perder el equilibrio y dejo que se apoyara en ella para no caer.

-Estoy mareada, no me siento bien –dijo Vanessa con los ojos cerrados. Después los abrió de repente, se zafó de los brazos de Ginny, volteo a donde estaba el árbol doblándose un poco por la cintura y comenzó a vomitar.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamo Ginny y cuando Vanessa se calmo la rodeo por la cintura para que de nuevo se apoyara en ella. –Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate, vamos a desaparecernos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ginny ya no contesto porque al segundo siguiente ya se habían aparecido frente a los aparadores de una vieja tienda muggle. Los maniquíes como siempre estaban polvorientos y las pelucas mal colocadas. Ginny y Vanessa solo estaban iluminadas por la luz de una lámpara alta lo que le permitió a la pelirroja darse cuenta de que Vanessa estaba mucho más pálida de lo que pensaba.

-Necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga, ponte este suéter encima, no deben vernos. –concluyo desamarrándoselo de la cintura para dárselo a ella.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Vanessa en un débil susurro

-Porque yo lo digo –exclamo Ginny con nerviosismo.

Su mejor amiga Hermione se encontraba dentro de ese mismo hospital y si la veía con Vanessa en ese estado haría mil preguntas y todo su plan se vendría abajo. Si las descubrían no habría forma de alejar a Vanessa de su vida y la de Harry. Ginny se lo pensó muchas veces antes de entrar, buscaba otra forma de que se atendiera a Vanessa pero ese era el único hospital que conocía y la herida del brazo parecía agravarse con cada minuto que pasaba.

Se dispuso a entrar pero se paró en seco frente al aparador. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y saco las ligas para el cabello que anteriormente eran de Vanessa. Se hizo un moño e hizo lo mismo con el cabello de la otra joven que no quitaba la curiosidad de su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-Por favor… Mira, es mejor que nadie nos vea cuando entremos, no hables ni digas nada. Solo sígueme, pronto estarás bien y a salvo…

El tono de Ginny fue de suplica y después de eso se giro nuevamente al aparador para entrar al hospital.

–Traigo una bruja herida, necesito pasar.

Entraron al recinto que se encontraba muy vacio en comparación a las otras ocasiones en que Ginny había estado ahí. No quería ponerse a buscar a Hermione pero era inevitable hacerlo para asegurarse de no ser descubierta.

La castaña estaba al fondo del pasillo de la planta baja recargada sobre una de las paredes. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y gesto preocupado.

"_Harry" _pensó Ginny y el coraje que sentía hacia Vanessa regreso. _"¡Si a Harry le pasa algo será su culpa!" _

Atravesaron la sala a toda velocidad ignorando las palabras de la recepcionista que ofrecía su ayuda y Ginny estaba aliviada de que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a las dos sombras que acababan de entrar al hospital a esas horas de la noche.

Al llegar a las escaleras una sanadora morena y de edad avanzada le lanzo una mirada ceñuda a la pelirroja pero ni por eso se detuvieron.

-Esta herida y no recuerda que le sucedió –le dijo Ginny cuando paso por su lado.

-¿Sabe a dónde llevarla señorita?

-Por supuesto.

Vanessa que hasta ese momento llevaba la cabeza agachada la levanto para ver a la mujer que abrió los ojos como platos

-¡Caracoles, pero que mal aspecto tiene! –exclamo la mujer. –Permítame que la ayude.

-Gracias pero yo puedo so…

-¡Tú y tú, vengan a ayudarlas! –llamo la sanadora con impaciencia interrumpiendo la frase y al instante dos sanadores mas se les acercaron.

-¡Oh no! –susurro la pelirroja al ver que la atención de todos empezaba a centrarse en ellas. Rogaba en su interior porque Hermione no se diera cuenta.

-¡Ayyy! –grito Vanessa en cuanto los sanadores estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella -¡Ayy!

-Súbanla pronto al cuarto piso –ordeno la sanadora.

Los sanadores tomaron a Vanessa por los hombros para subirla en una camilla que hicieron aparecer pero sus gritos se incrementaron.

-¡Su brazo! –exclamo Ginny con pánico al percatarse del verdadero problema. -¡Esta herida en el brazo, no se lo toquen! ¡Súbanla ya! ¡Pronto, pronto!

Y todos desaparecieron escaleras arriba justo antes de que Hermione se asomara a preguntar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo…


	7. CAPITULO 7 MIRANDA VS VANESSA

**CAPITULO 7 MIRANDA VS VANESSA**

Vanessa continuo dando su version de los hechos:

******

-¿Quién gritaba de esa manera? –pregunto Hermione acercándose al mostrador tras el cual estaba la recepcionista.

-Oh, una pobre chica. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Parece que la hirieron en el brazo.

-¿A esta hora? –preguntó casi en un susurro y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer –Disculpe pero ¿cómo era? –pregunto Hermione pensando en que tal vez otro de sus amigos había sido herido.

-Pues…

-¿Señorita Granger? –llamo una voz detrás de la castaña.

Ella se dio media vuelta para observar a la persona que la había llamado. Se trataba de un sanador de tez morena y cabello oscuro. Hermione se olvido de la recepcionista y fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre haciéndole una pregunta ansiosa.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Logramos curarle las múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo y la fractura de su cabeza que era lo más importante. Sin embargo, hay que esperar a que el señor Potter despierte para saber si su cerebro sufrió algún daño. Hemos intentado despertarlo pero no responde a nada así que esperaremos a que él lo haga por su cuenta. Es un milagro que después de eso siga vivo.

-Harry se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo más probable.

-¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

El sanador se quedo pensativo por casi un minuto hasta que Hermione interrumpió el silencio con un _"Por favor"_

-De acuerdo señorita Granger, puede pasar a verlo pero evite tocarlo. Recuerde que sus huesos están en recuperación.

-Gracias –dijo la castaña y sin perder tiempo corrió al fondo de aquel pasillo donde la habitación de su mejor amigo se encontraba.

******

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto piso Ginny observo cómo es que introducían a Vanessa en una de las habitaciones pero sin querer acercarse demasiado. El sentimiento de remordimiento volvió a invadirla desde las puertas de cristal al ver la escena porque Vanessa se veía tan confundida, indefensa y tan frágil que daban ganas de llorar. Ginny había cumplido con ponerla a salvo y era mejor desaparecer antes de que alguien empezara a hacer preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Había devuelto la varita de Vanessa sin que esta se diera cuenta y ya no había nada que pudiera vincularlas.

Abandonó el hospital procurando no encontrarse con su mejor amiga pero no la vio por ningún lado así que supuso que se encontraba ya con Harry. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr por aquel pasillo de la planta baja y saber cómo se encontraba el hombre que mas amaba pero no podía hacerlo si deseaba continuar con su plan…

Ginny volvió al bosque donde la mortifaga seguía tirada sobre la nieve y presa por los efectos del hechizo durmiente. Fue de un lado al otro tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensando que hacer para cubrir sus actos perversos pero nada se le venía a la cabeza; la chica de los ojos azul zafiro tenía razón en decir que la descubrirían y ahora Ginny comprendía que todo se vendría abajo si no le mostraba a los otros el cuerpo de Vanessa. Era necesario encontrar una solución o rendirse e ir nuevamente por Vanessa al hospital solo que rendirse no se encontraba entre sus principales alternativas…

Pasaron minutos e incluso horas en los que ideas ambiguas llegaban a la mente de Ginny como posibles soluciones a sus problemas pero una vez que las analizaba todas eran tan improbables y absurdas que terminaba desechándolas hasta que recordó las dos pequeñas botellas de poción multijugos que había arrebatado a Vanessa de las manos. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese preciso momento?

Tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de una mortifaga y la suficiente poción multijugos para hacer creer a los otros que lo que llevaba con ella era el cuerpo de Vanessa… ¡Estaba salvada!

Sonrió satisfecha acercándose al cuerpo de la mujer y un segundo después su expresión se desconfiguró cuando recordó que hacía falta el detalle más importante para poder transformarse: Un cabello de Vanessa.

Debía darse prisa a encontrar una solución si no quería levantar sospechas.

-¡La liga! –susurro de pronto y se quito la liga para cabello que antes había pertenecido a Vanessa. Estaba casi segura de que por lo menos un cabello de la joven podría estar enredado en aquel accesorio.

Necesito de su varita mágica para alumbrarse y suspiro con alivio cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Sólo que ahí no terminaban sus problemas mejor dicho, apenas comenzaban…

Ahora debía encontrar la forma en que la mortifaga se tragara la poción multijugos. Así que diseño un nuevo plan con tres sencillos pasos, _"¿sencillos? ¿De verdad?"_ se preguntaba a si misma pero era lo mejor que tenia: 1) Despertar a la mortifaga, 2) lanzarle la maldición imperius y obligarla a beber la poción y 3) Lanzarle el hechizo durmiente de nuevo.

Coloco los pocos cabellos que encontró en ambas botellitas con la poción multijugos y observo como cambiaba de color hasta llegar a un brillante azul zafiro igual que los ojos de Vanessa y se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el aspecto no fuera tan desagradable como algunos años atrás había descrito su hermano.

La mujer se bebió la poción y a los pocos segundos ya era una réplica exacta de su peor enemiga en el amor. La durmió de inmediato y supo que ya era momento de llevar "el cadáver" de vuelta con los otros para que lo vieran. Disponía (según sus cálculos) de diez a veinte minutos para sostener la farsa. Muy arriesgado pero continuaría.

Decidió dirigirse a Hogwarts que era el lugar donde era más probable encontrar a sus amigos porque en la mansión no podrían seguir después de tanto tiempo. Se concentro, colocó la mano sobre el cuerpo falso de Vanessa y desapareció del bosque.

Esperaba aparecerse a las afueras del colegio por los hechizos que protegían el castillo pero se sorprendió cuando apareció en los terrenos muy cerca del bosque prohibido. Los mortifagos habían roto los hechizos de seguridad y se habían infiltrado.

La pelirroja busco con la mirada a algún conocido y localizo a lo lejos a su hermano.

-¡RON! ¡RON! –lo llamo haciendo señas con las manos para captar su atención. Él corrió hasta ella pero el cuerpo solo lo miro de soslayo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… yo… -Ginny se soltó a llorar de nervios y de temor a ser descubierta –No sabía a dónde ir –susurro y se abrazo a su hermano.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados ¿te das cuenta de la cantidad de horas que han pasado desde que abandonamos la mansión?

Ginny no contesto y Ron suspiro mirando nuevamente el cuerpo.

-Está muerta ¿verdad?...Pobre, después de todo no era tan mala persona–continuo ante los lloriqueos de su hermana –Quiero que la lleves a donde están los otros, por allá –señalo un lugar muy cerca de la entrada al castillo –Ayuda en lo que sea necesario, tengo que encargarme de algunos mortifagos que siguen dando batalla. –dijo Ron y echo a andar en dirección contraria.

Ginny miro el cuerpo y con un movilicorpus la condujo a donde su hermano había indicado. En el camino se encontró con Luna y McGonagall pero ambas estaban ocupadas. Su madre también se encontraba en el castillo y cuando vio lo que había sucedido con Vanessa también se puso a llorar. La cubrieron con una manta y entre ambas curaron a algunos de los que estaban heridos pero Ginny a duras penas y prestaba atención a lo que hacía No dejaba de mirar el cuerpo rogando que nadie quitara la manta porque ya habían pasado muchos minutos desde que administrara la poción, solo que se llevo una sorpresa cuando una hora más tarde se acerco para comprobarlo y seguía siendo Vanessa.

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_ pensó cerrando y abriendo los ojos muchas veces para cerciorarse de que no fuese una alucinación pero "Vanessa" seguía ahí.

Al parecer, cuando aplico la poción multijugos y congelo el cuerpo de la mortifaga, el efecto de la poción permanecería hasta que el hechizo durmiente terminara. Por consiguiente, nadie iba a descubrirla. Vanessa iba a seguir estando muerta ante los ojos de todos los que miraran el cadáver pero ¿Qué precio pagaría la mortifaga por usurpar el lugar de Vanessa?...

¡¡La enterrarían viva!!

Ginny se había convertido en un monstruo con tal de conservar a Harry a su lado. Lloro y tuvo otra oleada de pánico pero no diría nada, callaría por siempre. Ese sería su secreto y aprendería a vivir con él, así que debía controlarse si no quería que sospecharan nada.

-Ginny, cariño, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto la señora Weasley cuando la pelirroja volvió a su lado en el gran comedor

-Si –fue todo lo que contesto sentándose en la orilla de una banca.

-Es necesario llevar a Tonks y Lupin a San Mungo. La señora Pomfrey ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para sanar la pierna de Lupin pero cree que recibirá mejores cuidados allá. ¿Podrían llevarlos tu y Luna?

-Si claro.

-Se que todo esto es muy difícil. Para todos lo es pero pronto terminara cariño.

-Tonks no quiere ir al hospital –dijo Luna con su dulce y despreocupada voz acercándose a madre e hija y sentándose a un lado de esta última. –Dice que no tiene nada.

-¿Eso es lo que dice? –exclamó la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie –Ya me escuchara esa mujer. Si no quiere ir por ella al menos que lo haga por el pequeño Teddy. Si algo le pasa a ella o a Remus ¿Quién cree que lo va a cuidar? ¿La abuela? Ella y Lupin irán a San Mungo así tenga que… -continuo hablando la señora Weasley saliendo del comedor.

-Yo se que te pasa algo Ginny –dijo Luna y Ginny levanto la vista para observarla. Como la mayoría de las veces, su amiga tenía la mirada ligeramente desenfocada dándole el aspecto de loca.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo pero Luna continuo hablando.

-Se que no tiene nada que ver con lo que le paso a Harry o a cualquiera de los otros. A ti te sucede otra cosa, algo mas te preocupa ¿no es así?

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos. Luna la había descubierto o estaba muy cerca de hacerlo; estaba confundida y no sabía que contestarle a su amiga.

-De verdad, no es necesario que me lo digas–prosiguió la rubia como si pudiera saber lo que su amiga pensaba –Solo que si necesitas ayuda o simplemente quieres hablar puedes confiar en mí –dibujo una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

En eso entró la señora Weasley al gran comedor y ambas se voltearon para mirarla.

-Lupin y Tonks están esperándolas en el vestíbulo. Yo iré mas tarde, aun quedan muchas cosas por arreglar aquí.

Las jóvenes brujas se pusieron de pie dispuestas a obedecer a la señora Weasley. Esa sería una madrugada muy larga y Ginny no lo decía pero estaba feliz de tener la excusa perfecta para ir a San Mungo y enterarse de lo que había pasado con Harry…

******

**31 DE ENERO DE 1999 **

Harry seguía inconsciente dentro de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y sus amigos; Ron y Hermione, evitaban separarse de él.

Ginny, por el contrario, iba al hospital solo un par de horas porque pensaba que entre más lejos estuviera del hospital menos tendría la tentación de subir las escaleras al cuarto piso e ir a visitar a Vanessa. A pesar de que todo el peligro para ella se había esfumado siempre estaría preocupada. Pero "Vanessa" estaba enterrada y nada ni nadie podría contradecir eso.

Una noche, después de tres semanas del trágico incidente, Harry decidió despertar. En cuanto Hermione, Ron y Ginny se enteraron de la noticia saltaron y gritaron tan fuerte que todos los magos que se encontraban en la sala los voltearon a ver con mala cara molestos por el escándalo producido pero a ellos poco les importo. Esa noche Ginny se ofreció para avisar a los demás que Harry había despertado porque no quería estar presente cuando Ron y Hermione le dieran todas las malas noticias a Harry. Ella no quería sumar a su conciencia el mentirle directamente a Harry. Era mejor que Hermione y Ron hablaran y contaran la versión oficial de los hechos.

A las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, los cuatro amigos partirían del hospital para ir nuevamente a la mansión por un capricho de Harry que ni Ron o Hermione lograban entender pero aun así habían accedido a acompañarlo.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny aquella mañana subieron al quinto piso a desayunar algo antes de irse, pero no solo subieron al salón de té porque Ron estuviera gritando que se moría de hambre si no porque a leguas se notaba que Harry deseaba estar solo mientras se cambiaba, era mejor darle su privacidad…

-Harry está sufriendo mucho pero se contiene –dijo Hermione antes de darle el último sorbo a su taza de té.

-Aja –dijo Ron y se metió un pedazo grande de pan a la boca.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por él, está muy deprimido por lo de… lo de… Vanessa–continuo la castaña

-Harry siempre ha sido fuerte –dijo Ron.

-Por si las dudas Ron debemos evitar que se convierta en la copia de la Dama Gris. Nosotros tenemos que apoyarlo. ¿Tú qué dices Ginny?

La joven Weasley miro a su amiga pero estaba completamente ausente de la conversación. Apenas y había probado bocado y no dejaba de mover la cuchara de su chocolate caliente.

-Oh si, nuestro apoyo –susurro sin ganas.

-¡Vamos Ginny! Harry ya lo recuerda todo, deberías estar feliz.

-¿Todo?

-Sí y ahora que Vanessa no está me imagino que tú y Harry pues… ya sabes. –la animo Ron y Hermione le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo pues sabía que no estaba del todo bien darle esperanzas tan próximas a como se encontraban las cosas. Ron capto el mensaje y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Creo que Harry ya tuvo mucho tiempo para cambiarse y reflexionar consigo mismo. Hay que ir pronto por él antes de que se desespere y decida marcharse sin nosotros.

-Ginny aun no termina.

-Yo los alcanzo –dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa.

El par de novios se marcho no sin antes dejar pagada la comida con unos cuantos galeones y Ginny los observo desaparecer tras la puerta. No pudo esperar siquiera un minuto antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la sala. Aunque no lo quisiera, debía ver a Vanessa pues unas preguntas habían circulado por su cabeza en los últimos días ¿Seguía con vida después de tan pálida que estaba? ¿Su memoria seguiría igual?

Solamente quería asegurarse de su estado y de que no fuera jamás a interferir en su vida, no le importaba verla de lejos porque siempre había un sanador amable que sería capaz de darle la información que ella necesitaba.

"_Solo una vez. Necesito verla por lo menos una vez más para estar tranquila"_ se decía a si misma cuando cruzo las puertas de cristal por las cuales se accesaba al pasillo del cuarto piso.

Aun recordaba la habitación donde la habían metido los sanadores aquella noche y esperaba encontrarla ahí. Como era temprano había muy poco movimiento y por lo tanto, probable que su presencia no llamara tanto la atención.

Entró a la habitación y en la primera cama estaba Vanessa dormida con la mata de cabellos negros a ambos lados de su rostro que continuaba mas pálido que de costumbre. Una sanadora bajita y con aspecto de abuelita tierna, hacia anotaciones al pie de la cama, sin duda esa mujer podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Hola, buenos días

-Buenos días señorita –dijo la anciana volteando a verla y dedicándole una sonrisa –

¿Busca a alguien en esta habitación?

-¿Eh? –titubeó –Oh si, al profesor Lockhart –contesto pues fue lo primero que se le había venido en mente.

-Él señor Lockhart se encuentra en otra habitación al fondo de este pasillo. –respondió la mujer que continuaba haciendo anotaciones. –Es muy temprano para que venga a visitarlo alguien. Aun debe estar dormido ¿Por qué no vuelve más tarde?

-Supongo que si

La mujer rodeo la cama por el lado izquierdo y se paró a un lado de Vanessa descubriendo la manta que cubría su brazo.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamo la pelirroja al ver la herida que a la luz del día lucia mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Vanessa soltó un quejido de dolor, movió la cabeza pero no se despertó.

-¿Horrible verdad? –preguntó la anciana que con cuidado examinaba el brazo –Pobrecilla, con lo bonita que es –suspiró y continuó haciendo anotaciones para después volver a ponerle la manta encima.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso? –pregunto Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa y como si ella no lo supiera. Una pregunta irónica cuando ella era quien más información poseía al respecto.

-Pobrecilla, pobrecilla -continuó la mujer –No recuerda nada. Le lanzaron dos hechizos desmemorizadores. Es una suerte que no la hayan matado o vuelto loca.

Ginny trago saliva y se concentro para que su nerviosismo no la delatara.

-Y… ¿Cómo saben que fueron dos hechizos desmemorizadores? –pregunto Ginny temerosa porque solo ella y Vanessa conocían esa información y si Vanessa no recordaba nada era imposible que alguien más lo supiera.

-Encontraron una varita mágica en su bolsillo. Suponemos que es de ella. –se encogió de hombros -Alguien llamo a Olivander para que reconociera la varita y tal vez así sabríamos algo más de ella, aunque solo fuera su nombre pero Olivander no fue el fabricante de esa varita. Hicimos el _Priori Incantatem_ y descubrimos que entre los últimos diez hechizos lanzados por esa varita estaban dos desmemorizantes y hechizos de duelo. ¡Pobrecilla, pobrecilla! –dijo la sanadora.

-¿Y su brazo? –preguntó Ginny

-Todos creen que fue una maldición imperdonable. Ningún sanador había visto algo así y luego…y luego en su estado ¡Oh, pobrecilla! –volvió a lamentarse la mujer como si Vanessa fuera un pariente cercano.

-¿Se repondrá? –preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Debo seguir atendiendo a más pacientes y tú deberías volver más tarde a ver al profesor Lockhart. Recuerda, la habitación del fondo –le cortó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny se acerco más a Vanessa para verla mejor antes de salir de la habitación. Luego se dio media vuelta para irse y ya no volver más porque no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y esperaba que sus amigos continuaran abajo esperándola como ella les había pedido.

-Espera… por favor –dijo alguien a sus espaldas, le resultaba familiar pero había algo en el tono de voz que le parecía de lo más extraño.

Ginny volteo, se encontró con la mirada de Vanessa y se sorprendió de que en aquella mirada no quedara rastro del odio y rencor que alguna vez habían expresado, es más, Vanessa le estaba sonriendo.

-Volviste, creí que nunca más iba a verte… -susurró la chica de los ojos azul zafiro –Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Si no me hubieras traído al hospital no se qué sería de mi en este momento. De verdad, muchas gracias.

A Ginny le dieron ganas de llorar en ese momento por el sentimiento de culpa que nuevamente llegaba a ella. Era increíble que Vanessa le estuviera dando las gracias de algo que en parte ella misma había provocado.

-Debo irme ya –dijo Ginny que sentía la inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo de aquella habitación. No podía soportar lo que veía en ese momento.

-Está bien –dijo Vanessa con tristeza -¿Vendrás de nuevo?

-No.

-Que lastima… ¿Por lo menos puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

-Ginny –contesto la pelirroja sin pensarlo y después de decirlo quiso morderse la lengua por el error que acababa de cometer aunque esa pregunta le había provocado una duda más… -¿Ya sabes cuál es el tuyo?

-Pues no sé si ese sea mi nombre aunque yo creo que si –dijo Vanessa con aire pensativo y mirando el techo –Los sanadores me llaman Miranda, Miranda Yalek…

******

-¡ALTO! –grito Harry al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Vanessa.

De nueva cuenta volvían al presente. Faltaban pocas horas para el atardecer y se encontraban en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Ron, Hermione y Ginny seguían sentados en el sofá. Los dos primeros tenían la boca entreabierta por todo lo que acababan de escuchar y Ginny por lo menos había dejado de llorar aunque seguía creyendo que sus manos eran más interesantes que todo lo que decía Vanessa aparte de que no tenía el valor suficiente para ver a Harry a la cara después de que él se enterara de todo lo ocurrido.

Vanessa y Harry también estaban sentados en otro sofá de modo que ambos pudieran verse el rostro. Vanessa seguía muy serena a pesar del grito del muchacho que ahora estaba más que exaltado. Harry durante todo el relato se había contenido para decir algo pero en ese momento ya no pudo contenerse, era demasiado lo que estaba oyendo y ahora necesitaba más explicaciones de las que esperaba.

-¿Has dicho Miranda Yalek? –pregunto el muchacho tratando de calmarse.

-Aja, eso fue lo que dije.

-¡Tu! –exclamó el ojiverde ahora señalándola con el dedo -¡Tú eras la chica del parque!

-Si

-Increíble –susurro Ron.

-¡Estuve platicando contigo la semana pasada! –volvió a gritarle pero Vanessa solo ensanchaba mas y mas su sonrisa.

-Sí, así es –respondió una vez más asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y aun así tienes el descaro de decirlo tan tranquilamente.

-¿Y porque habría de decirlo de otra manera?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú en ese momento?

-Porque no era lo correcto.

-Genial, preferiste dejarme esperando una semana más para revelarte ante mí.

-Dime una cosa Harry, si reaccionaste en la forma que lo hiciste estando aquí en la casa ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si me aparecía en el parque? –dijo Vanessa frunciendo el ceño –¿Es eso en verdad lo que querías?

-Pues…

-No iba a llegar y decirte "Hola Harry, soy Vanessa, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Adivina que, no estoy muerta y desaparecí porque Ginny me borro la memoria" –dijo Vanessa y puso los ojos en blanco al imaginarse la escena. -Lo más probable es que salieras huyendo y del susto te fueras a vivir a otra parte. Al menos aquí tenía la posibilidad de acorralarte.

Vanessa resoplo y todos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-¿Hace cuanto recobraste la memoria? –pregunto Harry y le lanzo una mirada asesina a la pelirroja que se mantenía en silencio.

-Seis meses –se apresuro a contestar Vanessa.

-¡SEIS MESES! –repitió muy sorprendido y poniéndose de pie –Seis meses y hasta ahora vuelves ¿Por qué? Te exijo una explicación. –dijo y empezó a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? Mejor alégrate de que este aquí porque ni siquiera pensaba volver.

Harry se detuvo y con los ojos muy abiertos la miro.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Lo que acabas de oír Harry. No pensaba volver

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el ojiverde que ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había hacho la misma pregunta.

-Siéntate –le dijo Vanessa y Harry lo hizo –Porque no lo creí necesario. Cuando pude recordar quién era y todo lo sucedido fui consciente de que mucho tiempo había pasado…

-¿Cómo fue que recobraste la memoria? –pregunto Hermione interrumpiéndola.

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicar eso –dijo Vanessa sin voltear a verla aunque su voz denoto la molestia de haber sido interrumpida.

-Como te decía Harry, comprendí que ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo y que si hasta ese entonces no habías ido a buscarme a San Mungo nunca irías porque significaba que Weasley había logrado encubrir lo que me había hecho y yo pues estaba de sobra. Pensé que ya me habías olvidado, que tenías una nueva vida y eras feliz. No estaba bien que yo viniera a pelear y a remover el pasado. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Tu haciéndote a la idea de mi muerte y yo siguiendo mi propio camino; al fin y al cabo estaba muerta ¿no es así?

-Espera un momento –dijo Harry y entrecerró los ojos como si se estuviera concentrando –¿Estas queriéndome decir que a pesar de recordar todo lo que te hizo Ginny estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte y hacerte a un lado?

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que quise decir –contesto Vanessa y dibujo una sonrisa.

Harry se empezó a reír y nadie entendió la razón.

-Perdóname pero eso si no te lo creo –dijo el ojiverde entre risas.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Vanessa con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque eso es algo que tú no harías a menos claro que… ya no me quisieras –dijo Harry y al pronunciar la última frase la sonrisa se le borro de los labios.

-Tienes razón –dijo Vanessa que primero se miro las manos y luego volvió a verlo. –Eso es algo que Vanessa no haría pero Miranda sí.

Harry la miro confundido y la chica dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a explicar.

-Veras, cuando perdí la memoria mi forma de ser cambio demasiado. Yo era como una niña sin rumbo y tu más que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero. No sabía qué hacer, que pensar o que decir. Todo era muy confuso al no tener idea de lo que hacía en aquel lugar o que me había pasado y al ver a los sanadores portarse tan amables conmigo y ofreciéndome su ayuda en todo lo que necesitaba, pues simplemente aprendí de ellos y de lo que hacían. Ellos antes de buscar el bienestar propio buscan el bienestar de los otros magos así tengan que trabajar mucho para poder curarlos. Sin darme cuenta me volví amable, cariñosa, una buena persona en todos los sentidos a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba. Al final no quedaba rastro de Vanessa y cuando recordé quien era en verdad tampoco quería que mi personalidad fuera como era antes. Por eso es que planeaba desaparecer por completo de tu vida y no volver nunca. Tenía planes de irme a vivir a Bulgaria en cuanto pudiera hacerlo sin embargo paso algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión y que mis planes se fijaran en buscarte y hablar contigo de inmediato.

-¿Y cuando fue que llegaste a esa resolución?

-No lo sé con exactitud, quizá un mes y medio. –dijo Vanessa con aire pensativo.

-De todos modos, si fue hace mes y medio ¿porque hasta ahora?

-En San Mungo se enamoraron tanto de Miranda que no la querían dejar ir y como para ese entonces ya empezaba a confrontar mis sentimientos, la personalidad de Vanessa se antepuso a la de Miranda y viceversa tantas veces que muchos sanadores creyeron que me había vuelto loca. Era tan extraño portarme grosera con alguien y a los cinco minutos estar lamentándome de lo ocurrido. O al revés, portarme amable con alguien y luego burlarme de que estuvieran hechizados. Fue horrible pasar por todo aquello aparte de que no le dije a nadie que ya recordaba quien era. Solo que llego el momento en que no soporte mas la pelea interna entre Miranda y Vanessa. Tenía que volver a ser Vanessa si quería llegar a ti y me escape de San Mungo hace tres semanas y están buscando a "Una loca fugitiva y peligrosa". Sé que te parece un disparate todo lo que te estoy diciendo –añadió la muchacha –puedo verlo en la forma que me estas mirando. Tú también crees que me he vuelto loca.

-No es eso –dijo Harry apenado de que Vanessa pensara aquello –Es solo que trato de imaginarte siendo amable y buena con todo el mundo y no logro hacerme a la idea.

La joven de los ojos azul zafiro sonrió y se acomodo el cabello detrás de los hombros.

-Solo imagínate a Miranda tres veces más amable a como se porto contigo en el parque.

Harry hizo cara de querer vomitar y Vanessa se echo a reír.

-Demasiado meloso, lo sé.

-Oye Vanessa, sobre aquel día en el parque tengo un par de preguntas –dijo Hermione y todos se giraron para mirarla –Ese día tu voz se oía diferente a como la oímos ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que utilizaste para cambiarla? ¿Un encantamiento o una poción? ¿Y porque a pesar de que usabas gorra no pudimos reconocerte.

-Nada de hechizos o pociones –respondió –Simplemente fingí la voz. Llevaba cierto tiempo practicando en ello así que no me costó trabajo y nadie pudo reconocerme porque lo último que esperaban era verme con vida. ¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?

-Sí y… ¿Por qué te acercaste a Harry primero como Miranda si ya sabias que estábamos aquí?

-Quería asegurarme de que en su corazón aun existiera un pedacito de mi recuerdo. No quería utilizar el poco tiempo que tenía en vano.

-Yo insisto en que debiste decirme quien eras la semana pasada –refunfuño Harry.

-Si recuerdas bien la plática que tuvimos ese día yo te dije que iría a ver a mi "ex" después de tanto tiempo de estar separados. Te dije bastantes cosas y todas tenían una pista que no entendiste para nada. Aquel día por la tarde vine a Grimmauld Place como Vanessa ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste eh? –el tono de Vanessa se estaba elevando sin que ella se percatara -¡Me cerraste la maldita puerta en las narices!

-Perdón –dijo Harry a la defensiva -¿Yo como iba a saber que de verdad eras tú?...

-Me dio mucho coraje por el trabajo que me costó llegar ahí y estuve a punto de sacar mi varita y hacer volar la puerta en pedazos pero en eso vi que Ron y Hermione volvían cargados de cajas y decidí que era mejor desaparecer y regresar hasta la semana entrante.

-¡Entonces si eras tú la que estaba en la puerta! –exclamo Hermione llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-Por supuesto que era yo pero quería que Harry fuera el primero que me viera y no ustedes, por eso me desaparecí otra vez.

-Y yo que creí que era tu fantasma que venía a atormentarnos por lo que le ocultamos a Harry.

-Así que si no la hubieran visto seguirían callados con lo que me dijeron ¿no es cierto? –dijo Harry que en ese momento recordaba la revelación de Ron y Hermione y que se sumaría a la lista interminable de cosas que preguntar a Vanessa.

-Ya te dijimos que fue para evitarte un mayor sufrimiento -tercio Ron.

-¿De qué cosa están hablando ahora? –pregunto Vanessa que parecía confundida.

-Vanessa… -empezó Harry -necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesta conmigo –ella asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta del ojiverde –Cuando desapareciste por culpa de cierta persona –miro de soslayo a Ginny y continuo –Cuando ocurrió todo eso tu… ¿estabas esperando un hijo… mío?

-Oh… -se oyó susurrar a Vanessa al escuchar la pregunta y Harry temió por la respuesta porque si era afirmativa significaba que había pasado algo malo con la criatura porque no la veía por ningún lado y eso lo haría sentir triste pero si la respuesta era negativa de todos modos se sentiría triste porque la idea de ser padre en su momento lo había emocionado.

-¿Sí o no? –pregunto Harry con impaciencia después de unos segundos en los que Vanessa no decía nada y solo lo miraba.

-Si Harry, yo… estuve embarazada. –contesto ella con una tristeza que Harry en lugar de sentirse aliviado se sintió abrumado por el resto de la respuesta.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿O es que murió? –pregunto con impaciencia y agitando las manos nerviosamente. Si ella iba a darle una mala noticia quería que lo hiciera de una vez y no se anduviera con rodeos.

-Por supuesto que no murió… Está en mi casa –contesto en un susurro.

-¿En donde vivíamos antes? –pregunto y Vanessa asintió levemente con la cabeza aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin saber a donde quería llegar Harry.

El ojiverde tuvo una extraña sensación de júbilo y una inmensa alegría le recorrió el cuerpo. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación para ir en busca de lo que tanto ansiaba conocer.


	8. CAPITULO 8 SE PARECE A TI

**CAPITULO 8 SE PARECE A TI**

-¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –exclamo Vanessa antes de que Harry se decidiera a salir de la casa o simplemente meterse a la chimenea.

-A buscar a mi hijo.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! –grito Vanessa -¡Impedimenta!

Al instante Harry fue impulsado por una fuerza hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

-¡Auch! –dijo Ron al ver que Vanessa empleaba la mano fuerte con Harry.

-No creo que eso fuera necesario –dijo Hermione.

-¡Quiero conocer a mi bebe Vanessa! –exclamo Harry poniéndose de pie y Vanessa hizo una expresión de incredulidad que al segundo siguiente se endureció.

-"Nuestro", que no se te olvide. Vas a conocer al bebe pero tú te quedas aquí. Todos ustedes se quedan aquí. ¿Me han entendido? –les dijo con tono amenazador. Imposible no obedecerla. –Iré por la criatura y la traeré aquí.

-Yo quiero acompañarte –dijo Harry con esperanzas de convencerla. La idea de ser papa se había intensificado en los últimos cinco minutos y no quería esperar ni un segundo más para reclamar sus derechos como padre.

-Y yo no quiero que me acompañes. Esperaras aquí y punto. –volvió a ordenarle.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero en eso una musiquita que se empezaba a hacer muy familiar empezó a sonar de entre las ropas de Vanessa. Ella con la mano libre busco el teléfono móvil mientras que su otra mano sostenía la varita mágica con aire amenazador directo a los otros.

Después de unos segundos de rebuscar en sus bolsillos suspiro observando el numero, carraspeo la garganta y dibujo una sonrisa antes de contestar.

-¿Diga? –dijo la joven mirando al ojiverde.

Harry al escucharla entreabrió la boca sorprendido de escucharla y no solo él estaba sorprendido, Ron y Hermione tenían las mismas expresiones comprendiendo al fin porque no habían reconocido la voz de Vanessa unas semanas atrás. Su voz ahora sonaba mucho más dulce y relajada pero sin llegar a lo infantil. La chica sonrió y siguió hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... –pregunto Vanessa a su interlocutor y miro nuevamente a Harry que esta vez parecía más dispuesto a descifrar lo que la chica hablaba por teléfono. –No, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar con un ligero tono de angustia.

Todos en el vestíbulo se mantenían callados y observándola con detenimiento. Era una lástima para Harry que en ese momento no tuvieran las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley, quizá y con mucha suerte lograría escuchar lo que ella y la otra persona hablaban

-¿A qué te refieres con cosas extrañas?... –prosiguió Vanessa frunciendo el ceño y cuando según Harry le contestaron se llevo una mano a la frente y movió negativamente la cabeza como si se arrepintiera de algo.

Vanessa suspiro y se quedo callada por un momento más. Sin duda alguna se trataba de malas noticias, aunque Harry no pudiera oír toda la conversación él sabía que tenía la razón.

-Mira, ya voy en camino, dame de 10 a 15 minutos y estaré ahí… No, ya no. ¿Puedes darle el teléfono?

Cuando Harry escucho esto abrió mucho los ojos porque supo que se refería a su bebe. Lentamente avanzo a donde estaba Vanessa que le lanzo una mirada asesina y aunque ella no le dijera nada la advertencia estaba clara: _"Aléjate de mí y del teléfono"_

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Vanessa y nuevamente dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

La curiosidad de conocer a su hijo estaba matando a Harry, estaba más que ansioso, la emoción que antes le había recorrido el cuerpo ahora solo se concentraba en su estomago y le parecía de lo más injusto que Vanessa aun no le permitiera conocer a su hijo o hija. Tal vez tuviera que esperar más tiempo para verle (10 o 20 minutos) pero mínimo se conformaría con escuchar su voz. Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo y velozmente le arrebato el teléfono a Vanessa pero no se conformo con eso, si no que saco su varita mágica y le apunto a la chica para que no se atreviera a quitarle el gusto de oír la voz del bebe.

Ella por su parte estaba indignada de lo que Harry le había hecho, incluso parecía confundida de que el muchacho le quitara el teléfono tan rápido y que sus reflejos no fueran tan rápidos como para impedírselo.

-¡Holabebesoytupapa! –dijo Harry de forma atropellada tratando de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que Vanessa explotara y le quitara el teléfono.

-¿Le entendiste? –pregunto Ron a Hermione tan bajo que ni siquiera la castaña lo escucho. O pudo ser que lo escucho pero estaba tan concentrada en la escena que no quería perderse de nada.

-Dame el maldito teléfono ahora mismo –exclamo Vanessa extendiendo la mano para que Harry se lo devolviera pero él vilmente le dio la espalda.

Ella vencida se acerco más para poder escuchar lo que hablaran porque iba a ser imposible quitarle el artefacto muggle a Harry hasta que tuviera la primera charla con la criatura.

-¿Hola? –pregunto Harry un segundo después de que no obtuviera respuesta. Luego de eso se giro para mirar a Vanessa que tenia la misma expresión de confusión que él. Ambos se preguntaban porque nadie contestaba. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es un niño o una niña? –pregunto el ojiverde a Vanessa.

Ella no le contesto.

-¿Hola?... Bebe, soy tu papá. Por favor, ¿puedes decir hola?

Pero nadie respondió, todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que de repente:

-¡AHHHHH!

Se escucho un grito por el auricular. Una vocecita infantil y aguda que no gritaba de terror sino más bien un grito de emoción tan fuerte que era capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera. Harry se asusto y tuvo que despegárselo de la oreja para que no le reventara los tímpanos.

Y esa pequeña distracción la aprovecho Vanessa para quitarle el teléfono de las manos y dio muchos, pero muchos pasos hacia atrás para que no ocurriera lo mismo.

-Cariño, soy mami ya no grites… Si, era él... Escúchame por favor, en unos minutos iré por ti para que vengas a conocerlo, pero necesito que te portes bien y ya no hagas travesuras ¿entendido?

Luego de eso la forma de conversación de Vanessa cambio un poco solo para decir las frases "Pues dáselo" y "Si, si, ya voy. Adiós". La joven colgó el teléfono y miro a Harry que seguía con una mano en la oreja por el grito que acababa de recibir.

-Vaya que ese bebe tiene pulmones –dijo Ron burlándose de su amigo que solo refunfuño

-Bien, ahora iré a mi casa. Prometo no tardar. –dijo Vanessa de nuevo con su voz normal.

-Yo quería hablar con el bebe. –le recrimino el ojiverde.

-Lo siento Harry pero perdiste tu oportunidad –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa sacando de sus bolsillos unos lentes oscuros y una gorra.

-¿Así que ahí guardas tu disfraz?

–Aja, aun no se me ha quitado la costumbre de guardar muchas cosas en los bolsillos… ¿Me veo genial no crees? –pregunto después de colocarse los lentes y ocultar su negra cabellera bajo la gorra.

-¿Para qué te lo pones si ya no tienes que esconderte de nadie?

-Oh claro que tengo que esconderme –continuo ella riéndose por lo bajo como si recordara algo divertido y se acerco a Harry –Tengo que esconderme de sanadores de San Mungo –le susurro al oído y de nuevo Harry frunció el ceño confundido al igual que Ron y Hermione pero Ginny no se movía ni hablaba ni cambiaba su expresión, era evidente que conocía mucha más información que los otros

-Descuida Harry, te lo explicare mas tarde. –le dijo Vanessa sonriente. Ya no quedaba rastro de su anterior disgusto con Harry pero no le sorprendió a nadie. Era normal que Vanessa tuviera esos repentinos cambios de humor pero Harry lo hecho todo a perder cuando dijo:

-Déjame ir contigo.

-¡Que no! –exclamo tomando el pomo de la puerta. –Y más te vale que no te atrevas a usar la chimenea. Ya te explique que hay una muggle en mi casa y que por cierto está muy asustada así que no me vayas a complicar las cosas. ¡Te lo advierto!

-¿Asustada porque? –pregunto el muchacho pero ya no obtuvo respuesta puesto que Vanessa salió de la casa sin dejar que el terminara la frase.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él luego de unos segundos en los que el ojiverde se quedo plantado como tonto a medio vestíbulo.

-Genial Harry, eres papá –dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo para ver si con eso reaccionaba del ensimismamiento en que había entrado.

-Oh si, muchas felicidades Harry –dijo Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-¡Sí! –exclamo de repente abrazando más a su amiga. –Soy papá, ya quiero conocerle. ¿Se dan cuenta? Ella está viva y ¡tengo un hijo! –continuo emocionado, nervioso y hasta frotándose las manos por la noticia -No sé porque Vanessa tarda tanto en traerlo.

-Harry, ella acaba de irse –dijo el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que su amigo buscaba con la mirada el reloj para asegurarse de que Vanessa no tardara más de lo que había dicho por el teléfono pero sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de la mujer que tan solo unas horas atrás había considerado una blanca palomita incapaz de cometer un crimen.

-Harry, yo… -dijo la pelirroja con voz nerviosa dando un par de pasos al frente para salir del rincón donde se había mantenido aislada hasta ese momento.

-¡No te me acerques! –le amenazo él. -¡No quiero escuchar tus escusas para remediar lo que has hecho! Me privaste de la felicidad de estar con Vanessa por tu capricho y también por tu culpa no conocí a mi bebe cuando era tiempo.

-¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada! Si yo lo hubiese sabido… ¡Hermione y Ron tienen la culpa de eso! –chillo ella.

-No me dirijas la palabra si no quieres que pierda la paciencia y diga lo que te mereces –bramo y olímpicamente le dio la espalda no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada a Ron y Hermione –Ahora solo quiero pensar en mi hijo…

Ella se puso a sollozar y se sentó en la orilla de la escalera. El ojiverde se quedo parado frente a la puerta a esperar y Ron y Hermione creyeron que por ese momento era mejor acompañar a la pelirroja.

-Necesito que Harry me escuche –les susurro

-Sera mejor que por ahora lo dejes tranquilo hasta que se le pase un poco el enojo.

-Y tiene razones para estar enojado –dijo Ron que también parecía molesto.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste?

-¡No sé, solo lo hice y ya!

- De verdad debiste pensar en las consecuencias que esto te traería.

-Te ganaste el odio de Harry de por vida y un buen sermón por parte de mama porque créeme que en cuanto se entere se pondrá furiosa.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de consecuencias Ron. Hay algo mucho peor que eso.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que eso Hermione? Nada puede ser peor que perder a Harry.

-¿Azkaban? –declaro.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron entre si y luego con una mayor confusión volvieron a mirar a la castaña que dijo:

-Ginny, si a Vanessa se le ocurre denunciarte ese es el lugar donde puedes terminar –la pelirroja se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tratar de ocultar un gritito ahogado al comprender lo que Hermione trataba de explicarte –Existen pruebas de lo ocurrido, tú misma no puedes negar que lo hiciste, ahora nosotros somos testigos porque también lo sabemos. Si por lo menos existiera una forma de interceder pero ni cómo ayudarte. Todo te señala Ginny y pues… entre tú y Vanessa las cosas nunca han estado bien y menos ahora.

-Hermione tiene razón. Conociéndola tratara de vengarse por lo que le hiciste y para fastidiarte… ¡Te meterán en Azkaban!

-Tienen que ayudarme, convercerlos de que no me hagan nada –suplicó la muchacha.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Harry al notar las nuevas expresiones de sus amigos que en un principio solo susurraban y ahora hablaban en un tono más alto.

-Nada Harry –se apresuro a contestar Hermione –¿Ya estas más calmado?

-En realidad no. La incertidumbre me está volviendo loco. Ni siquiera sé si tengo un hijo o una hija pero eso es lo que menos me importa

-Me imagino cómo te sientes, es decir, de la noche a la mañana tu vida ha cambiado muchísimo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que Harry siguió caminando de un lado al otro mientras que los demás no dejaban de cuchichear sobre el posible futuro de la pelirroja hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Harry nerviosamente la abrió y entro Vanessa que tenia dibujada una sonrisa en los labios. Se cerró la puerta tras ella y el muchacho noto un pequeño bulto se acurrucaba en los brazos de ella.

-Se marea con la aparición conjunta –fue lo primero que dijo mientras esperaba a que Ron y Hermione se acercaran mas. La pelirroja como en las últimas horas mantenía su distancia –Cariño, ya llegamos. Descubre tu carita. –le dijo a la pequeña criatura que tenia ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Obedeció a su madre y dejo ver a una pequeña niña que miraba a todos los presentes con gran gesto de curiosidad.

-Vaya, se parece a ti –dijo Ron

-¿A mí? –pregunto Harry en un susurro y con cara de tonto.

-Me refería a Vanessa, Harry. Es igual a ella aunque su piel no es tan blanca como los fantasmas. –dijo Ron y Vanessa soltó un gruñido.

-No se Ron, mírala bien –dijo la castaña –También tiene rasgos de Harry.

La pequeña se incorporo un poco pero sin dejar de aferrarse a su madre. Tenía el cabello cuidadosamente acomodado con una diadema, estaba ligeramente ondulado y de un color negro azabache que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Su piel era de tez blanca tal y como en un pasado (que ahora parecía muy lejano) había sido la de su mama. A simple vista era una Vanessa en miniatura, una réplica exacta en todas sus facciones; su nariz, su boca y hasta la misma forma de fruncir el ceño era igual a ella pero existía un pequeño detalle con el cual Harry no podía negar que era sangre de su sangre. Los ojos de la niña no eran azul zafiro como la joven si no verdes esmeralda como los de Harry que hacían juego con el bonito vestido que traía puesto.

Padre e hija se miraron. Él estaba fascinado, no tenía idea de que decir. Tener enfrente a lo que ahora consideraba la criatura más bella y perfecta lo había dejado mudo y medio atontado pero alguien tenía que romper el silencio que empezaba a formarse y fue la pequeña que extendió su manita a donde Harry se encontraba.

-¿Edes mi papi?

-Si princesa, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó lleno de emoción y extendiendo los brazos para que Vanessa dejara que la cargara. Ella cedió y en cuanto la niña estuvo en los nuevos brazos colocó sus suaves manitas a ambos lados del rostro de Harry.

-Le dije que su papá iba a ser el de lentes y el que tuviera más cara de tonto al conocerla.

Ron estallo en carcajadas igual que Hermione pero a Harry no le gusto tanto el chiste.

-¡Ahhh! –grito la pequeña como cuando en el teléfono y moviéndose de arriba abajo en los brazos de Harry

-¡Shhh! –exclamo Harry al no comprender. -¿Por qué grita?

-Solo está un poco emocionada –índico la joven que se quito los lentes y gorra que aun portaba para cruzarse de brazos con expresión divertida por la escena que Harry tendría que soportar.

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa? –pregunto Hermione por encima del grito agudo tomando su manita para captar la atención.

La niña se quedo callada y miro a su mama antes de responderle como si pidiera su aprobación para confiar en los que se encontraban allí. Vanessa suspiro y asintió con la cabeza no sin antes hacer una presentación más adecuada.

-Tu papá se llama Harry, ellos son Ron y Hermione, tus padrinos –dijo la joven mirando a la pareja que se quedo sorprendida por lo que Vanessa decía. –Y… bueno, ella solo es Ginny.

Los ojos de la niña centellaron y empezó a abrir y cerrar su manita en señal de saludo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me-i-sa –dijo la niña separando las silabas y con vos fuerte para que todos la escucharan.

Vanessa se rio bajito y dijo:

-Se llama Melissa, pero no pidan una pronunciación perfecta para una pequeña que tiene poco más de año y medio de edad. Lo que aun no sé es si se llama Melissa Prince, Burnett o Potter –concluyo y su gesto volvió a ponerse serio.

-Es una Potter –susurro Harry sin darse cuenta que todos lo miraban y después de un abrazo, besó ambas mejillas de su hija.

-¡Papi!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi! –canturreo la niña sin dejar de moverse convulsivamente en los brazos del ojiverde.

-Tranquila mi amor, ahora ven conmigo o le darás dolor de cabeza a tu padre.

-¡NO! –exclamo Melissa y por un momento a todos les pareció que Vanessa lo había pronunciado sobre todo por el tono posesivo con el que había gritado –¡Papi mío! –dijo aferrándose al cuello de Harry.

-Y tú eres mía, princesa.

-¡Nuestra! –dijo Vanessa arrastrando las palabras. –Ven conmigo Mel, ya tendrás tiempo de jugar con tu papá.

La niña negó con la cabeza pero luego ante la insistencia volvió a los brazos de su mama.

-Harry, aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar –dijo Vanessa –Y si no les importa prefiero que lo hagamos en el salón. No es de buen gusto tener conversaciones a mitad del vestíbulo.

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y uno tras otro volvieron al salón para retomar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente. Cada uno volvió a sentarse en los sofás que antiguamente ocuparon y después la plática se reanudo hasta cerrar una negociación con la hija de Harry en la cual aceptaba quedarse calladita mientras los adultos platicaban a cambio de quedarse en los brazos del ojiverde y no en los de su mamá.

-¿Qué paso luego de que Ginny fue a verte en el hospital? –pregunto Hermione.

-Después de eso no la volví a ver –comenzó la chica de los ojos azul zafiro. –Simplemente desapareció y yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme además de pensar que había sido de ella. Un mes después de que ingrese a San Mungo fue que me entere de mi embarazo (al menos yo porque estoy segura de que los sanadores ya lo sabían).

-Necesito preguntarte algo antes de que continúes –interrumpió Harry y ella espero a que hablara. –Sabías de tu embarazo antes de que todo pasara ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Eso es algo que aun no termino de entender ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Si me lo hubieras dicho yo te hubiese cuidado mucho más y tal vez nuestras desgracias no… Todo pudo ser tan diferente Vanessa.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado Harry y si no te lo dije fue porque quería esperar a estar completamente segura. No por un simple mareo o desmayo iba a pregonar ¡Estoy embarazada! –dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Puedo continuar con mi relato?

-Aja –le contesto de mala gana.

-Fue un shock muy grande el enterarme de que Melissa estaba en camino. Solo imagínense la magnitud de mi problema… Yo estaba sola y sin la menor idea de quién era a excepción de ser una bruja. La frase _"Felicidades señora, va a ser madre"_ no fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir sin saber ¿Cómo, cuando, donde y quien? Pero tenía una señal que Ginny no me arrebato. Esto… -dijo levantando un poco su mano y señalando el anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro que reposaba en uno de sus dedos.

-El anillo de compromiso –dijo Harry en un susurro al verlo.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía para tratar de recordar o por lo menos imaginar lo que había sido de mi vida antes de perder la memoria. Cada día que pasaba soñaba despierta pensando que existía un hombre que me quería y que planeaba casarse conmigo. Sabia que no podía ser cualquier hombre por semejante anillo y para mi desgracia tuviste la inteligencia de grabar solamente la fecha (07/01/99) que era justo un día antes de mi llegada al hospital. Trataba de imaginarlo en mi mente pero por más que lo intentaba no pasaba de ser un hombre entre sombras.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de continuar.

-De verdad que fueron tiempos muy difíciles para mí. Todo el tiempo tenía que estar en la cama ya fuera porque no soportaba las patadas que esta lindura me daba o porque me sentía cansada o por el dolor de herida que Bellatrix me hizo en el brazo. Espero que alguien de ustedes se haya encargado de matarla porque la odio con todas mis fuerzas.

-Por Bellatrix Lestrange no tienes que preocuparte –dijo Ron. –Ella se mato a sí misma. Se quemo viva y no fue agradable ver eso.

-Pues ojala y se siga quemando en el infierno porque era una p… Oh, lo siento bebe, no escuches lo que dice mamá. –dijo dirigiéndose a su hijita que sonrió y siguió jugando con los anteojos que le había quitado a Harry.

-¿Y después que paso contigo? ¿Cómo fue que recobraste la memoria?

-Después me puse enorme –dijo entre risas y haciendo ademanes de un gran vientre -Bueno, me fui acostumbrando a las atenciones del hospital. Nunca estaba sola, siempre llegaba un nuevo mago o bruja con quien platicar, por ellos me enteraba de lo que sucedía afuera y de los rumores de que "El Señor Tenebroso" había sido derrotado. Escuche tu nombre muchas veces pero solo eras un nombre –se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente no podía recordar nada y como tú, me resigne a vivir sin un pasado, siendo Miranda y enfrentándome a la maternidad siendo tan joven o al menos eso es lo que me decían…

-Lo ves Ron, no exagero cuando digo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y para tener hijos –susurro la castaña a su novio aunque Vanessa fingió no haberlos escuchado, a ella lo que más le importaba era seguir hablando.

-Recuerdo muy bien la mañana en que Melissa llego al mundo. La noche anterior había llegado una pobre mujer a causa de un hechizo lanzado por los mortifagos que aun no eran capturados y yo como me sentía bien y no tenía nada que hacer fui a consolarla un poco… Me dio mucha tristeza verla llorar y escuchar su historia; de inmediato me identifique con ella en parte porque a mí me habían atacado mortifagos igual que ella y lo peor de su caso fue que el ataque le hizo perder al bebe que esperaba, su esposo estaba muy deprimido pero así es la vida ¿no?… yo era afortunada de no haber corrido la misma suerte… De repente empezaron unas fuertes contracciones y me aterrorice porque aun faltaban dos meses para que mi embarazo concluyera, no era tiempo de que la criatura naciera, creo que asuste a todos con mis gritos de dolor. Todos corrían como locos y otros se acercaron a ofrecerme ayuda y… y ya.

-¿Y ya qué?

-No lo sé, perdí el conocimiento y estuvo bien porque no sufrí con el parto. Cuando desperté unos preciosos ojitos verdes me estaban mirando y fue cuando por fin pude visualizar el rostro del hombre que trataba de imaginarme durante todo ese tiempo. Fue maravilloso tener a Mel entre mis brazos, tan chiquita y tan hermosa; una verdadera lástima que te perdieras de esa alegría.

Harry gruño y nuevamente le lanzo una mirada asesina a la pelirroja.

-No recuerdo porque le puse ese nombre pero creo que a ella le gusta ¿verdad cariño? –la pequeña Melissa asintió con la cabeza y se puso a saltar en el sofá sin soltar la mano de su papá.

-Y aun sigues sin responderme ¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria?

-Eso no quiero responderlo ahora, quizá más tarde u otro día… Con la llegada de mi hija no había nada más que me importara. Los sanadores nos tomaron bastante cariño y pensé que no sería mala idea trabajar en San Mungo, no iba a dejar que me mantuvieran todo el tiempo pero solo quedo en propósito porque nunca lo hice. Pasaron los días, los meses y mi bebe fue creciendo después de que pasaron muchas cosas recupere la memoria (no pienso decirte aun como fue). Lo importante es que decidí ocultarle a todos que recordaba mi pasado por todas las razones que te conté hace un rato: Ginny ya era tu novia, yo estaba "muerta", nunca te habías enterado de mi embarazo y ya había pasado más de un año desde mi desaparición, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban; tú con Ginny y yo con mi hija.

-Y entonces decidiste volver –añadió la castaña.

-Si, por muchas razones decidí volver pero una de ellas fue que una noche escuche a varios sanadores que planeaban quitarme a mi hija.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Harry alarmado.

-Porque creían que una madre con una personalidad tan compleja como la mia no era buen ejemplo para ella. Al ser Vanessa yo intentaba matar todo amor y dulzura que desprendía Miranda pero un cambio tan drástico preocupo a quienes cuidaban de mí.

-Eso no es suficiente razón ¿o sí? –pregunto Ron.

-De acuerdo, existía otra razón que me obligaba a volver pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora –exclamo la chica

-¿Y cuando piensas dejarte de tanto misterio? –pregunto Harry.

-Hace unas semanas escape del hospital… -empezó la chica ignorando al muchacho por completo. –Contaba con el dinero muggle y mágico que muy amablemente Ginny dejo en mis bolsillos. El único lugar al que se me ocurrió llegar fue mi casa en Cambridge, aun no me sentía lista para enfrentarme a ti y estaba segura que mi casa estaba desocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez porque es mi casa y no tuya y porque si mi ausencia te afecto no querrías volver a donde todo ocurrió ¿O me equivoco?... –ella espero a que Harry dijera algo pero guardo silencio –En la casa tenía escondida mi llave de Gringotts y al día siguiente fui a sacar más dinero; fue ahí cuando descubrí que me buscaban los de San Mungo. Encontré un periódico tirado que decía "Mujer demente roba niña de San Mungo" acompañada por una descripción mía. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me acusaban de llevarme a mi propia hija y en ninguna parte lo mencionaron.

-Nunca leí eso en "El Profeta" –susurro Harry.

-Por Ginny me entere de que no sabían nada …

La aludida dio un respingo al sentir las miradas sobre ella y se sumió más en el sofá. Vanessa suspiro y continúo.

-Luego me refugie en mi casa y una buena chica muggle apareció. Se llama Andy y se ofreció a cuidar a Melissa si lo necesitaba a cambio de dinero. Le di el empleo de niñera para aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible en volver a localizarlos a ustedes. No fue difícil con la información que ya conocía. Todas las mañanas salen a trabajar y los fines de semana descansan. Los seguí por un par de días pero la semana pasada no aguante la tentación de acercarme a ti y saber si me recordabas por lo menos un poquito. Fue interesante y muy halagador todo lo que le dijiste sobre tu ex esposa. –dijo dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sigo preguntándome si te perdonare por no habérmelo dicho en ese momento. Esa tarde tú dijiste que irías con tu ex y no lo hiciste.

-¿De nuevo tendremos esta discusión? –preguntó con irritación –Me cerraste la puerta cuando vine a buscarte.

-Pues sí, pero fue porque… pensé que solo estaba soñando y… ¿Qué hacías vestida de rosado?

La niña estallo en carcajadas y salto a los brazos de su mamá.

-Fue culpa de Melissa –dijo tratando de lanzar mirada de enojo a su hija pero fue en vano con aquella carita tan inocente –Escondió toda mi ropa en la chimenea y yo no podía aparecerme vestida como Miranda. Accedí a que la niñera de Mel me prestara ropa pero nunca creí que se le ocurriera una blusa rosada junto con una diadema que esta pequeña traviesa me obligo a usar.

-Tu ni muerta usarías rosado…

-Teniendo prisa sí. Deseaba que fueras tu quien abriese la puerta, Ron y Hermione no estaban y cuando deje a Ginny estaba asustada de mi presencia por lo que deduje no tendría el suficiente valor de estar cerca de ti. –hizo una pausa y dando un suspiro continuo –Me desaparecí de tu puerta enojada, decepcionada y sin saber que decirle a mi pequeña Mel… Yo le prometí que esa tarde conocería a su papá y no iba a cumplirlo, al menos no en ese momento.

-Después fue cuando volví a verte en el parque ¿no es así?

-¿Es que se volvieron a encontrar? –pregunto Ron sorprendido

-Aja. –respondió la chica con rapidez –Volví a disfrazarme de Miranda y estuve dando vueltas por el parque hasta que apareciste muy enojado. Me contaste lo que sucedió a regañadientes pero lo hiciste y cuando lo supe trate de aligerar tu carga de culpabilidad, me dolía mucho verte tan deprimido y desesperado. No me parecía bien que culparas a Ron y Hermione así que ustedes dos denme las gracias de que Harry no los odie –dijo volteando a verlos y ellos se sintieron apenados pero no pudieron decir nada más.

-Ahora que recuerdo… -susurro Harry con aire pensativo –Esa noche cuando te despediste me invitaste a cenar ¿con tus padres? –termino la frase con la confusión reflejada en el rostro y Vanessa se rio.

-Sí, te invite a cenar con los padres de Miranda (que por supuesto no existen) Necesitaba una coartada para evitar que preguntaras porque usaba la gorra y los lentes. Fue arriesgarme demasiado porque no tenía idea de lo que responderías. Si aceptabas buscaría la forma ideal para deshacerme de ti pero me llamo mucho la atención la respuesta que me diste. _"Voy a visitar la tumba de mi ex esposa" _–dijo la muchacha intentando imitar la voz de Harry.

A Melissa le causo gracia la imitación de su mamá y se rio bajito recordando su promesa de permanecer callada.

-Me sorprendí bastante porque no pensé que existiera una tumba con mi nombre. Y me entro curiosidad por saber el lugar donde supuestamente descansaban los restos de Vanessa. Te cuestione hasta obtener la respuesta y luego me fui a casa para asegurarme de que Mel durmiera y de inmediato me volví a ir para aparecer en el bosque prohibido y no cruzarme en tu camino. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos pero llegaste demasiado rápido…

-¡Tú eras la persona encapuchada! –exclamo el muchacho y Vanessa asintió alegremente con la cabeza. –¡No tienes idea del susto que me diste!

-Espera un momento Harry –dijo la castaña –Nunca nos dijiste nada de una visita al cementerio.

-No lo creí necesario –le respondió y volvió a dirigirse a la joven de los ojos azul zafiro. –Dejaste que te persiguiera por el bosque y ¡Me atacaste más de una vez!

-No iba a dejar que me descubrieras a mi o a Miranda frente a esa tumba. Perdón por los hechizos que te lance. Me arrepentí mucho de los últimos porque no quería que te golpearas o desmayaras, solo quería que me dejaras tranquila.

-¡Y me dejaste tirado y solo en el bosque prohibido!

-¡No es cierto! Me quede contigo hasta que despertaste. Y por cierto, te ves muy bien durmiendo… -susurro y Harry se ruborizo un poco. -No soy tan mala como para abandonarte ahí. Solo que cuando empezaste a moverte y supe que ibas a despertar me desaparecí. Deje que pasara una semana y ahora estoy aquí… -termino y se encogió de hombros.

-Humm, te complicas la vida demasiado –fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

-¿Ya te aburrió mi monologo Weasley? –preguntó Vanessa luego de que nadie dijera nada –Espero que no porque necesito hablar a solas contigo.

-¿Co… conmigo? –pregunto la pelirroja con temor.

-Sí, necesitamos hablar tú y yo de mujer a mujer

La muchacha le dio un beso a su hija e hizo que se quedara con Harry para ponerse de pie

-Pero…

-Anda, no seas grosera Ginny, vamos arriba y platiquemos un poco.

Ginny se puso de pie y miro asustada a su hermano y futura cuñada ¿Estar a solas con Vanessa después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Trago saliva y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Harry y sus amigos también se pusieron de pie y miraron con desconfianza a Vanessa que tenía una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sigueme Weasley –ordeno Vanessa y cuando casi llegaba a la entrada del salón Harry le dijo:

-Vanessa… dame tu varita mágica –dijo Harry extendiendo la mano con la que no cargaba a Melissa. Ella se detuvo y lo miro con gesto ceñudo.

-No pienso hacerle nada a Ginny –le dijo al descubrir por donde iban los pensamientos de Harry.

-No me importa… Tu también Ginny, entrégame tu varita mágica, no quiero correr riesgos.

La pelirroja accedió de inmediato y puso su varita en la mano de Harry. Vanessa bufo, puso los ojos en blanco pero al final le dejo su varita mágica. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación no sin que Vanessa susurrara _"Que desconfiado"_.

En silencio las siguieron y se quedaron al pie de la escalera observando cómo llegaban al primer rellano y en lugar de quedarse en ese piso subían hasta el segundo.

-No se tu Harry pero yo no las hubiera dejado solas. –dijo Ron que al igual que Harry no dejaba de mirar las escaleras.

-Hermione, puedes cargar a Melissa un momento –pidió Harry y aunque la pequeña se aferro a su cuello paso a los brazos de la castaña.

El ojiverde lentamente subió los escalones preguntándose si hacia lo correcto al subir pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. Todo estaba muy callado, hasta su hija parecía entender que debía guardar silencio para escuchar cualquier cosa que fuera señal de peligro. Se quedo cerca de dos minutos ahí parado hasta que se escucho un golpe mucho más fuerte que una pisada normal. Miro a sus amigos con temor y continúo subiendo hasta llegar al primer rellano donde se detuvo para ver si desde ahí lograba escuchar algo más pero nuevamente se hizo silencio pero fue algo muy breve porque se escucho el ruido de vidrios romperse. Todos dieron un respingo y se miraron los unos a los otros a no saber lo que ocurría en la habitación de arriba.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo Harry y sin más, subió los escalones a toda velocidad.


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL MISTERIO DEL COLLAR

**CAPITULO 9 EL MISTERIO DEL COLLAR**

-Que desconfiado –susurro Vanessa mientras salía de la habitación con Ginny frente a ella. Le parecía exagerada la acción de Harry de quitarle las varitas ¿acaso pensaba que estando a solas con Ginny la mataría? Si tanto rencor le tenía a la pelirroja ¿para que hacer el intento de protegerla?

La chica dio un suspiro para aclarar sus pensamientos mientras veía de reojo a los otros que las seguían con la mirada al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Dónde quieres hablar? –pregunto Ginny en un susurro mientras observaba el pasillo del primer rellano.

-Son unos chismosos y no quiero que nos interrumpan, vamos más arriba –índico Vanessa y sin esperar la aprobación de Ginny subieron al siguiente rellano. Esperaba que Harry respetara la privacidad que pedía y que no subiera por un largo tiempo.

Entraron en una habitación del fondo y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Era una especie de ático con cajas y objetos de apariencia inservibles a su alrededor. Vanessa hizo una mueca de dolor y se tomo el brazo izquierdo cuando sin querer choco con un mueble alto que le impedía llegar al centro de la habitación que era la parte más vacía.

-Estee… -empezó Ginny con aire nervioso. –Vanessa, se que estas enojada conmigo pero por favor no vayas a denunciar lo que te hice. ¡No quiero terminar en Azkaban!

-¿Azkaban? –pregunto alzando una ceja y una vez que capto lo que le quería decir, estalló en carcajadas. -¿Crees que soy capaz de enviarte a Azkaban? –y siguió riendo. –No se me había venido en mente.

-¿No? –susurro la otra arrepintiéndose de haberlo mencionado.

-Aunque… -susurro Vanessa con aire pensativo –No es mala idea…

-¡Por favor no! –dijo la pelirroja juntando las manos frente a su rostro en señal de suplica

-¡Destrozaste mi vida y lo que pudieron ser los dos años más felices de mi vida! ¿No crees que te lo merezcas? Unos años en Azkaban podrían enseñarte que nadie se mete con Vanessa Prince –exclamo la chica con los dientes apretados. Claramente se notaba que quería gritar pero se estaba conteniendo lo más posible para evitar que Harry subiera. –¡Te odio Weasley, te odio con todas mis fuerzas y jamás te perdonare lo que me hiciste! ¡Por ti es que mi pequeña apenas y conoce el significado de la palabra "padre"!

-Vanessa, perdóname, perdóname por favor… yo… si hubiese sabido lo de tu hija nunca…

La otra chica se puso el dedo índice en los labios para que guardara silencio.

-Llevas todo el día disculpándote ¿es que aun no te cansas?

La pelirroja se quedo callada y ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos. Una con miedo y otra con profunda rabia pero no dejaban de mirarse. Ginny noto como la respiración de Vanessa se hacía más y más agitada, esperaba el momento en que estallara y se pusiera a gritar. El silencio se volvió incomodo y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones hasta que súbitamente…

La chica de los ojos azul zafiro le soltó a Ginny tremendo revés en la cara que la mando directo al piso. Todo había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Ginny se llevo una mano al rostro donde había recibido el impacto y otra sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que algo húmedo y caliente llegaba hasta su boca.

Vanessa le había roto la nariz.

-¡Por tu culpa, todo es tu maldita culpa! –rugió Vanessa que se acerco hasta la pelirroja para levantarla por la nuca obligándola así, a mirarle los ojos enfurecidos.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamo la otra chica que para tratar de defenderse, necesitaba cuanto antes soltarse de ella porque eso era más que una simple charla de mujer a mujer. – ¡Estás loca!

Ginny para zafarse recurrió a los manotazos y empujones pero Vanessa no quería ceder.

-¡Estaré loca pero al menos no soy como tú… una maldita arpía…!

De pronto dijo una maldición acompañada por un grito ahogado soltando a la pelirroja que cayó de sentón chocando con un viejo ropero que en lo alto sostenía algunas piezas de cerámica y vidrio resoplado que cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos muy cerca de ella. Cuando volteo, la joven de los ojos azul zafiro estaba frente a ella, en el suelo echa un ovillo, lamentándose y sujetando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Ginny que se puso de pie con cuidado esquivando los restos de un antiguo jarrón y tratando de limpiar la sangre que continuaba emanando de su nariz. Simplemente no entendía como la joven había terminado en el piso.

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! –dijo Vanessa entre dientes y furiosa pero con una terrible mueca de dolor en el rostro -¡Auch! ¡Eres una idiota!

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! –pregunto Harry fuera de la habitación.

-Maldición… ¡Vete y déjanos solas! –le grito Vanessa pero ya era demasiado tarde. El muchacho había entrado y miró perplejo a la joven tirada en el suelo y luego a la pelirroja que se había quedado tan quieta como una estatua.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?! –bramo Harry abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja y sacudiendola por los hombros.

-¡Me estas lastimando! –exclamo desesperada porque le estaba yendo de mal en peor. Y pensar que todo aquello lo habían ocasionado un par de hechizos desmemorizadores. -¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Maldita sea Harry! ¡Déjala y venme a ayudar! –exclamo Vanessa que hacia un gesto de dolor tras otro.

El ojiverde soltó a la Ginny con brusquedad y se arrodillo junto a Vanessa para ayudarla a por lo menos sentarse en el suelo.

En eso, se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación. Eran Hermione y Ron que habían alcanzado a su amigo escaleras arriba.

-¿Mami? –pregunto una vocecita que por encima del hombro de Ron trataba de ver lo que estaba pasando.

-No quiero que Melissa me vea así –le susurro rápidamente Vanessa a Harry.

-Hermione, llévate a la niña –pidió el muchacho a su amiga que tenia a la pequeña en brazos.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza segura de que Mel aun no había visto nada pero al darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación la niña empezó a gritar.

-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Queyo ir con mami!

-Vamos a jugar tú y yo. Tu mama está… está ocupada –se le escucho decir a Hermione tratando de calmarla pero Melissa siguió gritando hasta que su voz se volvió solo un susurro.

-¡¿Ginny, que le hiciste?! –pregunto Ron que se había quedado y visto la misma escena que Harry había presenciado un minuto atrás.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER CULPABLE DE LO QUE LE PASA A TODOS?! ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA! ¡¿POR QUE NADIE SE FIJA EN LO QUE ELLA ME HACE A MI?! –exploto la pelirroja señalando su rostro y manos manchadas de su propia sangre.

-¡Cállate Weasley! –grito Vanessa que ya se había puesto en pie pero su aspecto no era nada bueno.

-¿Sabes qué Ginny? ¡Ahora si estoy harto de ti y de tus mentiras!... ¡Largo de mi casa!

-Oye Harry, amigo, tranquilízate.

-Mejor ni te metas Ron, este es un asunto entre tu hermana y yo –puntualizo el ojiverde que continuaba muy enojado. -¿Y tú que estas esperando? ¡Fuera!

-Harry, te juro que yo no le hice…

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo vete de aquí, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida!… ¡LARGATE!

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar pero se detuvo al saber que nada de lo que dijera podría ayudarle en ese momento. Era mejor ya darse por vencida.

-¿Seguro que… eso es lo que quieres? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si –le contesto fríamente.

-En ese caso entrégame mi varita mágica

-Se la quedo Hermione –le contesto su hermano –Ginny… No tienes porque irte

-Claro que tiene que irse. –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Basta Harry, ahorita estas enojado, no sabes lo que dices.

-Si quiere que me vaya me iré –dijo Ginny entre sollozos. Miro a Harry y pudo ver en su rostro que era la última palabra. Luego volteo a donde estaba Vanessa pero ella esquivo su mirada.

-¡Pues vete ya! –le grito nuevamente y ella pego un respingo.

-Solo una última cosa Harry… Perdóname por haberte amado tanto

-¿A eso se le llama amor? –susurro Vanessa pero fue un susurro que Ginny no escucho porque sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Ginny, espera!! –pidió Ron. –Eres un tonto Harry –le dijo a su amigo y después de lanzarle una mirada desaprobatoria salió para ir detrás de su hermana.

Harry cerró los ojos e inspiro hondo antes de volver a mirar a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro que tenia a lado suyo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estabas tirada en el suelo?

-No me siento bien y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

-Nunca tienes ganas de hablar de "eso"… Si me escondes algo mas, dímelo ahora.

-Te dije que quería privacidad ¿porque interferiste? Tenía todo bajo control.

-Sí, claro –dijo él con sarcasmo.

Ella bufo.

-¿Dónde está mi varita mágica?

-Se la quedo Hermione.

-Humm… Necesito ir a mi casa –dijo Vanessa pasando por su lado para salir de la habitación.

-Y yo necesito una explicación –añadió él que empezó a seguirla.

-Te he dado suficientes explicaciones por un día, confórmate con eso…. ¿Dónde estás Hermione? –pregunto mientras bajaba el último tramo de las escaleras pero al escuchar risitas provenientes de la cocina supo que era el lugar a donde debía ir.

Al entrar vio a la castaña sentada en una silla y sobre la mesa, arrodillada, estaba Melissa jugando con unos canarios que Hermione había hecho aparecer para entretenerla mientras _los mayores_ arreglaban sus problemas.

-Hola princesa ¿te estás divirtiendo? –le pregunto

La niña asintió con la cabeza mostrándole el canario que había logrado atrapar entre sus pequeñas manitas

–Ese no es un peluche. Ten cuidado o lo puedes ahogar. –añadió pero en respuesta solo obtuvo otra risita traviesa. -¿Puedes entregarme mi varita? –dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la castaña que se la entrego de inmediato pero sin dejar de mirar a Harry con una gran interrogante grabada en el rostro.

-No logre alcanzar a Ginny –se escucho la voz de Ron que acababa de entrar a la cocina y al ver con que jugaba Melissa retrocedió un paso –¡Aleja esos pájaros de mi vista! –exclamo al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que la castaña los había conjurado.

-¿Para qué se preocupan por Ginny? Seguramente a de estar chillando con su mami –dijo Vanessa y Ron la miro entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa? Primero viene Ginny llorando y pidiéndome su varita, luego Ron corriendo tras ella y después ustedes dos que bajan tan tranquilamente.

-Que te diga Harry, yo me voy… Mel, ven con mami, nos vamos a casa. –dijo Vanessa y con pesar la niña fue hasta sus brazos.

-Ahora eres tú la que no irá a ningún lado –amenazo Harry.

-¿Ah no? Mírame… -dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa –Y no puedes hechizarme con una pequeña en brazos…

Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la chimenea. Melissa apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su mamá y volvió a abrir y cerrar su manita en señal de despedida. Harry miro los diminutos ojos verdes de su hija que solo reflejaban tristeza por la nueva separación y se pregunto si esa misma expresión se reflejaba en su rostro.

Después de eso unas llamas verdes las envolvieron y desaparecieron de su vista.

-Vanessa sigue estando loca –susurro Ron.

-Harry, por favor tienes que decirme todo lo que ocurrió allá arriba, por cuidar a tu hija me perdí de muchas cosas, lo sé… No es que me molestara cuidarla, ella es un amor y tampoco es que sea chismosa pero…

-Que te diga Ron, Yo no voy a permitir que Vanessa vuelva a alejarse de mí y menos que me aleje de mi hija. –dijo al tiempo que como Vanessa se metía en la chimenea.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme? –pregunto la castaña a su novio que dio un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en una de las sillas…

******

-¿Cuándo vede a papi ota vez? –pregunto Mel mientras su madre iba escaleras arriba.

-Muy pronto bebe, te lo prometo. –contestó Vanessa que miro como su hija se empezaba a tallar los ojos -¿Tienes sueño? Hoy no has tomado una siesta.

-No…

La niña bostezo y trato de negar con la cabeza. Vanessa dibujo una sonrisa, empezó a arrullarla y entró en la primera habitación del piso superior. Estaba decorada especialmente para Melissa con juguetes y peluches en una repisa, y con una cuna junto a la ventana. La acostó con cuidado y se quedo observándola. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos o incluso segundos para que Mel se rindiera.

-Duerme pequeña, duerme… -susurro Vanessa y de manera inconsciente se llevo la mano al brazo izquierdo.

Levanto la vista y miro por la ventana pero no para mirar los destellos anaranjados del atardecer que cubrían el horizonte y tejados de las casitas de enfrente. No, lo que veía era el tenue reflejo de su rostro pálido y delgado. Suspiro y dijo:

-Sabía que vendrías Harry…

Se dio la vuelta para verlo y fue hasta la puerta desde donde él la estaba observando.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi? –le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo hago… Necesitaba venir a mi casa y lo hice… Aunque también quería un poco de privacidad para platicar contigo. Me canse de las interrupciones de Hermione y de los chistes tontos de Ron… Sígueme, vamos a nuestra antigua habitación. ¿Aun la recuerdas verdad? –dibujó una sonrisa y noto como el rostro de Harry se ruborizaba un poco –Si algo tengo que agradecerte de estos dos años es que hayas mantenido mi casa en pie. Eso me facilito muchas cosas cuando volví…

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar. ¿Allá abajo hay un televisor?

-Oh si –dijo ella con una risita –Era para mantener contenta y entretenida a la chica muggle que cuidaba de Melissa; me desharé del aparato en cuanto pueda, nuestra hija aprende de todos y de todo lo que ve. No quiero que esos muggles le den ideas… -Harry no entendió el comentario pero decidió no hacer preguntas sobre el tema; había cosas mucho más interesantes que conocer…

Entraron a la habitación luego de caminar por el resto del estrecho pasillo y Harry vio que era igual a como lo había visto la ultima vez pero no se entretuvo mucho en recordar el pasado; observo a Vanessa que fue al rincón más lejano y señalando con la varita hizo aparecer una mesita sobre la cual había algunas pociones.

-Tuve que esconder mis objetos mágicos, no podía arriesgarme a que mi amiga muggle anduviera de curiosa y descubriera que había algo aun más extraño en mí.

Vanessa inspiro y tomo uno de los frascos cuyo contenido era de un color verde olivo.

-¿Para qué son? –pregunto Harry al ver que había más frasquitos con el mismo contenido.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo… -le respondió la muchacha y de un trago se bebió la poción.

-¿Ahora si piensas decirme toda la verdad?

-Siéntate –dijo ella luego de quedarse pensativa por unos segundos.

El ojiverde obedeció y se acomodo en la orilla de la cama esperando que Vanessa se sentara a su lado pero en lugar de eso, se puso a caminar de un lado al otro visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí, toda la verdad ¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria, porque volviste y… que rayos paso en Grimmauld Place con Ginny?

-Harry, yo… -empezó la chica y lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Harry se preocupo _¿tan grave era que se ponía a llorar?_ –No sé como decírtelo pero lo hare… Harry… yo… me estoy muriendo…

Sus palabras tardaron mucho en llegar a la mente del hombre que tenia frente a ella. Vanessa parecía asustada ante la reacción que tuviese Harry, su respiración se volvió agitada y continuaban brotando lágrimas de sus inconfundibles ojos azul zafiro.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Vanessa, no estoy para que sigas jugando conmigo. –dijo Harry con severidad.

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?! ¡Pues no Harry! ¡ME VOY A MORIR Y MUY PRONTO!

La joven estallo en un lamento desesperado. Se llevo ambas manos al rostro y se dejo caer de rodillas donde continuo llorando a todo pulmon. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Su mente se rehusaba a aceptar lo que ella le acababa de recalcar pero no podía dejarla ahí, sola y llorando en el piso. Se arrodillo frente a ella y solo la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura al sentirse incapaz de darle una palabra de aliento. Un nudo repentino en la garganta se lo impidió.

-Me voy a morir Harry, me voy a morir… -repitió una y otra vez entre sollozos

La joven correspondió el abrazo de Harry apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeando su espalda con los brazos. Era la primera vez desde hacía más de dos años que se abrazaban de aquella manera. La primera vez que estaban realmente juntos aunque el ojiverde deseo que aquel abrazo se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias…

Vanessa siguió llorando por unos minutos más y una vez calmada se separo de Harry y limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-Perdóname por habértelo dicho de esta manera. Me estuve preparando las últimas semanas para decírtelo de una forma menos brusca, menos dolorosa pero… no es fácil manejarlo.

-Lo que me has dicho aun no tiene sentido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto cuando pienso que acabo de recuperarte?

-Voy a contártelo todo y sabrás como eso tiene relación con lo que tanto ansias saber –dijo la joven y cruzo las piernas para sentarse y tener una posición más cómoda.

Enlazo sus manos con las de Harry y lo miro a los ojos antes de iniciar…

Unos meses después de que Melissa nació los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi mente como simples borrones del pasado. Algunos me daban miedo y quería desterrarlos de mi cabeza pero sabes que son de las pocas cosas que una persona puede controlar a voluntad.

Confiaba en que los sanadores y las pociones que me daban para recobrar la memoria surtieran el efecto esperado. Fue una recuperación muy lenta pero yo mantuve el silencio. Era mejor esperar a que todas las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran unidas a emocionar a unos cuantos con los pequeños flashbacks de mi vida.

Hace seis meses lo recordé todo y no repetiré lo que ya te dije; me rehusé a volver para quedarme en el hospital donde de vez en cuando ayudaba a los sanadores con los magos o brujas que llegaban pero en otras ocasiones ellos debían ayudarme porque no me sentía bien. La herida que me había hecho Bellatrix nunca sano por completo y con cualquier roce sentía que me moría y quemaba por dentro; fue ahí cuando supe que el momento de hacer las preguntas había llegado. Pregunte a la anciana sanadora que cuidaba de mi el porqué de todo aquel malestar pero nunca obtuve respuestas hasta hace tres meses que una joven brujita tuvo que reemplazarla:

-Hola señora, ¿Cómo está hoy? Ya le he traído sus pociones. Recuerde que debe beberlas todas para que se sienta mejor. –me dijo.

Yo obedecí pero era una brujita que hablaba demasiado y decía cosas que no tenía que decir. Fue toda una suerte que no me desesperara y la corriera porque lo que me dijo cambio el rumbo de mis pensamientos por completo.

-Es una lástima que siendo usted una mujer tan bonita tenga que morir tan joven… -se me helo la sangre al escucharla y sentí como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran el corazón.

Me quede congelada y espere a que ella dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

–Como ya sabe estas pociones son para mantenerla con nosotros el mayor tiempo posible aunque eso implique no ayudarla a recuperar la memoria pero… ¿Qué prefiere, tener recuerdos o vivir lo suficiente para cuidar de su hija? Yo hubiese tomado la misma decisión que usted… vivir lo mas que se pueda –muy quitada de la pena la chica me sonrió y yo seguía congelada. Los sanadores nunca me habían administrado pociones para la memoria, todo era para mantenerme viva.

-Y… ¿Por qué moriré? –pregunte casi en un susurro. Si era verdad lo que me decía tenía que existir una muy buena razón –Mi memoria no es buena aun, ya no lo recuerdo.

-Pues según el historial, tiene que ver con la maldición imperdonable que recibió en el brazo. El hechizo la rozo demasiado, falto poco para que fuera mortal. Así que la está matando lentamente. Nosotros solo retrasamos lo inevitable. He seguido su caso desde que llego a San Mungo; la mayoría de los sanadores apostaba que usted moriría en el parto de su hija pero mírese, aun sigue con vida –y volvió a sonreírme como si habláramos del clima o de que alguien tenía pegada una escoba a la cabeza por un hechizo mal realizado –¿Es feo no señora? Saber que morirá y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo…

Ese fue uno de los momentos más crueles que he pasado en mi vida y creí que había escuchado suficiente pero aun faltaba más.

-¿Sabe que es lo que más me gusta de usted Sra. Yalek?

-No

-Pues que se toma las cosas muy a la ligera, como si no pasara nada. Esa fortaleza es digna de reconocimiento. Supongo que ya está más tranquila al saber que no tiene que preocuparse por Melissa… –continúo y dirigió la vista a mi niña que dormía plácidamente junto a mí y en eso mas cuchillos me atravesaron el corazón _¡Mi hija!_ pensé y sentí miedo de verdad. –Escuche que ya le están buscando un hogar para cuando usted muera… Melissa estará bien sin usted –volteo a verme y a sonreírme cínicamente. Esa chica no tenía idea que yo desconocía toda esa información porque de lo contrario lo hubiese dicho de otra manera o quizá no lo hubiera mencionado. Todos los de San Mungo sabían que moriría menos yo –Debo atender a otros pacientes, se le ofrece algo más?

Negué con la cabeza pero una pregunta asalto a mi mente.

-¿Cuánto…? -mi voz sonó tan rasposa y entrecortada que tuve que carraspear para aclararla. -¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de… vida? ¿Por qué usted si lo sabe verdad? a mí… a mi no me lo han querido decir

-Oh, eso no podría decírselo con exactitud… ¿seis? ¿siete meses? –se encogió de hombros –Siendo muy optimistas un año más. La vamos a extrañar cuando eso pase pero mientras tanto, que tenga un buen día…

Y se fue dejándome sola y con una enorme preocupación. En los siguientes días me encargue de investigar que la información fuera cierta y cuando lo comprobé me propuse dejar el hospital pero no quisieron dejarme ir por las buenas me decían "Usted dijo que iba a quedarse con nosotros y tiene que cumplirnos". Yo explote contra ellos muchas veces y de ahí la teoría de que me había vuelto completamente loca pero tenía que marcharme y volver…

-Hace tres semanas provoque una gran distracción en el hospital, hice aparecer una gran nube de humo en el cuarto piso y los que me vigilaban las veinticuatro horas del día tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo. Me fugue del hospital con mi pequeña pero obviamente no a todos les gusto mi partida pero no porque de verdad les preocupara yo… Lo que les preocupaba era dejar a mi hija conmigo sabiendo el destino que me esperaba, que aun me espera –dijo Vanessa con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Así que por eso volviste? –pregunto Harry y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si alguien debe cuidar de Melissa cuando yo no este es su propio padre ¿no crees? No estaría bien que un completo desconocido se hiciera cargo de ella.

-Vanessa… ¿estás segura de lo que me has dicho? No existe la posibilidad de que todo sea un error. Aun me parece ilógico.

--Estoy segura Harry.

-Es como si el destino se empeñara en separarnos y no vernos felices. Eso es muy injusto

-Lo sé pero –ella suspiro - … prométeme que cuidaras bien de Melissa.

-Te lo prometo pero por ahora no pienses en eso –le dijo el mirándola a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-La vida es tan fugaz… -susurro Vanessa pasados unos segundos y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando más y más. Vanessa cerró los ojos para dejar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla. Harry quería besarla y sentía que la chica quería lo mismo al permitirle tal acercamiento. Ambos podían sentir el dulce aliento que les rozaba la piel, el mismo hormigueo que habían sentido con el primer beso, ellos a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que les sucedió se seguían amando. –Te sientes tan feliz y de pronto…

-… En un segundo todo cambia… –término Harry la frase por ella y se acerco los últimos milímetros que le faltaban para que sus labios se unieran.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento Vanessa se hizo para atrás bruscamente. Harry desconcertado la miro. No entendía como un momento como ese se hubiera arruinado. _"Con lo cerca que estaba"_ pensó La miro a los ojos y la chica lo observaba con gesto ceñudo, como si estuviera… ¿molesta?

-Leíste mi diario –dijo ella con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry que al principio no entendió y después recordó que la frase que él había repetido unos segundos atrás la había leído una y otra vez en un pequeño libro plateado. -¡Oh!

-¡Leíste mi diario! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Dónde está? yo se que lo tienes, ¡devuélvemelo! –exclamo la chica que se puso de pie de inmediato no sin antes hacer el ademan de querer golpear a Harry pero se contuvo.

-Tranquila –dijo el ojiverde que también se puso de pie –Lo recupere de la mansión. Se supone que tú estabas muerta; yo tenía que conservar algún recuerdo tuyo así que no te enojes. De a ver sabido lo hubiera dejado ahí.

-Lo siento Harry, pero siempre fui muy celosa con mis cosas. ¿Me lo puedes devolver?

-Está en Grimmauld Place, acompáñame por el

-Puedo acompañarte a la chimenea; prefiero esperar a que me lo traigas… Recuerda que quiero un poco de privacidad. –le dijo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Vanessa lo siguió y se quedo parada frente a la habitación de Melissa. Harry se percato y volvió con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto.

-En julio será su cumpleaños y ni siquiera sé si estaré aquí para celebrarlo –le respondió con voz estrangulada. –El 31 de julio es el mejor día para nacer ¿no crees? –le dijo dibujando una débil sonrisa en su rostro para apaciguar las cosas y que Harry no se preocupara más de lo que debía.

Él también sonrió contento de que su pequeña compartiera la misma fecha que el aunque no muy seguro de que esa expresión fuera lo correcto a como estaban las cosas.

-¡Anda ya por mi diario! –le ordeno al muchacho que dio un respingo y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-No tardare nada –le dijo antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Y lo cumplió.

Harry no tardo más de dos minutos en volver a la casa. Apenas y le había dado tiempo a la chica de terminar de bajar los escalones y sentarse en el sofá cuando apareció nuevamente con una caja de madera entre las manos.

-Vaya, de verdad eres rápido –dijo la joven extendiendo las manos para que Harry le entregara la caja.

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza pero no respondió porque el ir corriendo lo había agitado demasiado.

Se sentaron colocando la caja de madera en medio de ambos. Vanessa comenzó a sacar uno a uno sus recuerdos dibujando una sonrisa cada que veía alguno y pasados unos minutos dijo:

-No recordaba que había guardado esto aquí.

Abrió una cajita negra y alargada dentro de la cual estaba una cadenita dorada con tres colgantes en forma de corazón (un zafiro, un rubí y una esmeralda). Harry observo la joya y volvió a sentir la misma curiosidad que el día en que lo había visto la primera vez.

-¿Quién te lo dio? Es un collar muy bonito.

-Snape… mi… mi papá. –le respondió la joven. La palabra "papá" aun le era difícil de decir. -¿Puedes sostenerlo un momento? –le pidió dándole el collar para ponerse de pie y esculcar entre sus bolsillos.

Harry la miro atento y cuando Vanessa encontró lo que buscaba vio que era un collar idéntico al que Harry sostenía.

-Snape me dijo que confiaba en mí para que los guardara pero que los collares nunca debían estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé. Solo me dijo que con esos collares había cometido el error más grave de su vida.

-El error más grande de tu padre fue decirle a Voldemort sobre una profecía que nos involucraba a ambos. Por culpa de Snape mis padres murieron. El darle esa información provoco que Voldemort les diera caza. Él podía ser igual de cruel que Bellatrix, no tienes ideas de lo que me hizo pasar.

-Deja a mi padre en paz. Si quieres difamar a alguien por qué no lo haces con la urraca de Lestrange –en eso le arrebato el collar -¿Aun sigues preguntándote quien te hizo perder la memoria? Recuerdo que morías por saberlo.

-Sí, un poco –respondió dirigiendo la vista a las joyas -Son muy bonitos e inofensivos, no sé porque Snape te dijo eso. Tal vez y como Voldemort, él tenía problemas con las cosas brillantes.

-Pues el ya no está y dudo que venga de la tumba a decirme lo que debo hacer o no. –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Coloco los colgantes de los collares uno frente al otro mientras estos reposaban en la palma de su mano. Los levanto a la altura de sus rostros y ambos miraron para ver lo que sucedía cuando de repente…

-¡Buu! –exclamo la muchacha moviendo la mano rápidamente a donde estaba Harry. Este dio un salto y por poco se caía al suelo. –Jajaja –estallo la muchacha al ver el susto que le había dado.

-Graciosa –dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos. –Solo me engañaste ¿verdad? Esos collares no hacen nada.

-Fue cierto lo que te dije –replico ella aun con una sonrisa en los labios –Pero no sé qué es lo que hacen o si se necesita un hechizo para que funcione. Quizá y por todo este tiempo se han descompuesto.

-¿Dijiste que con eso Snape cometió un error? –volvió a preguntar con escepticismo a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Volvieron a poner los collares juntos de modo que el colgante de cada color estuviese frente a su igual pero no paso nada.

-De acuerdo, Snape me engaño –dijo la chica mirando a Harry.

En eso un resplandor llamo su atención. Los corazones empezaron a brillar y su luz iba aumentando. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el precioso destello azul, verde y rojo que al final se volvió una luz tan brillante, que los cegó por unos segundos.

Al abrir los ojos ya no estaban en la acogedora sala de Vanessa, si no en un callejón oscuro, solitario y frio.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que es el Callejón Knockturn… -dijo Harry tratando de reconocer el lugar –Genial, Snape te heredo un bonito y poco útil traslador –bufo.

-No se… Un traslador no es una cosa por la cual se preocupara de esconder. Debe haber algo mas… ¡Shhh, alguien viene! –susurro y jalo a Harry para que se pegara a la pared y así no ser descubiertos.

A unos treinta metros de donde ellos se encontraban apareció un joven de aspecto abatido y agitado. Miraba el suelo de forma pensativa, con varita en mano y luego por inercia levanto el rostro.

-¡Oye, ese soy yo! ¿Esto es… es el pasado? ¡Es imposible!–exclamo Harry a Vanessa pero ella solo le indico que guardara silencio.

El Harry que estaban viendo se dio la vuelta y tres hechizos le golpearon la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Vaya, te pegaron duro –susurro Vanessa.

De las sombras emergieron tres figuras, entre ellas Bellatrix Lestrange que parecía muy satisfecha de lo que había hecho.

-¡Ahí está esa maldita bruja, deja voy a darle su merecido! –exclamo Harry y salió del rincón donde estaba escondido.

-¡Espera! –le susurro la muchacha y lo jalo del brazo obligándolo a entrar en uno de los viejos establecimientos que a causa de los mortifagos se habían cerrado.

-Déjame matarla de una vez

-No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí y vayas a enfrentarte a… -corto la frase y cambio de tema –Ahora empiezo a entender lo que dijo Snape del error de su vida. Utilizo esto para regresar al pasado y obtener lo que quería pero ¿Cómo es posible? Según yo, no es posible regresar tanto, ni siquiera con los giratiempos.

-Los giratiempos ya no existen

-Eso no importa… Dime, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando pusimos los collares juntos?

-Pues pensaba en todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida, lo que dijiste sobre Snape me dio mucho en que pensar y uno de esos recuerdos fue este. Siempre he pensado que irme de Grimmauld Place aquel día fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. Si yo no hubiera estado en este lugar Bellatrix y los otros dos no me habrían hechizado y separado de mis amigos. Ahora que descifraste el misterio deja voy por Bellatrix antes de que se marchen conmigo.

-Harry –dijo Vanessa tomándolo por el brazo. -¿También consideras un error el haberme conocido?

-Yo…

-Seamos honestos, si sales y haces alguna estupidez, el presente que conoces no va a existir. ¿Estás consciente de eso, verdad? ¿Y sabes el revuelo y problemas que causaría que ellos te vieran aquí cuando acaban de hechizarte?...

-Conocerte no fue un error, de hecho, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.–dijo Harry.

Ella se quedo quieta por un instante al escucharlo. _"Qué manera de cambiar de tema" _pensó

–Vanessa, yo aun te amo…

La joven trato de articular palabra para darle una respuesta a lo que le decía pero no salió nada más que tartamudeos. Harry se acerco y sin esperar a que le pudiera decir algo (si es que lograba hacerlo), la beso.

Vanessa correspondió de manera apasionada, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y aquello duro no menos de un minuto.

-Vaya –dijo ella avergonzada y separándose de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para demostraciones de amor. –Estee… necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. Ojala y Snape mínimo hubiese dejado un instructivo.

-Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo –dijo Harry y Vanessa lo miro escudriñando los ojos para tratar de adivinar que pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del ojiverde. -¿Por qué no utilizamos esto para cambiar el pasado?

-No –contesto rotundamente.

-No cambiar mi pasado… Cambiar el tuyo –dijo observando sus ojos azul zafiro. Espero a que ella volviera a replicar pero como no añadió nada continuo –Mira, si por lo menos pudiéramos evitar que Bellatrix te hiriera, si existiera una forma de cambiar eso tu no estarías en peligro de muerte ahora.

Ella entreabrió la boca al comprender que es lo que el muchacho trataba de decirle pero pasados unos segundos volvió a repetir:

-No…

-Piénsalo Vanessa, piensa en mí y en ti… juntos. Piensa un poco en Melissa, ¿no te gustaría verla crecer?

Vanessa guardo silencio sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes que a gritos le suplicaban que aceptara la idea pero no sabía que decir o que pensar. ¿Qué era lo mejor?, ¿Tratar de cambiar su pasado o aceptar el destino fatal que le esperaba?

…


	10. CAPITULO 10 CON EL TIEMPO NO SE JUEGA

**CAPITULO 10 CON EL TIEMPO NO SE JUEGA**

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Harry luego de muchos minutos en los que la muchacha no dijo nada. –Cambiemos el pasado ¿sí?

-¡No, no y no! –exclamo ella de repente, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado y elevando un poco la voz.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! –le recrimino Harry que al no estar de acuerdo con aquella respuesta; pretendía convencerla a como diera lugar

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo te lo ordeno! Tenemos que cambiar el tiempo ahora que podemos –dijo Harry que pensaba obligarla si era necesario.

-Ten cuidado Harry… fíjate con quien estás hablando. Yo no soy como Weasley y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú me imponga su voluntad. –dijo con los dientes apretados y entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry no le dijo nada, solo la miro.

–No tienes idea de lo que quieres que hagamos. Es muy peligroso… -hizo una pausa al ver la cara de suplica que acababa de ponerle el ojiverde –Harry… con el tiempo no se juega.

-No vamos a jugar con él. Nosotros vamos a arreglar el tiempo. –añadió el joven mago con optimismo.

-¡QUE NO! y es mejor que encontremos la forma de volver porque entre más estemos aquí más cosas corren riesgo de cambiar. –concluyo la muchacha dedicándole un vistazo al polvoso lugar donde se habían metido.

-Vanessa, es nuestra oportunidad, ¿Por qué la desaprovechas? Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo y tú, ¿de verdad quieres morir? –le pregunto y la joven en un intento de no afrontar su mirada le dio la espalda. Él continuo –Se nota que adoras a Melissa, ¿piensas abandonarla cuando puedes hacer algo para cambiar tu destino? Por favor, tratar de ser felices no es un delito.

-Sí lo es Harry, por eso hay que dejar las cosas tal y como están. ¡Podríamos destruir nuestro futuro y el de todos si algo sale mal!

Harry dibujo una débil sonrisa, sabía que por lo menos hacerla dudar era una buena señal para poder convencerla.

-Pero… podría salir bien.

-No conozco ningún caso en el que modificar el tiempo tenga resultados positivos –replico ella.

-Oh… ¿y si te diera un ejemplo cambiarias de parecer?

-¿Qué?... –pregunto la joven con sorpresa y volvió a girarse para verlo. -Yo… no lo sé.

-Hace unos años, Hermione y yo con ayuda de Dumbledore cambiamos el pasado para salvar a mi padrino, Sirius Black, del beso de los dementores y todo salió perfecto. –dijo Harry con orgullo al recordar su hazaña.

-Ah sí, recuerdo me lo mencionaste un poco pero… dime una cosa Harry, ¿Dónde está tu padrino ahora? –pregunto la chica.

El rostro de Harry volvió a perder la chispa de esperanza que había acumulado en el último minuto.

-Él… está muerto.

-¿Lo ves? ¿De qué te sirvió haberlo salvado si de todos modos ahora está muerto? Hagamos lo que hagamos, el tiempo y el destino al final nos alcanzará.

-¡Cambiar el tiempo no tiene nada que ver con su muerte! ¡Fue culpa de Bellatrix, ella lo mato!

-Pero él tenía que morir

-¡No es cierto! Eso no tiene ya nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando. Yo solo quiero cambiar el pasado para que estemos juntos o… ¿es que tú ya has dejado de amarme? ¿Por eso es que no te importa lo que suceda? –dijo esto último en un susurro y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. –Desde que volviste has estado ausente, y te has portado muy fríamente conmigo. Es como si fingieras que no existo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas Harry? No hace muchos minutos acabamos de besarnos.

-Pero porque yo te bese, si no, estoy seguro que no lo hubiésemos hecho.

-Harry, no quiero hacerte daño. Reconozco que no te he demostrado nada del amor que nos tuvimos hace tiempo pero es porque no quiero sufrir ni que tu sufras. Pienso que es mejor así porque entonces cuando yo muera tú no volverás a sufrir tanto por mi perdida. Solo imagina lo difícil y cruel que seria reenamorarnos y que todo llegara nuevamente a su fin.

-Tú no vas a morir, no dejare que te vayas.

-Deja ya de insistir con que cambiemos el tiempo porque digas lo que me digas no cambiare de opinión. –ella suspiro y levanto el rostro para evitar que Harry viera las lagrimas que empezaron a resbalar por su rostro pero era difícil que lo engañara. –Mañana mismo me iré, desapareceré de tu vida nuevamente y ahora si para siempre. No tiene caso alargar las cosas. Sé que no debería abandonar a mi hija pero será la única forma en que me dejes en paz y hagas lo que quiero que hagas. No me importa morir sola en un rincón alejado del mundo; Melissa ya está a salvo contigo, se que la cuidaras muy bien y que la querrás igual o más de lo que yo la quiero ahora…

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-No soy terca, solo pienso en su futuro –dijo ella y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos para sacar los collares –Ella tendrá un futuro feliz sin mí. Quiero protegerla y que no viva lo mismo que yo.

Sacó los collares y los coloco frente a ella mirándolos con curiosidad sin tener la menor idea de cómo proseguir.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ella será feliz? –pregunto Harry quien también miro de soslayo los collares. –Ningún hijo es feliz con la ausencia de sus padres. Yo más que nadie lo sé.

-Yo también fui huérfana Harry, que no se te olvide. Bueno, no pero si (tu me entiendes). La diferencia entre Melissa y nosotros es que ella no estará sola. Te tendrá a ti y ella estará bien.

-No lo estará.

-Que si…

-¡Cambiemos el pasado ya! –exclamo Harry tomándola por los hombros.

-¡No pondré el futuro de mi hija en riesgo!

En eso nuevamente una luz los hizo bajar la cabeza; pero en esta ocasión, los rubíes de cada collar eran los que brillaban con mayor intensidad.

-Ay no… -susurro la chica y no le dio tiempo para intentar separar los collares. La luz los cegó otra vez…

…

Parpadearon varias veces para volver a enfocar el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? –dijo Vanessa con los dientes apretados observando el oscuro y espeso bosque donde se encontraban. De inmediato guardo los collares en diferentes bolsillos por temor a que otra falla de uso los mandara al fin del mundo.

-Creo que estamos en el bosque prohibido –dijo Harry que de nuevo, reconoció el lugar antes que ella. Había realizado tantos viajes con Hagrid y sus amigos en el pasado que era fácil de reconocer. El muchacho la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia donde según él se encontraba la salida mientras ella no dejaba de susurrar maldiciones.

-¿Por qué vinimos a parar aquí? ¿En qué año estamos? ¿Qué rayos pensabas Harry?

-Yo no estaba pensando en nada, esta vez fueron tus pensamientos los que nos han traído hasta aquí –le respondió.

-¡Maldicion, maldición, maldición…! –murmuro Vanessa

Llegaron al límite del bosque por la parte más cercana al cementerio que era el lugar menos visitado de todo el colegio por obvias razones; debía existir una razón por la cual aparecieran en ese lugar aunque ninguno de los dos le encontró sentido hasta que una pequeña niña con túnica negra y no mayor de los doce años apareció pateando el césped y dejándose caer frente a una de las tumbas.

-Ay Vanessa… ahora si retrocedimos demasiado en el tiempo –susurro Harry mirando a la pequeña que con cierto enojo arrancaba césped y lo arrojaba al frente.

La joven se había quedado congelada mirando la escena, con la boca entre abierta y asusto a Harry cuando se llevo ambas manos a la boca para ahogar lo que pudo ser un fuerte grito.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto alarmado.

-Harry, se que estas pensando que esa niña soy yo pero no puede ser –dijo ella entre susurros y señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la niña con piel clara y cabello oscuro semiondulado.

-Pero… -empezó él frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirar –No entiendo

-De pequeña nunca pise Hogwarts. Snape me enseño como llegar hasta que salí de Durmstrang. Esa pequeña que está ahí debe ser Melissa. ¡Oh Harry, es mi niña! –exclamo y Harry pudo ver como un brillo de ilusión inundaba sus ojos.

-¿Se-segura?

-Si Harry, no puede ser otra cosa. Tiene que ser Melissa. ¡Mírala bien! –dijo Vanessa jalándolo del brazo de forma nerviosa.

El muchacho hizo lo que Vanessa le pidió, observo con cuidado a la niña tratando de ver los ojos para encontrar un destello esmeralda que la identificara pero desde esa distancia era casi imposible.

-No se puede viajar al futuro ¿o sí? –pregunto escépticamente y dirigió su mirada a donde Vanessa, pero la chica ya estaba un par de metros delante de él recogiéndose el cabello en un moño y sujetándolo con una liga. -¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo alarmado.

-Solo quiero saludar a mi hija –respondió poniéndose los lentes oscuros que cargaba a todas partes – Creo que ya sé porque aparecimos aquí. Yo pensaba en el futuro de Mel y en mi deseo de verla crecer y feliz contigo aunque yo no estuviera.

-¿Te parece feliz? –pregunto Harry y Vanessa suspiro.

-No mucho, pero voy a averiguar porque

-Pienso que no es bueno que salgas e interfieras.

-Jajaja… ¿Ahora tu eres el preocupado por interferir con el tiempo? –le pregunto sarcásticamente –Solo quiero verla, por lo menos un minuto. No quiero que me quites ese derecho ahora que estoy viendo lo que jamás volveré a ver. Es un sueño hecho realidad, ahora si puedo morir tranquila.

-Te dije que no permitiré que te dejes morir y sigo pensando en que no es buena idea… pero no porque me preocupe ella, (porque es un futuro que aun no ha sucedido, al menos para nosotros), me preocupas tú. ¿Te imaginas de quien puede ser la tumba frente a la que esta arrodillada? Puede afectarte.

-Correré el riesgo. Además, no sería la primera vez que viera mi propia tumba… Eso me recuerda que después de que salgamos de aquí, si salimos, alguien tiene que sacar a la mortifaga que Ginny hizo pasar por mí. No creo que siga viva pero dudo que quieras seguirle mandando flores a una mujer que no soy yo. –culminó y dio el primer paso para salir de entre los arbustos pero Harry la detuvo.

-¿No crees que pueda reconocerte? Mel te ha visto con ese atuendo

-Ella apenas va a cumplir los dos años. Es imposible que alguien pueda recordar algo sucedido a esa edad. Te diría que me acompañaras pero ella se asustaría más de ver a su papa tan joven. ¿Me pregunto si te seguirás viendo igual de guapo a los 30? –le dijo con una risita. Harry se ruborizo pero no dijo nada por lo que Vanessa aprovecho para hacer lo que quería.

El ojiverde esperó escondido entre los árboles y sin dejar de observar todo lo que sucedía. Vanessa se había acercado provocando que la niña diera un saltito por lo que tuvo que convencerla de que no era una mala persona. La joven miraba a la niña con tal admiración que no podía caber duda de que efectivamente se trataba de Melissa.

Harry aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aun pensaba que solo se trataba de un sueño del cual despertaría de un momento a otro, incluso temía que el regreso de Vanessa también fuera un sueño pero mientras ella estuviera junto a él no le importaba.

Continuó observando todo y aunque no podía escuchar la plática podía leer por las expresiones que era lo que sucedía: Vanessa puso una cara de gran tristeza y sorpresa cuando leyó la inscripción de la tumba algo que el muchacho ya se esperaba. También le había preguntado a Melissa que es lo que la tenía tan triste, ella la había mirado con desconfianza pero luego de otras palabras de Vanessa la pequeña accedió a contar algunos de sus problemas. Conforme hablaba, la expresión de Vanessa se iba endureciendo más y más a lo cual Harry se pregunto qué podía ser tan malo para que ella ¿se enojara? Llego un punto en el cual Mel comenzó a sollozar y Vanessa como buena madre la abrazó y consoló acariciando su cabello. Unos minutos después la joven se despidió con un beso y volvió a donde Harry se encontraba.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto intrigado pero la muchacha no le respondió al instante, si no que paso de largo y se adentro en el bosque. Harry la siguió esperando obtener una respuesta.

-Has ganado Harry, vamos a cambiar el pasado ahora mismo –le contesto sin dejar de caminar y despojándose de su disfraz.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Harry no muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo que oíste. Dejare que intentemos cambiar el pasado.

-Espera un segundo, primero vas a decirme que es lo que paso allá afuera. Sé que algo de lo que te dijo Mel tiene que ver con tu cambio de opinión.

-Pues si Harry –dijo Vanessa dándose la vuelta para mirar al ojiverde –Mucho de lo que me ha dicho ella tiene que ver con mi cambio de opinión. Ella extraña a su mama y luego de verla me parece casi imposible pensar en que no la veré crecer –susurro con nostalgia pero su rostro nuevamente se endureció –Aunque al parecer a estas alturas tu ya te olvidaste de que existo o que existí… ¡Demonios, ya no sé ni lo que digo!

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti –se defendió Harry.

-Te casaste de nuevo y estas tan enamorado y atontado que has hecho a un lado a mi hija.

-¿Casarme? ¿Con quién? ¿Ginny?

-Por lo menos hubiera sido con Weasley, podría soportarlo pero no se qué hiciste con ella porque le pregunte y no quiso decirme nada -susurro Vanessa y Harry no pudo evitar poner un gesto de sorpresa –La vida de Mel es un caos, nada parecido a lo que yo planee para ella. Te encargue a Melissa para que la cuidaras y no lo has cumplido bien.

-¡Ey! –exclamó –Me estas acusando de algo que aun no he hecho.

-Pero lo vas a hacer

-Bueno, bueno, olvidémoslo. Aun no pasa nada de eso, podemos cambiarlo ¿Dónde están los collares? –pregunto apresurado antes de que hubiera algo que nuevamente la hiciera cambiar de opinión –Ya verás que lo lograremos y contigo viva todo será perfecto. Te dije desde el inicio que era buena idea cambiar el pasado pero no quisiste hacerme caso.

-Más te vale que logremos cambiar el pasado y que todo salga bien porque si el esfuerzo es en vano te juro que desde la tumba me las ingeniare para hacerte la vida imposible, así tenga que convertirme en fantasma. –lo amenazo mientras sacaba los collares de los bolsillos.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo –le dijo el muchacho tomando la mano nerviosa de la chica -¿Ahora dime como vamos a hacerlo?

-No lo sé –contesto encogiéndose de hombros –las dos veces que esto nos llevo a algún momento del tiempo estábamos pensando en algo en especifico. Deberíamos concentrarnos y pensar en ello, es lo único que se me ocurre.

-¿Y a qué punto deseas volver?

-Pues debe ser antes de que Bellatrix me ataque. Al momento en que tu y la Orden llego para mi rescate. Esto va a ser muy difícil Harry ¿Cómo vamos a cambiar el pasado si pueden vernos? ¿No traerás la capa invisible o sí? –pregunto con la esperanza de tener una respuesta afirmativa.

Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza y ella hizo una mueca

–Dos Harrys y dos Vanessas en la misma mansión no creo que sea una imagen saludable para nadie –añadió la chica dando un largo suspiro. –Ni hablar, ya te dije que lo hiciéramos y me arriesgare a que pase lo que tenga que pasar

La joven bruja coloco los collares entre ambos, Harry sostenía un collar y Vanessa el otro.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece pensar en las cocinas de la mansión? –dijo Harry –Es el lugar al que nadie baja y está dentro de la mansión. Podríamos actuar más fácilmente desde ahí y los elfos domésticos podrían ayudarnos en algo… Mira, ya empiezan a brillar.-dijo sin despegar la vista del collar que sostenía en la palma de su mano.

-Las esmeraldas brillan mas ¿no crees? –dijo la muchacha pero ya no comprobaron nada porque la radiante luz los dejo ciegos…

…

El objetivo se logro. Al enfocar el lugar descubrieron que se trataba de las cocinas en la antigua mansión de Voldemort. Todo tal y como lo recordaban. Los dos elfos domésticos los observaban con grandes ojos saltones. Era más que obvio que se encontraban en el pasado pero ¿ese era el momento exacto al que querían llegar?

-¿Amo Enrique? ¿Señorita Vanessa? –pregunto el elfo llamado Gipsy con voz rasposa y chillona.

-Sí, somos nosotros. No le digas al señor que estamos aquí. –dijo Harry guardando el collar con el que se había quedado.

-Pero si ella esta allá arriba –susurro el otro elfo mirando a Vanessa–El amo y la señora Lestrange estaban molestos de que se fue y la han traído de vuelta a casa. Ella está arriba señor

-Dime una cosa Gipsy, ¿Hoy es 7 de enero? –pregunto Harry y el elfo asintió con la cabeza mientras Vanessa con gesto pensativo subía los escalones de piedra para tratar de escuchar algo. Harry la siguió y ambos pegaron la oreja a la puerta como en sus viejos tiempos.

"_-Enciérrala en la sala de entrenamientos… Le daremos una sorpresita a Harry cuando llegue a rescatar a su adorada Vanessa"_ –se oyó decir la fría y aguda voz del señor tenebroso.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Harry al oírlo. Estaba seguro que esa voz ya no la escucharía jamás, que solo formaba parte de sus pesadillas, y de un pasado que ahora no parecía muy lejano. Que equivocado estaba…

-Acaban de secuestrarme –susurro la joven una vez que escucho salir a todos y cerrarse las puertas del comedor de par en par -¿Cuánto tardaste en venir por mi?

-No estoy seguro, un par de horas pero por culpa de Hermione que insistió en buscar a Dumbledore para venir a rescatarte.

-Entonces hay que esperar a que ustedes lleguen para actuar. Por lo mientras hay que diseñar un plan y comer algo que ya me dio hambre.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero bajaron a recibir las atenciones de los elfos domésticos esperando escuchar el instante en que se iniciara alguna especie de alboroto.

-¿Te imaginas Vanessa? Si logramos salvarte nuestra separación de estos dos años desaparecerá.

Ella dejo a medio camino el bocado que pensaba llevarse a la boca y lo miro a los ojos.

-Harry, es cierto que quiero que cambiemos el pasado, que cambiemos lo que Lestrange me hizo pero no quiero que nada de lo sucedido en estos últimos dos años cambie. Piensa en lo que pasaría si volvemos a nuestro presente y nos encontramos con la noticia de que nuestros dos últimos años son completamente diferentes a como los recordamos.

-Pero…

-Se que sufriste mucho por mi ausencia pero es mejor que dejemos que esa parte del tiempo transcurra tal cual la recordamos. Todos deben pensar que estoy muerta, dejaremos que Ginny me borre la memoria y me lleve a San Mungo. No podemos hacer un cambio tan crucial en la historia. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en eso verdad?

-Pues si –acepto Harry. Ella tenía razón.

-Entonces lo haremos así. Además de que me la pase hasta cierto punto bien durante mi estancia en San Mungo. No fue tan malo, y si tú pudiste sobrevivir dos años sin mi yo también podre…

Ella interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y abrió mucho los ojos con mirada ausente. Harry se asusto al no comprender a que se debía su extraño y repentino comportamiento.

-¡Ay no Harry! –susurro Vanessa que se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Esta misión es inútil. No vamos a lograr nada. ¡Te lo dije!

-No entiendo porque dices eso.

-¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual yo volví a Grimmauld Place contigo?

-Si… tú dijiste que… -el muchacho también se interrumpió al recordar sus palabras.

-Volví porque voy a morir y no quería dejar a Melissa sola. Si cambiamos la historia yo no volveré Harry, me quedare en San Mungo porque no tendré ninguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Yo creeré que eres feliz sin mí y seguiré mi vida sola con mi hija.

-¡Pues entonces hagamos lo que te digo! Evitemos que Ginny te borre la memoria y te aleje de mi lado.

-¡Ya te dije que no podemos cambiar eso, es demasiado! ¡No quiero! –exclamo limpiándose bruscamente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

En eso se empezaron a oír pasos en el piso de arriba pero no precisamente del comedor lo cual indicaba que los mortifagos adoptaban su formación para recibir a Harry y a la Orden del Fenix. El ojiverde saco la varita mágica de sus bolsillos y subió rápidamente los escalones.

-¡Ven aquí Harry! Volvamos por donde vinimos. –le ordeno Vanessa. –No cometas alguna tontería.

Pero Harry la ignoro y ella tuvo que seguirlo. Salieron al comedor que se encontraba vacío pero los murmullos continuaban afuera.

"_-Es toda tuya Potter… ¿No la quieres?... Allá tu"_ –se escucho la voz burlona de Bellatrix Lestrange fuera de la habitación

Era increíble la claridad con la que el muchacho podía recordar lo que ese día había sucedido. Aunque se encontrara en el comedor podía imaginarse como continuaba la escena de fuera.

Vanessa se mantenía pegada a la puerta tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba pero Harry sabia que para ella sería más difícil recordarlo porque ese era el momento justo en que ella estaba controlada por medio del hechizo imperius y lo había atacado a él sin que pudiese evitarlo.

-Harry, vámonos de aquí –volvió a decir la chica jalándolo del brazo –Esto va a ser un suicidio. Saca el collar y volvamos a nuestro tiempo.

-Aun no –le respondió.

"_-¡Deja de jugar Vanessa!"  
_

"_-¡Yo no estoy jugando Potter! ¡Tú te vas a morir!"_

Se oyeron los gritos de ellos mismos en el salón.

-¿Esa fui yo? –pregunto Vanessa con incredulidad y nuevamente pego la oreja a la puerta.

-Te pusiste un poco ruda –A Harry se le escapo una risita, mientras Vanessa se mantuviera con esa curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría afuera no se moverían de ahí.

De repente una de las puertas del comedor se abrió y en lugar de que los chicos intentaran moverse o mínimo ocultarse bajo la mesa se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

-Es mejor que nos larguemos ahora que todos están ocupados. Dumbledore está aquí y las cosas se pondrán muy mal… -dijo uno de los dos mortifagos que acababan de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-¿Potter? –dijo el otro mortifago que vio al muchacho parado ahí y seguro de que en el salón el mismo ojiverde era atacado por Vanessa.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –dijo Vanessa apuntando al pecho del hombre que se desplomo en el suelo cayendo de rodillas.

El otro de inmediato quiso salir de la habitación para alarmar a los demás del acontecimiento que acababa de presenciar pero la chica no le dio oportunidad siquiera de que tomara el pomo de la puerta. De igual forma lo mato.

-Los mataste… ¿Por qué los mataste? –dijo Harry mirando los cuerpos.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejar que le dijeran a todo el mundo que vieron a dos Harry Potter al mismo tiempo? No gracias.

"_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Se oyó nuevamente los gritos fuera de la habitación. El momento crucial se acercaba, tenían escasos minutos para salir e intentar cambiar el pasado.

-Quítale la capa y póntela –dijo Harry acercándose a uno de los mortifagos y despojándolo de su capa negra.

-¿Para qué?

-Vinimos aquí para cambiar el pasado y no nos iremos hasta que lo hayamos logrado –le dijo mirando a la muchacha directo a los ojos pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. –Este será nuestro disfraz, la única forma que tenemos para salir sin que nos vean.

-¡No voy a hacer nada! –exclamo Vanessa cruzándose de brazos.

-Dijiste que querías ver crecer a Melissa así que ¡Hazlo ya! –le ordeno el ojiverde y en lo que se decidía Vanessa, despojo al otro mortifago de su capa.

-Está bien, está bien. Dame eso –dijo la muchacha extendiendo la mano para que Harry le entregara la capa.

"_-¡IMBECILES, NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS, MATENLOS A TODOS!" _

El bramido de Bellatrix Lestrange les hizo pegar un salto al tiempo que muchos más gritos reinaron en el lugar.

-¡Rápido! –grito Harry que se hecho la capucha encima mientras Vanessa hacia lo mismo de forma nerviosa.

-¡Me queda grande!

-Deja de quejarte –dijo Harry. –Ahora sí, el momento ha llegado, tenemos que actuar como ellos pero en el momento que Bellatrix te ataque alguno de los dos (el que esté más cerca) deberá tratar de evitarlo. Todo saldrá bien Vanessa –termino y le dieron unas inmensas ganas de besarla pero se detuvo porque iban contra reloj. No podían perder más tiempo. Tenían una vida que salvar.

Salieron de la habitación con varita en mano y con paso firme cuidándose de que alguien los atacara y buscando con la mirada a Bellatrix y a Vanessa. No podían perder a ninguna de vista.

-Voy a buscar a Bellatrix –le susurro Harry a Vanessa y se fue escaleras arriba casi seguro de que ahí la encontraría.

El salón era un completo caos, los rayos se cruzaban y golpeaban todo a su paso. La joven bruja trato de encontrarse pero su otro yo la encontró primero.

-¡Ey tu! –dijo y le lanzo un hechizo que paso muy cerca de ella.

Vanessa no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que defenderse aunque estuviera peleando contra sí misma. Era una suerte que con la capucha no pudiera reconocerla o pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Mientras se lanzaban hechizos no verbales la una a la otra, la chica de los ojos azul zafiro no dejo de preguntarse si podía vencerse a sí misma pero esa no era el mejor lugar para probarlo, su actuación solo consistiría en mantenerla ocupada con hechizos leves de ataque y contraataque. Su otro yo la insultaba hasta el cansancio pero no podía contestarle nada.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno aunque no estaba segura de que fuera por eso o por el nudo de nervios que se le había hecho en el estomago al pensar que las cosas podían salir tanto bien como mal. El muro de la mansión acababa de ser destruido, podía ver a Harry del otro lado de la habitación ¿escondido en la nieve? _"¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?"_

Su distracción ocasiono que un hechizo le diera y cayera al suelo de espaldas y considero toda una suerte que esa caída no le hiciera perder la capucha que mantenía su identidad a salvo.

-¿Quieres una muerte rápida o dolorosa? –pregunto la Vanessa del pasado apuntándole directo al rostro.

"_-¡Vanessa cuidado!" _

Oyó la voz de Harry con tal claridad que le pareció imposible que en el pasado no lo hubiese escuchado. Levanto rápidamente la vista y vio a Bellatrix al pie de la escalera, riendo y apuntándole pero no vio a Harry con su disfraz de mortifago así que a ella le correspondería realizar la acción que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida.

Desde esa posición le resulto fácil ver el momento en que su otro yo sé giraba rápidamente para ver a Bellatrix y caía a causa de un repentino mareo.

-¡Flipendo! –susurro la muchacha apuntando al torso de la otra para empujarla y que el hechizo que la mortifaga había pronunciado al mismo tiempo que ella no lograra su objetivo.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo como títere y el hechizo paso de largo sin causarle daño alguno. ¿Pero alguien podría darse cuenta del cambio cuando las cosas ocurrieron tan deprisa? Para los que estaban de su lado contrario era más fácil pensar que si la había matado, sobre todo cuando Harry grito desgarradoramente desde el otro lado de la sala sufriendo por una supuesta pérdida.

Ella miro nuevamente escaleras arriba y entonces vio al Harry que buscaba detrás de Bellatrix ¿Hechizándola?

"_-¡La mate, la mate!"_ –dijo la mortifaga desquiciada y la joven observo como Harry levantaba el pulgar en señal de que todo había salido perfecto.

-¡Siii! –grito Vanessa de felicidad pero su grito nadie lo escucho porque fue el momento en que el gran candelabro cayó sobre Harry.

Se puso de pie rápidamente sin saber que hacer hasta que el otro ojiverde llego con ella y la tomo del brazo para sacarla del lugar.

-¡Ahora si vámonos! –dijo Harry arrastrándola fuera de la mansión y cuidándose de que nadie los siguiera y dejando atrás los gritos desquiciados de la mortifaga Lestrange.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la bruja? –pregunto Vanessa corriendo sobre la nieve e internándose en el bosque.

-Le lance un Confundus para que creyera que te había matado, un segundo más y te hubiera lanzado más hechizos para rematarte y asegurarse de que su objetivo fue logrado. Desde allá arriba si se noto como tu cuerpo se desvió de la trayectoria.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que susurro la chica.

"_-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS-"_–oyeron gritar a alguien no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y se detuvieron.

-Esa tuvo que ser Ginny, vamos a donde este ella, se me acaba de ocurrir algo –dijo la joven de los ojos azul zafiro y sin esperar una aprobación por parte de Harry empezó a caminar en la dirección donde había procedido el grito.

Para cuando llegaron lo más cerca de donde la pelirroja se encontraba y sin que ella los viera, estaba dando vueltas muy nerviosamente y sin poner atención al cuerpo de Vanessa que respiraba acompasadamente.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! –susurro con terror Harry al ver que Vanessa sacaba de sus bolsillos un cuchillo grande y afilado.

-Lo saque mientras estuvimos en las cocinas. Espérame aquí, tengo que asegurarme de algo. –dijo la joven que con sigilo se acerco mas y mas a donde Ginny pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para poner atención a eso y Harry acababa de ponerse igual de nervioso al no saber qué es lo que Vanessa tramaba con ese cuchillo.

Esperó y vio como es que la chica se acercaba a su propio cuerpo. Luego, con saña y mucha fuerza pasaba el cuchillo por el brazo izquierdo de su otro yo inconsciente. _"Vanessa está loca" _pensó Harry.

"-¡AYY! ¡AY! ¡DUELE, DUELE!" –empezó a gritar la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra de manera muy graciosa se tiro a la nieve para que Ginny no la descubriera. El ojiverde tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar reírse no solo de aquella escena si no de ver a Vanessa arrastrarse como en un campo de batalla hasta el árbol donde él estaba escondido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunto una vez que ella estuvo a su lado.

-Para que Weasley tenga que una buena razón para llevarme al hospital, creo que después de eso tendré una cicatriz tan grande y fea como tu cicatriz en la frente –dijo la muchacha pero Harry entorno lo ojos en señal de que no le parecía divertido el comentario. –Ruega porque cambie de opinión estando en el hospital y algún día regrese a tu lado.

-Estuve pensando sobre eso y a mí también se me acaba de ocurrir algo para asegurarnos de que eso pase. –dijo Harry y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Sin embargo, Vanessa fue la que frunció el ceño.

Se alejaron de donde Ginny mantenía una plática poco amable con Vanessa y cuando llegaron a otro punto del bosque que jamás habían explorado Harry hablo.

-¿Kreacher?

El viejo elfo domestico apareció de repente y miro furiosamente a Harry por haberlo interrumpido de… de cualquier cosa poco importante que estuviera haciendo.

-¿Para qué llamaste a tu estúpido elfo domestico? –pregunto Vanessa y el elfo gruño.

-Kreacher tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti –dijo Harry sin responderle a la chica. –Quiero que exactamente dentro de dos años vayas a San Mungo y la busques a ella –señalo a la muchacha –Quiero que le hables de mí, que le digas que soy muy, muy infeliz porque ella no está conmigo y cualquier cosa que la haga convencerse de que es buena idea de que vuelva a mi lado en Grimmauld Place. Si es necesario quiero que hagas un drama y no dejaras de insistirle hasta que logres casi convencerla. ¿Me has entendido?

-Si amo. –contesto el elfo con mala gana.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –pregunto Vanessa sorprendida pero él volvió a ignorarla

-¡Ah! Y no quiero que le repitas a nadie más que hemos tenido esta conversación, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Solo quiero que cuando llegue la fecha hagas lo que te pedí hace un momento. ¿De acuerdo?

El elfo volvió a asentir.

-Ahora vete.

Y el elfo desapareció.

-¿Crees que funcione? –pregunto la chica apenas en un susurro.

-Tiene que funcionar. –dijo Harry y saco el collar de donde lo tenía escondido. –Ahora si Vanessa. Estamos listos para volver a casa.

Ella también saco su collar y lo puso muy cerca de donde se encontraba el otro.

-Harry, si esto no sale como esperamos, quiero que sepas que te amo y te amare por siempre aunque no te lo haya dicho en estas últimas horas. –dijo la muchacha y Harry en respuesta se acerco a ella dándole un dulce pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Y entonces una ráfaga de aire los rodeo, bajaron la vista para ver los collares cuyas joyas empezaron a brillar de forma intermitente pero el viento los seguía rodeando, algo muy diferente a lo que había pasado en sus viajes anteriores.

-¿Harry? Esto no me gusta –dijo la chica que tuvo que elevar un poco la voz para poderse escuchar.

Se tomaron de la mano pero una fuerza peor que la que ejercen los imanes los separo a tal grado que solo las puntas de sus dedos podían tocarse.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! –grito la chica desesperada al sentirse mas y mas lejana del muchacho.

-¡VANESSA! –grito el ojiverde pero la radiante luz lo dejó ciego, no sabía si ella seguía a su lado. Lo único que podía sentir era el suelo bajo sus pies y la cadena del collar que sujetaba fuertemente en su mano.

…


	11. CAPITULO 11 CONSECUENCIAS

**ADVERTENCIA: Es probable que al principio del cap se confundan un poquito *pienso* **

**Bueno, talvez mucho jejeje pero luego lo entenderán todo. De todos modos espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo y que dejen reviews o comentarios. Bye, un beso y gracias por seguirme leyendo a pesar de que he tardado bastante en actualizar.**

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 11 CONSECUENCIAS**

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos no solo sus pies tocaban el suelo; sus brazos, espalda y cabeza se encontraban en algo frio y duro. Se sintió desorientado, la cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Harry?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Reconoció la voz mientras que unas manos lo sacudían ligeramente por el torso para hacerlo reaccionar. Antes de responder miro en todas direcciones para tratar de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba pero sus pensamientos eran un caos. Estaba seguro de que si decía algo no tendría coherencia alguna.

Una punzada le golpeo el cerebro y para tratar de calmar el repentino dolor se llevo una mano a la cabeza lo cual fue un verdadero error porque no se había percatado de que un collar estaba fuertemente sujetado en su mano y el movimiento tan brusco provocó que tres colgantes con forma de corazón le golpearan el rostro.

-¡Auchh! –exclamó.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –repitieron y lo sacudieron una vez más.

-Si Hermione –al fin susurró. Se trataba de su mejor amiga quien intentaba reanimarlo. Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado mirándolo con gesto preocupado y mordiéndose el labio sin dejar de mirar a su amigo directo al rostro.

Él se llevo una mano a la frente para apaciguar el golpe que acababa de darse y sintió una sensación extraña en el resto del rostro pero no le tomo atención, su cuerpo también le dolía (sobre todo las costillas) era como si acabase de recibir una fuerte paliza.

Lentamente se incorporo en el suelo y vio que se encontraba en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place. Bajó la vista y observo el collar que llevaba en la mano. Sus pensamientos aun eran un caos y sintió otra vez una punzada en la cabeza pero en esa ocasión acompañada por una serie de imágenes del collar que ahora llevaba en la mano mientras que una chica de cabellos oscuros sostenía otro collar idéntico en el aire.

El corazón le palpito con fuerza y noto que en aquella habitación faltaba una persona pero no cualquier persona. Faltaba Vanessa, el amor de su vida.

-¡¿Dónde está Vanessa?! ¿Dónde? –exclamo desesperado y jalando a Hermione de la manga.

-Tranquilo Harry ¿Qué te ocurre? –la castaña se asusto ante su actitud. –Creo que ahora si te afecto el golpe.

-Solo dime donde esta Vanessa. –le rogo sin poner atención a su última frase

-Aquí estoy. –La voz provino de la cocina. Miraron y vieron a una chica recargada sobre el picaporte y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. –Lleve a Melissa a la cama o eso creo… -concluyó como si no estuviera del todo segura de lo que acababa de decir. La boca de Harry se entreabrió en cuanto la contemplo. Ella lucia radiante y con un inusual tono rosado en el rostro que se veía iluminado y lleno de vida, bajo sus ojos no había ojeras y si, ella estaba delgada pero no al grado de que la blusa y los jeans que portaba le quedaran holgados.

-Te ves hermosa… -Harry se había quedado embobado, era como si nunca la hubiera visto y en respuesta ella solo alzo la ceja.

-Esteee… Toma Harry, límpiate esos restos de sangre –Hermione le ofreció un pañuelo que tuvo que pasar un par de veces por enfrente del muchacho para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Sangre? ¿Qué sangre? –pregunto el ojiverde cuando la frase de su amiga logro llegar correctamente a su cabeza. Se llevo la mano libre a la cara que era el lugar donde las dos mujeres no dejaban de observarlo e hizo una mueca al tocarse la nariz. -¡Pero qué…! –sorprendido miro la sangre coagulada en su mano y luego a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro que inmediatamente se llevo un dedo a los labios indicándole que no armara un escándalo por eso. Algo muy, muy extraño había sucedido y hasta que no estuvieran a solas podrían hablar.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso a Harry? –pregunto Vanessa con tono amable a la castaña tratando de que sonara casual y sin darle gran importancia al asunto. –Es que… no me acuerdo bien.

Hermione entorno los ojos como si estuviera molesta y le dijo:

-Todo lo que paso fue por tu culpa…

Vanessa abrió la boca para replicar pero prefirió esperar a que Hermione dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Y también por tu culpa Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Ginny?

-¿Hacerle qué? –exclamo Harry confundido y poniéndose de pie. No entendía nada.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto. Hace quince minutos la golpeaste.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó abriendo mucho la boca por la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo otra punzada le golpeo el cerebro. Soltó un quejido y a continuación apretó los parpados a causa del dolor. Imágenes borrosas cruzaron su mente en cuanto la castaña con un poco de coraje narraba lo que había sucedido…

-Te pusiste furioso de que Ginny ocultara que Vanessa estaba viva. La sacudiste por los hombros, le gritaste hasta que te cansaste y la arrastraste escaleras abajo para que se fuera de esta casa. Ron y yo intentamos detenerte pero nos lanzaste hechizos para que saliéramos de tu camino. Golpeaste a Ginny en el rostro sin importarte que fuera mujer y Vanessa seguramente disfruto la escena porque se quedo parada sin hacer nada bajo la escusa de proteger a la niña de la violencia.

Las imágenes que pasaron por la cabeza de Harry estaban un poco inconclusas y sin poder entender lo que decían las personas de sus pensamientos aunque una imagen fue mucho más clara que las otras. Se trataba de Ginny con una mano en la mejilla y otra en el pomo de la puerta exclamando la frase "TE ODIO HARRY" o al menos eso era lo que sus labios y su rostro habían expresado.

El ojiverde intento abrir los ojos pero las imágenes y un relato que a él le parecía completamente ajeno, continuo:

-Ron se enojo bastante por lo que le hiciste a su hermana, discutieron y se agarraron a golpes. Tu hija empezó a llorar y Vanessa se la llevo para que no viera lo que un par de salvajes como ustedes estaban haciendo y finalmente Ron te noqueo… Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy repitiendo esto si tu ya lo sabes ¡y ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención!

La castaña enojada le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que provoco saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte Hermione –le respondió Harry que miro a Vanessa quien tenía una mano en la cabeza como si ella también hubiera experimentado lo mismo que el.

-¿Dónde está Ron ahora? –pregunto Vanessa con los ojos cerrados.

-Fue a buscar a Ginny y yo como aun soy muy compasiva me quede para reanimar a Harry pero no te lo mereces –terminó la frase moviendo la cabeza negativamente y entornando los ojos.

-Bueno Hermione, tu plática ha sido muy instructiva pero Harry y yo debemos hablar sobre un asuntito pendiente.

La joven se acerco a Harry y lo tomo por la manga para ambos encerrarse en la cocina. Alcanzaron a ver el gesto de indignación que ponía Hermione pero eso era lo menos importante.

Una vez dentro se miraron el uno al otro y en sus caras no se reflejaba ninguna otra cosa más que el desconcierto y el miedo. Harry aun sostenía el collar en la mano y lo puso en medio de ambos para que Vanessa lo viera.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? –susurraron al unísono esperando que el otro tuviera las respuestas pero no las tenían.

-Maldición Harry, ¿Qué hicimos? –la desesperación de Vanessa no se hizo esperar y en el estrecho espacio que tenia empezó a desplazarse de un lado al otro.

-¡No me acuerdo! –le contesto con sinceridad.

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo y este dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar.

-¿Tú también tuviste como… recuerdos cuando Hermione hablo?

-¡SI! Y lo peor es que no entiendo nada. No recuerdo que haya sucedido ninguna de esas cosas o bueno, no estoy segura del todo. –Ella se detuvo y se quedo con aire pensativo –¿No sientes como si faltara algo, como un vacio en nuestras mentes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Ya deja de verme así! –le reprocho.

-Es que te ves rara, te ves… bien

-Vaya momento en el que se te ocurrió admirar mi belleza ¿No te das cuenta de que algo muy malo sucedió? Olvídate de esas niñerías.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿A qué hora me diste este collar? –pregunto el muchacho y volvió a levantarlo en el aire.

-¡Que no me acuerdo! Cuando abrí los ojos estaba frente a la cama de Mel con el otro collar en la mano. Me maree, vi una imagen tuya y vine corriendo en cuanto pude ordenar mis ideas.

-¿Dónde está el otro collar?

-En mi bolsillo y no voy a sacarlo sobre todo si sé que tiene que ver con lo que nos está pasando ahora porque algo paso con esos collares, lo presiento.... ¿Te conté que Snape cometió con eso el peor error de su vida?

-No… ¿o sí?

-Bueno, no importa… Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore. Tal vez él pueda refrescarnos la memoria.

-¿Con Dumbledore? –Harry parecía asustado.

-Aja.

-Pues si quieres pero deberías saber que…

Vanessa no lo dejo terminar la frase, lo jalo como niño chiquito a la chimenea y arrojo los polvos flu necesarios para aparecerse en la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

Al llegar la habitación estaba vacía y la mayoría de los ex-directores del colegio dormían en sus retratos.

-¿Por qué nunca esta la gente cuando más se les necesita? –dijo Vanessa entre dientes quejándose. –Vamos a buscar a McGonagall o a cualquier otro de los profesores que puedan decirnos donde esta Dumbledore.

-Es que Dumbledore está aquí. –susurro Harry.

-Yo no lo veo por ningún lado –la chica miro en todas direcciones pero en especial al escritorio que se encontraba vacío.-¿Dumbledore? –lo llamó.

-Un poco más arriba –le dijo Harry.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que Dumbledore se subió al techo para mirar el anochecer? –se rio pero aun así siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que… -¡Oh por Merlín!

Se llevo las manos a la boca y se acerco más a la pared del despacho. Justo detrás del escritorio del director estaba un gran retrato desde el cual un hombre anciano, la nariz torcida y unas gafas de media luna, dormía plácidamente.

-¡¿Esta muerto?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Dumbledore estaba muerto?!

-Es que desde que regresaste nunca preguntaste por el –dijo Harry apenado.

-¿Yo regrese? Tú me encontraste ¿no?

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella. Un nuevo recuerdo del cual ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de haber participado en él se abrió paso en sus mentes. Algo que aun no entendían y que temían nunca llegar a entender:

En ese nuevo recuerdo Harry estaba tranquilo en su casa de Grimmauld Place pensando que una semana antes se había encontrado en el parque con una chica de nombre Miranda a la cual de manera inusual deseaba volver a ver a pesar de que ella había demostrado ser una verdadera preguntona sobre su vida privada. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Kreacher le había sugerido ir a revisar la antigua casa de Vanessa para que se asegurara de hacer la limpieza tal y como Harry lo quería. El muchacho de lo más escéptico accedió a visitar el lugar que hacia tanto tiempo no visitaba solo para encontrarse a mitad de la sala a alguien que él creía sin vida.

La sorpresa de verse nuevamente los había dejado congelados en el suelo. Ella asustada de ser descubierta y el de lo mas pálido al creer que se trataba de una visión del mas allá. Una voz proveniente del piso de arriba la hizo reaccionar a ella y con suma rapidez lo metió a la chimenea para que volvieran a Grimmauld Place y dar las explicaciones correspondientes aunque había alguien en el piso superior de lo cual ella aun no quería hablar. Luego los tres amigos de Harry se habían quedado estupefactos al verlos aparecer juntos y ella susurro un "Elfo mentiroso"…

La imagen en sus cabezas desapareció trayéndolos nuevamente a la realidad. No era necesario ver el resto porque ellos lo conocían del todo o casi del todo: Una larga charla sobre los últimos dos años de vida de Vanessa, el odio contenido de Harry hacia Ginny, la decepción de Hermione y Ron al conocer las atrocidades que Ginny cometió y hasta la extraña experiencia que Harry experimento cuando se entero que era padre de una dulce pequeñita llamada Melissa.

-¡Elfo mentiroso! –repitió la joven al tiempo que sus parpados volvían a abrirse.

-¿Kreacher?

-Si, Kreacher. Él fue quien estuvo insistiendo para que volviera contigo. Yo quería darle a Mel una vida mejor que la de un hospital y él me menciono que mi casa seguía vacía y que tú no tenías el valor suficiente para volver a pisarla y solo hizo que yo fuera ahí para que tú me descubrieras… Comienzo a recordar un poco pero esto sigue siendo extraño.

-Yo no estoy del todo seguro que eso sucedió.

-Yo tampoco pero es lo único en lo que puedo creer. Mis pensamientos quieren que crea en eso –dibujo una mueca y emitió un sonoro suspiro. -¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo despertamos?

-Yo creo que sí. No creo que pueda darnos las respuestas que buscamos si está dormido

-No es el mejor momento para sarcasmos. –ella parecía un poco fastidiada y sin mirarlo se acerco al retrato sin saber que hacer o que decir pero no fue necesario que dijera algo porque en ese instante Dumbledore abrió los ojos y miro con curiosidad a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el despacho.

-Vaya… -fue lo primero que dijo el anciano. Su tono era sereno, como si no le hubiera sorprendido mucho el encontrarlos ahí-¿Vanessa? Creí que estabas muerta

-Y yo que usted estaba vivo –bufó. -¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

-¿No te lo conto Harry? –miro al ojiverde por encima de las gafas y este negó con la cabeza. –Una sublevación de mortifagos prófugos de la justicia el año pasado. No creo que sea necesario dar los detalles. Fue un poco divertido –Dumbledore se rio para sí y Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No le encuentro lo divertido a que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos haya muerto por una simple sublevación –siseo Vanessa.

-Yo ya había vivido mucho Vanessa. Con el solo hecho de presenciar la derrota de Voldemort me sentí satisfecho. Creo que ya era justo que este viejo descansara en paz, pero dejemos mi muerte de lado… ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que estas viva? Harry no se ha cansado de llorar tu muerte desde aquel incidente.

La joven bruja volteo a ver al aludido que se puso un poco rojo al reconocer que era cierto lo que el retrato decía.

-Pues… -Vanessa se quedo un poco pensativa y luego dijo. –Bellatrix intento matarme pero su hechizo fallo aunque me dejo una cicatriz que espero desaparezca pronto. –se levanto la manga rápidamente para dejar ver una delgada pero larga línea cicatrizada. Nada grave. –Soy una chica con suerte –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, eres una chica con suerte pero recuerda que vinimos aquí por algo más importante.

-Ah, sí–repuso la muchacha y con urgencia le pidió a Harry que le diera el collar. -¿Sabe usted que es esto?

Dumbledore suspiro.

-¿Tienes el otro collar?

-Sí, ¿quiere que lo saque? –respondió Vanessa al tiempo que metía la mano a uno de sus bolsillos

-No, no, no, ahí está bien –se apresuro a decir. –Creí que Severus se había deshecho de esos collares.

-Me dio uno cuando fue a recogerme e internarme en Durmstrang y el otro me lo dio pocos días antes de que me infiltrara en la mansión de Voldemort. –su voz denotaba una ligera nostalgia –Solo me dijo que no era bueno ponerlos juntos, que los protegiera de caer en manos equivocadas y que podían ser peligrosos. El problema es que Harry y yo creemos que algo hicimos con ellos y por más que intentamos recordar no se puede pero en los últimos minutos hemos recordado cosas que no estamos seguros hayan ocurrido. ¿Usted sabe que es lo que paso? ¿O podría darnos una remota explicación? Sé que usted sabe algo sobre esos collares y nos lo va a decir –la joven se acerco un poco más al retrato y entrecerró los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Son los Collares del Tiempo –empezó Dumbledore –Obviamente y como pueden deducir por su nombre, sirven para viajar en el tiempo. Severus de alguna forma dio con ellos y por accidente los utilizo. Cuando descubrió para que servían lo aprovecho para cambiar algo que según él le traería un gran beneficio pero no fue así. No quiso saber nada más del tema pero esos collares no son algo que deben tirarse así por la vida. Le ofrecí guardarlos y lo rechazo que mal que haya caído en sus manos… Me pregunto para qué lo habrán utilizado ustedes.

-¿Y cómo funcionan? –Harry tenía un poco de impaciencia.

-Bien, es demasiado sencillo, tan sencillo que por eso es peligroso lo tengan las manos equivocadas. Solo basta con ponerlos lo bastante juntos y que la persona quien los posee este pensando en algún momento del tiempo o de su vida al cual le gustaría ir. Pasado, presente o futuro. Sin embargo existe un pequeño inconveniente que es la paradoja que ustedes están experimentando. Espero darme a explicar bien poniendo como ejemplo lo que creo yo hicieron.

El profesor inhalo profundamente antes de proseguir.

–Ustedes dos en un presente paralelo a este utilizaron esos collares (accidental o intencionalmente) y viajaron a otro punto del tiempo. Tuvo que ser el pasado pero al parecer algo de ese pasado no les gusto y lo cambiaron. Otro acto imprudente y peligroso si no pensaron en las consecuencias que eso podría traerles –detuvo su charla para mirarlos de forma inquisidora. Vanessa intento hablar pero el profesor levanto la mano para que no le interrumpiera. –Al cambiar ese pasado cambiaron las formas de ver el tiempo de sus otro yo porque para ellos el presente que ustedes llegaron a conocer simplemente no existió o las cosas sucedieron de otra manera; así que cuando ustedes decidieron volver a su presente no volvieron al presente que ustedes dejaron antes de viajar por el tiempo, volvieron a un nuevo presente. Y ahora su mente los va a atiborrar de las cosas grandes o pequeñas que hayan cambiado y que creerán no recordar porque será más o menos como si su mente hubiera vivido dos lapsos de tiempo y ahora se verá forzado a eliminar su antiguo presente para reemplazarlo por el nuevo y como ustedes fueron los que se vieron más implicados en el cambio por eso resienten las consecuencias. Sera cuestión de días, incluso horas para que su mente y su cuerpo asimilen lo que no pueden entender ahora, todo dependerá de cuanto hayan modificado.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry en cuanto guardo silencio. -¿No le parece algo ilógico lo que nos está diciendo? Me refiero a como se puede explicar que al despertar teníamos eso en la mano –señalo el collar que ahora portaba Vanessa –Además de que con los giratiempos funcionan de otra manera.

-¿Desde cuándo la magia es cosa de lógica? –el profesor espero a obtener una respuesta pero ninguno contesto. –Muchacho, piensa en que los giratiempos podían regresarte algunas horas atrás, máximo un día. Los Collares del Tiempo son muy diferentes. Su capacidad para mostrar cualquier parte del pasado o del futuro solo demuestra que son herramientas muy poderosas pero que al final no te servirán de nada porque cuando regresas a tu tiempo inicial no recordaras nada del viaje temporal, aun así hayas destruido un castillo entero no recordaras lo que hiciste.

-Me pregunto qué parte del tiempo cambiamos nosotros –susurro Vanessa con una mano en la barbilla –¡Oh Harry, que habremos hecho!

-No tengo la más mínima idea.

-Es mejor que no traten de recordar en que parte del tiempo interfirieron porque solo les dará una gran jaqueca y no llegaran a ninguna parte. Severus intento recordarlo pero a lo más que llego después de 16 años fue que hizo un error y punto.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? –pregunto Harry un tanto preocupado por su destino.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer más que vivir el presente que se crearon y tampoco es bueno que piensen en volver a cambiar las cosas porque no saben qué fue lo que cambio. Tendrán que aprender a vivir con esto les traiga las consecuencias que les traiga positivas o negativas –se encogió de hombros –Nadie puede saber qué es lo pasara.

Harry y Vanessa se miraron el uno al otro aun con una gran confusión y temor en el rostro. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Ahora Vanessa sería mejor que esos collares los dejaras al resguardo del colegio. Puedo decirle a Minerva mañana por la mañana donde debe guardarlos para que no haya más cambios temporales y tampoco queremos que por accidente alguien traiga a Voldemort a la vida ¿o sí? –los miro por encima de las gafas esperando que comprendieran.

-Pero… -Vanessa sujeto con fuerza el collar y lo contrajo hacia su pecho –Me estaba haciendo a la idea de regalárselo a Melissa –Dumbledore enarco una ceja –Ella es mi hija… nuestra hija –la muchacha dibujo una sonrisa y tomo la mano de Harry quien sintió gran júbilo ante tal acercamiento. –Un día que vengamos a visitarlo con más calma le contare todo. –sonrió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la chimenea

-Vanessa… -Dumbledore endureció un poco la voz –Los collares…

Ella se dio la vuelta de mala gana.

-¿Seguro que debo dejárselos? ¿No existe otra manera de que no causen daño? Es que los zafiros y las esmeraldas me encantan –añadió admirando los colgantes.

El ex –director de Hogwarts sopeso la idea.

-Dice que solo funcionan si están juntos ¿no? –interrumpio Harry y el hombre del retrato asintió. –¿Y si deja que Vanessa conserve la mitad de los colgantes? Nosotros nos quedamos con los de esmeraldas y zafiros y ustedes los rubíes –Aunque Harry quería negarlo, sentía unas ganas tremendas por complacer a Vanessa

-Parece razonable –concedió Dumbledore.

-Genial –mumuro Vanessa y le entregó a Harry el collar que llevaba en la mano para poder sacar el otro de sus bolsillos.

Se mantuvieron en lugares diferentes mientras sacaban los colgantes de la cadena dorada y luego a mitad del despacho hicieron un pequeño intercambio en donde Harry entrego los corazones con el zafiro y esmeralda y Vanessa le dio la pieza de rubi para que en los collares quedara uno con dos colgantes y el otro con cuatro colgantes. A pesar de la advertencia de Dumbledore colocaron los collares juntos pero no paso absolutamente nada así que llegaron a la conclusión de que solo funcionaba si en cada cadena había tres joyas diferentes.

Para ahorrarle la labor a la profesora McGonagall y también para evitar que más personas se vieran implicadas en el asunto, Dumbledore les pidió que con cuidado metieran el collar dentro de la vitrina donde permanecía la espada de Godric Gryffindor y lo acomodaron de tal forma que el colgante quedo en la parte trasera de la espada y la cadena era tan delgada que podía llegarse a confundir con los detalles de la espada. Nadie vería el collar y nadie sabría que se encontraba ahí más que ellos y quizá algunos de los personajes que llegaron a despertar de sus cuadros pero ellos no dirían nada.

Después de eso y una vez que la noche cayo con mayor intensidad decidieron irse del colegio y volver a casa de Vanessa porque la muchacha estaba un poco preocupada de que su pequeña despertara y no la encontrara en el lugar.

-¿Sabes? –habló Harry en cuanto pisaron la pequeña y acogedora sala –Fred y George van a matarme –ella frunció en entrecejo y él prosiguió –Acabo de recordar que hoy era su cumpleaños. Planeábamos ir a la madriguera esta noche y celebrar pero después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy dudo que sea buena idea presentarme allá sobre todo si en verdad le hice daño a Ginny.

-Descuida Harry, ya se les pasara o eso espero–le dedico una sonrisa y lo condujo arriba donde se suponía Melissa estaba durmiendo pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación encontraron un completo desastre mientras ella brincaba y bailoteaba.

-¡Papi! –grito la pequeña en cuanto los vio entrar abrazándose a la pierna del ojiverde.

-¡Mel! ¿Es que nunca podre dejarte sola por un par de horas sin que hagas travesuras? –la pequeña en respuesta solo se echo a reír.

Harry la cargo y beso sus mejillas con ternura. Aun le resultaba de lo más extraño asimilar que esa criaturita tan hermosa como Vanessa era su hija.

-Mira princesa lo que te hemos traido –dijo Vanessa luego de un momento de silencio para ponerle en frente el collar. Melissa abrió sus ojitos de par en par maravillada de ver un objeto que brillara con tal magnitud –Para que siempre recuerdes el color de los ojos de papi y de mami. –Vanessa para tratar de explicarse señalo los zafiros y luego sus ojos y de igual manera con los de Harry aunque él puso los ojos en blanco.

Le pusieron el collar alrededor de su pequeño cuello y estuvieron riendo un rato por las curiosidades que Mel decía.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa –la voz de Harry era un poco nostálgica mientras depositaba a Mel en su cuna, él no quería irse pero se hacía mas y mas noche y aun tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que atender. Entre ellos tratar de arreglar sus problemas con Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley en general y también saber que había sido de Ginny y si es que Ron la había encontrado.

La pequeña al escucharlo empezó a hacer pucheros y con cara triste miro a su madre para que solucionara el problema. Melissa tampoco quería que Harry se fura.

-Tranquila cariño, tu papa no va a marcharse –aseguro Vanessa sin despegar los ojos del ojiverde con una clara advertencia que solo él era capaz de entender. –El se va a quedar con nosotras siempre, te lo prometo.

-¿Si papi? –la pregunta estuvo llena de emoción y mucha esperanza.

-Si bebe –volvió a asegurar Vanessa –Porque no permitiré que nadie me lo vuelva a quitar. Tú papa ahora SI es mío y solo mío.

Y sin esperar otra cosa tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente. El correspondió el beso que pudo terminar en otra cosa si la pequeña no se encontrara en la habitación. Melissa empezó a saltar en su cama y a dar grititos agudos de felicidad mezclados con risitas inocentes. Ella aun no comprendía el significado de un beso como el que sus padres se estaban dando en ese momento. Ella lo único que entendía era que sus papas iban a estar juntos. Si, juntos pero ¿felices?

Las consecuencias de un pequeño cambio en el tiempo apenas comenzaban.


	12. CAPITULO 12 LA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA

**CAPITULO 12 LA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA**

"_Todo ha sido un sueño"_ pensó Harry a la mañana siguiente en cuanto se despertó. Se sentía cansado y le pesaban los parpados como si el día anterior hubiera realizado un largo viaje o muchas actividades pero él sabía que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se movió en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba e hizo una mueca cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara. Seguramente Ron había olvidado cerrar las persianas o del cansancio se quedo dormido en una posición incorrecta. Sintió como algo se deslizo por encima de sus pies pero no hizo caso alguno. _"Déjenme dormir"_ pensó… Mentalmente trato de adivinar lo que era sin tener que abrir los ojos. _"Una, dos, tres, cuatro patas… Otra vez Hermione nos mando al gato" _concluyo y emitió un débil gruñido pensando en que quizá su mejor amiga había dejado justamente a su mascota para que fuera a levantarlos algo que últimamente solía hacer la castaña cuando los simples llamados para desayunar no funcionaban.

Él no quiso abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a su realidad pues prefería seguir con sus sueños donde Vanessa vivía y el era padre de una niña.

Soltó una risita al pensar en la niña y en la carita tierna y traviesa que debía tener pero eso era un imposible. Esas cosas no podían pasarle a él.

Su risa trajo consigo otro eco de risas pero más agudas y cantarinas, esa en definitiva no podía ser su voz. Al mismo tiempo una sombra se interpuso entre él y los rayos del sol que un minuto atrás le habían golpeado la cara y algo pequeño y suave le pellizco la cara.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver como lo que creía un simple sueño estaba encima de su pecho con una radiante sonrisa. Las manitas de Melissa sostenían los cachetes de su padre a fin de que esa sonrisa se prolongara aun más y el ojiverde al entenderlo todo se relajo y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué su mente aun se negaba a aceptar la verdad? No estaba del todo seguro de la respuesta pero lo más probable era mantener la emoción de que Vanessa había vuelto para estar solo con él.

-Hola bebe –le susurro a la pequeña y la tomo por la cintura para elevarla ligeramente y luego regresarla para poder besar su frente y sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Papi! –gritó la pequeña Mel entre risas y agitando sus piececitos en el aire siguiéndole el juego a Harry

Él volvió a dejarla sobre su pecho y ladeo la cabeza para ver a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Al parecer Vanessa estaba tan acostumbrada a los gritos y risas de Mel que ya ni se inmutaba con su vocecita.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –le susurró y la niña sonriente asintió con la cabeza –Perfecto, vas a ayudarme a preparar el desayuno.

Con cuidado la bajó de la cama y Melissa salió corriendo de la habitación no sin antes tropezarse con los vaqueros de Harry que estaban tendidos en el suelo. Harry suspiró y se rio por lo bajo al recordar finalmente que había tenido una _muy buena noche. _Tan perfecta y maravillosa que esa era la razón por la que prefería pensar que todo era un sueño. Se puso rápidamente los pantalones y la camiseta y abandonó la habitación con sigilo para alcanzar a su hija.

-¡Buu! –gritó Mel que salió repentinamente de su cuarto para intentar espantarlo pero no funciono. Él la cargo en brazos y bajaron los escalones yendo directo a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –preguntó Harry sentando a la pequeña en la barra.

-¡Ho keis! –contestó de inmediato.

-¿Hot Cakes? –repitió Harry interpretando sus palabras y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Le parecía un poco extraño que su hija pidiera comida muggle.

-Ajap… Andy hace ho keis cuando mami no sta y mami no shabe cocinad –aseguró Melissa y se llevó las manitas a la boca para carcajearse –pero shh, no e digas poque she enoja.

-Guardaremos el secreto –susurró Harry con complicidad aunque no era necesario que Mel le recordara las pocas habilidades culinarias de Vanessa… él ya lo sabía. -¿Y… quien es Andy, un amigo de tu mama?–preguntó buscando los ingredientes y un tanto agradecido de no tener que disimular su curiosidad estando frente a Mel.

La bebe se empezó a reír agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Andy no es un ñiño, es ñiña como yo –añadió la pequeña entre risas.

-Ahhh –suspiró Harry aliviado. El solo pensar que otro hombre hubiese estado con Vanessa y al cuidado de su hija lo había puesto un tanto ansioso y… celoso. Menos mal que se trataba de una mujer ¿Por qué existían diminutivos idénticos para los hombres y las mujeres?

Al cabo de un minuto de reflexión volvió a hablar.

-Andy es la vecina de tu mama y es con quien hablaba por teléfono ¿verdad? –Ella volvió a asentir columpiándose en la barra

-¿Y a quien prefieres más, a Andy o a mí? –preguntó el ojiverde que ya empezaba a preparar la mezcla para los Hot Cakes. La niña no dijo nada al momento y Harry nuevamente se preocupó al pensar que su hija estaba meditando la mejor respuesta lo que no era una buena señal. Estaba claro que él no podía esperar un exceso de afecto en las pocas horas que había convivido con ella. Volvió a levantar la vista para aclarar sus sospechas y vio que Mel ya no estaba sentada en la barra.

-¿Mel? –susurró el muchacho y la sangre se le fue del rostro.

Él podía jurar que estaba ahí sentadita tranquilamente y no podía haber saltado de la barra sin que él se diera cuenta; sin mencionar que la altura de dicho lugar al piso era de metro y medio (una altura bastante amenazadora para una pequeña apenas mayor del año de edad.) -¿Dónde estás? –recorrió la pequeña habitación con la mirada pero no la vio por ningún lado. Sin embargo su risa se escucho en la cocina pero no procedió del lugar más esperado por Harry, es decir, un rincón de la alacena o cerca de la puerta. La vocecita procedió del techo.

-¡MEL, BAJATE DE AHÍ! –exclamo Harry asustado en cuanto levanto la vista y la vio colgada de la lámpara. Sus pies se sujetaban del cable mientras que sus bracitos y cabello se balanceaban alegremente como si fuera una trapecista profesional

-¡QUIEYO A PAPIIII! –gritó Melissa y se soltó de la lámpara dejándose caer al vacío emitiendo un grito de júbilo más que de miedo.

-¡NO! –gritó al mismo tiempo el ojiverde que se movió rápidamente para atraparla antes de que se impactara fatalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Wiii, divedtido! –exclamó la niña en cuanto estuvo acunada en los brazos de su papá.

-¡Ufff! –resopló Harry con los ojos cerrados pero seguro de que no había pasado nada malo. Los abrió y se encontró con la mirada de los otros ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban de expectación y alegría –No… vuelvas… a… hacerlo –le susurró con una repentina falta de aire tratando de recordar la última vez que se le había salido el corazón a causa de un susto.

Melissa se revolvió en los brazos de su padre para poder levantar el rostro a la altura del suyo. Colocó sus manitas a ambos lados del rostro y le dio un sonoro beso en las mejillas. Harry la abrazo fuertemente y no pudo evitar que una lágrima a causa de la emoción resbalara por su rostro. Esa nenita era suya y se sentía mal por estar separado de ella por tanto tiempo. Al fin había llegado la hora de recuperar los momentos perdidos. La cuidaría y no se separaría por nada del mundo de ella.

Luego del susto y del cariño demostrado de padre a hija, volvió a sentarla en la barra y le hizo prometer que mientras terminara el desayuno no haría más travesuras. El tiempo pasó tranquilamente y cuando hubo suficientes para los tres Harry los puso en una charola y con la mano libre tomo la manita de Mel para emprender el camino de regreso a la habitación donde Vanessa seguramente continuaba dormida. Para su sorpresa Vanessa con ojos soñolientos iba bajando las escaleras y Mel en cuanto la vio se soltó de la mano de Harry para correr hasta donde su madre se encontraba.

-Hola mi amor. –saludó Vanessa cargando a la pequeña y dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry. –Humm, ¿Le ayudaste a tu papá con el desayuno?

-Aja –dijo Mel.

-¿Les parece si comemos en la cama? –preguntó el ojiverde señalando con la cabeza las escaleras y Vanessa asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Pensé que ya te habías escapado… -susurró Vanessa cuando Harry estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella de tal forma que Mel no pudiera escucharlos aunque la niña estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con el cabello despeinado de su mamá

-Ni loco –fue la contestación de Harry dándole un beso a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro.

Apenas llevaban un par de escalones cuando un ruido extraño llamo su atención. Los dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada para localizar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vieron que se trataba de la chimenea de donde salieron llamas en color verde anunciando la llegada de alguien. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego esperaron a que las llamas se disolvieran para ver el rostro de su invitado.

Era Ginny.

No era necesario observarla a fondo para darse cuenta de que la chica estaba bastante enojada. Aun portaba los mismos jeans y blusa que portaba el día anterior lo que daba a entender que no había pasado la noche ni en la madriguera ni en Grimmauld Place. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios curvados hacia abajo. Harry fijo aun mas su mirada en el rostro de la pelirroja y pudo ver en su mejilla derecha un moretón bastante grande y lo que parecía ser una pequeña cortada en el labio inferior.

Vanessa emitió un débil gruñido para quejarse de su presencia. Melissa la observo un momento con curiosidad pero de inmediato volvió a poner más atención a los nudos (que accidentalmente) le había hecho a su mamá en el cabello; Harry por su parte dio un paso hacia atrás pero no se dio cuenta de ello. Había estado toda la mañana tan contento y disfrutando a su bebe que olvidó por completo los asuntos pendientes que tenía que arreglar con la pelirroja.

Él le había causado daño pero aun no podía recordar del todo la situación por la cual la había golpeado o como lo había hecho. Eso era algo que le resultaba casi imposible de creer pero ahora que la veía estaba seguro de que el daño si se había efectuado pero mantenía sus dudas porque ni siquiera en el arranque de furia más grande de su vida sería capaz de golpear a una mujer... Detuvo sus pensamientos y miro a Vanessa una fracción de segundo. Luego cerró los ojos y decidió dejar de buscarse excusas porque algunos años atrás y por un arranque de furia combinado con otro del señor tenebroso él mismo había golpeado a Vanessa de la misma forma en que ahora era acusado. _"Soy un monstruo" _pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le recriminó Vanessa al fin.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

-No vine a admirarte si eso es lo que quieres saber –fue su contestación.

Después avanzo para situarse a la mitad de la sala y esperó a que los demás bajaran para poder hablar. Harry colocó la charola de comida en la primera mesita que encontró y Melissa abrió y cerró sus manitas rápidamente, triste de que el alimento era alejado sin razón de ella.

-Ginny, yo… -empezó a disculparse Harry. –Si te hice algo en verdad lo siento.

Ahora fue Vanessa quien fulmino con la mirada al ojiverde.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Harry, ella se lo busco –soltó Vanessa con desdén.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Vanessa… -dijo Ginny en voz baja y Harry abrió mucho la boca al escucharla. ¿Ginny de acuerdo con Vanessa? Algo andaba muy mal como para que la pelirroja dijera eso. –Harry no tiene que disculparse de nada. La que tiene que disculparse eres tú –término de decir con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué? –la voz de Harry fue ahogada, en definitiva no podía creerse ese intercambio de diálogos.

-Harry –dijo la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –He venido a abrirte los ojos pero es la última vez que lo hago porque estoy harta de todo este show. Esto que ves aquí –se señalo el rostro –lo hizo tu mano pero no lo hiciste tú.

Él arqueo una ceja ante lo incoherente que parecía la frase de Ginny.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

-Que fue Vanessa, esa arpía que tienes a lado tuyo y que crees amar. Ella es la culpable de que me hayas levantado la mano.

Vanessa se rio bajito aunque se notaban las ganas enormes de carcajearse.

-¿Qué ridiculeces estás diciendo Weasley?... Mel, no oigas nada de lo que hablen los adultos. ¿De acuerdo? – susurró y la niña frunciendo el ceño se encogió de hombros–Parece que cada día te vuelves más estúpida o más loca de lo que ya eres. Ya supéralo Weasley, yo gano, tú pierdes y Harry es mío.

-Él era mío antes de que salieras de ese maldito hospital.

-¡Ey! Que yo no soy una cosa para que le pertenezca a una de las dos –se quejó el ojiverde.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver que ella es culpable de todas tus desgracias Harry? Tú me golpeaste por culpa de ella –repitió.

-¿Es que acaso yo amenace a Harry para que te golpeara? ¿Le puse la varita en el cuello para que lo hiciera? –preguntó Vanessa y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hiciste algo mucho peor –dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras y después se dirigió al muchacho. –Harry, ella aprovecho tu enojo para lanzarte la maldición imperius. Estaba escudada por la niña y por eso nadie se dio cuenta más que yo. Di algo contra eso Vanessa ¡niégalo!

La otra joven entorno los ojos pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo esta vez Harry fue el que se rió.

-Ginny, se que odias a Vanessa y que nunca se han llevado bien pero no me parece que intentes culparla de algo que yo te hice. Te pido en verdad disculpas por… por eso. No fue realmente mi intención y espero que me perdones pero ya basta de que se estén agrediendo la una a la otra. No es necesario que mientas más…

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –exploto la pelirroja y de nuevo la chispa de enojo apareció en su rostro. –Ella te hechizo. Tienes que creerme.

Harry miro a Vanessa que continuaba con los ojos entornados y sin dejar de abrazar a Mel que daba la espalda a toda la discusión. Eso en parte era bueno aunque se pregunto qué tanto de la pelea la niña sería capaz de comprender.

-Ginny, aunque quisiera creerte es imposible porque recuerda que soy inmune a la maldición imperius. Voldemort nunca pudo utilizar bien esa maldición conmigo.

-Pues parece que con ella las cosas funcionan diferente y tú estabas demasiado concentrado en insultarme como para prestar atención a otra cosa en tu mente–añadió Ginny quien por la expresión de su rostro pretendía mantener el dedo en el renglón. –Dime una cosa Harry ¿recuerdas bien cómo fue que me golpeaste? Estabas enloquecido ¿Puedes recordarlo bien?

-Pues no pero es porque… -se detuvo.

No podía decir la razón por la cual no podía recordar bien las cosas. Su viaje en el tiempo había afectado todo y entre ellos a sus recuerdos aunque se dio cuenta de que en su cabeza las ultimas memorias de su nueva vida se habían asentado por completo o casi por completo. Solamente ese acontecimiento se había quedado inconcluso y si se ponía a recapitular los efectos más comunes de la maldición imperius, el principal era la falta de recuerdos del momento en que el cuerpo era dominado por el hechizo. Harry entreabrió la boca y sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos ¿cabía realmente la posibilidad de que Ginny tuviera la razón? _"No"_ se dijo a si mismo pero en ese caso ¿Por qué Vanessa no decía nada?

-Lo hizo porque buscaba una razón para que yo te odiara y me alejara de ti por repugnancia o que se yo. Hasta que me fui de la casa pude reflexionar bien las cosas y encontrar el rumbo al que ella quería llegar y en parte lo logro porque están aquí muy juntitos los dos y claro, ¿A quién le importa Ginny?

-Vanessa… tu… -empezó a hablar Harry y vio como ambas mujeres echaban fuego por los ojos –Vanessa… ¿es cierto eso?

Ella no volvió a contestar.

-¿Lo ves Harry? ¡Miente!, ella fue y por eso la odio. ¡Te odio Vanessa! –esto último lo dijo recalcando mucho las palabras.

-Tú eres la única mentirosa aquí –rugió Vanessa.

Ginny la ignoro

-¿Piensas quedarte con ella a pesar de que en cualquier momento te tratara como su títere? –fue lo que añadió la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate Weasley! –siseo Vanessa apenas moviendo los labios.

-Entonces es cierto… -Harry ya no sabía que pensar pero a veces decían que el silencio concedía muchas cosas y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo Vanessa.

-¿Vas a creerle a ella en lugar que a mí? –Vanessa estaba indignada, tanto que parecía temblar de pies a cabeza a causa de la ira contenida.

-Pues es que suena un poco lógico…

-Largo. –dijo la chica de los ojos azul zafiro tratando de mantener la compostura. –Lárguense los dos de mi casa.

-¿Qué? –exclamo Harry ante sus palabras.

-¡Qué se larguen! ¡Ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué? –se volvió a quejar el ojiverde.

-Porque no confías en mi y porque no quiero que esta pelirroja permanezca un minuto más en mi casa. ¡Vete!

Para ese entonces Melissa ya prestaba atención a lo que sucedía y no dejaba de pasar su mirada asustada de su madre a la de su padre como si buscara encontrar en sus rostros la respuesta a lo que ella no podía entender del todo.

-Vas a espantar a la niña, no grites –dijo Harry al percatarse de la cara de su hija.

-Pues entonces vete ya Harry. No pienso estar contigo si vas a desconfiar de mí, créeme que no regresé para obtener eso. Anda y confía en Weasley al fin que siempre dice la verdad –sus palabras acababan de convertirse en puro sarcasmo.

-Vámonos Harry –dijo Ginny acercándose al muchacho y tratando de tomar su brazo pero él retiro la mano para impedir su tacto.

-Una cosa es que me sienta mal por haberte golpeado y otra muy diferente que te haya perdonado por ocultarme a Vanessa.

La pelirroja frunció los labios y volvió a dirigirle a Vanessa una mirada llena de rencor.

-Me parece que estas exagerando las cosas –Harry volvió a hablarle a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro –No es tanto que desconfié de ti pero es que si te creo capaz de hacer eso.

Su comentario solo arruino las cosas. Vanessa emitió un gruñido y saco la varita mágica de los bolsillos para apuntarle.

-Váyanse… -les repitió

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-Voy a dejarte tranquila por un momento para que te calmes… Tú y yo Ginny tenemos que hablar, vámonos.

Se acerco para darle un beso a Melissa pero la chica que la sostenía se hizo hacia atrás para que no pudiera tocarla.

-Antes eras menos exagerada –aseguro Harry.

-Antes no tenía que proteger a nadie más que a mí misma –contesto ella refiriéndose claramente a Mel.

El ojiverde movió la cabeza de lado a lado desaprobando lo que decía la muchacha y se encamino rumbo a la chimenea en donde Ginny ya lo estaba esperando.

-Te advierto una cosa Harry. –dijo Vanessa cuando llevaba medio camino recorrido. –Si sales de esta casa no quiero que vuelvas jamás.

-No –se oyó la vocecita de Mel a punto del llanto. Ella comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero… No me voy porque quiera irme. ¡Tú me estas corriendo! –Harry estaba sorprendido. Si comprender a las mujeres era algo complicado, comprender a Vanessa y sus repentinos cambios de humor era muchísimo más complicado.

-Te estás yendo con ella y eso es lo que no me gusta –replico la joven bruja luchando por mantener quieta a Melissa que se estaba revolviendo en sus brazos para zafarse e ir a donde su padre.

-¿Vas a permitir que te chantajee? –pregunto Ginny detrás de Harry

-¡Que no te metas! –bramo la chica de los ojos azul zafiro y lanzo un hechizo a la pelirroja que no se lo esperaba y fue a chocar contra el marco de la chimenea y luego cayo sonoramente al suelo manchándose de hollín las manos

-¡Vanessa! –exclamo Harry sin saber que hacer o a quien defender (si es que tenía que defender a alguien)

-¡Esto fue lo último que soporte de ustedes! –dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en pie y con la respiración agitada –Es imposible hacerte ver la verdad de las cosas Harry. Te juro que si no voy a ser feliz a tu lado tú tampoco serás feliz a lado de ella.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Vanessa tenía una ceja arqueada y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como tratando de demostrar que lo que dijera Ginny era simplemente para reírse.

-Tómalo como quieras. Pero lo que si es que ustedes dos van a pagarme todo lo que me han hecho y no solo me refiero a esto –volvió a señalar su rostro –Me refiero a la humillación y vergüenza que me han hecho pasar, por su culpa ahora soy infeliz. De mi nadie se burla como ustedes; tarde o temprano lo pagaran muy caro y yo me encargare de ello.

Cada palabra iba cargada de ira y al menos para Harry era muy extraño verla tan furiosa. El rostro de Vanessa permaneció inmutable mientras la pelirroja declaraba aquello como si sus palabras formaran parte de un discurso súper aburrido. Sin embargo él si se estaba preocupando porque a lo largo de las experiencias de su vida ese tipo de declaraciones no se tomaban a juego.

-Esto Vanessa…_ SI_ es una amenaza –concluyo Ginny Weasley pero su mirada cargada de odio no fue dirigida ni al muchacho ni a la bruja por la que tanto desprecio sentía. La mirada se concentro en el diminuto rostro de Melissa y por inercia la joven de los ojos azul zafiro abrazó con más fuerza a la niña que aun se mantenía en sus brazos

-Ginny no… -empezó Harry con voz tranquila tratando de apaciguarla al notar por donde iban los pensamientos de la bruja pero ella no le permitió concluir porque gritó:

-¡LOS ODIO!

Y dicho esto se metió a la chimenea y las llamas verdes la envolvieron por completo para desaparecer.

* * *

Hola chicos!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que esta relativamente corto U_U

No olviden dejar sus reviews xD

Un beso, los quiero!

Sandy Yalek


	13. CAPITULO 13 ¿QUIEN DESTRUYE PRIMERO?

**CAPITULO 13 ¿QUIÉN DESTRUYE PRIMERO A QUIÉN?**

En cuanto Ginny desapareció, Melissa volvió a luchar para zafarse de los brazos de su madre e ir a donde Harry estaba. Abría y cerraba sus manitas y el ojiverde pudo ver que faltaba muy poco para que empezara a llorar.

-¿Puedo? –le preguntó a Vanessa señalando a la niña y estirando los brazos para que le permitiera cargarla. Ella a regañadientes se la pasó y él de inmediato se vio envuelto por los brazos y piernas de su pequeña en señal de que no iba a permitirque se fuera de su lado.

-No me mires así –dijo Vanessa luego de observar la cara de reproche que su propia hija acababa de poner y que era idéntica a la que ella pondría con la diferencia de que los ojos en lugar de ser un profundo azul zafiro, eran de un verde esmeralda. –Tu papá tiene la culpa por desconfiar de mí –continuó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podemos dejar ese asunto atrás? – se quejó Harry -Pensándolo mejor, no me importa lo que hayamos hecho el día de ayer. Me preocupa más lo que pueda hacer Ginny

-Weasley no va a hacernos nada. –le respondió la joven tomando la charola donde yacía la comida fría y llevándola a la cocina para intentar calentarla. Harry la siguió sabiendo que el uso de la magia para calentar eso era muchísimo más seguro que dejarla tocar cualquier otro artefacto de cocina. –No tiene las agallas ni la valentía para hacernos algo. Sólo habló por hablar.

-Tú no la conoces. Ella es muy fuerte y orgullosa

-Si claro, se nota que es orgullosa –se burló –Si fuera tan orgullosa como dices no hubiera venido a casi suplicarte que volvieras con ella y utilizando la difamación para lograrlo.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Utilizaste la maldición imperius en mi?

-¿No que querías dejar el asunto atrás?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y si intenta hacerle algo a Mel? Tu misma te asustaste de la advertencia aunque intentes negarlo. Te vi abrazarla más fuerte en cuanto ella volteo a verla.

Vanessa no contesto y por desgracia no pudo ver la expresión que la chica ponía porque en ese momento parecía muy ocupada buscando algo en la alacena; algo que bien podía estar fingiendo con tal de no darle la cara a Harry.

-A mi bebe no le va a pasar nada –respondió al fin pasados unos minutos.

Mientras ella le contestaba, preparaba algo que Harry identifico como un vaso de leche con una tapa y pajilla ideal para que Melissa pudiera tomarlo sin problemas. Quizá no era tan pequeña para tomar biberón pero tampoco muy mayor como para tomar leche de un vaso al igual como un adulto. Ese era un detalle que se le había pasado al muchacho por completo cuando preparaba el desayuno y que en días posteriores debería tomarlo en cuenta.

-Por algo nos tiene a nosotros ¿no es así Harry? –añadió Vanessa que se dio la vuelta, alzo una ceja y extendió el vaso a donde la niña para que se entretuviera con eso en lo que su verdadero desayuno volvía a calentarse. –No sé que pienses tú pero si Weasley intenta hacerle daño a Mel soy capaz de cualquier cosa. –entrecerró los ojos y adquirió un aire pensativo. Harry de igual manera entorno los ojos pero más para averiguar qué es lo que estaba tramando la mujer que tenía enfrente. –… Es más, en este mismo momento vamos a averiguar quién destruye primero a quien

-¿Qué estas tramando? –Harry estaba un poco receloso y se negó a avanzar cuando ella lo jaló del brazo para que salieran de la cocina.

-Nada malo, solo quiero que hagamos un par de visitas.

-¿Visitas para qué y a quién? –insistió.

-Bueno, ahora que recuerdo nadie aparte de ti, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y el retrato de Dumbledore saben que yo estoy viva. Vamos a contarles a todos nuestros conocidos que regresé y que no volví sola.

No abandonaron la casa de inmediato gracias a la insistencia y al gruñido de tripas de Harry. Una hora después de que Vanessa explicara sus planes y de que todos se dieran un rápido baño y cambiado, abandonaron la casa aunque no lo hicieron juntos porque era necesario establecer un tiempo prudente de diferencia para apaciguar el golpe de la aparición de la chica. Harry se desapareció por la chimenea y Vanessa salió a pie de su casa con la manita de Mel bien entrelazada con la suya, una vez ellas estuvieran fuera y caminaran un poco se desaparecerían.

El destino fue la cocina de la madriguera pero en aquel lugar Harry dudo que fuera necesario que llegasen por separado, porque seguramente y con todo lo acontecido el día anterior, la familia Weasley debía saber todo.

La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina levantando los trastes sucios que sus hijos y esposo habían dejado luego del desayuno pero no vio a nadie más con ella. Levantó la vista al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea y al ver a Harry se le abrieron los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa; una reacción que no esperaba y que por tanto demostraba que Harry estaba equivocado. La señora Weasley aun no sabía nada, sin embargo no lo entendió.

-Harry, cariño. Que gusto verte. –lo saludo yendo hasta él para abrazarlo (más bien apretujarlo) y besar sus mejillas para luego hacer una valoración de su aspecto físico. -¿No quieres comer algo?

-No, no, gracias. Estee… ¿No han venido Ron, Hermione o Ginny?

-Pues Ronald estuvo aquí ayer por la tarde, buscaba algo pero no quiso decirme que era. Una vez registro toda la casa se marcho y dijo que quizá no podrían venir a la fiesta de los gemelos. Ellos se sintieron muy decepcionados de que no vinieran, tenían pensado mostrarles algo nuevo de su tienda… ¿Qué paso Harry? ¿En qué lio se metieron para faltar a un evento tan importante? –exigió saber la señora Weasley escudriñándolo con los ojos tratando de encontrar la verdad en los ojos de Harry. Tal vez ella no fuera su madre para conocerlo de arriba abajo pero lo había cuidado y querido como tal.

-¿Solo le dijeron eso? ¿Ginny no ha estado aquí? –Harry intentó mirar en todas direcciones para localizar a la pelirroja.

-Harry… dime en que lio se han metido –pidió nuevamente la mujer adquiriendo un tono severo que muy rara vez utilizaba con el muchacho.

-¿Dónde están los demás? Me gustaría hablar con todos.

-Cariño, la angustia me va a matar si no hablas de una vez pero está bien… ¡Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur! ¡Bajen ahora mismo!

-¡Estamos jugando! –respondieron todos a la vez lo que hizo gruñir a la mujer.

-¡AHORA!

Se escucharon quejas en el piso de arriba y segundos después bajaron todos saludando a Harry y preguntando por sus amigos, respuesta que el ojiverde evadió. Los gemelos también se quejaron de que faltaran a su fiesta y argumentaron que gracias a su ausencia tuvieron que probar algunos de sus productos con Hagrid y que no había sido nada agradable cuando su mama los descubrió. Al final, el muchacho reunió a la familia en la sala diciéndoles que tenía que hablar algo muy importante y que era preciso le pusieran toda su atención. Ellos aguardaron impacientes y tras dar un fuerte suspiro empezó a hablar.

-La verdad no sé como decírselos así que lo hare de la manera más sencilla y rápida que se me ocurre. Vanessa está viva.

Solo los señores Weasley parecieron poner cara de sorpresa y los demás fruncieron ligeramente el ceño.

-Demonios –susurró Harry y se golpeo la frente al recordar que muy pocos sabían de la existencia de Vanessa y otros pocos solo habían oído hablar de ella.

-¿Puede ser eso cierto? –la señora Weasley parecía muy escéptica

-¿La chica esa que mato Bellatrix Lestrange…? –dijo Fred

-¿Y por la que anduviste llorando todos estos años? –añadió su gemelo.

-Sí, ella. Viene en camino y en cuanto llegue les explicaremos como pasaron las cosas.

Es una larga historia y dudo señores Weasley que les guste lo que van a oír pero todo lo que les contemos es meramente cierto… ¿De verdad Ginny no ha venido?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y unos minutos después de incomodo silencio se asomo Vanessa por la ventana.

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó la joven evaluando rápidamente con la mirada a las personas curiosas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación -¿No está Ginny? Que lastima, su presencia hubiera hecho todo más… interesante.

-Pasa hija pasa –dijo la señora Weasley tras reconocer a la muchacha e hizo ademan de levantarse del sillón pero Harry se adelanto y abrió la puerta a Vane y a Melissa que al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido se aferró mas a la mano de su madre ubicándose un poco detrás de ella.

-Vamos princesa, no te escondas. Te dije que conoceríamos a nuevos amigos –indicó Vanessa y para facilitar que la pequeña quedara a vista de todos la levanto en brazos.

-¿Y esa bebe? ¿Es tuya? –cuestiono el señor Weasley y la joven asintió con orgullo.

-Oh, es hegmosa –susurró Fleur a su esposo cuando vio a la niña. –Pero nuegstra Victoire es más linda.

Con ese simple comentario supo la chica de los ojos azul zafiro que no se llevaría bien con Fleur.

-Se llama Melissa y es nuestra hija –dijo lanzando una mirada en dirección a Harry –Tiene sus ojos ¿Verdad Mel?

-¡Ey! Harry, no pierdes el tiempo –Fred estalló en carcajadas y su hermano al comprender también se rio.

-¡Yo lo sabia! Sabía que estabas embarazada cuando… bueno, cuando tú sabes –señalo la señora Weasley con tono triunfal y levantándose de su asiento para verla con más claridad -¿Cómo paso esto? Tienen que explicarme ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo y porque te hiciste la muerta Vanessa? ¡Ay pero mira que niña tan linda!

-Si le contara señora Weasley… -empezó Vanessa dejando que la mujer abrazara y besara a su hija y Harry percibió una nota de dramatismo en su voz –No he estado aquí estos dos últimos años por culpa de… Ginny

Y el relato comenzó…

Vanessa conto la misma historia mientras los demás guardaron silencio, de vez en cuando alguien emitía un suspiro o un ruido de desaprobación. No omitió ningún detalle y de cierta forma parecía que se lo tenía muy bien aprendido de memoria. Al terminar de hablar, la escena de la Madriguera era muy parecida a la de Grimmauld Place con el único cambio de que la señora Weasley lloraba como Magdalena al no querer creer lo que Ginny había hecho.

-Tiene que haber un error… Harry, sabes que Ginny es una buena muchacha, ella no podría hacer nada de lo que Vanessa nos está diciendo –dijo una Molly Weasley con ojos suplicantes y deseando que Harry le confirmara que todo era mentira.

-Lo lamento señora Weasley pero Ginny hizo eso.

-Y decían que nosotros éramos los mas locos de la familia –susurro George a su gemelo tan bajo que nadie más pudo oírles.

-Eso no es lo peor señora Weasley –continuo Vanessa aun manteniendo e incluso exagerando el dramatismo. –Ginny no soporta vernos felices a Harry y a mí. Se ha atrevido a amenazar a mi pequeña Mel.

-Corazón. Eso es imposible, Ginny no se atrevería a… -gimoteo Molly Weasley pero la joven bruja le interrumpió.

-Eso dice porque no la vio esta mañana.

-Quizá solo estaba un poco nerviosa, no le hagan caso. –defendió el señor Weasley

-No estaba nerviosa. ¿Están seguros de que conocen a su hija? Nosotros estamos muy preocupados. Si ella se atreve a hacernos algo, no respondo. Mi hija es sagrada así que controlen a Ginny y díganle que si ella no es feliz nos deje ser felices a nosotros

-No se papá pero si yo fuera tu desheredaría a mi hermanita –dijo uno de los gemelos con sarcasmo pero nadie le encontró la gracia a su comentario.

Se oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada y todos giraron el torso para ver al recién llegado.

-Hola a todos –dijo la ya conocida voz de Ginny Weasley que al ver a gente reunida solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo sin realmente prestar atención a las personas. Pasó de largo como de rayo por el vestíbulo y todos escucharon su correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Ginny Weasley, baja inmediatamente!

-¡Ahora no mama, estoy ocupada!

-Obedece a tu madre y ven aquí Ginny, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante –exclamo el mayor de la familia Weasley tratando de oírse sereno.

-Está bien, está bien, solo necesito encontrar algunas cosas… -respondió irritada para luego descender –¿Ya lo saben verdad? Le dije a Ronald que aun no les viniera con el chisme pero claro, ya no se puede confiar en nadie... ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –grito al ver a Harry y Vanessa en la sala.

Ellos no respondieron.

-Ginny, ¿Es cierto todo lo que nos han dicho?

-Eres una… -dijo la pelirroja entre dientes dirigiéndose a Vanessa –Viniste a envenenar a mi familia.

-Yo no vine a envenenar a nadie, yo solo vine a decir la verdad. –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios –Decir la verdad no es malo, al contrario, tus padres me lo agradecerán algún día. Ellos debían saber la clase de bruja que eres.

-¡Te voy a matar! –exploto Ginny sacando la varita mágica de sus bolsillos apuntando a Vanessa que como mártir se oculto tras de Harry para protegerse y proteger a Mel.

-¡Lo ven todos! Ginny se ha vuelto loca y quiere hacerme daño. Yo no le hice nada –chillo Vanessa.

-Ya basta de drama Vanessa –pidió Harry con voz queda para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Vamos Harry, esto se está poniendo más interesante, no lo arruines. –le contesto al oído.

-¡Debí dejar que te desangraras en el bosque. Debí dejar que te murieras! –grito Ginny de nuevo

-¡Ginny!

-¡Uy!... Hermanita, creo que mejor te llevamos afuera para que te dé un poco el aire y te relajes –Fred se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se acerco a su hermana que en respuesta le apunto también.

-No te me acerques Fred, no quiero hacerte daño ni a nadie de ustedes. Mi único problema son Vanessa y Harry y… esa mocosa.

-Esa criaturita no te ha hecho nada –replico su madre quien volteo a ver a Mel que estaba completamente encogida en el pecho de Vanessa y oportunamente la pequeña hablo.

-Mami… tengo miedo, quieyo id a casha.

-Has espantado a mi niña con tus gritos. Eres una tonta Weasley –se quejó Vanessa abrazando a Mel y acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

–¡Ginny Weasley te prohíbo cualquier cosa que estés planeando en contra de Harry y su familia! –exclamó la señora Weasley acercándose a su hija y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no levantar la voz

-Ya no soy una niña, así que, lo lamento mamá… ni tu ni nadie puede prohibirme algo. Ellos tienen que pagar el daño que me han hecho. –dijo con el ceño fruncido. –Rompiste tus promesas Harry –añadió observando al ojiverde con cautela -¿Recuerdas que prometiste no hacerme llorar? ¿Cuándo dijiste que me amabas y que siempre estaríamos juntos?... Tu lo olvidaste pero yo no.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que esto puede terminar bien si te calmas; incluso, podríamos ser amigos –Harry se encogió de hombros –Las cosas cambian Ginny.

-Lo sé Harry. Las cosas y las personas cambian. Tú cambiaste y yo ya cambie... Adiós

Y de la misma forma en que entro a la casa se marchó. Los señores Weasley fueron tras ella gritando su nombre pero ella no se detuvo a pesar de los gritos. Sin embargo a mitad del jardín la interceptaron y desde la ventana todos pudieron observar cómo es que se iniciaba una pequeña discusión donde Ginny agitaba con odio las manos en dirección a la casa mientras que los señores Weasley hacían el intento de persuadirla y tranquilizarla. Ginny sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y tras soltarse de los brazos de su madre, siguió corriendo para desaparecer de su vista.

-¡Ginny se ha ido! –dijo la mujer entre gimoteos cuando ambos volvieron al interior de la casa –Dijo que no piensa volver aquí ni a Grimmauld Place.

-Genial, primero se va Percy y ahora es Ginny –George bufó con enojo y se cruzó de brazos.

Vanessa y Harry se miraron, aunque el mensaje que le lanzo él a ella con los ojos, era muy claro. _"A ver como arreglas este problema" _

-Señores Weasley… en verdad sentimos haberles causado esta pena.

-Descuida cariño, descuida, se que teníamos que saberlo. –respondió la señora Weasley sin dejar de llorar.

-Si… bueno, pues… Harry y yo debemos irnos y gracias por comprender nuestro problema. –añadió la joven tomando a Harry de la mano

-Por si acaso Ginny vuelve díganle que… -empezó Harry pero se detuvo para inspirar hondo –Díganle que le deseo lo mejor.

Y también se fueron siguiendo el mismo camino de la pelirroja.

-Vanessa, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste allá –le regaño Harry una vez que estuvieron lejos de la casa.

-Tu sabias lo que iba a hacer así que no te quejes. Te advertí que investigaríamos quien destruía primero a quien y creo que la respuesta es obvia. Yo gane y ella perdió. Pobrecita Ginny, ya me dio pena… -ironizo –Se ha quedado sin amigos, sin posible novio, sin familia y para variar y por voluntad propia se ha quedado sin hogar –al recordarlo se rio entre dientes.

-No es gracioso Vanessa

-Conoces muy bien mi forma de ser Harry. Siempre lo has sabido y ya sabes que si no te gusta puedes irte cuando quieras aunque no pienso repetirte mis condiciones.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Creo que con esa confrontación solo empeoraste las cosas porque si Ginny solo pretendía espantarnos, estoy seguro de que ahora si planeara algo en nuestra contra.

-No pasara nada Harry. Además, ella está sola y nosotros somos dos. Solo hay que relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestra vida y de esta pequeña princesa –besó la frente de Mel que aun parecía muy concentrada tratando de entender las pláticas de adultos –Nos espera un futuro perfecto… Ahora si te parece bien, vamos a buscar a Lupin, todos deben saber lo que Weasley me hizo.

Harry no estaba seguro de ello y sabia que para poder descartar cualquier amenaza debía dejar que el tiempo continuara su curso y esperar dos cosas. 1) Que el futuro perfecto que Vanessa dibujaba en su mente se cumpliera por el bien de todos (en especial por el bien de Melissa) o 2) Que Ginny arremetiera contra su nueva y pequeña familia provocando el caos.

Sin duda esperaba que sucediera lo primero…


	14. CAPITULO 14 UN FUTURO ¿PERFECTO?

CAPITULO 14 UN FUTURO… ¿PERFECTO?

El tiempo pasaba más deprisa de lo que Harry podía imaginar y al menos hasta ese entonces, todo había transcurrido con una tranquilidad casi perfecta.

Ginny literalmente había desaparecido al menos para él porque se había enterado de que por lo menos una vez cada dos meses, la chica enviaba una carta a su familia para informarles que se encontraba bien y que nadie se preocupara por ella. Leer esas cartas mantenían a los señores Weasley un poco tranquilos pero lo que les inquietaba era no saber donde podían localizarla porque cada que devolvían la lechuza pidiendo respuestas, nunca las obtuvieron.

Pasaron cerca de seis meses en que los Weasley no quisieron dirigirles la palabra ni a él ni a Vanessa en cuanto se enteraron de la contraparte por la cual Ginny estaba tan enfadada pero luego de tener otra larguísima charla con ellos y Hermione, estos no les guardaron rencor de que Ginny se marchara aunque Ron se mostraba receloso con Harry y muy de vez en cuanto le lanzaba indirectas a las cuales Harry contestaba _"Le pedí que fuéramos amigos, tu hermana se fue porque quiso, yo no la corrí" _acallando las quejas de Ron por completo; sin embargo, la relación del pelirrojo con Vanessa era simplemente por pura cortesía, si se decían un _"Hola" _ya era pedir demasiado.

Harry se fue a vivir a la pequeña casa de Vanessa y como solo eran tres, se acomodaron bastante bien. Así que Ron y Hermione se quedaron viviendo solos en el número doce de Grimmauld Place hasta que al final y ya que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, el ojiverde termino por regalársela a la feliz pareja ya que a él la mayoría de las veces le traía malos recuerdos.

******

Era ya el 31 de julio, aproximadamente año y medio después del regreso de Vanessa. Ese día se llevarían a cabo tres celebraciones muy importantes: El cumpleaños de Harry, el cumpleaños número tres de Melissa y por fin, la boda de Harry Potter con Vanessa Prince quienes más que volver a casarse, solo renovarían sus votos pero con los apellidos correctos.

La casa de Vanessa estaba abarrotada de gente entre la que se encontraba el pequeño gran círculo social del trió además de algunos cuantos compañeros del trabajo de Harry. Todos esperaban a que los novios estuvieran listos. Por la chimenea apareció Harry quien a falta de espacio se había ido a cambiar al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Ron y Hermione continuaban allá porque la castaña aun no decidía cómo peinarse para la boda.

-¡Ey Tonks! –gritó el muchacho al verla salir de la cocina. Su cabello rosado era bastante fácil de reconocer –¿Ya esta lista Vanessa?

-No Harry, no seas impaciente, solo espera un par de minutos mas –respondió la metamorfomaga subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Ella entró en la habitación donde Vanessa intentaba ponerse un vestido en color marfil con mangas y holgado en la parte de abajo. Luna Lovegood por su parte, estaba poniéndole a Mel un pequeño vestido en un rosa pastel para después ayudarle a girar sobre sí misma para ver el vuelo que podía alcanzar su vestido. Luna al igual que todos los demás, adoraba a la niña.

-¿Ya llegó Harry? –pregunto Vanessa en cuanto le vio entrar.

-Sí, ya llegó. Date prisa… A ver, deja te ayudo…

Con cuidado le puso el vestido y después ambas admiraron el corte del mismo frente al gran espejo que se había colocado ahí para la ocasión.

-Te ves preciosa Vanessa

-Lo sé –respondió la muchacha con poca modestia dándose vueltas frente al espejo para verse desde todos los ángulos. –Este día todo será perfecto –añadió.

-Bueno pues Luna, Mel y yo nos adelantamos. Tienes… cerca de un minuto para bajar, no creo que quieras hacer esperar mucho a Harry.

Vanessa sonrió y las vio partir no sin antes lanzarle a Mel algunos besos en el aire. Volvió a admirarse en el espejo; tomó su ramo y dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Por fin se convertiría oficialmente en la señora Potter. Ya se podía imaginar a todos sus invitados con una sonrisa y observándola mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y sorprendiéndose por lo hermosa que se veía. Salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y empezó su descenso por las escaleras; sólo que cuando al fin pudo ver los rostros de los invitados no era nada parecido a lo que estaba dibujado en su imaginación.

Todos murmuraban y en cuanto la vieron se quedaron callados mirándose los unos a los otros con complicidad y preocupación.

Buscó a Harry con la mirada pero no era muy difícil encontrarlo ya que estaba en medio de un círculo de personas formado por Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y los señores Weasley y no le fue muy complicado deducir que ese punto era de donde todos los murmullos empezaron a surgir. La joven mecánicamente bajó el resto de los escalones y se situó frente a Harry.

-¿Por qué…?

-Mi amor, tenemos un problema –le interrumpió el ojiverde hablando con cautela.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problema? –exclamo la muchacha rompiendo la quietud de la habitación.

-Se trata de Ginny… -susurro la señora Weasley apenada. –Ella viene en camino.

-¡¿Donde?! –pregunto mirando en todas direcciones como si a pesar de las palabras intentara localizarla ahí –Se supone que ella no sabía nada de la boda ¿Quién le dijo?

-Lo siento Vanessa pero justo esta mañana llegó a visitarnos y de la emoción de verla nuevamente olvide lo que tenía que hablar y que no. Se me escapó…

-Señora Weasley, ¿Por qué le dijo? –se quejo Vanessa tratando de sonar lo menos agresiva posible lo cual significaba un gran esfuerzo para ella. –Saben que los aprecio bastante a pesar de… bueno, de ya saben que. Ustedes mismos nos otorgaron su apoyo con respecto a los problemas con Ginny. Todos los aquí presentes guardaron el secreto de nuestra boda para que estuviéramos tranquilos y evitar conflictos. ¿Sabe que es lo que sucederá ahora? ¡Ginny va a arruinarlo todo! No quiero tener problemas con nadie pero no permitiré que Ginny deshaga lo que he hecho. –y señalo los arreglos que se habían colocado alrededor de la casa

"_Aunque si lo pienso bien, ya lo arruino sin haber llegado aquí. La voy a matar" _–pensó la chica cerrando la mano en un puño

-Señora Weasley ¿No sabe de cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que Ginny aparezca? Quizá nos dé la oportunidad de hablar con ella y no cause desastres. –dijo Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Vanessa para que se relajara un poco.

-Harry, hablas de Ginny como si en verdad viniera a arruinar su boda… -empezó a decir Tonks

-Sabemos que viene a arruinar la boda –murmuro Vanessa.

- Tal vez solo quiere ser una invitada más, ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que ustedes tuvieron problemas

-No podemos arriesgarnos Tonks –le respondió el ojiverde y luego volvió a dirigirse a la señora Weasley –¿Sabe donde esta ella? Debió decirle algo sobre eso, de lo contrario Ginny ya estuviera aquí.

-Ella solo me dijo que necesitaba buscar a unos _amigos _en el Caldero Chorreante y en Hogsmade

-¿El Caldero Chorreante? ¿Hogsmade? ¿Qué más le dijo? –pregunto Harry con impaciencia.

-Nada. Después de eso desapareció en la chimenea y ya no pude preguntarle más cosas; ni siquiera sabemos dónde está viviendo o si necesita de nuestra ayuda para mantenerse –sollozo la mujer.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto de una buena vez –gruño Vanessa y se abrió paso entre los invitados para llegar a la chimenea.

-¿Qué haces? –Harry confundido la miro y arqueo una ceja.

-Ahora que se donde esta Ginny (o donde puede estar) la interceptare para que no venga aquí... Sera una charla pacifica, se los prometo –añadió al ver las caras de los señores Weasley –Solo quiero tener tranquilidad y Ginny no se está prestando demasiado a nuestra causa.

-Yo opino que deberían esperar a lo que pase. Dudo que Ginny quiera provocar disturbios aquí en medio de un poblado muggle. –dijo Lupin pero nadie le hizo caso

-No puedes ir así –dijo Harry alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo. –Tu vestido se llenara de hollín y después te estarás quejando.

-Tienes razón, necesito cambiarme. ¡Maldición, porque pasan estas cosas! –exclamó y pareció que iniciaría alguna especie de puchero muy parecido a los berrinches de su hija. -¡Mel! ¿Dónde está Mel? –gritó un poco desesperada al recordar que (y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo) una de las principales personas que habían sido amenazadas por Ginny era su hija.

-Aquí estamos –se oyó la dulce voz de Luna desde un rincón. Vanessa y Harry voltearon en esa dirección y vieron a la rubia abrirse paso entre la gente con Melissa en brazos pero Mel crecía demasiado rápido, era probable que en cuestión de un par de meses cargarla se volvería una misión imposible.

Vanessa corrió y abrazó a la pequeña Mel. Harry se acerco a ellas y le dijo a Luna:

-¿Crees que puedas cuidarla durante un rato mientras arreglamos este problema?

-Por supuesto Harry Potter. Melissa y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien. ¿Podría darle un paseo?

-Si Luna –fue Vanessa quien contesto –Aléjala de la casa y de cualquier lugar cercano o que Ginny pueda conocer.

-Le he estado contando de los Nargles, le parece divertido –Luna dibujó una sonrisa y volvió a tomar a la pequeña en brazos –Hay un bonito lugar que me gustaría mostrarle.

-No importa el lugar, solo cuídala Luna –ordenó Vanessa –Mel, debes ir con ella, pórtate bien, solo será un momento.

-Si mami.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

-¡No! –exclamó la chica de los ojos azul zafiro y algunos dieron un saltito porque no se esperaban aquel grito. –¿Por qué no utilizas la chimenea?

-Adonde quiero ir no puedo utilizar la chimenea –dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros –Me desapareceré en la entrada.

-Luna, no vuelvas por nada del mundo en las próximas 3 horas. Solo para estar seguros.

-No te preocupes por nada Harry –y continúo con su camino.

Antes de que desaparecieran Harry y Vanessa vieron la manita de Mel agitarse en señal de despedida. Hermione cerró la puerta asegurándose de que ningún muggle anduviera merodeando por el lugar y volvió a lado de Ron.

-Vamos –le apresuro Harry tomando su mano y llevándola escaleras arriba para que se quitara el vestido de novia lo más pronto posible.

-Por favor, que el funcionario del Ministerio de Magia no se vaya… Y si viene Ginny no la dejen que haga nada. Amárrenla de ser necesario…-dijo la muchacha mientras intentaba subir rápido pero su vestido no se lo permitía del todo; de reojo vio que Ron entornaba los ojos nada contento por sus palabras.

-¡La odio! ¿Ya te lo había dicho? ¡La o-di-o! –se quejo en cuanto entró a su habitación. -Esto es horrible Harry

-Claro, es horrible pero si algo malo ocurre será tu culpa. ¡Tú provocaste a Ginny, tú la hiciste enojar mucho más! Te dije que era mejor dejar las cosas en paz, ¡Yo te lo dije! –Harry estaba enojado y a la vez preocupado pero tenía toda la razón. La única culpable de esa situación en mayor o menor parte era Vanessa –Se que vas a negármelo pero ahora si te asusta lo que pueda hacernos Ginny.

-No estoy asustada –le respondió quitándose el velo de la cabeza. –Estoy molesta, acaba de arruinar nuestra boda

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se aflojo el cuello de la camisa para luego quitarse el saco. Él también necesitaba estar cómodo pero ninguno de los dos pudo quitarse otra prenda de vestir porque en ese momento entró por la ventana el patronus de una liebre. Sin duda alguna el de Luna Lovegood.

_-Harry, creo que nos siguieron… Estamos en Berwyn Mountains_

El patronus se disolvió y los chicos se miraron el uno al otro durante una fracción de segundo con expresiones pálidas y llenas de terror y luego de eso, salieron corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. A pesar de que las palabras proferidas por el patronus resultaban casi imposibles por el simple hecho de que Hermione se había cerciorado de que nadie estuviera fuera de la casa, no podían ignorarlo. No estarían seguros de si se trataba de una verdad o mentira hasta que vieran a Luna y a Mel con sus propios ojos.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto intrigado uno de los gemelos al verlos tan apresurados y con esas expresiones.

-Siguieron a Luna hasta Berwyn Mountains. No sabemos si fue Ginny ¿pero qué otra cosa podemos esperar? –le respondió el ojiverde.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Harry y yo debemos irnos –Vanessa lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro a la puerta –Y no es necesario que nos esperen porque seguramente hoy no habrá fiesta –termino de decir con los dientes apretados visiblemente furiosa.

-¡Vamos con ustedes! –exclamaron casi a coro los gemelos, Ron y Hermione.

-Como quieran –les dijo secamente.

Y una vez que los tres salieron y que Vanessa escudriñara la calle por ambos lados se desaparecieron.

******

-¡Genial, verdaderamente genial! –gritó Vanessa con sarcasmo al observar el lugar donde habían aparecido -¿Por qué de todos los lugares que existen Luna escogió precisamente este?

-Le dijiste que podía llevarla a donde quisiera siempre y cuando fuera lejos de nuestro hogar… -respondió Ron a la pregunta que la muchacha había hecho al aire y no pudo contener una risita cuando termino la frase –Parece que Luna se lo tomó muy literal.

Berwyn Mountains era un lugar situado en los límites de Inglaterra con Gales, gran parte del terreno era campo abierto que representaba las colinas de las montañas pero a lo lejos podían verse grandes árboles que cubrían el borboteo de agua proveniente de una cascada y también podía alcanzar a distinguir el cauce del rio por el cual caía el agua de la misma, y también estaba rodeado de vegetación. El clima de aquella temporada era tormentoso y lluvioso, por consiguiente, el suelo era un poco fangoso. El cielo estaba completamente nublado pero la flora variaba de tonalidades de verde, aunque el que más prevalecía era un verde oscuro brillante.

-Si están aquí hay que aprovecharlo –empezó a hablar Vanessa dedicando una mirada a la parte baja de su vestido que acababa de ensuciarse de lodo e hizo un gesto. –Tenemos que encontrar a Luna y a Mel pero no se me ocurre donde puedan estar con este terreno tan grande.

-Ron y yo podemos buscarlas por aquí –se apuntó Hermione.

-Fred y yo iremos por allá –dijo George señalando en dirección al rio.

-Tú y yo iremos a donde está la cascada. Tal vez desde allá arriba podamos verlas.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sacaron las varitas mágicas para estar preparados y se volvieron a desaparecer para iniciar su búsqueda.

Aparecieron en una de las principales zonas boscosas. La cascada se oía demasiado cerca así que se encontraban en el lugar correcto.

-¡MEL! ¡LUNA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN?! –gritó a voz de cuello y echo a andar sin rumbo especifico pero mirando en todas direcciones buscando su objetivo.

-¡Shh! No grites. No creo que quieras que Ginny sepa que estamos aquí antes de que nosotros encontremos a Luna.

-No me importa, es más… -le respondió y nuevamente gritó -¡Ginny! ¡Si estás ahí sal de una vez! ¡Matémonos entre nosotras si quieres pero no toques a mi hija!

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que la joven siguió su camino irregular entre musgos y fango levantando la falda de su vestido pero no para evitar que se ensuciara, sino para no pisarlo y tropezar pero fue en vano…

-¡AHHH!

Vanessa cayó de sentón en lo que parecía ser la zanja de un arroyuelo y no conforme con eso se derrapo al igual que si se tratara de un tobogán. Intentó detenerse o agarrarse de algo pero no encontró la forma de hacerlo, todo estaba muy resbaloso y no tenía cabeza para pensar en un hechizo que pudiera detenerla

-¡Harry!

-¡Ya voy! –le contesto corriendo en paralelo a la zanja y pensando también en un hechizo para detenerla aunque… _en algún momento se detendría ¿no?_ Pensó

Pero por andarla viendo no se fijó en el camino que seguía y también cayó por otro arroyuelo conectado al principal que era por donde iba Vanessa.

-¡Auch! –exclamó al caer y sentir como un hueso de su tobillo emitía un sonido extraño y también fue golpeado en la espalda por muchas piedras pequeñas, aquello le dolería mas cuando salieran del agujero.

Vanessa murmuro maldiciones cuando de reojo vio lo que había sucedido con Harry y se le ocurrió lanzar un hechizo a los arboles más lejanos para que les cerraran el paso y ya no siguieran por aquel tobogán pero no funciono porque el árbol se desplomó después de ella y si Harry no se hubiera agachado a tiempo, le hubiese volado la cabeza.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¡Pues entonces busca la forma en que nos detengamos!

-Nos detendremos en algún momento, no te preocu…

-¡LA CASCADA! –aulló Vanessa y al momento hizo más intentos por detenerse pero solo se manchaba mas y mas de barro.

Harry cuando la escuchó volteo en la dirección que señalaba y localizó que a muy pocos metros los esperaba la fuerte corriente de la cascada.

-¡Oh no! –susurró el ojiverde y pensó que si llegaban ahí sería el fin de ambos porque les sería difícil luchar contra la corriente y lo más probable era que unos metros después cayeran por la pendiente y… -¡No! –se dijo a sí mismo. Eran magos y en el pasado estuvieron involucrados en situaciones peores, entonces debía existir la forma de que nada de lo que estaba pensando sucediera por Mel y por Vanessa. Apuntó con la varita directo a donde estaba el agua y exclamo:

-¡Glacius! –El agua donde el hechizo tocó se congeló pero solo duro unos segundos porque la corriente fue más fuerte y destrozó el hielo.

-¡No servirá Harry! –dijo Vanessa al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

-¡Si ambos lo hacemos servirá! ¡Solo necesitamos unos segundos!

-¡Glacius!

-¡Glacius! ¡Glacius! ¡Glacius!

Gritaron una y otra y otra vez apuntando al mismo punto para que por lo menos un fragmento se convirtiera en una pista de hielo. Por mucho dispondrían de un par de segundos porque si dejaban de lanzar el hechizo, este se quebraba dejando pasar nuevamente a la corriente que Vanessa también trato de detener dejando otro tronco de árbol pero no ayudo en mucho su intento.

El tobogán termino y se deslizaron por el hielo deteniéndose justo a la mitad del cauce de la cascada. Todo indicaba que lo habían logrado pero su peso y la corriente que no dejaba de correr los traicionó. El hielo se empezó a crujir, tenían que moverse muy deprisa.

-Corre a la orilla, ¡CORRE! –exclamo Harry quien ya estaba en pie cojeando, sujetando a Vanessa de las manos y literalmente arrastrándola a la otra orilla porque con el vestido no se podía poner en pie tan rápido como él. Se patinaron por el hielo y este empezó a desmoronarse.

-¡Rápido Harry! –gritó Vanessa encogiendo los pies para no caer y al final el ojiverde tuvo que saltar para aterrizar en una gran roca gris.

La joven de los ojos azul zafiro no tuvo la misma suerte que él y su cabeza se estrello contra la roca provocando que se le abriera la frente y que profiriera otra maldición en señal de queja. La mitad de su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua pero sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente agarradas a las de Harry quien por el peso estuvo a punto de caer pero como pudo atoro sus pies y con todas sus fuerzas jalo a Vanessa para sacarla del agua pero una de sus manos resbalo por sujetar su varita mágica y la chica se sumergió completamente en el agua.

-¡Vamos Vanessa! –exclamo Harry haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para sacarla aunque ahora solo tuviera una mano de apoyo.

Y lo logró.

La joven cayó encima de él pero al instante se movió para quedar boca arriba sin dejar de toser y expulsar el agua que había tragado. Harry permaneció inmóvil pero respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo realizado.

-Gra…ci…as –articulo Vanessa con dificultad y empapada de pies a cabeza. Su voz apenas y se escucho por encima del borboteo de agua que tenían a lado suyo.

-No fue nada –Harry al hablar intento moverse pero hizo una mueca al sentir nuevamente un agudo dolor en la espalda y tobillo. Cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco y deslizo su mano para alcanzar la de Vanessa y la apretó fuertemente sin decir nada más.

¿Quién iba a creer que pasaron por toda aquella proeza si su única _misión_ (por llamarle de alguna manera), era encontrar a Luna y Mel y llevarlas de vuelta a casa? ¿Por qué sus vidas no dejaban de ser complicadas? ¿Por qué no podían tener el futuro perfecto que Vanessa y él mismo deseaban? ¿Por qué un simple error del pasado, conjuntado con encaprichamiento y egoísmo había complicado las cosas hasta ese grado? Harry siempre había pensado que una vez eliminado Voldemort podría tener una vida de lo más normal pero en eso estaba equivocado. ¿Es que su vida siempre estaría condenada al desastre? ¿O el único desastre era el haber conocido a Vanessa?... Su vida era más o menos tranquila antes de que ella reapareciera al igual que su convivencia con los Weasley y la Orden…

Pero en ese instante sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir gotas de agua cayéndole en la cara para que después unos cálidos labios se posaran sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos solo por un instante para asegurarse de que era Vanessa quien lo estaba besando y una vez que lo comprobó, levantó su mano libre para ceñirla alrededor del rostro de la joven acercándola más hacia él. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar Harry que el desastre de su vida era Vanessa si era la mujer que amaba con locura? Y más aun si aquella mujer le había dado una hermosa hija. El destino había jugado con él desde su nacimiento para condenarlo a lo que muchos llamarían infelicidad pero él tenia muchas cosas que agradecerle a la vida y por las cuales no debía quejarse. _Podría ser peor _pensó

La joven se separo del ojiverde y él pudo observar mejor su frente de la cual seguía escurriendo un hilo de sangre

-Te amo Harry… -le susurró con ojos brillosos.

En respuesta, la volvió a besar dulcemente en los labios. Y luego Harry con un poco de ayuda de Vanessa se puso de pie. Ella se miro de arriba abajo haciendo gestos e inspirando hondo una y otra vez.

-Mi vestido esta arruinado –añadió la muchacha con enojo enrollando su cabello para escurrirlo un poco.

El ojiverde la fulmino con la mirada.

-No sabemos si Mel está corriendo peligro o si Ginny piensa hacerle algo. Ni siquiera sabemos si ella fue quien las siguió. Estuvimos a punto de ser arrastrados por esta corriente… ¡¿Y TU TE PONES A PENSAR EN TU VESTIDO?!

-¡Sí! Pienso en este estúpido vestido y siento mucho controlar mis nervios de esta manera… –exclamó con la voz quebrada –pero prefiero pensar en eso que pensar en cualquiera de las otras horribles imágenes que están en mi cabeza ahora. –siguió hablando y empezó a moverse de un lado al otro alejándose de la amenazante orilla -Lo confieso, estoy muy, muy preocupada. No debimos separarnos de nuestra bebe. ¡No volveremos a hacerlo nunca! Me pone muy mal el pensar lo vulnerable que puede ser en este lugar.

Harry no supo que decirle, él también estaba muy preocupado. Vanessa prosiguió:

-Creo que este es uno de los días en que más tiempo he estado lejos de Melissa y es frustrante porque en ocasiones pasadas por lo menos sabia que se encontraba bien y ahora ¡no lo sé! Me concentre tanto en Ginny y en la boda que sin más miramientos deje que Luna se la llevara… -se detuvo con aire pensativo y cuando volvió a hablar pareció aun más desesperada. –Luna y Weasley son amigas ¿No se te hace extraño que justo después de que Luna se marchó nos mandara el patronus? ¿Y si todo esto es una trampa? ¿Y si se pusieron de acuerdo para verse aquí? –exclamó verdaderamente abrumada y Harry se asustó de verla en aquel estado.

-Tranquilízate…

-¡No!... ¡¿Y si ambas planearon todo para quitarme a mi bebe? ¿Podría Ginny hacer eso para verme sufrir? ¡No puede Harry! ¡No puede!

-Vane…

-¡Mel es mi vida y me muero si algo le pasa!... –estalló Vanessa en llanto y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas tapando su cara con las manos para ahogar un poco sus lamentos.

Harry se arrodilló y le rodeo con los brazos dejando que de sus ojos escaparan también algunas lágrimas.

-Luna es un poco extraña y dudo que ella pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros. A ella le gustan o le llaman la atención este tipo de sitios. Ella solo quería dar un paseo con Mel, eso es todo. –trató de convencerse sin mucho éxito. –Ya verás que las encontraremos y será como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Luna debe de andar buscando nargles o a los Snockack de Cuerno Arrugado pero si quieres que las encontremos pronto, hay que movernos.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por siempre estar aquí cuando estoy a punto de perder la cordura. Tampoco sé que haría sin ti –La chica trató de enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido pero lo único que logro fue mojarse aun más porque continuaba empapada. Puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó un hechizo al vestido para que se secara y pudiera moverse con más facilidad.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo entre cascadas, quejas y golpes –pronunció el ojiverde señalando con la varita la frente de Vanessa -¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es nada del otro mundo. ¿Tu estas bien? Te he visto cojear.

-Creo que me torcí el pie cuando caí en ese arroyuelo. No es nada del otro mundo –repitió las palabras de Vanessa lo que los hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro. –Y me golpee la espalda con unas piedras, tampoco es algo de lo cual deba preocuparme. –añadió tratando de levantarse haciendo una gran mueca de dolor que no pudo disimular.

-Déjame verte –Vanessa sin esperar a que Harry diera su consentimiento lo rodeo para verle la espalda -¡Oh por todos los cielos!

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry ladeando el rostro para ver su cara pero no lo logro.

-Estas todo lleno de sangre –con cuidado levanto la camisa del chico y volvió a soltar una exclamación –tienes toda la espalda raspada y… tienes algunas piedras incrustadas. Esto es más que un simple golpe.

-Estaré bien, de veras. Olvida mi espalda y busquemos a Mel. –dijo Harry moviéndose y dándose la vuelta para verla a los ojos. Avanzaron un poco pero a cada paso Harry hacia una mueca por el dolor de la espalda y de la torcedura del pie. Se sintió un poco ridículo porque generalmente eran las doncellas quienes terminaban con los pies torcidos o cosas así. _¡Qué patético! _pensó

-Harry, esto no está funcionando, nos movemos demasiado lento. Hagamos algo, déjame ir allá, al borde de la cascada –y señalo el rio, el rumbo de la corriente a su costado derecho y luego al frente –Para ver si desde ahí logro verlas o si alcanzo a ver cualquier cosa sospechosa. Si no veo nada volveré a ti y nos iremos a otro lado. Hemos hecho bastante ruido en los últimos minutos. No creo que estén aquí –suspiro y su rostro se entristeció

El muchacho lo medito por un instante pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Aceptando que en esa ocasión ella tenía toda la razón.

-No tardare nada, te lo prometo. –le dio otro beso en los labios y se fue al paso más rápido que le dieron sus pies.

Lo que Vanessa no sabía era que el paisaje era un poco traicionero y que la pendiente estaba más lejos de lo que ella imaginaba; así que aprovecho el viaje para gritar de vez en cuando los nombres de Luna, Melissa ¿y porque no? Alguna que otra maldición en contra de Ginny sin que obtuviera respuesta. Cuando al fin se estaba acercando al borde de la cascada lo aprovechó para hacer uno que otro cálculo. El sendero por el que ella había circulado hasta entonces, y sin que los arboles se interpusieran media por lo menos unos cinco metros, espacio suficiente para circular sin temor alguno de caer nuevamente al agua. Del otro lado del rio era más o menos lo mismo pero lo que si daba un poco de miedo era el ancho de la corriente de unos 10 metros mínimo y se asustó mucho más cuando llegó su objetivo y miro hacia abajo, aunque no tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse al borde, desde un par de metros atrás estaría perfecto. Nunca se había imaginado que la cascada fuera tan alta. Cuando habían aparecido en el campo abierto todo parecía más pequeño pero era todo lo contrario. ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? ¿Ochenta metros de altura? Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado desechando la imagen de ella y Harry cayendo por la cascada.

_Una muerte segura _se dijo a sí misma.

No podía negar que la vista desde ahí era hermosa. Todos los arboles acomodados casi meticulosamente en torno al rio, las montañas en el horizonte con mucha nieve en la cima, las diferentes tonalidades verdes del suelo, la espuma blanca borboteando en la base de la cascada, la brisa rozándole la cara y alborotándole los cabellos. Ahora podía comprender porque Luna había llevado ahí a su hija pero mientras no tuviera a la niña nuevamente en sus brazos, la rubia también se convertía en una enemiga más.

Sin embargo, sintió una gran decepción cuando no vio nada más que arboles debajo de ella, ni siquiera lograba ver a Ron o Hermione quienes habían prometido quedarse en el campo abierto. _¡Nada!_

Derrotada y a punto de volver a llorar se dio la vuelta para regresar lo más pronto posible con Harry pero de pronto un ruido entre los arboles llamó su atención, se giro para mirar del otro lado de la cascada y pudo jurar que alguien andaba ahí.

-¿Luna?... ¿Mel?... ¿Ginny? –pregunto con cautela apuntando con la varita ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡Ey Vanessa! Qué gusto verte de nuevo–dijo una figura cuando salió de entre los árboles y Vanessa soltó un bufido al ver que no se trataba de ninguna de las personas a las que esperaba ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fred? –exclamo la muchacha con irritación pero relajando ligeramente su posición.

-Los andaba buscando, a ti y a Harry. –le respondió el pelirrojo con despreocupación y acercándose a la cascada. -¡Ufff! Vaya que esta alto.

-Yo que tu no me acercaría mucho –le advirtió -¿Para qué nos buscabas? ¿Ya encontraron a Luna? –pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-¡Ayyy, me caigo! –grito Fred haciendo un movimiento extraño frente al borde provocando que a Vanessa casi se le saliera el corazón del susto pero un segundo después Fred se rio a carcajadas doblándose de la risa –¡Que divertido!

-Eres un tonto. –siseo con los dientes apretados.

-Al parecer la maternidad te ha hecho más susceptible a los sustos. Deberé decirle a George.-dijo aun riéndose y saltando a una piedra aun más cerca de la orilla.

-¡Que no hagas eso! –le recrimino Vanessa.

-No pasa nada, es más, deberías hacerlo tú, la adrenalina es… ¡AHHH!

-¡FRED! –vocifero Vanessa al ver que su cara perdía la risa y era reemplazada por un verdadero miedo en los ojos mientras que la piedra en la que estaba parado se movía haciéndolo perder el equilibrio sin la mayor posibilidad de recuperarlo. Se movió en un ángulo extraño, casi como si el mismo deseara lanzarse al vacio con la excepción de que un clavadista no agitaría las manos y piernas en la forma que él lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Levicorpus! –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente apuntando directo al pelirrojo que tal y como iba cayendo, quedo suspendido en el aire; con los pies arriba y la cabeza a la altura de la de Vanessa o al menos la distancia que los separaba los hacía ver así. –Te dije que no te acercaras.

-¡Puff! Gracias Vanessa, la vi cerca –dijo Fred sin dejar de echar una mirada al precipicio.

-¿No que no pasaba nada? Eres un verdadero idiota.

-Bueno ya, no te enojes, ¿Dónde dejaste a Harry? Por lo que veo estuvieron muy ocupados. ¡Pillines! –dijo riéndose y viendo el desastre en que estaba convertida Vanessa, desde su cabello hasta los pies. –Se echaron una peleíta en lodo y un chapuzón y no nos invitaron. ¡Pero si no pierden el tiempo! –y siguió burlándose de ella. Vanessa no contesto, simplemente lo siguió mirando pero luego entrecerró los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro lo que lleno de curiosidad a Fred.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No crees que deberías bajarme ya?

-Fred… ¿Qué pasaría si te dejara caer? –los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió incapaz de decir algo. –Digo, no hay testigos más que tú y yo. –añadió Vanessa encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera. -Un simple accidente, cosas de la vida

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –dijo Fred recuperando su vieja expresión –Por un momento me lo creí Vanessa -se rio nerviosamente – Vamos, no seas payasa y déjate de juegos, ya entendí.

-No estoy bromeando Fred –aseguro con seriedad -Nunca había hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida. Solo es cuestión de que baje la varita mágica. ¿Qué dices, probamos a ver qué pasa?

* * *

_Ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar U_U muchas cosas por hacer. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, creo que ahora si los deje con la intriga xD. Primero, quien sabe donde se metieronMel y Luna. Ginny también anda por ahí para que se los niego, y luego Vanessa acaba de tener una crisis pre-homicida. ¿Creen que de verdad deje caer al pobre de Fred??_

_Creo que en este cap si los lleve a dar un gran viaje, el lugar donde se supone se encuentran los chicos si existe jejeje (tuve que ponerme a investigar) porque quería salirme un poco de mis escenarios habituales._

_Espero reviews, el siguiente cap ya esta listo pero se me olvida subirlos _


	15. CAPITULO 15 DESESPERACIÓN Y PERDIDA

**CAPITULO 15 DESESPERACIÓN Y PERDIDA**

Fred se quedo muy, muy quieto cuando Vanessa le dijo aquello tan segura de sí misma. Ella no podía dejarlo caer, ¡simplemente no podía! Pero no cabía duda de que Vanessa cuando quería ser mala, lo era de verdad. Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a mirar abajo, la caída sería terrible pero quizá si lograba sacar su varita mágica a tiempo, aseguraría o intentar asegurar su vida. Movió las manos en dirección a los bolsillos de sus pantalones pero una de las desventajas de ser tan alto era que no podía alcanzarlo y hasta cierto punto dudaba que la varita continuara ahí al igual que muchas de sus pertenencias porque estando boca abajo las probabilidades de que hubiesen caído eran demasiadas.

Vanessa se rio de nuevo y él volvió a mirarla y luego miro los metros que los separaban.

-No has contestado mi pregunta Fred… ¿Qué pasaría si te dejo caer?

En eso a Fred lo asalto otro pensamiento: Ella tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para fingir y quizá de eso se trataba todo porque por más que rebuscara en su mente, no existía ninguna buena razón para que Vanessa lo tirara desde lo alto de la cascada. Finalmente le respondió.

-Si me dejas caer, nunca sabrás la razón por la que subí a buscarlos –decir aquello lo hizo sonreír, sabía que por lo menos con eso podía chantajear a Vanessa para que no lo dejara caer; y funciono porque la joven al oírlo abrió mucho los ojos y la boca perdiendo por completo su postura retadora.

-Así que quieres chantajearme ¿eh?

-Me parece de lo más justo Vanessa… Ya hablando enserio, no piensas dejarme caer ¿verdad? Solo estas vengándote de la bromita que te quise hacer.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos y luego Vanessa bajó lentamente la mano con la que sostenía la varita mágica provocando que Fred casi se hiciera del baño por el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda al imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no mirar los últimos segundos de su vida. ¿Le dolería demasiado morir? Y simplemente espero a que la pequeña fuerza que lo sostenía en el aire desapareciera y que la fuerte brisa del aire mientras cayera, le rasguñara el rostro. Le pareció un momento eterno, espero y espero y… no paso nada.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos mirando rápidamente hacia abajo para asegurarse de que continuaba suspendido en el aire y después buscó la mirada de Vanessa quien tenía ambas manos en la boca conteniendo todas sus ganar de reírse pero no aguanto más y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Fred estaba de lo más confundido mientras Vanessa continuaba riéndose y agradeció no tener un espejo cerca porque de mirarse vería el reflejo de un fantasma. El pelirrojo podía apostar todas sus ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley a que ese había sido el peor susto de toda su vida.

-Síguete divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento –dijo entre dientes al ver como la muchacha no dejaba de reírse.

-La verdad es que… si… fue muy divertido –respondió Vanessa entre risitas pero pasados otros segundos se calmó. –Jamás vuelvas a meterte conmigo Fred porque juro que te devolveré la broma el doble o el triple de pesada. ¿Me has entendido o es necesario que vuelva a reiterártelo?

-Ya entendí –le respondió un poco molesto pero al mismo tiempo pensando en que sería divertido jugarle otra broma para ver quien tenía mejores ideas, si ella, o él y su hermano juntos. -¿Y por qué aun no estoy muerto?

-Porque para bajarte es necesario un contra hechizo, deberíamos estar agradecidos con mi padre. –añadió Vanessa con nostalgia.

–Bueno, sabía que no ibas a dejarme caer de todas formas –Vanessa al oírlo puso los ojos en blanco porque era claro que Fred había creído por completo aquel teatro. –Soy un chico apuesto y te caigo demasiado bien.

-Por supuesto, me agradas y eres apuesto pero no te salve exactamente por eso –le interrumpió con la voz ausente y Fred se puso serio por un momento –Pude hacerlo pero no quisiera tener una discusión con Harry por dejarte caer _accidentalmente _desde esta cascada y tengo demasiados problemas con tu familia como para sumarle a ello tu asesinato. Solo imagínate; cuando todos sepan que gracias a mi sigues vivo, entonces quizá dejen de fastidiarme por lo que paso con tu hermana.

-Me salvaste por conveniencia. –susurro y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es eso o la muerte mí querido Fred.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, agradezco que hayas salvado mi lindo cuerpecito de convertirse en puré y no me queda de otra, ayudare a tu plan "Limpiemos el nombre de Vanessa"

-Gracias Fred, es un placer hacer negocios contigo. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción y después regreso al tema original. –¿Qué haces aquí arriba, donde esta George?

-No te diré nada hasta que me bajes ¿Puedes moverme a la orilla? Se me está bajando la sangre a la cabeza.

-No puedo

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Anda, muéveme –le ordeno.

-Es que este hechizo sirve para mantenerte en el aire y en esa posición boca abajo. –pronuncio la muchacha que pareció afligida –Si utilizo el contra hechizo así como así, caerás directo al precipicio. Todo tiene una desventaja.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Me quedare aquí colgado hasta que empiece a soltar raíces?

-Necesito pensar en una mejor manera de ayudarte y sin que vayas a golpearte la cabeza demasiado fuerte. Mientras tanto, dime qué rayos haces aquí y sin tu gemelo, lo cual me parece de lo más extraño. Ustedes no suelen separarse.

-Venia a darles una muy buena noticia.

Un hormigueo sacudió el estomago de Vanessa. La única buena noticia que podían darle en aquel sitio era que por fin habían encontrado a Mel. Fred se percató de la expresión que tomaba el rostro de la joven y asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh si, las encontramos cerca del rio. Luna tiene muy buenos gustos; el lugar donde están es muy hermoso y tu hija se está divirtiendo de lo lindo. No te vayas a enojar con Luna, ya sabe que estas histérica porque no encuentras a la niña por ninguna parte.

-¿George esta con ellas? –pregunto con ansiedad.

-No

-¡¿Por qué no?! –exclamo Vanessa cuya tranquilidad volvió a desvanecerse.

-Es que él fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione; Vanessa, ya calma tus nervios que aquí no pasa nada. Luna ni siquiera está segura de que alguien las haya seguido. ¡Melissa esta bien!

Vanessa parecía no prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Tengo una idea, voy por ellas y vuelvo pronto por ti.

-¡Ey! Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí. –Fred estaba indignado.

-Harry no está muy lejos (o eso creo) –dijo Vanessa mirando disimuladamente hacia abajo para tratar de buscar nuevamente a Luna. –Seguramente cuando él vea que tardo demasiado vendrá a buscarme y te encontrara. No estarás solo por mucho tiempo.

-No sabes en donde están. Tardaras horas en encontrarlas sin mi ayuda. –aseguro el pelirrojo.

-Si tú tardaste media hora en dar con ellas, yo también puedo hacerlo. –le contestó.

-¡Oh mira! –exclamo Fred señalando con la mano –Creo que esos son mis hermanos y Hermione. ¿Los ves?

Vanessa con indecisión siguió con la mirada la dirección en que Fred le señalaba pero no alcanzaba a ver nada así que se vio forzada a acercarse más a la orilla. Y por fin dio con tres pequeñas figuras caminando a la orilla del rio y que desde esa altura y distancia parecían hormiguitas.

-¡Rápido Vanessa, mándales un patronus y diles que estamos aquí! –le urgió Fred.

La joven de los ojos azul zafiro asintió una sola vez, y agito la varita mágica frente a ella de la cual salió una nube plateada que se transformó en un águila. El águila velozmente descendió la cascada en picada con un vuelo elegante y audaz tenia las alas pegadas al torso pero cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la base de la cascada las extendió para sobrevolar el rio y llegar hasta donde Ron, George y Hermione estaban. El patronus los paso de largo y dando un giro majestuoso para captar su atención y posarse frente a ellos, abrió el pico:

_El imbécil de Fred quiso jugar al valiente y ahora esta colgando boca abajo al borde de la cascada. ¿Podrían darse la vuelta y ayudarnos a que no se rompa la cabeza? _

Con el entrecejo fruncido se miraron los unos a los otros mientras que el patronus se disolvía en el aire.

-¿Era el patronus de Vanessa, verdad? –pregunto Ron.

Nadie le contesto porque Hermione y George ya se habían dado la vuelta y miraban a lo alto de la cascada donde tanto Vanessa como Fred hacían señales con las manos.

George se rio con ganas al ver la posición tan graciosa que tenía su hermano gemelo.

-¿En cuánto baje Vanessa me las pagara? Seguro que ella lo tiró de la cascada y lo dejo así. –dijo Ron dándole un codazo a George para que dejara de reírse y viera la gravedad del asunto.

-Para nada hermanito. Conozco a Fred mejor que cualquiera de la familia. Desde que llegamos aquí no ha dejado de decirme que tenía ganas de ver que tan alta estaba la cascada. A mí se me hace que se dio una asomadita y luego quiso dar un chapuzón. ¿Y ya vieron a Vanessa? Parece que ella si se dio un buen baño pero no en la cascada, más bien en una piscina de lodo –concluyó y volvió a reírse.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Vanessa… Fred es un imbécil ¿pero cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante tontería si no conocemos el lugar? –pronuncio Hermione con irritación.

En eso alcanzaron a distinguir a Vanessa conjurando otro patronus pero este no descendió hasta donde ellos, sino que se perdió de vista en dirección contraria. La castaña al no ver a Harry cerca, dedujo que el patronus iba dirigido a él.

-Subirás tú a ayudarles Ron.

El pelirrojo al escuchar a su novia abrió la boca para protestar pero se trataba del pellejo de su hermano y aunque siguiera molesto con Vanessa debía cooperar. Ron comprendía a la perfección porque era mejor que él subiera en lugar de George. Los gemelos estando juntos era un caos y George subía haría lo mismo que Fred y tendrían que bajar a dos en lugar de uno. Hermione sacó la varita mágica de la que apareció su nutria plateada que recorrió el mismo camino del águila. Los tres siguieron con la vista el patronus de Hermione hasta que llegó frente a Vanessa pero lo que paso a continuación fue tan rápido que los dejó clavados en el suelo sin posibilidad de hacer otra cosa: Un rayo escarlata había golpeado a Vanessa por detrás y solo vieron como desaparecía de su vista

-¡FREEED, NOOO! –se oyó la voz de George apagando los gritos agudos y llenos de terror de su hermano gemelo que caía en picada a toda velocidad.

******

_Fred, eres un tonto inmaduro… Subirá Ron y por favor Vanessa, no compliques las cosas. _

Dijo la nutria de Hermione antes de disolverse frente a Vanessa quien al segundo siguiente no supo siquiera por donde le llego el golpe, solo sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda y todo se movió de lugar. Cayo de bruces a escasos centímetros de la temible cascada y escucho el silbido de un hechizo cerca de donde estaba.

-¡FREED, NOOO! ¡FRED! –oyó gritar a variar personas.

Todo había sido cuestión de segundos o milésimas de segundos pero mientras aquello ocurría, se sentía aturdida y desorientada y luego sintió un gran escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo al escuchar aquellos gritos. Levanto la vista en dirección a Fred pero el pelirrojo había desaparecido…

Se incorporo deprisa apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos y alejándose lo más que pudo de la cascada, después volteo detrás de ella buscando la causa de su caída con la varita en mano pero sin ver nada. Los gritos se siguieron escuchando a lo lejos, al pie de la cascada y sin importarle lo que pudiera ocurrir, gateo deprisa hasta el borde que tanto había evitado. La imagen que vio la dejo horrorizada.

Fred estaba muerto.

El cuerpo no había llegado al fondo. Estaba tendido sobre una piedra en una posición extraña y para nada humana. La sangre le cubría la mitad del rostro y su cabello estaba más rojo de lo habitual. El agua de la cascada lo salpicaba sobre todo de la cintura hacia abajo pero ni por eso la sangre cedía. Tenía su boca abierta al igual que sus ojos, los cuales habían perdido la alegría a la que todos estaban acostumbrados y ahora estaban vacios, ausentes.

Dos de las tres personas que estaban abajo corrían desesperadas por el espacio que los separaba de Fred sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Hermione se había quedado como de piedra y mirando a Vanessa tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese ¿accidente? Y la chica de los ojos azul zafiro agito la cabeza negativamente esperando que Hermione entendiera que eso no había sido su culpa.

Se oyó el ruido de hojas crujiendo y ramas moverse cerca del mismo sitio por el que Fred había aparecido al otro lado de la corriente y Vanessa sujetó fuertemente la varita mágica preparada para recibir cualquier ataque.

-Oh no, por favor no. –Hecha una bala salió Ginny Weasley quien susurraba cosas ininteligibles y dirigiéndose al borde sin ver a Vanessa como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. La pelirroja soltó un gritito ahogado al mirar abajo y encontrarse con la misma imagen que Vanessa había visto. -¡Oh no, Fred no! –sollozó

-¿Ginny?… -susurro Vanessa cuya mente empezó a atar los cabos sueltos. –Tu… ¡Fuiste tú! –y la señalo acusadoramente con la varita.

La pelirroja por fin la miro y con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas meneo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No… ¡No!

-¡ESTUPIDA, MATASTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO! –rugió Vanessa poniéndose rápidamente en pie con un nudo en la garganta que contenía mucho más que unas simples ganas de llorar.

-¡Ginny, ¿Qué hiciste?! –se oyó a lo lejos casi como un silbido otra voz enfurecida.

-¡Yo no fui! –se defendió la pelirroja mirando por encima del hombro de Vanessa –¡Walter! ¡Sal de ahí, les dije que no atacaran a nadie hasta que diera una señal!

Vanessa frunció el ceño, confundida. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro para ver detrás de ella lo cual fue bueno porque alcanzo a esquivar un hechizo que iba nuevamente hacia su espalda. Y en su cabeza resonó la frase: _Les dije que no atacaran a nadie hasta que diera una señal._ ¡Ginny planeaba atacarlos! Mejor dicho, planeaba atacarla a ella ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Pero claro, no lo había hecho porque Fred estaba ahí. Sin embargo algo había salido muy, muy mal ¿Quién rayos era Walter?

-Nos aburrió tu tonto jueguito Ginny, queríamos un poco de acción –siseo una voz entre los árboles.

La joven de cabellos negros mantuvo su posición defensiva mientras que dos figuras vestidas de negro salían de su escondite. Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer poco mayores que ella. El hombre era rubio y mucho más alto que la mujer cuyo cabello castaño claro estaba cuidadosamente acomodado en un moño. Eran pareja, podía notarse por la forma en que sus brazos estaban entrelazados aunque las manos libres no dejaban de apuntar una a Vanessa y la otra a Ginny.

-¡Al que tiraron era mi hermano! –chillo la pelirroja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ups, lo sentimos mucho corazón! –dijo la mujer en una falsa disculpa –Tu dijiste que había que atacar a quien estuviera aquí. Y eso hicimos. Aunque… -se interrumpió al ver a Vanessa quien la observaba detenidamente al rostro como tratando de descifrar algo.

-Yo a usted la conozco –dijo la joven escudriñando a la mujer castaña y rebuscando en su mente para encontrar el porqué le fuera su rostro tan familiar. –Estoy segura de que la he visto en alguna parte.

La mujer respingo sorprendida ante la declaración, después miró con complicidad al hombre llamado Walter.

-No jovencita, dudo que usted y nosotros alguna vez nos hayamos visto –respondió el hombre quien miró de soslayo a Ginny y acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? –quiso saber Vanessa. Ginny abrió la boca como si fuera a contestar pero no dijo nada. -¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Es que aparte de asesina te has vuelto muda?

-¡Yo no mate a mi hermano! –grito la pelirroja cuyas lagrimas seguían brotando silenciosamente.

-No directamente pero fue tu culpa –asevero Vanessa llena de odio –Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que hacías. Te dije que era estúpido meterte conmigo porque hasta ahora nadie me ha vencido. –se detuvo y medito en lo que acababa de decir. Seguía viva, tenía a Harry y una hermosa hija. "_No, no me han vencido" _se dijo a sí misma y continuó –Eres una inmadura… ¿Querías dañarme no es así? ¡Pues mira! –y señalo en la dirección en la que Fred seguía tumbado mientras que Ron y George entre sollozos de impotencia intentaban recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. -¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Ginny cerró los ojos y agito frenéticamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-No fue un accidente y lo sabes. ¿Qué les dirás a tus hermanos? ¿Y a tus padres? ¡Lo mataste, lo mataste lo mataste!

-¡CALLATE! –rugió la pelirroja y le lanzó un hechizo a Vanessa que la hizo caer de espaldas en la hierba mojada.

-¡¿Vanessa?! –se oyó el llamado de Harry a lo lejos y cuando la joven de ojos azules levanto la cabeza para devolverle el hechizo a la pelirroja, ella también había desaparecido al igual que la pareja.

-¡COBARDE! –gritó al aire esperando que Ginny aun siguiera escondida por ahí y la escuchara. Se puso de pie aun con la varita en mano rebuscando con la mirada para asegurarse de que no había nadie más cerca de ahí cuando Harry apareció.

El ojiverde caminaba cojeando ligeramente y llevaba cabello mas alborotado de lo habitual; le sonrió a la muchacha pero ella hizo una mueca tratando de devolverle la sonrisa pero no lo logro porque no había ninguna buena razón para hacerlo. Harry no paso por desapercibido aquella mueca, la conocía muy bien y sabia que algo malo ocurria aunque no era nada relacionado con Mel porque en el patronus que le había mandado decía que ya la había encontrado Fred.

Harry frunció el ceño, la vio a ella y luego miró en todas las direcciones buscando al hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Ya venía en camino cuando apareció tu patronus, ¿Dónde está…?

-¡Ay Harry! –se lamento interrumpiendo su frase. Harry se inquieto. -¡Lo mataron Harry, por culpa de Ginny lo mataron!

El ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que Vanessa le estaba diciendo porque se oyó un estallido y las exclamaciones de varias personas al pie de la cascada… ¿Varias personas?

Vanessa se acerco nuevamente al borde con Harry caminando detrás de ella para que pudieran observar lo que sucedía: Ron y George ya habían bajado el cuerpo de Fred y se encontraba tendido a un lado del rio solo que ellos y Hermione corrían en dirección contraria con las varitas empuñadas para enfrentarse a un grupo de magos y brujas que habían aparecido de la nada lanzando hechizos y maldiciones como si se tratara de un juego. Una bruja de estatura pequeña había sido la responsable del estallido, ya que había hecho caer un árbol para que les sirviera de puente mientras que los demás se esparcían a ambos lados del rio unos para acorralar a sus amigos y otros para seguirse divirtiendo con lo que encontraban a su paso.

-¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo.

-Maldita seas Ginny Weasley –dijo Vanessa entre dientes antes de dirigirse a Harry. –Son muchos como para que podamos luchar contra ellos. Debemos bajar, encontrar a Luna y Mel y luego, largarnos lo más deprisa que podamos.

Tomó la mano de Harry y se concentro en las tres figuras que más le importaban para aparecerse donde ellas. La desaparición conjunta como las veces anteriores era una sensación de lo más desagradable pero su objetivo se logró. Aparecieron de espaldas a sus amigos y lo primero que se oyó fue la voz de Hermione preguntando desesperada lo mismo que Harry: _¡¿Qué está pasando?! _

-Tenemos que irnos –exclamo Vanessa petrificando a uno de los magos.

Todo era muy extraño ahora que veía de cerca a sus atacantes. Era una actividad de lo más inusual. Esos magos y brujas eran jóvenes parecían de quince o dieciséis años, uno que otro más grande pero ninguno sobrepasaba su propia edad. Era obvio que existía un líder, en todos los grupos existía uno pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontró por ningún lado. Tampoco vio a la pareja que había provocado la muerte de Fred y mucho menos vio a Ginny.

Los cinco formaron un círculo perfecto a manera de protegerse las espaldas y poder repeler de mejor forma los hechizos de los magos y de cualquier cosa que les arrojaran como el caso de una bruja que considero divertido arrojar al rio la piedra más grande que encontró y que termino salpicándolos a todos.

-¡¿Qué quieren?! –exigió Ron quien de soslayo miró a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano para asegurarse de que nadie se le acercara.

En respuesta solo obtuvo risas.

-Hermione –susurró Vanessa entre dientes para que solo ella la escuchara. La castaña ladeo ligeramente el rostro en su dirección y ambas conjuraron un escudo protector por las maldiciones que iban directo a ellas. –No vamos a ganarles. Váyanse. Harry está un poco herido y tienen que sacar a… a Fred de aquí. –Hermione asintió y vocifero un aturdidor que dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de sus nuevos enemigos que cayó en el rio. –Vayan a mi casa y dile a George que te cambie el lugar. Él es el único que sabe donde están Luna y mi bebe. Necesito que me lleve hasta ellas… ¡Desmaius!... Necesito tener a Mel en mis brazos y llevarla a casa.

La castaña asintió de nuevo y luego se volteo para murmurarle a George lo que quería. Hicieron un movimiento rápido y se cambiaron de sitio.

-Harry, sujétate de Ron, vamos a desaparecernos. Yo ya tome la mano de George, con eso basta –mintió Vanessa.

-De acuerdo –acepto Harry que estaba demasiado absorto en la pelea como para reconocer la mentira aunque para ese entonces la castaña ya le había dicho lo mismo a su novio así que cuando extendió la mano buscando la de Ron la tomó de inmediato.

-¡Ahora! –exclamo la joven de los ojos azul zafiro y los tres desaparecieron de ahí aunque volvieron a aparecer a lado de Fred solo los segundos suficientes para tocarlo y volver a desaparecer. Vanessa esperaba que Harry se percatara de su ausencia hasta que llegaran a su destino final y esperaba también que sus amigos tuvieran la suficiente fuerza y determinación para mantenerlo en la casa y no volviera a buscarla. -¿Qué esperas George? –volvió a exclamar desesperada y moviendo sus manos entrelazadas mientras que los magos aun confundidos por la desaparición de los otros, se acercaban mas y mas a ellos.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente el panorama era un poco distinto a como había sido en los últimos minutos. Era un lugar iluminado, silencioso y como Fred había dicho, estaba muy hermoso. Había un pequeño estanque rodeado con piedras grises y lisas con tanta perfección que parecía que una persona había creado aquel espacio. El pasto era muy verde al igual que los arbustos y árboles alrededor del estanque pero dejó de admirar el paisaje cuando vio a la joven de cabello rubio platinado y largo hasta la cintura dándole la espalda cerca de un árbol como si tratara de esconderse.

-¡LUNA! –le grito fuertemente a pesar de que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

Avanzo con paso decidido asustada de no ver aunque fuera una manita o el cabello negro de Mel pero después se paró en seco y retrocedió cuando la figura volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de que no era Luna Lovegood.

Aquella mujer tenía el color de cabello igual que Luna (rubio platino y largo hasta la cintura), pero Vanessa por la emoción no se percató de que lo llevaba completamente lacio y cortado en capas de forma que la primera le llegaba a la altura de un rostro blanco como la tiza, la segunda a mitad de la espalda y la tercera hasta la cintura; sin embargo, eso no era lo que la había obligado a retroceder… Sus ojos eran tan negros que no podía distinguirse el iris del resto de sus ojos que también estaban fuertemente delineados en color negro lo cual contrastaba completamente con color del cabello y cara. La mujer tenía dibujada una media sonrisa y se había quedado tan quieta que podría hacerse pasar por una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Vanessa con cautela preguntándose a su vez cuantas veces había hecho la misma pregunta en toda la tarde. Trato de sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo porque una sensación de miedo la estremeció y le temblaron las manos. No supo si el miedo que sentía era por esa joven o era el miedo de que las personas que debían estar ahí no estuvieran. Buscó la mirada de George para preguntarle si ese era el lugar exacto pero el pelirrojo se encontraba muy ocupado escudriñando cada rincón visible.

-Deberían estar aquí. –dijo él para sus adentros.

Vanessa se preocupo aun más, tenía frente a ella a una completa extraña que continuaba sin responder a su pregunta y estaba más que desesperada de no saber dónde estaba su pequeña hija. ¿Es que con todo lo que había vivido ese día no era suficiente? Deseaba echarse a correr por aquel prado y gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de su hija hasta que apareciera ¿pero sería seguro?

-¡Te pregunte quién eres! ¡Contesta!

-Shh… No deberías gritar –respondió la mujer con voz tranquila y suave –Vas a espantarlas y a esa nena yo la vi primero. –De nuevo el escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Vanessa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡Mami, mami, MAMII! –se oyó el canturreo detrás de Vanessa acompañado de mas grititos apagados como si alguien le estuviera poniendo la mano en la boca para que no gritara.

El impulso la domino y corrió al lugar donde procedía la voz sin darse cuenta de que la rubia la había perseguido pero fue una suerte que George se encontrara ahí porque la amenazo con la varita para que no se moviera del lugar donde se encontraba. La muchacha entorno los ojos ante la oposición y estiro el cuello para poder seguir con la mirada a Vane quien corrió y corrió poniendo mucha atención de donde procedía la débil voz de su hija y se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Luna sentada detrás de un gran árbol abrazando a Mel quien estaba sentada en sus piernas sin dejar de moverse para zafarse de ella. La mirada de Vanessa solo se cruzo por un instante con la de Luna pero la rubia entendió aquella mirada de reproche.

-¡Oh mi amor aquí estas! –sollozo Vanessa extendiendo los brazos y Luna dejo a la pequeña saltar a los brazos de su madre. –Me tenias tan preocupada… no volveré a separarme de ti… nunca, nunca… -dijo abrazándola y llenándola de besos.

-Yo solo quería darle un paseo. No imagine que pasaría nada de esto. Lo siento –se disculpo Luna. Vanessa inspiro hondo recordando la petición que le había hecho Fred y respondió sin alterarse:

-Mi hija está bien y es todo lo que me importa, aunque tendrás que darme una explicación más tarde.

-¿Es tu hija? –pregunto nuevamente la voz que según Vanessa había dejado muy atrás y por instinto nuevamente avanzo hacia atrás atrayendo mas a Mel contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no pude detenerla –jadeo George apuntando de nuevo a esa rubia.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?

-Me llamo Rebeca Bessat pero de ti no quiero nada –le contesto de manera ausente pero manteniendo una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada del diminuto rostro de Mel –pero veo en esta niña mucho potencial… Ven conmigo ¿sí? –y extendió los brazos a la niña para que se dejara abrazar. Melissa dudo y cuando iba a extender una de sus manitas su mamá se lo impidió.

-No te acerques a mi bebe. –le exigió pero Bessat fingió no escucharla.

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

-No… -quiso prohibir Vanessa a su pequeña pero le había enseñado a contestar cualquier cosa que le preguntaran así que la niña respondió rápido y fuerte.

-Mel.

-¿Mel? Melissa ¿verdad? Un bonito nombre, nunca lo olvidare. –y la sonrisa de Bessat se ensancho mas como si pensara en una maldad y por fin volteo a ver a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro –Tú eres Vanessa ¿no es así? Nos conocemos, mejor dicho, yo te conozco pero dudo que tú me conozcas a mí aunque eso ya no importa –la boca de Vane se entreabrió por la sorpresa y Rebeca se encogió de hombros. –Teníamos magníficos planes para ti esta tarde en… ¿tu casa?, sin embargo, esta jovencita nos ayudo al venir aquí, a un espacio libre que es nuestra especialidad. Weasley planeo una emboscada perfecta para ti. Pero hiciste trampa, no tenias que venir acompañada y todo indica que burlaron a mis… pequeños amigos. Eso no es divertido.

-¿Usted mando a esos chiquillos contra nosotros? –pregunto George con enojo.

Rebeca no contesto pero George y Vanessa, conocían la respuesta.

-Quiero ir con papi. –suplico Mel.

-¿Por qué ir con tu papá? Mejor ven conmigo…. –dijo la mujer rubia con entusiasmo y viendo como Melissa se puso a jugar con los colgantes en forma de corazón que pendían de su cuello. -¿El collar? ¿Cómo es que tú posees ese collar? ¡YO LO QUIERO, DAMELO! –grito de repente la mujer que adquirió el aspecto de una verdadera loca y se abalanzó sobre Vanessa y antes de tocarla salió despedida hacia atrás cuando Luna le lanzo un aturdidor.

-¡Vámonos, vámonos ya! –grito Vanessa no sin antes lanzarle otro hechizo cuando intento levantarse.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y reaparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Vanessa a la cual entraron como torbellinos para evitar que algún curioso los viera. Harry quien ya se había cambiado la camisa por algo mas ligero, los estaba esperando y al ver a su pequeña corrió a abrazarlas a madre e hija relajando un poco el rostro de todas las preocupaciones que lo habían agobiado

-¿Por qué están tristes? –pregunto Luna inocentemente al ver los rostros llorosos de toda la familia Weasley que estaba reunida en la sala acompañados de algunos otros que seguían en su hogar.

La señora Weasley al escucharla empezó a sollozar escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y Hermione fue la que respondió a la pregunta de la rubia explicándole también un poco de lo que había visto.

Alguien para ese entonces había colocado a Fred sobre uno de los sofás y le había limpiado el exceso de sangre pero todos sabían que no quedaba nada más que hacer por aquel simpático pelirrojo y Vanessa se sintió verdaderamente mal al ver aquella escena porque aquel día según sus planes, todo tenía que ser perfecto aunque al final había terminado en un completo desastre.

-Señora Weasley, señor Weasley, yo… lo siento mucho. En parte lo que le paso fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

-Esta vez no fue tu culpa Vanessa –se apresuro a contestar Ron lo que le sorprendió bastante pues esperaba que el fuera el primero en señalarla culpable. –Aunque me duela en el alma, fue Ginny, nosotros la vimos. No sé cómo fue capaz de hacernos esto… -y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-La verdad es Ron, que quien tenía que morir esta tarde era yo y no tu hermano. Ginny me quiere a mí y yo los involucre a todos ustedes en nuestros problemas.

Y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta dejando a Mel en los brazos de Harry, subió y se encerró en su habitación. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el gran espejo que horas antes le había dado un bello reflejo y que ahora estaba arruinado. Se recargo en la puerta y se puso a llorar en silencio pensando en las personas que habían muerto por su culpa: primero Snape y ahora Fred. ¿Quién era el siguiente? ¿Otro de los Weasley? ¿La pareja Lupin? ¿Harry? ¿Mel?

Ahogo un gritito de frustración porque muy en el fondo, sabia que todo lo que había vivido desde su regreso, no debería pasar como hasta entonces. Era como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, como si ella misma estuviera fuera de lugar. _"Tú no deberías estar aquí. Tu deberías estar muerta" _le dijo su subconciente.

-Ábreme Vanessa –dijo Harry al otro lado de la puerta. –Ya no llores, todo va a estar bien. Nosotros estaremos bien.

Ella reflexiono en eso último que había dicho Harry: Ginny seguía a fuera tratando de vengarse por arruinarle la vida color de rosa que tanto había soñado junto al ojiverde. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza la pareja causante de la muerte de Fred porque estaba segura de haberlos visto en otra parte pero por más que intentaba recordar no podía ubicarlos. Esa tal Rebeca Bessat había mirado con extrema adoración a lo que más quería en el mundo y no conforme con eso, parecía saber de lo valioso que era el collar que colgaba del cuello de Mel.

-No Harry… nunca estaremos bien. –le respondió entrecortadamente.

******

El día siguiente fue muy duro para la familia Weasley. Nunca les sería fácil aceptar la muerte de Fred pero tenían que decirle adiós. Fue un funeral sencillo pero lleno de emoción en el patio trasero de la Madriguera aunque los presentes no dejaron de sentirse inquietos después de que Harry y Vanessa les terminaron de contar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Estaban preocupados de que _"los nuevos amigos de Ginny" _hicieran su aparición y arruinaran la tranquilidad que merecía el funeral de Fred. Sin embargo, todo transcurrió con calma. La familia Potter estuvo con ellos toda la mañana y tarde pero después de un largo rato se marcharon a casa para descansar.

Harry y Vanessa luego de arropar a Mel se metieron a la cama sin decirse una sola palabra, estaban agotados y no habían dormido nada el día anterior. Vanessa cayó en un sueño profundo al instante de recostarse pero Harry no pudo pegar el ojo a pesar de que deseaba dormir con todas sus fuerzas. Se movió de un lado al otro de la cama tratando de buscar la posición correcta para dormir pero simplemente no lo logró.

En mitad de la madrugada decidió levantarse e ir a buscar un vaso de agua y también para ponerse a pensar un poco en cómo debería conducir su vida y la de su familia para mantenerlas a salvo. Se quedo en la cocina por un largo rato con la mirada fija en el paisaje nocturno que se apreciaba desde una ventana pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una sombra familiar cruzo frente a su casa. De su bolsillo saco la varita mágica que no soltaba ni para dormir y se acerco a la puerta.

Pequeñas piedritas empezaron a golpear la ventana de la sala tratando de llamar la atención y frunció el ceño confundido de aquel llamado, así que abrió y salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? –preguntó en voz baja con un tono de irritación.

-Tenemos que hablar Harry.

-Después de lo que paso ayer, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –le contesto secamente.

-Por favor, es importante. –le suplico la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Aquí no Harry –la pelirroja miro en ambas direcciones y añadió –¿Podemos ir a otra parte? –el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y dudo de aquella petición. –No pienso hacerte nada, no es ninguna trampa. Solo quiero hablar.

Harry suspiro, después se dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente a la casa. Ginny supuso que esa era una negativa y echo a andar por la solitaria calle pero Harry volvió con una capa de viaje encima para cubrir un poco el pijama que llevaba puesto.

-No sé porque te hago caso, no mereces mi atención en absoluto con todo lo que has hecho.

Ella agacho la cabeza y no dijo palabra alguna.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –pregunto el ojiverde con curiosidad al ver que Ginny empezaba a caminar por la acera.

-Primero a un lugar seguro para desaparecer. Sígueme.

Y siguieron caminando en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara del par de ojos azul zafiro que los observaban desde el interior de la casa.


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA HISTORIA DE LOS BESSAT

**CAPITULO 16 LA HISTORIA DE LOS BESSAT.**

Harry y Ginny caminaron un par de cuadras y al doblar en otra esquina la pelirroja extendió la mano para que Harry la tomara pero el ojiverde hizo una mueca sin moverse. Ese rechazo le dolió mucho a Ginny a pesar de que era algo que ya esperaba.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Harry por tercera vez en un tono más insistente

-Confía en mí.

-No puedo confiar en ti Ginny, ya no. –le contesto meneando la cabeza negativamente. –Si no me dices a donde vamos, no iré a ningún lado contigo.

El muchacho aguardo por una respuesta pero Ginny se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Bien –susurro Harry luego de largo e incomodo minuto –Adiós Ginny –y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su hogar sin dejar de maldecir por lo bajo preguntándose porque había seguido a Ginny.

-¡Espera! –lo llamo la pelirroja sin alzar mucho la voz pero él la ignoro y continuo con su camino. –Me has obligado a hacer algo que no quería hacer –murmuró para sí misma y se abalanzo sobre Harry rodeándole la espalda y aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Harry se quejó y después sintió los efectos de la desaparición conjunta

"_¿Así o más estúpido?" _pensó con enojo al recordar las sabias palabras que alguien le había dado alguna vez: "Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente". Se suponía que Ginny era su nueva enemiga y le había dado la espalda con toda la tranquilidad y confianza del mundo. Quiso gruñir pero simplemente no pudo.

Al aparecerse se tambalearon y estuvieron a punto de caer. Harry se apresuro a sacar su varita mágica pero Ginny en ese tiempo había aprendido a moverse verdaderamente rápido y de una u otra forma se la había sacado de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y ahora lo amenazaba con ella en la espalda.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Shhh! Por favor no grites –le susurró al oído poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Harry por si se le ocurría hacerlo. –Seguro te estás preguntando cómo fue que te quite la varita tan rápido ¿no? –se rio por lo bajo –Siempre has sido muy predecible: Bolsa trasera del pantalón, lado derecho. ¿Vanessa sabe eso? Apuesto a que no.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ginny? –pregunto Harry muy enojado tratando de ladear el rostro para verla mejor pero no veía nada, todo estaba en completa penumbra y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su respiración y las voces de ambos.

- Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo y si la única forma de lograrlo es dejarte desarmado hasta que me escuches pues así será.

-Estás loca… -le dijo con desprecio.

-Tal vez, pero discutamos mi locura en un lugar más seguro. ¿Te parece?

-¿Vas a decirme en donde estamos?

-Estamos en la cueva del lobo. –susurró Ginny y Harry temió por el significado de aquellas palabras. –Ahora quiero que camines hasta el fondo de este callejón; si, Harry, estamos en un callejón –añadió al presentir que el ojiverde diría algo.

Caminaron en silencio y Harry no dejaba de pensar en darse la vuelta y quitarle a Ginny la varita pero las probabilidades de éxito en medio de aquella oscuridad eran mínimas. Cuando toparon con la pared, Ginny se puso a un lado de Harry sin dejar de enterrarle la varita en las costillas. Ella tocó la pared buscando algo y una vez que lo encontró, puso la punta de la otra varita mágica sobre la superficie de la cual brotaron pequeñas chispas de un escarlata muy intenso. Al mismo tiempo se escucho un sonido parecido al que producen dos metales al chocar.

-Quítate las gafas –pidió Ginny tan rápido que Harry apenas le entendió.

-Si me las quito veré peor de lo que veo ahora –respondió con cautela tratando de ubicar en que parte se encontraba la pelirroja. Detrás de él seguramente pero la varita mágica ya no lo amenazaba y la voz parecía proceder de todas partes.

-De eso se trata, de que no veas nada y no sé de qué te preocupas si yo seré tu guía…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Harry entre dientes. Ella no lo escucho.

-… Así que quítatelas ahora mismo o te las quito yo. –Harry sintió nuevamente la punta de la varita en su espalda. Suspiró, se quito las gafas y las guardo. –Escuches lo que escuches, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas (si es que ves algo) No vayas a hacer preguntas hasta que yo te diga que hables de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? –el ojiverde seguía sin entender nada y faltaba poco para que explotara en contra de los secretos de la pelirroja.

-Shhh… Subiremos unas escaleras así que trata de no hacer mucho ruido.

Luego Ginny lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared y Harry apretó los parpados poniendo las manos al frente para tratar de contener el inevitable impacto contra la pared de ladrillo pero los segundos pasaron y nunca se estrello. Habian atravesado la pared como en King's Cross. Abrió los ojos y como esperaba todo estaba borroso, pero aun así, podía distinguir que se encontraban en medio de la intersección de un pasillo a ambos lados de ellos y un largo pasillo al frente que se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por pequeñas luces blancas que de repente parecían parpadear dándole un ambiente lúgubre e inseguro.

La pelirroja lo jaló ligeramente de la capa de viaje para que fueran hacia la derecha y para asegurarse de que Harry no se marchara o se alejara de su lado, opto por entrelazar su mano a la de él a pesar de que él quiso rechazarla nuevamente. Lo condujo en silencio por el pasillo de la derecha sosteniendo una varita en la mano, quizá era la de ella, quizá la de él. Parecía temer encontrarse con algo o con alguien. Harry trató de enfocar pero solo veía borrones de puertas de madera, rotas y maltratadas, en el suelo hojas de periódico, en un rincón algo parecido a una telaraña y una habitación con muchas butacas dentro y una ventana con todos los cristales rotos.

"_¿En donde rayos me vine a meter?" _se dijo a sí mismo cuando llegaron a la famosa escalera. Los tablones rechinaron al menor toque y Ginny tomo la decisión de que la forma más rápida de llegar al siguiente piso era corriendo, así por lo menos el ruido sería muy fuerte pero duraría menos tiempo del que si trataran de subir lento y sin hacer ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto la voz de un hombre al escuchar las pisadas que terminaban de subir las escaleras.

El sonido provino del fondo del pasillo que estaba justo enfrente de las escaleras. Se vio como una puerta se abría y por ella se colaba una luz amarilla que ayudaba a dibujar la silueta de quien salía a inspeccionar. Ginny volvió a jalar a Harry a otro pasillo de la derecha y lo metió en la primera puerta que encontró.

El muchacho tropezó con su propia capa de viaje y cayó de bruces en el polvoriento suelo. Todo estaba aun más oscuro que en el antiguo callejón así que prefirió pegarse a la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía fuera…

-¡Soy yo, Ginny! –dijo la pelirroja con voz temblorosa alejándose un poco de la puerta.

El hombre se acercó, podía oírse su caminar con toda claridad.

-¿Por qué tan despierta a estas horas de la noche Ginny?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti Walter Deyant –respondió con amargura. –Y sin embargo no lo hago porque son asuntos que no me interesan.

El hombre rio secamente.

-Nunca perdonaras el asesinato de tu hermano ¿verdad?

-Nunca, -le aseguró –Malditos asesinos de mier…

-Supéralo Ginny, la gente muere todos los días. Además, eso te pasa por no haber dicho que tenías otra familia… -la pelirroja gruñó y el hombre volvió a reír. –Ahora dime qué haces despierta y a quien has traído a este lugar porque me he dado cuenta; hay alguien escondido detrás de esa puerta.

Ginny no contesto de inmediato, parecía estar meditando lo que diría a continuación:

-Tú eres el ultimo al que debo dar respuestas de mis actividades, pero supongamos que te digo lo que quieres saber. ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Decirle a Rebeca? –Harry se imagino a Ginny dibujando una sonrisa burlona por el sonido de su voz –No lo creo, porque tengo entendido que esta noche planeas salir huyendo de aquí…

-¿Como lo sabes? –pregunto el hombre con urgencia.

-Los escuche esta mañana. Tú y Anne estaban haciendo sus planes y como ella no está con su queridísimo esposo ahora, ¿puedo suponer que ya se marcho con la niña?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Por qué se van Walter? ¿Es que acaso ya les dio miedo perder lo que creyeron seria suyo para siempre?... ¡Oh, sí! Ya sé todo sobre ese asunto.

-Ella prometió que sería nuestra y ahora la quiere de vuelta… -el hombre se oía preocupado. –Por eso nos vamos. No puede quitárnosla.

-Rebeca se va a enojar muchísimo, los buscara hasta encontrarlos y les hará pagar su abandono y traición.

-Me importa poco. Nos largamos y punto. –dijo Walter con los dientes apretados –Y mas te vale no haberle dicho a nadie más lo que sabes–Ginny retrocedió –Necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para que no pueda andar sobre nuestros pasos. Ya estamos cansados de todo esto, ¡queremos una vida tranquila! –y dicho esto se marchó. Entonces se oyó nuevamente el crujir de los escalones y luego todo se volvió silencio.

Ginny al querer abrir la puerta, ésta golpeo la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo caer de espaldas. La pelirroja no dijo nada al respecto, sólo espero a que él se hiciera a un lado para entrar en la habitación.

-Estuvo cerca - Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Ya vas a decirme que es todo esto?

-No seas impaciente Harry, solo dame un minuto más.

Chasqueo los dedos y se encendieron varias velas y una gran lámpara de aceite que reposaba en medio de una desvencijada mesa de madera. El suelo estaba más que sucio, las paredes eran oscuras y con muchas marcas parecidas a rasguños. Había una chimenea y al fondo podía apreciarse otra puerta que daba la apariencia de caer con sólo darle un soplo. Después de eso, apunto con su varita mágica en varias direcciones mientras poco a poco todo iba cambiando.

Ver esa escena le recordó a Harry el día en que él y Albus Dumbledore habían visitado la casa de Horace Slughorn y que luego de estar todo tirado, volvía a convertirse en un lugar habitable: El polvo desapareció, de las paredes se desprendió el moho haciéndolas ver de un color más claro; la puerta, sillas y la mesa se arreglaron y para darle un toque más hogareño, la chimenea se encendió.

-Vaya –susurró Harry cuando esa habitación le pareció irreconocible.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar. –Ginny se encogió de hombros y señalo una de las sillas para que Harry se sentara. El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo pero no se movió. –Lamento haberte traído aquí contra tu voluntad por así decirlo pero por favor Harry, prometo explicarte todo. Siéntate y te devuelvo la varita mágica si eso te hace sentir mejor.

El muchacho de mala gana se sentó y le arrebato su varita de las manos.

-Dijiste que querías hablar en un lugar seguro… ¿Seguro para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí? Porque déjame decirte que traerme a un lugar que no conozco y en donde se que están las personas que mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos no es nada seguro. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién eres Ginny? Necesito una explicación pronto porque no entiendo nada.

La chica suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de comenzar a hablar. Luego lanzo un hechizo a la puerta por la que habían entrado y se relajo un poco en su asiento.

-De acuerdo, empezare por las explicaciones más sencillas… Estamos en Londres, en un viejo internado muggle que ha estado en ruinas por años o al menos eso creen todas las personas. Rebeca encontró este lugar de hace años, ningún mago lo conoce y cada que algún muggle se propone entrar aquí pues los confunden para que se les olvide que es lo que planean hacer. He vivido aquí todo el tiempo desde que me marche de mi propia casa desconsolada y humillada por tu querida Vanessa, con la cual aun tengo muchas deudas pendientes y no descansare hasta que pague lo que me hizo.

-Ginny…

-No Harry, déjame hablar. Prometí que si yo no podía ser feliz ustedes tampoco lo serian y no permitiré que te cases con ella.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no hacer con mi vida. Si me quiero casar con Vanessa lo hare y no pienso pedirte permiso –exclamo Harry. –Hemos tenido esta discusión muchísimas veces. Ginny, entiende que ya no te amo. Permítenos ser felices y trata de ser feliz con quien te plazca.

-Está bien Harry, ya no me amas pero tampoco la amas a ella. Vanessa es solo un capricho. No estás con ella porque la quieras, ¡no la amas! Reconoce que te mantienes a su lado por tu hija, solo por ella y nada más. No serás feliz con Vanessa y yo me encargo de eso

-¡Basta Ginny! ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? ¿Qué el próximo en morir por tu absurda venganza sea Ron o tus padres? ¡De-ja-nos vivir en paz! ¡Arruinaste mi boda, mataste a tu hermano! –y cuando pronuncio esto dio un golpe en la mesa de impotencia haciendo que Ginny pegara un respingo y que las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos por fin se derramaran sin parar.

Harry experimento un sentimiento extraño al verla llorar. Se notaba lo mucho que Ginny lamentaba la muerte de Fred a pesar de que ella lo hubiera causado. A Harry le dio lastima y le dieron ganas de abrazarla como en sus viejos tiempos pero debía aceptar que las cosas eran completamente diferentes ahora. Involuntariamente su mano se había deslizado por la mesa para alcanzar el brazo de la joven bruja pero cuando se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, la regreso a su regazo y simplemente la observo.

-Ginny, si algo nos enseño todo lo que pasamos a lo largo de estos años; es que la venganza no es buena. Olvidemos el pasado y vuelve a tu vida de antes. Regresa con tus padres, ellos y tus hermanos te… te extrañan… -conforme Harry decía esto último, su voz se fue apagando porque no estaba del todo seguro. Ron estaba muy enojado al igual que George por la pérdida de su otra mitad.

-No puedo volver. No tendría el valor de verlos nuevamente a la cara sin que se me caiga de vergüenza. Deben de odiarme. Es mejor que me quede aquí, con mi nueva familia y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

-¿Familia a ese montón de asesinos? –Harry estaba incrédulo -Escuche lo que te dijo aquel hombre y no mostraba el menor indicio de lamentar lo que ocurrió en la cascada.

-Yo elegí mi nueva vida y ya no hay marcha atrás. Además, Rebeca en si no es mala. Puede estar loca y muy obsesionada con lograr conseguir lo que quiere pero no sabes la facilidad que tiene para mantener a todos unidos a pesar de que no todos nos llevemos bien. Ella me acogió cuando mas sola me encontraba.

-No puede ser –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza para añadir con ironía lo siguiente: –Te lavaron el cerebro. ¡Tu nueva y fantástica vida mato a tu hermano, eso debe de ser algo muy satisfactorio!

-¡Ya no me lo recuerdes, deja de hablar de Fred!

-Es que sigo sin entender que significa este lugar y que rayos haces aquí con esa tal Rebeca. Vanessa me conto algo de esa mujer. ¡Quería llevarse a mi Mel!

-Lo sé, pero necesitas conoces las razones para que la juzgues… Hace muchos, muchos años cuando ella era casi una niña estudiaba en Beauxbatons, un día, alguien en una excusión las abandono a ella y a otras niñas. Las dieron por muertas pero ella se las ingenio para mantenerlas a salvo a todas. De alguna forma llegaron a Londres y recuperaron sus vidas. A partir de ese momento la obsesión de Rebeca comenzó… Es una historia muy larga, y puede que el final no te guste ¿quieres oírla?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ginny cambio de postura en su silla dirigiendo la vista a la chimenea.

-Rebeca tiene un don para reconocer el potencial en los otros. Ella cree que debe de proteger a todos los niños magos que se le crucen por enfrente al igual que ella protegió a sus compañeras de aquellos que no sepan apreciar sus habilidades mágicas. Según Walter Deyant (que es uno de los que más tiempo llevaba a su lado), todo iba perfecto porque su labor era meramente altruista, no dañaba a nadie con ese deseo. El y su esposa Anne, eran mortifagos y cuando cayó la primera vez ya-sabes-quien, Rebeca les ofreció un poco de protección para que no fueran a parar a Azkaban ni nada por el estilo. Cuando el señor tenebroso volvió a todos les dio pánico pero decidieron que sería mejor para ellos volver a las filas de los mortifagos. Walter le avisaba donde habría algún ataque a familias de magos donde quedaran involucrados los niños que pudiesen quedar huérfanos o al cuidado de personas irresponsables y Rebeca se los llevaba para cuidarlos pero su miedo al señor tenebroso se incremento tanto que empezó a reclutar a los niños para que ahora ellos la protegieran a ella, como te digo, la mayoría son jóvenes magos y brujas que tienen grandes capacidades mágicas para alguna actividad en especifico y ellos la adoran tanto que no dudarían en arriesgar su vida por Rebeca.

-¿Incluida tu? –pregunto Harry que comenzaba a asimilar la historia pero aun le resultaba irreal.

-Eso no importa ahora… Un día… -continúo Ginny con su historia olvidándose de Harry nuevamente. –Hace como cuatro años y mientras tú estuviste desaparecido…

El muchacho que observaba a la pelirroja pudo notar como un ligero rubor de enojo se encendía en las mejillas de la muchacha al recordar aquella época.

-Durante uno de esos tantos ataques en un pequeño pueblo de Albania, quien-tu-sabes descubrió lo que Rebeca intentaba hacer y quiso matarla pero cuando ella le explico porque lo hacía; Vo-voldemort –tartamudeo y Harry puso los ojos en blanco de que a la gente aun le diera miedo decir aquel nombre tan fácil y sencillo de pronunciar. –Bueno, él, le perdono la vida a cambio de que formara un ejército con esos pequeños que algún día se convertirán en grandes magos; magos capaces de formar un equipo fuerte, poderoso, unido y leal a cualquier orden de Rebeca, sería un equipo tan perfecto que sustituiría fácilmente a los viejos e ineptos mortifagos del señor Tenebroso.

-Pero Voldemort está muerto y eso ya no puede ser.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió la pelirroja levantando la mano para que el ojiverde no la interrumpiera de nuevo. –Me contaron que para que quien-tu-sabes estuviera seguro de que Rebeca cumpliría su palabra, la obligo a conjurar el juramento inquebrantable. Desconozco exactamente cuáles eran sus clausulas pero a pesar de que el está muerto ella sigue con su búsqueda pero ahora es más selectiva, quiere a los mejores en su familia y así como se ha vuelto de selectiva, también se volvió más cuidadosa: Si los pequeños que quiere para su colección, tienen familia, hace un trabajo limpio para que ya no la tengan. –miró a Harry de reojo y al ver su cara de confusión volvió a tratar de explicarlo. –Ahora los secuestra pero nunca han sospechado de eso, siempre parece que los niños mueren en algún accidente o en medio de un conflicto mágico o… no lo sé. Tienen mil maneras de hacer desaparecer a un niño de la vida de sus padres sin que nadie pueda darse cuenta.

-¿Quizá con hechizos desmemorizadores?

-Miles de maneras Harry –reitero Ginny. –Rebeca Bessat no actúa exactamente por maldad, actúa por obligación. Sea lo que sea, a nadie le gustaría morir por culpa de no cumplir el juramento inquebrantable ¿o sí?

-Pues tienes razón pero ¿tú te prestas al secuestro de esos niños? Es horroroso y repugnante, está muy mal. ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas unido a ellos?!

-Yo no me presto a hacer esas cosas, no me obligan a hacerlo pero tampoco puedo delatarlos ni impedirles que lo hagan. Te dije que ya no había marcha atrás en mis decisiones y es porque antes de unirme a Rebeca Bessat me dijeron todo lo que ellos hacían y si yo estaba dispuesta a unirme tenía que aceptar su forma de vida, sus costumbres y todo lo que hicieran pero aunque quisiera no puedo irme así como así y olvidarme de todos ellos porque sería mal agradecida, cometería traición por abandonar todo lo que me han dado: Techo, comida, cariño y una preparación mágica mejor de la que pude recibir en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Ginny? –le cuestiono Harry con aire pensativo.

-Te lo cuento para llegar a la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar contigo. Quiero proponerte un trato y creo que eso te puede interesar. –señaló la pelirroja con seriedad –Es algo bastante sencillo y si aceptas podrías olvidarte de Rebeca para siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ella quiere dos cosas que tu posees… -espero a que Harry dijera algo pero el ojiverde no lo hizo, permanecía inmóvil en su silla. –Rebeca quiere a tu hija…

-¡Nunca! –grito Harry y se puso rápidamente de pie provocando que la silla cayera sonoramente al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué jamás dejas que termine mis oraciones?!

-Porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Es una locura –le recrimino.

-Rebeca está dispuesta a dejar a tu hija en paz si a cambio le entregas otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué quiere de nosotros esa mujer?!

-Quería a tu hija pero recordó que hay otra pequeña que cumple con los mismos requisitos. Si escuchaste todo lo que hable con Walter, te habrás dado cuenta de que mencionamos a una niña –Harry asintió. –Él y Anne perdieron a su primer hijo hace tres años y Rebeca les regalo una niña que por cierto, nunca he visto pero eso no importa. Rebeca prometió que nunca la tocaría pero ahora necesita completar el rompecabezas que armo, solo que los Deyant están más que molestos y asustados porque no quieren entregar a la niña. Por eso huyen esta noche. Rebeca buscara a esa niña o a tu hija porque asegura que tienen habilidades especiales que le serán de gran utilidad… No me mires así que yo tampoco lo entiendo –dijo atropellando unas palabras con otras. –Bueno… ehhh… aparte de las niñas quiere otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa? –insistió Harry.

-Un collar, solo eso, ella quiere un collar que ustedes tienen y que tu hija trae colgado del cuello.

Al escucharla la boca de Harry se entreabrió por la sorpresa y Ginny se percato de su reacción.

-¿Te dijo para que quiere ese collar? –pregunto Harry en apenas un susurro.

-No, pero no se cansa de repetir que con eso podría _cambiar_ las cosas que pasaron. Supongo que se refiere a que unas joyas como esas sacan del apuro a cualquiera

Por supuesto que Rebeca quería salir de un apuro pero no en el sentido monetario, Harry sabía que cualquier persona que tuviera en su poder Los Collares del Tiempo podría cambiar los acontecimientos a su antojo y la frase que el retrato de Dumbledore le había dicho a él y a Vanessa volvió a su cabeza como en flashback:

"_que no haya más cambios temporales y tampoco queremos que por accidente alguien traiga a Voldemort a la vida ¿o sí?"_

Si le entregaba el collar o los collares a esa mujer, podría provocar el regreso de Voldemort y peor aún, el cambio de todas las cosas que conocía, Vanessa le había mencionado la noche anterior de cómo se había puesto Rebeca Bessat en cuanto había visto los colgantes en forma de corazón que pendían del cuello de su pequeña hija. Pero… ¿Cómo sabia ella de esos collares cuando habían permanecido en poder de Vanessa durante casi toda su vida y aparte de Dumbledore y Snape casi nadie conocía de ellos?

Eso tal vez sería una pregunta sin responder pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que pasara lo que pasara, le habían prometido a Dumbledore que nadie aparte de ellos sabría la utilidad de los collares, que jamás volverían a Hogwarts por los corazones de rubíes que habían dejado escondidos ahí y que nunca de los nuncas, se lo entregarían a alguien más.

-¿Harry?

El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se percato de que su rostro estaba a centímetros del de la pelirroja.

-Ese collar no es un simple collar ¿verdad? Pareces preocupado, ¿para qué sirve y porque lo quiere Rebeca?

-No te diré nada. Y no hay ningún trato Ginny. No le entregare a esa chiflada ni a mi hija ni el collar.

-Harry, si no aceptas, vas a desencadenar una cacería. Ya dime que es lo que tiene de importante ese collar como para que no puedas entregarlo. Solo son unos cuantos rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas y tú tienes suficiente dinero para comprarle millares de collares idénticos a tu hija.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu trato Ginny y esa es mi última palabra. Si esa mujer y tu grupito de amigos quieren cazarme pues que lo intenten. Toda mi vida fui perseguido y siempre fui capaz de defenderme, con más razón defenderé a mi bebe de personas locas como ustedes. Así que mejor aléjense de nosotros porque hare cualquier cosa si se meten con mi familia. –termino de decir arrastrando las palabras.

-Entonces si vas a rechazar el trato te recomendare un par de cosas… Escóndete, pero escóndete muy bien, cambia de casa y olvida tu empleo para que a Rebeca le sea más difícil encontrarlos. Reconozco que me encantaría ver sufrir a Vanessa perdiendo a su hija pero después de lo que paso con Fred no involucrare a nadie más para cumplir mi venganza contra Vanessa, se que los Bessat podrían ayudarme con lo que yo pidiera, pero la cuenta pendiente solo es entre ella y yo…

-Creí que era una venganza en contra de ambos.

-Lo era pero a ti te he perdonado solo porque eres un idiota que no sabe reconocer la diferencia entre quien te quiere de verdad y de quien solo te utiliza y manipula a su antojo. Mi mayor odio es hacia Vanessa, dile que arreglaremos esto frente a frente. No sé cuándo ni dónde pero la hare pagar por todo lo que me hizo. Que se vaya preparando porque será en un duelo mágico, probaremos ahora si quien es la mejor bruja y ¿sabes que es lo mejor Harry?

El no dijo nada, tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados conteniéndose lo máximo para no volver a decirle un millón de cosas que pudieran herir a la pelirroja.

-Lo mejor de todo será que indirectamente tú también pagaras tu desprecio cuando la veas en el suelo pidiéndome perdón y piedad para que la deje tranquila. Juro que cuando pase eso estaré feliz.

-¡Me largo Ginny, ya no soporto seguirte escuchando!

-No puedes salir de aquí sin mi –grito la pelirroja al verlo muy decidido a cruzar la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta y Harry se quedó congelado al igual que la pelirroja. Se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a llamar a la puerta de manera más insistentemente.

-¡Ábrenos Ginny, sabemos que estas despierta! –se oyó la voz alegre de una muchacha.

-Harry, no pueden verte aquí, ellos si te llevarían con Rebeca para que le des lo que quiere, tienes que esconderte un momento, será rápido, solo tengo que deshacerme de ellos. –dijo Ginny con urgencia jalándolo del brazo para que entrara en la habitación continua.

Él estaba dispuesto a replicar pero no lo hizo. Entro en la espaciosa habitación que a la vez fungía como recamara y cocina, le recordaba a los departamentos que tanto admiraba su tía Petunia en las revistas, Ginny tenía buen gusto para las decoraciones, eso no podía negarlo. Ginny apago una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita pero aun así la luz de la luna se siguió colando por las dos ventanas que daban directo a la calle. Le suplico a Harry que no saliera ni hiciera ruido pero él quería saber quiénes eran los visitantes de Ginny así que entreabrió la puerta solo lo suficiente.

Siguieron llamando a la puerta de forma insistente y Ginny apenas la abrió.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan descortés Ginny? ¿Tanto te cuesta decir _"Hola"_?–dijo la voz de un joven.

-Hola –dijo ella entre dientes abriendo un poco más la puerta dejando ver a cuatro figuras

-Buenas noches Ginny, ¿podemos pasar? –dijo la voz de otro hombre en un tono más amable.

-Pues… -tartamudeo la pelirroja. No deseaba que entraran, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Si, verdad? Ah que amable eres –dijo esta vez la voz de una niña que hizo a Ginny a un lado para colarse al interior de la habitación. Ginny Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Harry se dedico a observarlos atentamente. Todos eran jóvenes y portaban elegantes capas de viaje. El primero de los hombres era alto y delgado, su cabello era oscuro, largo y alborotado, según sus cálculos, tendría más o menos la misma edad que Ginny a quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de disculpa y preocupación. A la siguiente que vio fue a una muchacha que justo en ese momento se quitaba cuidadosamente la capucha, su cabello era corto y de un color tan pelirrojo como el de Ginny. Sus ojos eran celestes e irradiaban una chispa de alegría, ella también era joven pero no tanto como los adolescentes que vio después.

Ambos tendrían por mucho la misma edad que él había tenido cuando participo en el Torneo de los tres magos. Un chico y una chica. El chico, (alto para su edad) era moreno y le llamo mucho la atención que lo primero que había hecho al entrar era dirigirse a una ventana para tratar de ver su reflejo y asegurarse que el copete de su cabello corto y negro continuara acomodado como a él le gustaba.

"_Un presumido seguramente" _pensó Harry

La otra niña quien había empujado a Ginny en la entrada, era quizá la más pequeña del grupo, tenía el cabello largo, castaño y rizado y por alguna extraña razón le recordó a como era antes su amiga Hermione Granger, con la única diferencia de que su amiga no tenía los ojos grises y tampoco en su vida podría usar una minifalda como la que ella usaba en ese momento.

El joven moreno saco su varita mágica e hizo aparecer unos sofás frente a la chimenea para que todos se sentaran.

-La comodidad ante todo –dijo sentándose en uno de ellos.

-Gracias Brian –dijo la chica de los ojos celestes.

-Por supuesto, pónganse cómodos al fin que están en su casa –dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. Era obvio que no pensaba eso. La pequeña castaña se rio y le dijo:

-Teóricamente estamos en nuestra casa Ginny. No en nuestras habitaciones pero si en nuestra casa.

-Mira Valeria, no te quieras hacer la graciosita conmigo… –empezó a decir Ginny.

-Ginny, relájate ¿de acuerdo? Venimos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y tú, estas de agresiva con nosotros, eso no es justo –interrumpió la otra muchacha y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad a Valeria quien sonrió nuevamente.

-De acuerdo Cassie, pero puedes decirme ¿A que vinieron? ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Ni siquiera estabas dormida Ginny, ¿de qué te quejas? –se burlo Brian

-¿Por qué no te sientas Ginny? –pregunto el otro muchacho señalando un lugar junto a él para que la pelirroja lo ocupara antes de que arremetiera en contra de Brian. –No te quitaremos mucho tiempo.

Ginny miró de soslayo a la puerta detrás de la cual Harry observaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada tal y como ella la había dejado.

-No pierdas tu tiempo John, a Ginny le gusta estar de pie –le susurró Valeria.

Finalmente Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento y se sentó junto a John. Después Cassie se aclaro la garganta para decir algo:

-¿Adivina que Ginny? –ella solo la miro pero no le contesto nada. –Hoy te toca cuidar a Brian y Valeria.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos. –No pienso hacer eso.

-Jajaja, perdiste la apuesta Valeria, págame –aseguro Brian extendiendo la mano a donde la castaña de ojos grises. Ella le saco la lengua y le entregó un galeón.

-¿Qué apostaron? –pregunto John con curiosidad.

-Apostamos sobre cuál sería la primera palabra que diría Ginny cuando Cassie le dijera que debía cuidarnos.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Cassie entre risas. -¿Y cuáles eran las palabras que participaban?

-Yo dije que gritaría un _"¿Qué?" _y Valeria dijo que gritaría _"¡Están locos!"_ gane yo. –Valeria volvió a mirarlo con odio y él le guiño un ojo. –Aunque yo siempre gano mis apuestas. ¿Recuerdan cuando aposte que podía derribar a cinco magos en menos de un minuto? También gane esa apuesta. Soy el mejor duelista –agrego con orgullo.

-Serás el mejor duelista pero jamás podrás contra mis hechizos de defensa Brian –le enfrento Valeria quien se puso de pie y empuño la varita mágica. Brian la imito y le lanzo una mirada desafiante.

-¡EY! ¡Alto ahí jovencitos! –exclamo Cassie levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose en medio de ambos. –Les recuerdo que existen leyes que deben cumplirse y que una de las que aceptaron es que no habría duelos entre nosotros a menos que sea durante los entrenamientos.

-Siempre nos arruinas la diversión Cassie. No sé porque no te has convertido en jefa de leyes mágicas. Reglas y reglas. –gruño Brian y se volvió a sentar.

-Aun no lo descarto Brian, de hecho Rebeca cree que es una genial idea que nos vayamos mezclando entre los otros. Yo lo llamo infiltración silenciosa.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de presumir quien es mejor que quien. Es mejor que se vayan, no pienso cuidar a ninguno de ustedes por ahora.

-Pero debes hacerlo.

Valeria se empezó a reír por la cara de enojo que acababa de poner Ginny y Brian le siguió.

-¿De qué se están riendo?

Ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza para dejar de reír y contestarle, por lo que Cassie tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más nos encanta de ti Ginny?... Que sigues siendo la nueva, aunque seas mayor como John y yo y aunque estés con nosotros desde hace más de un año, sigues siendo la nueva a la que este par seguirá gastando bromas. Pensé que ya habías aprendido que aquí nadie cuida de nadie y a la vez todos cuidan de todos, solo querían molestarte y averiguar quién ganaba su apuesta.

-¡Malditos mocosos! Y tu John, que eres el mas cuerdo de ellos no me dijiste nada. –el se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

-Lo siento, no podía decirte nada pero en verdad intente convencerlos de que no vinieran a molestarte hasta mañana.

-En ese caso váyanse ahora mismo de mi habitación y no me molesten mas… -se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que salieran.

Todos se pusieron de pie y Valeria y Brian no se dejaron de quejar por el poco humor de la pelirroja. Cuando salieron y Ginny estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, John la detuvo.

-Oye, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Segura de que no quieres participar en nuestra próxima misión? Sera divertido, solo será como un entrenamiento más. He hecho todos los cálculos que me pidieron y será algo sencillo, un plan que no puede fallar.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

- Nada del otro mundo, solo nos entretendremos con unos viejos mortifagos el tiempo suficiente para armar escándalo y lograr que los metan a Azkaban sin que nosotros quedemos involucrados. Si lo hacemos con el plan que diseñe será pan comido y muy, recreativo.

-Ehh… voy a pensarlo. Tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

-Muy bien Ginny, que pases buenas noches.

Los cuatro se marcharon y en cuanto Ginny estuvo segura de que habían desaparecido por la puerta, fue hasta donde Harry aguardaba pero el ojiverde ya no estaba ahí. Volteo en todas direcciones buscándolo pero lo único que vio fue una de las ventanas abiertas.

-Oh Harry ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –susurró la pelirroja tratando de ver si aun podía localizarlo pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

******

Harry hubiera esperado a que los amigos de Ginny la dejaran sola nuevamente pero en cuanto vio las primeras señales de que pronto amanecería, supo que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para esperarlos. Él debía volver a su casa y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Había intentado desaparecerse pero no funciono (ya sabía que no iba a funcionar pero de todos modos tenía que intentarlo) fue entonces que pensó en la ventana y en que si desde ahí podía ver la calle, entonces podría salir y bajar. Realizar aquella operación no había sido del todo difícil, sino más bien muy cansado. En cuanto salió por la ventana faltó poco para que resbalara y callera pero todo había salido perfecto. Fue bajando poco a poco sosteniéndose de los ladrillos y las hendiduras de las ventanas y cuando le faltaba poco para llegar al suelo brincó. Ahora tenía raspada una rodilla y de su mano brotaba un poco de sangre pero nada de lo que realmente pudiera quejarse.

No esperó ni un segundo más para admirar la vieja construcción y se desapareció de aquel extraño lugar que no estaba seguro de volver a encontrar.

Reapareció a escasos metros de la entrada de su casa, todo estaba muy silencioso tal y como lo había dejado pero se sintió observado. Miro en todas direcciones pero no había nadie, no podía haber nadie ahí. Entró a la casa, dejó su capa de viaje en el perchero que siempre tenía colgado algo y subió sin hacer ruido hasta su cuarto. Aun no tenia sueño pero para su bien mas le valía acostarse junto a Vanessa y tal vez fingir que jamás había abandonado su hogar.

Cuando entró al dormitorio lo primero que vio fue el tejado de la casa de enfrente que se veía perfectamente desde la ventana pero entonces tuvo una horrible sensación en el estomago porque él había dejado las cortinas corridas, no abiertas como ahora estaban y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

"_Vanessa me vio" _

Volteo a donde estaba la cama pero la encontró vacía y la sensación se incremento muchísimo más.

-¡Lumus! –murmuró y alumbro la habitación rogando que ella anduviera escondida por algún rincón jugándole una mala broma. Al recorrer con la varita mágica el cuarto, vio el closet abierto de par en par y la mitad estaba vacía. -¡Ay no!

Se empezó a desesperar y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, Vanessa no estaba ahí y su ropa tampoco estaba. Después cuando se disponía a ir a la habitación de Melissa un destello sobre la cama llamo su atención. Se acercó y vio que se trataba del anillo con una piedra de zafiro que él le había regalado a Vanessa en señal de compromiso.

-Por favor, no. –volvió a murmurar conteniendo un nudo en la garganta. Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y descubrió que no solo estaba el anillo, sino que un pequeño pergamino estaba cuidadosamente enrollado en medio del orificio.

Con dedos temblorosos lo sacó de donde estaba guardado y lo desenrollo para leerlo.

La nota no contenía mucha información, solo decía lo siguiente…

_**¿Recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría si te marchabas con Weasley? **_

_**Yo si lo recuerdo.**_

_**Adiós Harry. **_

_** Vanessa Prince ¿**__**Potter?**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 UNA NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 17 UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Harry arrojó la nota al suelo luego de leerla, y el anillo cayó sobre la cama. No era necesario repasar el contenido más de una vez, entendía perfectamente su significado.

-¡Eres una tonta Vanessa! –exclamó al salir rápidamente de la habitación.

El nudo de su garganta continuaba más que latente al mismo tiempo que un torrente de imágenes y sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior. Luego, y sólo para terminar de cerciorarse, entró en la habitación de su pequeña hija y se le revolvió el estomago cuando vio los cajones abiertos y la cama casi vacía, a excepción de las sabanas y el peluche favorito de Mel que tenia la forma de un hermoso hipogrifo que le recordaba mucho a Buckbeak. Tomó el muñeco entre sus brazos y pensó en lo que su pequeña diría en cuanto descubriera que ya no tenía el muñeco que _papi _le había regalado y que su _papi_ tampoco estaba a su lado para protegerla y cuidarla.

-¿Dónde te llevó mama? –le habló al muñeco y se sintió un poco… raro y estúpido. -¿Por qué no pudo esperar como la gente decente a obtener una explicación? -Salió, y muy molesto golpeó la pared con la mano libre como si esta tuviera la culpa de que Vanessa se hubiera marchado.

No tenía idea de que hacer o por dónde empezar a buscarla, era en esos momentos cuando sentía que el mundo era demasiado grande para él. Inhaló y exhalo varias veces para calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría pero sólo podía pensar en su pequeña Mel y en todo lo que Ginny le había contado sobre Rebeca Bessat; Vanessa desconocía por completo esa información… ¿Y si estando fuera les hacían algo a ambas? ¿Y si a la mañana siguiente, aparecía Vanessa en la puerta llorando, porque Mel había desaparecido?

En verdad era complicado razonar con todo eso en la cabeza, pero entre más pronto se movilizara, mucho mejor. Bajó las escaleras y dirigió la vista a la ventana por la que aun se distinguía la oscuridad que solo en un par de horas seria remplazada por los primeros rayos del sol.

Decidió que como primer paso, tenía que ir a visitar a Ron y Hermione para contarles lo sucedido. La castaña, como siempre, tendría una buena idea o un buen plan para ayudarle a encontrar a Vanessa, aunque tratar esos asuntos con el pelirrojo en medio de aquellos momentos tan dolorosos para su familia no era del todo correcto, pero… aun eran amigos.

Se dirigió a la chimenea para ir a La Madriguera, en donde la pareja había decidido quedarse para hacerle compañía a Molly Weasley que era la más afectada de todos y de repente…

¡ZAZ!

Se escuchó una exclamación por parte de Harry, acompañada de sonoros golpes en el suelo cuando extrañamente, algo grande se le atravesó en el camino.

Quedó bocabajo, con la cabeza y brazos en el suelo mientras que todo su torso estaba sobre algo grande y de forma cuadrada, que le lastimaba las costillas, sus piernas también habían terminado sobre otro objeto grande, que no debería encontrarse ahí. Con cuidado y muy confundido se movió de lado para librarse de la postura tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba para quedar tumbado sobre la alfombra; buscó el peluche de hipogrifo que había soltado al momento de caer pero no lo encontraba y justo cuando sacaba la varita mágica para alumbrarse un poco y así, poder descubrir el objeto de su caída, la chimenea se encendió.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y vio a alguien sentado frente al sofá, con una capa y capucha puesta. La figura sostenía con una mano la varita mágica señalando a la chimenea y con la otra se abrazaba las piernas. Harry conocía aquellas manos pálidas y delicadas, solo podía tratarse de una sola persona pero aun así le sorprendió.

-¿Vanessa?

Ella, al escuchar su voz, ladeo un poco el rostro en su dirección pero luego lo volvió al frente sin decir palabra alguna, y claramente se escucho como se sorbía la nariz… ¿Estaba llorando? El ojiverde se acercó y se hincó frente a ella dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos antes de que ella esquivara sus ojos pero basto con eso para que Harry confirmara sus sospechas.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha y sus ojos estaban hinchados como las pelotas de golf de tanto estar llorando, su labio inferior temblaba y para tratar que eso se notara mucho menos, apretó los labios pero no fue muy fuerte para soportarlo y se arrojó a los brazos de Harry.

Él se quedó petrificado y sintiendo como poco a poco su cuello se iba mojando por las lágrimas de Vanessa. Trató de comprender el por qué de aquel llanto si,… si Vane en primer lugar, no debería estar ahí.

-¡Ay, Harry. No pude irme! ¡Lo intente pero no pude! –gimoteo Vanessa y con eso Harry lo comprendió todo. Dibujo una sonrisa y miró hacia el otro sofá, donde un bultito reposaba tranquilamente. Su pequeña Mel estaba bien y durmiendo plácidamente.

-Eres una tonta berrinchuda, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo al oído y la abrazó más contra su pecho hasta que se calmara un poco. (Claro, mientras no se quedaran en esa posición durante horas, todo estaría bien). Por fortuna, sólo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que ella se separara de Harry.

-¿Ya vas a explicarme que es toda esta locura? Casi me moría del susto cuando leí tu nota y vi que no estaban. –le recriminó

-Te largaste con ella y yo no podía soportarlo –empezó ella quitándose la capucha y enjugándose las lagrimas restantes con la mano. –Pase una hora debatiendo que era lo que debía hacer: si esperarte o irme como prometí que haría. Y espere demasiado pero tú no volvías. Entonces fue que empaque todas mis cosas y las de Mel en esos dos baúles con los que te tropezaste.

Al escuchar eso, Harry miró al lugar donde cayó y los reconoció. Puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Era mejor esperar a que ella terminara de explicarle todo.

-Estaba muy enfadada, escribí la nota y la deje sobre la cama junto con el anillo de nuestro compromiso; baje los baúles hasta la sala y luego regrese por Mel, que por cierto a pesar del movimiento nunca se despertó. Yo no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa más que irme y encontrar la manera de ver tu cara cuando descubrieras que había cumplido mi amenaza… Pero, entonces vi la carita de nuestro angelito y en la infinidad de preguntas que me haría cuando le explicara que ya no íbamos a estar más contigo. –ella suspiró y posó la vista sobre Mel. –¿Sabes? Yo le prometí que al encontrar a su papá nunca nos íbamos a separar y luego… y luego… ya no pude salir de aquí. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Ya no soy la misma de antes!

-Por supuesto que ya no eres la misma de antes…-le interrumpió.

-¡Mírame Harry, estoy llorando! Cada día pierdo objetividad, me estoy dejando llevar por los sentimientos y esa no soy yo. Tú sabes muy bien que siempre he velado primero por mis intereses antes que por los intereses de cualquier otra persona, pero con Mel, todo es distinto, tomar decisiones se vuelve más complicado porque ahora lo que me importa más es su felicidad y no la mía.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella le puso el dedo en los labios para que la dejara continuar.

-Se que estarás pensando en que esta es una de mis mas infantiles y dramáticas representaciones y tal vez lo sea pero por primera vez intentare hacer algo correcto y que beneficie a todos. Si con lo que te pienso decir da como resultado algo que garantice la paz y felicidad de Melissa, no me importa lo que pase después.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto el muchacho que ya se estaba preocupando por la expresión tan seria de ella.

-Weasley no va a dejarnos tranquilos hasta que consiga vengarse de mí, y consiga que tú vuelvas a su lado. Sé también que ella formo parte importante en tu vida y por la forma en la que a veces la miras, creo que aun sientes algo por ella…

-No, yo no… -se apresuro a decirle pero ella le insistió para que guardara silencio.

-Harry, desde que nos conocemos te he presionado ¡Todo el tiempo! Siempre te dije cosas como: "_Si no haces esto, pasara aquello", "Si haces esto otro, te juro que hare tal cosa" _–continuó imitándose a sí misma cuando amenazaba a alguien. –Me la he pasado poniéndote entre la espada y la pared de tal manera que siempre haces lo que yo quiero que hagas; muchas veces me he preguntado cómo es que aun me soportas, ¿por qué nunca has tenido la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme, contradecirme o simplemente callarme?… pero nunca lo has hecho. ¿Por qué Harry?

Él de nuevo intento responderle pero ella movió negativamente la cabeza y volvió a poner el dedo sobre sus labios.

-Estoy segura de lo que responderás, pero, llevo una hora pensando en ello y no sé si de verdad sientes amor por mí o es el simple compromiso. Tú quieres a Mel tanto como yo y sé que no te gustaría estar lejos de ella, es por eso, que llegue a la conclusión de que soportas mis locuras sólo por ella y no por mí. –de nuevo sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y clavó la vista en la chimenea. -¿Sabes? Yo si te amo, aunque a veces no lo parezca y es por eso, que esta noche, hare el sacrificio que jamás creí se haría realidad. Un sacrificio que ha aparecido siempre en mis pesadillas pero que es necesario por el bien de todos.

-Vanessa, ni se te ocurra…

-¡Shhh! Harry, estoy muy asustada de lo que pueda pasarle a Mel; sobre todo después de que esa mujer, con cara de loca desquiciada y obsesionada con los niños pretendía hacerle algo. Buscare la manera de que mi pleito con Ginny termine, así tengamos que matarnos la una a la otra para ser felices pero esto tiene que terminar. Tú y yo podríamos seguir siendo… ehh… amigos… porque está claro que nunca seremos felices viviendo juntos.

-Estás loca si piensas que te dejare hacer eso. Yo te amo y quiero estar junto a ti, y junto a Mel para siempre… -le susurró Harry y la besó apasionadamente. Vanessa en un principio quiso rechazarlo pero al final correspondió el beso de la misma forma apasionada y hasta cierto punto desenfrenada.

A los pocos segundos, Harry se separó de ella cuando vio la intención en aquel beso. Se sentía igual que el beso que se dieron el día en que _supuestamente, _ella había muerto. No le gustaba para nada que fuera así, no le gustaba ese sentimiento de despedida.

-Quiero que te quede claro que, no estoy contigo porque me sienta presionado o comprometido. Si bien, hay veces en que si se te pasa la mano al momento de ordenar algo, estoy contigo porque acepte como eres y porque te quiero muchísimo. ¿De acuerdo? –Vanessa lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna y lagrimas silenciosas seguían resbalando por su rostro. –Entre Ginny y yo no hay nada y no ha habido nada desde hace ya bastante tiempo y también, antes de que se te ocurra decir cualquier otra tontería, tienes que saber porque me fui con ella esta noche… Me dijo muchas cosas, cosas realmente importantes para ambos; y créeme que después de oírlo todo, lo menos que querrás, es hacerte a un lado.

-Me costó mucho tomar esa decisión, no hagas que me arrepienta. Bueno, ya dime, ¿Qué te dijo Weasley, a donde fueron, porque tardaste tanto? –preguntó con enorme curiosidad y con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry sonrió, nunca se lo había dicho pero le encantaba verla cuando fruncía el ceño.

-Pues bien, creo que tendré que contarte todo desde que baje a la cocina pero antes, me gustaría saber algo… ¿A dónde pensabas irte?

-No lo sé, muy lejos de aquí. –se encogió de hombros –Obviamente no te lo diría si el punto es que no me encuentres. ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó o tengo que seguir soportando imágenes en las que tu y ella…? -la bruja puso cara de asco y Harry se llevo la mano a la frente. A veces olvidaba la gran imaginación que podían tener las mujeres cuando hablaban de que un hombre y una mujer habían estado juntos por un buen rato, y sobre todo en las noches.

-Veras, no podía dormir y entonces….

Para cuando Harry terminó de contarle toda su travesía, el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido casi por completo y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana. Ambos seguían sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro y Vanessa parecía víctima de un encantamiento petrificador, estaba pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendida de todo lo que el ojiverde le había dicho. Luego Harry esperó a que ella dijera algo y finalmente, la joven bruja, explotó.

-¡¿Pero quien se cree esa Bessat?! ¡¿Cree qué mi hija es un cromo de magos famosos que se puede coleccionar y que puede pedir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que le entreguemos a nuestra bebe?! ¡Que ni se le ocurra tocarle un cabello porque yo la mato! ¡La mato de verdad!

-Vaya, al fin suenas como tú. –dijo Harry que no pudo esconder una risita. Ella se ruborizo pero le lanzo una mirada asesina. –En serio Vane, es muy raro para mi ver cuando te derrumbas emocionalmente. Eres la fuerte, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, pero explícame Harry, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Pensé que solo tenía que preocuparme por Mel y resulta que también debo preocuparme por los Collares del Tiempo. ¿No te dijo como es que esa bruja se enteró de ellos?

Él negó con la cabeza y Vanessa miró con preocupación a Melissa que continuaba profundamente dormida.

-Creo que debemos hacer lo que Ginny me sugirió.

-¿Escondernos como ratas en un agujero? –respondió con sarcasmo. –No solemos escondernos así de los problemas. Vayamos y confrontemos a su grupito de niños novatos. Somos más experimentados que ellos, podríamos vencerlos fácilmente y hacer que Ginny y Rebecca Bessat terminen en Azkaban, una por asesina y la otra por hacerme la vida imposible.

-Los escuche hablar y al parecer esos niños tienen habilidades especiales, son buenos en algo que nosotros no.

-¡Oh! ¿En que será buena nuestra pequeña Mel? Seguramente será tan inteligente y perspicaz como yo, o será magnifica en los duelos, o con los encantamientos… -enumero Vanessa con orgullo. –Ya has visto lo que puede hacer desde ahora. Mi pequeña es especial…

Harry carraspeó al ver que ella se estaba desviando del tema.

-Perdón, es que siento mucha curiosidad.

-También tengo curiosidad pero ella es muy pequeña aun. Volviendo a tu plan de "Ataquemos y destruyamos a todos". Yo no me arriesgaría tan pronto, por lo que sé, el grupo de los Bessat, es muy numeroso. Y si vamos al Ministerio a decirles que hay un montón de niños y adolescentes que integran un ejército secreto sin presentarles pruebas, dudo que nos proporcionen su ayuda. Tampoco sabemos dónde, ni cómo encontrarlos porque cuando me fui de ahí, no me detuve a admirar el paisaje.

Vanessa bufó y se acostó sobre la alfombra.

-No quiero parecer una cobarde, Harry.

-Y sin embargo, hace un rato parecías una niña asustada porque encontró un monstruo en el closet.

Ella desde donde estaba le apuntó con la varita mágica y lanzó un hechizo que afortunadamente, él esquivó sin dejar de reírse por su mal tino.

-Vamos a casarnos Vane. –dijo Harry un minuto después recostándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos pensando en que no era el mejor momento para hablar de bodas y vestidos de novia –La boda de tus sueños al parecer nunca se va a realizar, pero volvamos a casarnos en secreto, como la primera vez; eso fue muy divertido y lo sabes. –Ambos rieron. -Creo que solamente así, Ginny no se enterará hasta que sea demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Podría ser mañana, pasado,… el día que quieras –añadió

–Podríamos disfrutar de una nueva vida los tres. Hay dinero suficiente para comprar otra casa y para vivir con todas las comodidades en lo que encontramos la forma de que esa mujer se olvide de nuestra Mel o la manera de deshacernos de ella, porque ya el problema no es con Ginny, es con Rebeca Bessat.

-Como sea, sigo odiando a Ginny, ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para ir a parar con esa gente? Y estoy en desacuerdo contigo; ya te dije que no le daré el gusto de que vea como desaparecemos y salimos huyendo.

Harry se levantó del suelo y la miró con enojo. -¿No puedes por primera vez hacer lo que yo te diga? –ella le respondió con una negativa. –Muy bien, pero luego no te estés quejando.

-Déjame pensarlo. –susurró la joven de ojos azul zafiro.

-Envejeceré aquí si lo piensas demasiado. –señaló Harry tras una pausa. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Melissa quien cambió de posición en el sofá, y presintió que dentro de muy poco, ella se despertaría y comenzaría a hacer las travesuras a las que ellos estaban tan acostumbrados. –En lo que según tu, intentas deliberar sobre nuestro futuro, ¿Qué es lo que haremos con los collares o con el collar, que para el caso, viene representando lo mismo? Mel no puede quedarse con él, porque dejar a nuestra hija y el collar juntos, sería como poner un delicioso manjar en bandeja de plata.

-Pues…, Los corazones de rubíes, están a salvo en Hogwarts, nadie más que tú y yo, sabemos que se encuentran en ese lugar; y, mientras los 6 corazones no estén juntos, los collares no sirven para nada.

-Alguien podría encontrar los rubíes por casualidad –apunto el muchacho. –O encontrar los zafiros y esmeraldas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sinceramente, no creo que alguien pueda encontrar los rubíes en un lugar tan obvio como Hogwarts; pero tenemos que quitarle el collar a Mel, podríamos guardarlo en mi cámara de Gringotts. No digo que lo guardemos en la tuya porque Weasley la conoce, pero la mía no.

-Perfecto, escondemos el collar en tu cámara, pero hay que quitárselo de una vez que está dormida, es mejor ahora antes de que empiece a hacer preguntas de porque se lo quitamos.

-Aja.

Se acercaron a la pequeña y con mucho cuidado la movieron para encontrar el broche del collar. Sin embargo, no fueron lo suficientemente cuidadosos puesto que Mel se despertó y sus ojos casi cerrados a causa del cansancio, denotaron más que curiosidad.

-Hola mami, hola papi –dijo Mel en medio de un bostezo y tallándose los ojos con sus manitas para despertar bien. Harry y Vanessa se miraron con complicidad.

-Hola princesa, shh… sigue durmiendo –murmuró Vanessa que acababa de encontrar el broche del collar pero Mel también se dio cuenta de aquel brusco movimiento por parte de las cuatro piedras preciosas que se tambalearon en su cuello.

-¿Qué hashes mamá? –preguntó la niña sujetando fuertemente los corazones e incorporándose en el sofá para alejarse de las sospechosas intensiones de Vanessa.

-Nada bebe, tu mami no hace nada –intervino Harry. –Ehh… Mel, ¿podrías prestarme tu collar? Es que esta muy bonito, quiero verlo.

Mel se agazapó en el sofá y agitó enérgicamente la cabeza de lado a lado provocando que su despeinado cabello, se despeinara mucho más.

-Por favor Meli, préstanos tu collar.

-¡ES MIO, MIO! –vociferó con rotundidad.

-Princesa, obedece a tu mamá.

Ella agito nuevamente la cabeza y de un salto se bajó del sofá pasando por en medio de ambos.

-Ven acá pequeña traviesa, necesitamos ese collar y tú no tienes más autoridad que yo –Vanessa corrió tras ella y la tomó por la cintura. Melissa se puso a patalear y a gritar. –Deja de moverte, te lo pedimos por las buenas y no quisiste, así que aunque llores y patalees tenemos que quitarte ese collar. Hija, es por tu bien… Harry, quítaselo.

-¡NO! –chilló la niña –¡Es mi collad, ustedes me lo regaladon! ¡MIO PADA SIEMPRE! –exclamó una y otra vez sin dejar de moverse.

-La vas a lastimar, mejor suéltala. –sugirió Harry después de que su hija le soltara una patada en la cara.

-No voy a permitir que haga lo que quiera; ella tiene que aprender a obedecernos. Si la mimamos desde ahorita, después será demasiado tarde para… ¡Ayy!

Melissa acababa de morderle el brazo para que la soltara. La niña cayó al suelo pero tardo mucho en ponerse de pie y por tanto, esta vez fue Harry quien la cargó en brazos.

-¡Noo, bájame, bájame!

-¿Las has visto? ¡Me mordió! –gruño Vanessa indignada levantándose la manga para observar las marcas que habían quedado en su brazo.

-Se parece a ti, tiene tooodo tu carácter.

-¡Melissa Naydelin Potter, estas castigada! –sentencio Vanessa con enojo.

-¡Lo que se regala no she quita! ¡Mío, mío, mío! –continuó chillando Mel sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su madre pero se estaba poniendo colorada, el mayor de sus berrinches iba en marcha.

Vanessa sacó la varita mágica y apuntó directo al collar meditando cual hechizo sería el mejor para quitárselo sin que la lastimara, y cuando Melissa se dio cuenta, gritó tan fuerte que posiblemente todo el vecindario la había escuchado.

Luego de eso… Mel desapareció.

Harry apenas fue consciente del momento en el que su hija había estado en sus brazos y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba. Primero observó a Vanessa con confusión pero la muchacha tenia la misma cara que él.

-¿Dónde está? –musitó Vanessa y la voz le salió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

Harry miró sus manos vacías y el suelo bajó sus pies pero su niña no estaba ahí. Todo se quedó en silencio pero de repente volvieron a escuchar el inconfundible lloriqueo de Melissa pero no en donde ellos esperaban escucharlo; el llanto procedía de la planta de arriba.

-¡Es mío! –gritó con voz aguda acompañándolo por el sonido de un portazo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Harry y Vanessa subieron como ráfagas por las escaleras y la única habitación cerrada, era la de Melissa. La joven bruja tomó el pomo y lo giró, pero la puerta no cedió, su hija se había atrincherado.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe desaparecerse? –pregunto Harry que aun parecía atontado por lo sucedido en la sala.

-Desde hace un minuto… ¿Y desde cuando se comporta como una adolescente rebelde? Tiene tres años, ¡sólo tres años! ¡Melissa, ábrenos! –exclamó con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-¡No quieyo, vete!

-Gritando no conseguirás nada –señaló el muchacho. –Sólo se asustara y las cosas se pondrán peor.

-Adelante, cumple tu papel de padre perfecto y has que nos abra sin recurrir a la magia –ella se cruzó de brazos y se hizo a un lado.

-Mel, abre la puerta, tu mamá y yo prometemos no quitarte tu collar. De verdad, te lo prometo.

-¡No! ¡Tú también vete!

Harry entreabrió la boca, y luego dirigió su vista a Vanessa que sacaba nuevamente su varita mágica para abrir la puerta desde fuera, lo cual no costo nada de trabajo y quizá, eso debieron hacer desde el inicio pero por una u otra razón, habían recurrido a los métodos tradicionales.

Al entrar, Melissa estaba sentada sobre su cama, y sus manitas cruzadas sobre el pecho protegiendo los corazones de zafiro y esmeralda que tanto deseaban. Por la mirada que ella le dedicaba a sus padres no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que se lo quitaran.

Ellos se quedaron en la puerta mirándola y esperando a que su postura se relajara pero Mel estaba muy quieta y muy pendiente todo lo que hacían. Al final, Vanessa tomó aire e intento probar por su método de persuasión que muy pocas veces fallaba.

-Chiquita, a ti no te gusta que mami se ponga triste ¿o sí? –la niña negó –¿Te acuerdas de esa mujer fea que vimos en el bosque y que tenía los ojos pintados como mapache?

Melissa dibujo una sonrisa y Harry también al recordar lo remarcados que eran los ojos de Rebeca Bessat.

-Pues, esa señora se quiere robar tu collar ¿Y no crees que sería mejor que tu papá y yo lo guardáramos en lugar de que ella te lo quite? –La sonrisa de Mel desapareció y volvió a repetir:

-Es mío.

-Lo sabemos, princesa. –tercio Harry poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Vanessa que estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente en la desesperación. –Mira, imaginemos que tu collar es un tesoro que hay que proteger de los piratas malos y la única forma de protegerlo es escondiéndolo muy bien. Tu mami conoce un lugar perfecto para esconder el tesoro y yo tengo el mapa para encontrarlo cuando los piratas malos desaparezcan.

-¿Yo también puedo esconder el tesoro? –quiso saber Mel con entusiasmo bajando las manos de su cuello.

-Sí, tú también puedes.

-¿Qué clase de cuento estúpido es ese? –le dijo Vanessa entre dientes para que solo él escuchara.

-Cosas de muggles pero cállate que está funcionando. –le respondió Harry apenas moviendo los labios pero por desgracia, su hija se percato de aquel intercambio de frases y retomó su postura a la defensiva.

-Al diablo con los cuentos de hadas…

-Es solo una niña –le recordó Harry pero ella lo ignoró.

-Melissa, tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para quitar esa cara, me acercare a ti y dejaras que te quite el collar. ¿Entendido? –advirtió la joven bruja mirando a su hija con severidad. No hubo respuesta -Una…. Dos… y…

-Es mío. –sollozó la niña.

-Y… y… Tres. –concluyo Vanessa y avanzó con paso decidido por la habitación. –Sueltalo.

-¡No! –gritó la pequeña y al mismo tiempo Vanessa salió despedida por los aires.

Harry observo la escena desde el picaporte y para el transcurrió todo en cámara lenta. Vanessa había formado un arco perfecto con su propio cuerpo para luego girar y al final, terminó chocando contra la pared que estaba a un lado de él.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry se apresuró a ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –le recriminó Vanessa impidiéndole que le ayudara. Ella estaba contrariada y enojada con Harry.

-Yo no fui, tú de repente…

-No importa ya. –se puso de pie y nuevamente avanzó a donde Melissa que parecía estar muy concentrada en algo. –Mel… ¿En qué quedamos? Tienes que dejar que te quite el collar.

De repente, ante ella se levanto una cortina de fuego tan alta, que estuvo a punto de quemarle el brazo que estaba extendido. Muy asustada retrocedió un paso y el fuego desapareció sin dejar ninguna huella en la alfombra.

Ambos miraron a su hija y abrieron los ojos como platos cuando escucharon su risa traviesa. Mel más que maravillada, soltó el collar y señaló el lugar en que anteriormente el fuego había estado. La reacción fue inmediata, una nueva cortina de fuego se levantó frente de ella pero las llamas eran más débiles, apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Melissa entrecerró los ojos y puso una enorme cara de concentración en aquel sitio hasta que por fin las llamas alcanzaron un nivel más alto.

-¡Wii! –Ella se volvió a reír como si fuera algo muy divertido y las llamas volvieron a desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido.

-Es imposible. –dijo Vanessa con lagrimas en los ojos y llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Bueno, tenías curiosidad por saber de lo que era capaz de hacer Melissa. –razonó el muchacho. –Felicidades, creo que ahora ya lo sabes.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña niña!

******

Eran las ocho de la mañana y la pelirroja apenas y había podido dormir después de que Harry se había marchado sin esperar a que le dijera otra cosa _muy_ importante. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? O mejor dicho, ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver en una situación sencilla para los dos? Dudaba mucho que después de lo que le había contado, él volviera a aparecer. Si era inteligente, seguiría su consejo y desaparecería del mapa por un buen tiempo pero el problema estaba en Vanessa, la orgullosa Vanessa que preferiría mil veces morir antes que aceptar esconderse. Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su taza de té caliente.

_Lo que pase con ellos, no es mi responsabilidad. _–se intentó convencer.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y de mala gana abandonó la mesa para recibir a la visita.

En la puerta estaba un muchacho mucho más joven que ella. Era moreno y de cabello crespo, sus ojos castaños revoloteaban de un lado al otro del pasillo antes de percatarse de que Ginny ya le había abierto. Parecía preocupado.

-Hola William ¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto esperando que rechazara su invitación.

-No Ginny, gracias. Oye, ¿No has visto a Walter o su esposa? Rebeca los está buscando.

La pelirroja tras vacilar un momento le dijo que no los había visto desde el día anterior y él le creyó sin dudar de sus palabras.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Sí, John y Cassie te están buscando. ¿Por qué hoy nadie encuentra a nadie? Puede parecer esto un laberinto pero ni que fuera un lugar tan grande… –murmuró enfurruñado. –Están en el tercer piso, tienen problemas con un par de chicos que acaban de llegar. –concluyó y se dirigió a las escaleras para descender pero antes de hacerlo les apuntó con la varita mágica y Ginny desde su puerta observó como la madera adquiría la tonalidad y firmeza de una escalera nueva. Lo mismo sucedió cuando William señalo las polvorientas y viejas paredes del edificio que quedaron relucientes y limpias pero sin perder el estilo lúgubre que representaba sobre todo por aquellas paredes de color verde oscuro.

Ginny no se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía ya que, era una tarea que cada mañana se llevaba a cabo. A veces lo hacia ella, a veces él o cualquier otro que le tocara bajar primero por aquellas escaleras tan feas. Era extraño pero cada mañana tenían que camuflajear el edificio para que fuera un lugar más habitable al menos a la vista, pero misteriosamente y aunque habían intentado otras cosas, al término de la noche los hechizos desaparecían y volvía a ser una construcción en ruinas. Quizá y como decían los muggles, el viejo internado si estaba embrujado.

William bajó las escaleras y la pelirroja alcanzó a escuchar cómo le preguntaba a alguien más sobre el paradero de Walter, era solo cuestión de un par de horas más antes de que Rebeca se diera cuenta de su desaparición permanente.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió por un pasillo que estaba cubierto de más puertas iguales a las de ella y que albergaban en algunas de ellas a más jóvenes magos y brujas. Al llegar a una esquina doblo a la izquierda y a la mitad del pasillo vio a Valeria saliendo de su habitación con un vestido tan pequeño que al menos Ginny, solo usaría en tiempos soleados y no en plena temporada de lluvias.

-¿Qué hay? –saludó la niña de cabello castaño y rizado en lo que Ginny llegaba hasta ella y llamó a la puerta que tenía enfrente. –¡Brian, date prisa!

Brian apareció por la puerta asegurándose que su vestimenta oscura se viera perfecta

-¿A dónde vas Ginny?

-Al tercer piso. John y Cassie tienen problemas con unos niños como ustedes.

-No somos niños –rezongó Valeria y la cara de alegría que tenia se desvaneció –Y si lo somos, tu eres una vieja.

Brian rió disimuladamente y luego siguió a Ginny que prefirió ignorar el comentario.

-Pensé que irías a conocer a los nuevos.

-A eso voy. –se apresuró a decir la pelirroja y subió por otras escaleras que estaban a mitad del pasillo.

-Pero eso es en el segundo piso, no en el tercero. –Ginny se encogió de hombros. –¡Mira, ahí va Rebeca! –exclamo con entusiasmo y tanto él, como Valeria rebasaron a Ginny para llegar a ella quien iba acompañada por otras dos personas.

Ginny en cambio subió con calma, y se quedo ahí a contemplar la escena que parecía el retrato de una familia feliz… al menos hasta ese momento.

-Hola mis niños. –dijo Rebeca Bessat.

La mujer abrazó a Valeria e intentó despeinar el cabello de Brian pero el muchacho se hizo hacia atrás; nadie más que él podía tocar su cabello. Después, voltearon a ver a las otras dos personas que iban con Rebeca; un chico y una chica que eran desconocidos para ellos.

-Valeria, Brian. El es Chris Rumsfeld. –el aludido asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una especial sonrisa a Valeria. La joven bruja se ruborizó y no era para menos. Chris no era para nada feo; vestía vaqueros y una playera negra que se le veía muy bien. Tenía más o menos su misma edad, la piel tan blanca como la de ella y unos ojos castaños muy encantadores.

-¿Y este que es lo que hace? –cuestiono Brian con cara de desprecio y evaluándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Soy el mejor duelista que puedas conocer amigo. –le respondió Chris, levantando la frente y sintiéndose orgulloso de sus palabras. Brian rio a carcajadas y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Jajaja, no lo creo. Yo soy el mejor duelista que hay en este lugar.

-Y yo soy Mily Goldsbie, metamorfomaga –interrumpió la dulce voz de una joven alta y muy elegante, con el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño que enmarcaba un rostro angelical. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada brindaba a sus ojos miel un mayor brillo pero ni con eso lograba que una expresión fría se reflejara en ellos. –Es un placer pertenecer desde hoy a su familia.

-Vaya… Yo podría enseñarte el lugar –se apuntó Brian admirándola y ella rió.

-Soy algo grande para ti, pequeño. –aseguró Mily y prefirió dirigirse nuevamente a Rebeca para evitar observar la cara de decepción que estaba a punto de poner. –¿Dónde están los demás, cuando podremos conocer al grupo completo?

-¡ATRAPENLOS! –se oyó un grito desesperado desde el piso de arriba. Ginny que hasta ese momento continuaba al pie de las escaleras, subió corriendo con la varita en mano pero a la mitad de su camino se topo con una astuta adolescente de unos ojos grises como las nubes de una terrible tormenta que la empujó provocando que tropezara y cayera.

-¡Corre Nomak, corre! –exclamó la jovencita arrastrando consigo a un muchacho pelirrojo que no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás.

Ambos se pararon en seco cuando vieron a las cinco personas frente a ellos y quizá no habría forma de correr pero en eso el pelirrojo de nombre Nomak, les lanzó un hechizo que pareció golpear a todos en el estomago y chillaran de dolor. Nadie había visto venir el hechizo; simplemente sintieron aquel agudo dolor.

-¡No te detengas, sigue corriendo! –le urgio la joven bajando a toda velocidad sin detenerse a ver las caras de dolor que tenían todos.

-¡Atrápenlos! –gritó nuevamente una voz mucho más cercana. Se trataba de Cassie acompañada por John. Se detuvieron al ver a Ginny que se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe producido pero se alteraron cuando vieron a Rebeca en el suelo y frotándose el estomago.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –exclamó Rebeca poniéndose de pie y fulminando con sus negros ojos a Cassie y John que parecían muy apenados y dispuestos a seguir persiguiendo a los _fugitivos. _–No. Ni se les ocurra ir a perseguirlos, que no los van a alcanzar.

-Discúlpanos Rebeca, pero se nos fue de control la situación.

-Dije que Walter se haría cargo de arreglar el problema con esas criaturas, ¿Dónde está?

-William fue a buscarlo como tu pediste pero era necesario que alguien se hiciera cargo en lo que el llegaba. –señaló John –Nosotros no somos tan buenos en hechizos desmemorizantes como él y como sabemos que Ginny lo ha hecho antes la mandamos llamar para que nos ayudara.

-¿Para eso me llamaron? –pregunto la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

-La verdad Rebeca, es que hace mucho que no traías a niños tan problemáticos como estos. El muchacho ya estaba casi de nuestro lado sin necesidad de hechizarlo pero esa niña no cerraba la boca y empeoró todo. –comentó Cassie.

-Me siento ofendida, en verdad me siento ofendida. –dijo Rebeca con dramatismo. -¿Cómo es posible que rechazaran todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerles? Poder, sabiduría, una familia verdadera, una nueva vida llena de comodidades. Son muy malagradecidos.

Valeria la abrazó y la recién llegada Mily le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Ella aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Debimos ir corriendo tras ellos, yo los hubiera detenido con un solo movimiento de varita. –dijo Brian.

-No, yo los hubiera detenido. –añadió Chris desafiante.

-¡Cállense!–les ordenó Valeria.

-Ustedes no se preocupen por ello mis niños. Que los vamos a encontrar y sea como sea… formaran parte de esta bella familia. Recuerden que yo no acepto un _"No"_ por respuesta.


	18. CAPITULO 18 CONVERSACIONES OSCURAS

**CAPITULO 18 CONVERSACIONES OSCURAS**

Los Bessat apenas se estaban recuperando de la confusión por aquel escape tan inesperado cuando la voz de alguien subiendo las escaleras llamó su atención.

-¡Rebeca, Rebeca! –gritaba Will un poco agitado.

-¿Si?

El muchacho al ver a todos reunidos entrecerró los ojos tratando de evaluar la situación para finalmente dirigirse a la mujer rubia.

-Acabamos de ver a dos de los nuevos salir del edificio a toda prisa. Daba la impresión de que estaban huyendo.

Al fondo se escuchó la risita de Chris pero a nadie le parecía divertido lo que acababan de oir.

-Debieron detenerlos porque huyeron de verdad. –se apresuró a decir Valeria.

-¿De… de verdad? –pregunto Will dirigiéndose nuevamente a Rebeca; la persona en quien más confiaba. -¿Por qué harían eso si estar aquí es lo mejor del mundo?

-Porque Walter no estaba para detenerlos. ¿Dónde se metió ese hombre si sabía muy bien sus obligaciones para hoy? –argumento Cassie un poco indignada.

-William, ¿Encontraste a Walter? –preguntó Rebeca con extrema serenidad –Me gustaría obtener una explicación. No estuve ausente toda la noche para traerlos aquí y luego ver como dos muy buenos elementos escapaban cuando a él le correspondía relevarme.

-Pues… te tengo una muy mala noticia, Walter desapareció. Su habitación está vacía, y unas niñas vieron a su esposa salir muy sospechosa ayer por la tarde con su hija… -sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño pergamino y se lo entregó a la rubia. –Esta Andy me dijo que Anne le dio ese papel para que te lo diera hoy por la mañana. Nadie los ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Rebeca Bessat frunció el entrecejo y quito el sello del pergamino para ver lo que decía.

-Increíble –susurró y trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro pero a leguas se notaba que estaba muy enojada. –Walter también nos ha dejado.

Pasó la nota a John, quien era el más cercano a ella. Él leyó la nota y luego se la mostró a Ginny.

_¡Nunca, Rebeca! ¿Lo entiendes? _

_Nos vamos a donde no puedas encontrarnos, a un lugar donde tu locura no alcance a NUESTRA hija. _

_Abandonamos a la familia dispuestos a afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. _

_Atte. Walter y Anne Deyant. _

Ginny trato de mantenerse relajada porque ella había hablado con Walter la noche anterior y conocía un poco el porqué de sus planes, pero no le convenía decir nada. Era más fácil hacerse la desentendida.

Mily fue la primera que habló después de que aquel silencio.

-Rebeca… Chris y yo no entendemos nada de lo que están hablando, y como comprenderás, esta conversación se está volviendo un poco incomoda para nosotros.

Chris la fulminó con la mirada, a él le resultaba de lo más interesante y tenía ganas de leer la famosa _nota. _

-Lo sé mi querida Mily y siento que en su primer día estén escuchando cosas sin sentido cuando deberían estar disfrutando de su bienvenida. –le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le pidió a John que los acompañara a la sala donde algunos ya los estaban esperando. –Cassie, Brian, Vale y William; ustedes también deberían de acompañarlos.

-Yo también voy con ellos –se apuntó Ginny caminando detrás del grupo pero la mano de Rebeca se posó gentilmente sobre su hombro.

-Me temo que tu no iras con ellos, Ginny. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Eh… sí, claro. –murmuró la pelirroja mirando por última vez al grupo de brujas y magos. John se había vuelto para mirarla, a él también le hubiera gustado que ella los acompañara pero ante la voluntad de Rebeca, nadie se atrevía a renegar.

-Les encantará el lugar –decía Valeria a los recién llegados en un intento de mejorar el tenso ambiente que se había formado minutos atrás –En cuanto sepan exactamente todo lo que hacemos aquí lo pasaran en grande, no se arrepentirán. ¿Ya tienes habitación Chris?

-No…

-Hay una habitación libre junto a la mía, quizá quieras ocuparla. –la chica suspiró. –Es una lástima que no seas rubio. –concluyó y dieron vuelta en una esquina.

Brian y William estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar eso y su risa se vio amortiguada por el estruendo de un hechizo golpeando la pared.

-¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre los hechizos en los pasillos?! –grito Rebeca.

Nadie contesto pero Ginny pudo distinguir las risitas de John y Cassie alejarse.

-Amo a esos niños pero hay días en que me gustaría que maduraran más rápido. –la rubia expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta –Acompáñame Ginny.

Ambas bajaron los escalones y entraron por la puerta que estaba frente a ellas la cual las llevó a un increíble patio con luces artificiales que flotaban dando tanta luz al lugar como si fueran los mismísimos rayos del sol. Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Ginny porque el olor a pasto le recordaba mucho a su antiguo hogar. Había varias banquitas acomodadas en las intersecciones de los pasillos tapizados con piedras de rio. En una de las esquinas del fondo, se ubicaba una fuente que ofrecía un verdadero espectáculo de chorros de agua saltando, bailando y formando espirales muy hermosas.

Ese lugar había sido creación de Rebeca, y por lo que le habían contado a Ginny, era el lugar al que la rubia acudía cada que necesitaba meditar o relajarse por las cosas que no sucedían como ella lo esperaba. Podía ser relajante, pero Ginny en ese momento no se sentía relajada. Ella deseaba saber que era lo que Rebeca quería preguntarle o que quería hablar con ella. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Walter o con el _otro _tema que Ginny aun no quería discutir.

Rebeca se sentó al borde de la fuente y le indicó a la pelirroja que se sentara a su lado. Ella respiró hondo varias veces antes de decir algo.

-¿Sabes Ginny? No entiendo porque Walter me hizo esto. Era un tema que no estaba a discusión, él estaba comprometido con el bien de esta familia. Reclutar a la pequeña bajo mi tutela era algo fundamental. No me tiene para nada contenta lo que hizo y ahora tendré que buscarlo y hacerlo pagar por su traición. Eso no es divertido, pero las reglas son reglas. ¿No lo crees?

La pelirroja no supo que contestarle, la verdad era que le daba miedo cuando Rebeca hablaba de reglas. Más aun cuando nadie quiso decirle que había pasado con el chico que anteriormente ocupaba su habitación antes de que ella llegara a la familia. Walter quien en ese entonces aun le caía bien sólo había dicho: _"Rompió las reglas y por eso ya no está con nosotros"_ –pero lo había dicho en un tono tan lúgubre y sarcástico que no le gusto en absoluto.

-Y para terminar de arruinar esta bella mañana, se escaparon dos muchachos con mucho potencial. Ellos no me preocupan tanto, puedo encontrarlos de nuevo y dudo que sean capaces de contar lo que vieron o donde estuvieron. Nuestra residencia es un lugar seguro.

-Por supuesto… - contesto Ginny aunque por dentro pensaba _"Tan seguro que pude meter a Harry sin problemas" _

-Ahora con el abandono de Walter debo de cambiar algunos de mis objetivos… ¿Hablaste con Potter?

-¿Qué? –inconscientemente Ginny se hizo para atrás en cuanto escucho la pregunta.

-Después de la muerte de tu hermano, te pedí que le hicieras una oferta a Potter, ¿lo hiciste?

-Si…

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto con velocidad esperando igualmente una respuesta rápida.

-Anoche.

Ginny se sorprendió de sí misma, no tenía intención de revelarle esa información tan de pronto.

Rebeca sonrió.

-Tienes unas horas muy inadecuadas para hacer visitas, ¿lo sabías? –Ginny levantó el rostro sin entender lo que quería decirle. –Oh, sí, yo también andaba de visita cerca de la casita de los Potter. Me pregunto a donde lo habrás llevado para platicar.

-No creo que eso sea importante –le corto a la defensiva y afortunadamente Rebeca no se dio cuenta. O intento fingir no darse cuenta.

-No, no lo es. Me alegra que esa manía tuya por ocultar las cosas y decir mentiras se esté desvaneciendo un poco. Odio que los miembros de mi familia tengan secretos personales conmigo porque como te diste cuenta, puede traer consecuencias fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bien, que fue lo que te dijo Potter? –le insistió la mujer

-Él no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Obviamente no acepto el trato y no veo razón por la que hubiera aceptado. ¿Para qué quieres a la niña? ¿Y ese collar que tiene de especial?

Rebeca la miró a los ojos sin responderle inmediatamente. La sonrisa de su rostro aun no se borraba; era como si le divirtiera los gestos de la pelirroja al pronunciar sus exigencias.

-No creo que necesites saber esa información, al menos no por ahora.

-Pues dices que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros ¿no? Demuéstramelo Rebeca, demuestra que tú también sigues esas normas que tanto te empeñaste en crear. –exclamó poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a Rebeca que la observaba sin inmutarse en absoluto por sus palabras –Dime porque quieres ensañarte con la hija de Harry. Ya tienes a demasiados niños talentosos aquí.

-Mira Ginny… -empezó en un tono más severo, pero aparentemente tranquila. –No hagas que me canse de repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez, o tendré que recurrir al recurso que más odio. –continuo y muy disimuladamente se llevó una mano a los bolsillos donde tenía guardada su varita mágica.

Ginny palideció.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque escojo a niños y adolescentes magos que a adultos experimentados? –Rebeca suspiró como si estuviera recordando un bello pasaje. –Los niños son más manejables. Si a un pequeño le enseñas lo que necesita saber y lo haces feliz demostrándole que puede confiar en ti, en el futuro se comportará como quieres que se comporte. En cambio, con los adultos es más difícil que entiendan eso, porque vienen arrastrando consigo el pasado, un pasado que al llegar aquí no tiene porque existir. –hizo una pausa esperando que la pelirroja volviera a quejarse de algo pero no lo hizo. –Ginny, a mi no me importa tu pasado, no me importa que tu hermano haya muerto o que Harry Potter nunca te valorara como mujer. Tu pasado me es completamente indiferente. Es más, tu pasado y el de cualquier otro _me estorba _–añadió recalcando las últimas palabras.

-Estás loca…

–La vida no sería divertida sin un poco de locura. –le contestó.

Si algo le fastidiaba a Ginny de Rebeca era que nunca había algo que la molestara lo suficiente para verla enojada o más bien, nunca había algo que le quitara la sonrisa de los labios a pesar de que había razones de sobra para que explotara en contra de alguien

-Chris y Mily aceptaron renunciar a su pasado por las buenas, John también. Con Vale hubo problemas pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar. –continuo hablando como si se tratara de la conversación más normal del mundo –Así que tú decides Ginny; haces a un lado tus sentimentalismos por las buenas y nos dejas trabajar o te olvidas de tus recuerdos para siempre. –la mujer amplió mucho mas su sonrisa al ver la cara de la pelirroja. –Estoy segura de que no extrañarías tus recuerdos, al menos nadie los ha recordado hasta ahora y te serviría de experiencia para saber que sintió Vanessa cuando intentaste borrarle la memoria.

Un sonido llamó su atención y la puerta por la que habían entrado se abrió. Se trataba de una jovencita de baja estatura, con el cabello corto, oscuro y bastante liso. Sus incisivos de enfrente eran un poco más grandes que el resto y a su cara le daba la apariencia de un pequeño conejo. Se acercó (dando saltitos) llevando de la mano a un niño rubio y de unos cinco años de edad.

-¡Andy! –saludó Rebeca poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a ella.

-¡Mama! –exclamó el pequeño en cuanto la vio. Se soltó de la bruja y corrió a los brazos de la otra.

"_Mama" _pensó Ginny observando la escena. Esa era otra de las cosas a las cuales aun no se acostumbraba la pelirroja, que los más pequeños se dirigieran a Rebeca como si fuera su verdadera madre cuando en realidad no lo era. Ninguno, ni uno solo de todos los que vivían ahí eran hijos biológicos de Rebeca. Es más, Ginny dudaba mucho que la rubia hubiera tenido por lo menos un novio en su vida, una vida que estaba totalmente dedicada al cuidado y preparación de esos jóvenes magos que se criarían a su imagen y semejanza. _"Yo no quiero terminar así" _–reflexionó.

-Hola mi niño querido, mi pequeño Paul… ¿Por qué no están en la fiesta de bienvenida como los otros?

-Porque se salió de control y porque prefiero ser niñera que soportar algunas cosas que andan haciendo–respondió Andy -¿Sabías que en la madrugada Brian y Valeria convencieron a Cassie y John para que los acompañaran a _comprar_ –e hizo señal de comillas con los dedos –un poco de vino para recibir a los nuevos?

-¿Ah, sí?... ¡Qué bien! –fue el comentario de Rebeca y Andy al igual que Ginny se decepciono porque no se había molestado. –Mientras atiendan sus responsabilidades cuando deben de hacerlo, por mi no hay problema.

-Pues yo ya dije, prefiero andar cuidando a pequeñines que se porten tan bien como Paul que soportar el desastre que están armando.

-Ay Andy, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin tus habilidades como niñera… sin ti no hubiéramos identificado a muchos niños en potencia.

-Te recuerdo que deje que se escapara una. –dijo Andy con pesar.

-No te deprimas Andy, aun no es tarde para reparar los errores del pasado. He pensado mucho en algo y creo que es el mejor momento para que…

Ginny se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a dejar a las dos brujas con la conversación que solo ellas eran capaces de comprender y que a ella no le llamaba la atención en absoluto. Siempre hablaban de lo mismo: _un plan para esto, un plan para aquello. Que si ya habían encontrado un nuevo integrante o que cuando seria un nuevo ataque para divertirse. _Esa era una de las razones por las que era preferible marcharse pero la verdad es que tampoco le convenía quedarse a continuar la plática que había iniciado con Rebeca.

La mujer rubia la siguió con la mirada sin decirle nada pero manteniendo facciones pensativas en el rostro.

-Va a encerrarse como de costumbre en su habitación, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. –comentó Rebeca y regresó el niño a los brazos de la otra. –Vamos a la fiesta. Necesito comunicarles a todos algo muy importante.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron a un gran salón situado en el piso de arriba. Tal y como había previsto la muchacha, el ambiente era de una verdadera fiesta donde alguien se las había ingeniado para hechizar el techo y que de él emanara una hermosa lluvia de chispas de colores.

Algunos cuantos se habían subido a un escenario en el cual bailaban música que salía de quien sabe donde pero que Rebeca pudo identificar como el grupo de _"Las Brujas de McBeth"_. Todos se reían charlaban y hasta los más pequeños se divertían jugando y corriendo de un lado al otro...

-Su atención por favor –pidió la mujer con su tono de voz normal a pesar de situarse en medio de todo el ruido. Sorprendentemente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo como si ya estuvieran predispuestos a su voz. Esperaron a que ella subiera al escenario y les dijera lo que tenía que decir. Ella carraspeo un par de veces y hablo hasta que se formo un verdadero silencio sepulcral.

-¿Recuerdan que teníamos planeado un poco de diversión en el Callejón Diagon para estos días? –ella sabía perfectamente lo que le contestarían así que no se detuvo para que le contestaran –Pues bien, suspendo esa actividad.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la habitación pero sólo se quedo en eso, en un murmullo que Rebeca muy a sus adentros disfrutaba al máximo.

John se apresuró a donde estaba ella, parecía preocupado y no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Por qué quieres suspenderlo? Ya estaba todo planeado, me encargue de que todos estuvieran entusiasmados en esa fecha. Me tomó días organizarlo. ¡No puedes hacernos eso!

-Si puedo y lo sabes. –le contesto con una radiante y sarcástica sonrisa. –Estoy un poco… decepcionada por la huida de Walter, necesito desahogar mis penas… -John entrecerró los ojos sin comprender a que se refería. –Quiero un pez más grande y creo que el perfecto lugar para divertirse es el MM.

-¡No! –exclamó verdaderamente sorprendido. –¡Es una broma ¿verdad?! Es algo bastante arriesgado.

-Lo sé, pero quiero provocar a alguien. ¿Puedes con eso o le asigno la tarea a otro?

-No, no, claro que puedo… es sólo que creí que no tenías intenciones de meterte con ellos. –el muchacho estaba extasiado, aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba y los que estaban cerca de ellos se trataban de acercar más para oír aquella conversación tan secreta.

-Pues hoy estoy inspirada y deseosa de que cometamos locuras en… ¿te parece bien un mes, dos meses? ¿Puedes desarrollar buenas estrategias para que salgamos de ahí sin problemas en ese tiempo?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Genial… nos desarenos mínimo de un par de aurores. Eso si será divertido.

Brian había subido también al escenario y le pregunto a John que es lo que sucedía. Cuando él se lo explicó todo, el adolescente gritó de júbilo y luego exclamó con fuerza para que toda la familia (a excepción de Ginny) se enterara.

-¡ATACAREMOS AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA!

Solo tomaron unos cuantos segundos para que la noticia se asimilara entre todos los presentes. Unos gritaron de alegría, otros manifestaron su sorpresa preguntándole al más cercano que le repitiera lo escuchado pero al fin y al cabo todos estaban felices. Ese era hasta el momento el reto más grande que Rebeca les había impuesto y quizá, como ella decía:

Sería algo divertido.

Rebeca inspiró hondo feliz de cómo _su familia _había tomado la noticia. Se acercó a John y le dijo al oído:

-Quiero a Ginny al margen de todo esto, ¿lo entiendes? Anda demasiado susceptible estos días. Si no quiere participar no la obligues pero vigílala muy de cerca, que confíe mucho más en ti. Tú sabrás que hacer pero, no deseo que vaya a contarles a sus antiguos amigos de nuestros planes antes de llevarlos a cabo, será una sorpresita como todo lo que los Bessat hacemos.

John asintió con la cabeza y luego se unió a la celebración.


	19. CAPITULO 19 EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

CAPITULO 19 EL COMIENZO DEL FIN.

-Mel, por favor… necesitamos que nos prestes por unos días tu collar. –suplicó Vanessa por decimo octava ocasión sin tener resultados. –Podemos regalarte uno más bonito si quieres, todos los collares que desees con piedras que brillen mucho o del mismo color que ese, pero es importante.

-¿Puede tener chispas de chocolate?

Harry se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-Lo que quieras bebe.

El pequeño y angelical rostro de Melissa se llenó de indecisión que Vanessa aprovechó para acercarse a ella. Fue muy mala idea: cuando la niña se vio amenazada levantó la barrera de fuego que hasta ese momento ninguno de sus padres había podido cruzar.

-¡Es mío! –gritaba una y otra vez cada que intentaban razonar con ella para que se los devolviera pero si ellos estaban aferrados a algo, ella estaba mucho mas.

-Va a ser imposible quitárselo, al menos por ahora. –le susurró Harry

Obviamente quien ganó al final de aquella mañana, fue la pequeña Mel y no precisamente porque llegaran a un acuerdo amistoso entre padres e hija, sino que ella tenía una manera _ardiente _de hacerlos retroceder. Un poder que para apenas conocerlo, podía manejarlo bastante bien.

Aunque era necesario quitarle el collar ningún argumento era válido para ella, y luego después de resignarse, Harry y Vanessa tuvieron otra charla con su hija prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, y que jamás volverían a pedirle el collar con la condición de no andarlo mostrando a todo mundo y que si alguien más quería quitárselo no lo permitiera, ella no dejó de mirarlos con desconfianza por lo menos durante un mes hasta que poco a poco se fue olvidando el asunto. Sin embargo, en los momentos de descuido, como cuando la niña dormía, o cuando la peinaban, Vanessa muy disimuladamente intentó quitarle el collar pero nunca funcionó. Mel era demasiado astuta.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente, pero tanto Harry como Vanessa estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar. Sabían que Rebeca Bessat había jurado no detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería y el miedo latente de un día ser atacados en su propia casa en mitad de la noche eran pensamientos que no les permitían conciliar el sueño. Cualquier ruido los ponía en alerta aun cuando la casa estaba protegida con hechizos en contra de intrusos mágicos y detectores de enemigos potenciales. Nada ocurrió y por consiguiente, debían continuar con su vida _normal. _

Vanessa lo que más odiaba de que su pequeña tuviera ese extraño poder era que su capacidad para convencerlos por las malas también se había incrementado, a veces se ponía berrinchuda o amenazaba con quemar la casa y eso desesperaba a la chica de los ojos azul zafiro. Habían ido ante el retrato de Dumbledore para ver si él podía darles alguna pista o una solución pero ese retrato y el de los otros directores de Hogwarts estaban encantados con la noticia. _"Esas cosas pasan"_ –fue la respuesta del anciano. Incluso los miembros de la Orden del Fenix se vieron entre sorprendidos y entusiasmados de que entre el grupo tuvieran a una pequeña brujita especial.

-Es hija de dos excelentes y poderosos magos, era obvio que tenía que ser especial. –dijo la señora Weasley una tarde en que los tres habían ido de visita.

-Pues no me gusta que sea tan especial –respondió Vanessa con la mirada puesta en el jardín donde Mel estaba.

Aquel día, Melissa había estado demasiado contenta jugando con Teddy Lupin hasta que apareció Victoire Weasley quien después de un rato lloró y lloró porque misteriosamente en el lugar donde había dejado su cepillo favorito, sólo quedaron cenizas.

-Hija, debes aprender a comportarte, no puedes ir quemando todo lo que este a tu paso solo porque no te parecen las cosas. Si lo sigues haciendo te vamos a tener que castigar. –le recordaba Harry pero lograr que un niño haga caso omiso a ese tipo de impulsos era casi imposible…

Y todo empeoró cuando la niña descubrió que también podía aparecerse y desaparecerse a su antojo. Se escapaba de sus padres para evitar que la castigaran o la obligaran a hacer algo que no le parecía encerrándose en su habitación.

Los Potter iban a tener una tarea difícil al intentar criarla pero en algún momento su hija tenía que entender ¿no?

**31 DE OCTUBRE – CASA DE LOS POTTER – 12:00 PM **

-Hoy tampoco fuiste a trabajar. ¿No te aburres de consentirla? –dijo Vanessa con los brazos cruzados y recargada en una de las paredes al interior de la cocina.

Melissa estaba sentada en la barra toda llena de harina para hornear y Harry muy apurado sacando una tarta cumpliendo uno más de los caprichos de su hija.

-Ya casi no hay mortifagos que perseguir. Prefiero estar cuidando a nuestra bebe.

-Mejor di qué prefieres estarle cumpliendo cualquier cosa que te pide. La vas a mal acostumbrar y luego no te quejes cuando se quiera aprovechar de eso. Deberías estar allá afuera buscando a esa mujer.

Harry le sirvió un pedazo a Mel y se dirigió a Vanessa para platicar en voz más baja.

-Sabes que llevamos buscando información de esos Bessat y no encontramos nada, buscamos en todos los viejos edificios que hubieran servido de escuelas, orfanatos y cosas parecidas tratando de localizar algún rastro mágico y tampoco hay nada. Esa mujer no quiere que la encontremos y prefiero que sea de esa manera a tener que estarme cuidando la espalda. Quizá Ginny la convenció para que nos dejara en paz.

-Pues conozco a Ginny. No nos dejaran en paz.

-Si tanto te molesta que no hayamos encontrado a Rebeca, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y la buscamos juntos? ¡Ya casi no quieres salir de la casa!

-¡Uno de los dos debe cuidarla! –exclamo con los dientes apretados

Mel seguía la conversación desde la mesa, pasando la mirada de uno al otro de sus padres.

-Me pone de nervios que algo pueda sucederle a nuestra hija y no sólo por los Bessat. –continuo la bruja. – ¿Puedes ver mis ojeras? Me aterra pensar que alguna noche por accidente Melissa sea capaz de dañarse por ese poder que tiene. Estoy agotada, extraño aquellos días cuando lo peor que podía hacer era derramar su leche sobre la mesa. Tiene tres años Harry, no quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando tenga 15. –culminó dando un largo suspiro y volteó a donde su hija debería estar comiendo pero ya no estaba.

Ella sentía un escalofrío horrible cada que su hija desaparecía y luego tenía que andar gritando el nombre de su pequeña para averiguar en qué parte de la casa se había escondido pero en esa ocasión no hizo falta que gritara porque sintió unos bracitos rodeándole las piernas.

-Melissa Naydelin, te hemos dicho que no hagas eso –le reprendió Harry aunque no se escuchaba para nada severo.

-Mami, prometo ser niña buena y hacer lo que digas.

Vanessa dibujo una sonrisa ante sus palabras pero estaba segura de que era cuestión de un par de días para que su hija olvidara aquella promesa porque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Por lo menos seria una tarde tranquila

**31 DE OCTUBRE – CUARTEL DE LOS BESSAT 2:00PM. **

-¡Hoy es el gran día! –gritó Valeria abrazando a Mily de quien ya se había hecho muy buena amiga en los últimos tres meses. –Esta es la primera vez que tú y Chris van a participar con nosotros, se lo pasaran genial.

-Aun falta tiempo para eso… ¿Es necesario que me emocione tanto? –comentó con sarcasmo sentada en el borde de la cama de la castaña que tenía enfrente.

-No seas aguafiestas, además el tiempo se pasa rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que harán con Ginny si no irá con nosotros? Creo que fue difícil para todos guardar el secreto de lo que pensábamos hacer hoy

-Eso es asunto de John y Rebeca. –le respondió admirándose en el espejo tratando de decidirse por un atuendo. –Ginny tiene conocidos en el Ministerio y como aun no puede separarse de sus lazos podría arruinarnos la diversión.

-Separarse del pasado no es sencillo –razonó Mily jugando con unos mechones de cabello.

-Llevo cerca de cuatro años con Rebeca. No sé qué decirte sobre eso. El recuerdo de mi antigua familia es casi nulo pero no me importa porque lo que he vivido aquí no se compara con cualquier otra cosa… ¿Qué opinas, falda o jeans?

-Vamos a estar en mucho movimiento así que tú decides.

-Está bien, me pondré la falda.

Y ahí termino la conversación. A nadie de la familia Bessat le gustaba hablar mucho de sus vidas pasadas (claro, si es que podían recordar algo de ellas). _"El pasado es irrelevante" _era algo que Rebeca nunca se cansaba de repetirles y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella porque hasta ese momento ninguno le llevaba la contraria…

Al otro lado del pasillo y en otra habitación, se encontraba la pelirroja teniendo una simpática charla con John.

-Gracias John, al parecer tu eres el único que entiende como me siento aquí, para mi esta nueva vida es de lo más extraña y no logro acostumbrarme a los cambios.

El joven de cabello largo y alborotado le sonrió y tomó su mano para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Yo se que te acostumbraras, y será mejor que lo hagas pronto porque Rebeca amenazó con lo que ya sabes si no lo haces pronto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no quiero perder mis recuerdos si son lo único que queda de mi familia y amigos.

-Ahora somos tu familia Ginny y puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Confío en ti –dijo la muchacha y un rubor recorrió sus mejillas.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber porque todo mundo anda tan misterioso, desde hace tiempo parece que estuvieran planeando algo.

-Pues no sé de qué me hablas –le respondió poniéndose tenso. Él por supuesto que sabía que tramaban, por algo Rebeca lo había nombrado el organizador oficial del ataque. –Yo todo lo veo normal… -miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. –Es hora de irme Ginny hay cosas que hacer como por ejemplo, ir a entrenar a los nuevos.

-¿Podría ir contigo? Es que cuando no tengo nada que hacer me aburro y también para conocer tu poder, nunca he sabido que es lo que haces.

John se rió de forma nerviosa y se puso de pie para marcharse.

-En otra ocasión Ginny, mejor quédate aquí, mas tarde vendré a hacerte compañía.

-De acuerdo.

John se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ginny se quedo sentada en la silla escuchando el sonido de los zapatos de John recorrer el pasillo por alrededor de unos segundos y después se dirigió a la otra pieza de la habitación donde se encontraba la cama y diversas pertenencias personales. Miró con nostalgia a través de la ventana, era una tarde fría y nublada en aquella parte de la ciudad pero su nostalgia se debía a que cada que miraba por ahí recordaba el día que Harry había estado ahí y escapado por esa misma ventana. Era una lástima que Rebeca desde la vez que un par de muchachos escaparon, la seguridad del edificio se había incrementado y por tanto escapar ya no era tan fácil (aunque tampoco tenía muchas alternativas de escape), si Harry se había ido es porque entre ellos ya no existía nada más que decir y él ya conocía la advertencia y eso era más que suficiente. Confiaba en que se mantendría a salvo y hubiera seguido sus consejos.

En ese momento de divagación de pensamientos, Ginny se vio rodeada por unas manos que la abrazaron con fuerza impidiéndole el movimiento. Un quejido escapó de sus labios y cuando intentó voltear la cabeza para reconocer al culpable, su cuerpo se estremeció y las rodillas se le doblaron, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y su atacante lo que hizo fue llevarla hasta la cama acostándola y retirando con cuidado los cabellos de su rostro que daba la apariencia de alguien durmiendo plácidamente.

-Perdón Ginny, no quería hacerlo pero es necesario. Es una lástima que conocieras mi poder de esta manera. –susurró la voz de John.

Y es que el muchacho sólo había salido de la habitación para aparentar que en realidad se había marchado pero lo que en realidad planeaba hacer era regresar y dejar a la pelirroja inconsciente. Su poder era muy similar al hechizo durmiente con la diferencia de que no se necesitaba de un contra hechizo para que despertaran, sólo sería cuestión de veinticuatro horas para que volviera a la normalidad y lo mejor de todo, sin recordar lo que había sucedido un minuto antes de ser atacada.

John respiró hondo observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Rebeca le había pedido que dejara fuera de su actividad a Ginny pero no había sido hasta un par de días antes que le explicó exactamente lo que deseaba para ella. Sólo eso les garantizaba no cometer errores y Ginny no tenía porque enterarse de lo que pasara.

Cuando ella despertara y se cuestionaría para saber lo ocurrido pero ahí estaría John para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y de lo más normal, cansancio o un leve desmayo… Ya tendría tiempo de inventarse una buena historia, pero no iba a ser complicado… la mayoría de los Bessat estaban acostumbrados a mentir (aunque sin dejar de lado la regla numero 1: _"Nunca mentirle a Rebeca"_)y lo mejor de todo es que nadie era capaz de descubrirlos gracias a las lecciones de oclumancia que les daba el pequeño joven de cabello crespo llamado William Bessat; si, Will era de los pocos que llevaban el apellido de Rebeca gracias a estar con ella desde tiempos tan remotos como su nacimiento. La historia oficial de William (o al menos la que Rebeca contó el día que hizo preguntas) era muy simple: su madre había muerto al nacer y su padre un muggle incapaz de lidiar con un hijo mago, lo había dejado abandonado en una acera cuando Rebeca llegó al rescate y listo, punto final.

John besó la frente de Ginny y salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Aun había pendientes que arreglar. Subió hasta el segundo piso, entró en una gran sala donde encontró a Rebeca junto con otros de sus compañeros que ya se mostraban un poco ansiosos por su gran acontecimiento.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Rebeca al verlo entrar aunque sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Ginny ya está fuera del asunto.

-Me parece perfecto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Brian y Chris? Ya deberían estar aquí.

-Yo los vi hace como media hora… dijeron que iban a tener un duelo en el piso de arriba. –le contesto William.

Rebeca salió de la sala para ir a donde Will le había indicado. No fue difícil encontrar la habitación en la que estaban pues los sonidos de hechizos y encantamientos golpeando la pared se escuchaban desde mucho antes de abrir la puerta. La mujer sacó la varita mágica y cuando entró se tuvo que hacer a un lado para evitar que uno de esos hechizos la golpeara.

-Chris, Brian, ya es suficiente… -dijo la mujer con voz aun tranquila.

Los jóvenes no se detuvieron y continuaron lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro. La verdad, eran bastante buenos y tenían agiles movimientos para repeler sus hechizos.

-¡Levicorpus! –rugió desde la entrada y tras una exclamación, ambos quedaron colgando boca abajo. -¿Qué creen que hacen?

-Ups… -murmuró Brian y se echo a reír. –Chris fue el de la idea, así que no te molestes conmigo.

-Sólo estamos practicando ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –se defendió Chris.

-No seas mentiroso, lo que querías era demostrar que eres mejor en duelos que yo, pero ya te dije que contra mí no puede nadie.

Ambos se miraron con mala cara.

-Más les vale que dejen de estar actuando como bebes. Tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy y no quiero que queden fuera por culpa de andar jugando al adolescente poderoso.

Rebeca hizo un movimiento de varita y ambos cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo. Se dio la media vuelta y añadió:

-Los quiero ver en el salón en cinco minutos, Cassie no tarda en volver

-¿A dónde fue Cass? –pregunto Brian con curiosidad.

-A trabajar por supuesto… como si no lo supieras…

**31 DE OCTUBRE –EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA 2:30 PM**

-¡Ay Cass, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? –dijo Hermione desde su escritorio a la pelirroja de ojos celestes que estaba de pie frente a ella. –Creo que darte el empleo fue una de nuestras mejores decisiones.

-Me halaga señorita Granger –contesto la joven bruja –Pero es que me gusta mi trabajo. Nunca pensé que estar en el departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas fuera tan interesante.

-Pues ya lo ves que sí.

-Aun recuerdo las pérdidas que me di en el Ministerio durante mis primeros días hace como… ¿un mes?

-Sí, pero como te dije, a todos les pasa. Es un lugar muy grande.

-Afortunadamente me proporcionaron unos mapas para no perderme –la joven le dio la espalda a Hermione y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras metía unos papeles dentro de un archivero.

Un mes atrás, habían planeado que la joven se infiltrara en el Ministerio para obtener más información y también para conocer los puntos débiles y de escape dentro del edificio así como la vida de algunos empleados. La actuación de Cass de "La chica nueva y perdida" había resultado a la perfección. Ahora sabia donde se concentraban todos los aurores (en la segunda planta) y también que era necesario tener unas fichas para poder entrar al Ministerio con la calidad de trabajador, algo que les serviría de mucho ya que entrar todos los Bessat por el viejo cubículo telefónico habría llamado mucho la atención.

-¿Entonces ya te vas?

-¿Cómo? –murmuró Cass sin comprender mucho, o al menos eso era lo que aparentó.

-No me digas que ya se te olvido el permiso que nos solicitaste para ausentarte lo que resta del fin de semana.

-Ah, es muy cierto –contestó con una risita y mirando un reloj de pared. –Mi tren sale en una hora. Creo que pasaré una noche de brujas genial en casa de mis abuelos.

Unos abuelos que no existían.

-Pues vete ya… o lo vas a perder.

-¿Segura que ya no me va a necesitar? –pregunto con indecisión y al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Completamente segura. La mayoría se irá a casa temprano por Halloween.

-Está bien, ¡Hasta el lunes señorita Granger! –se despidió Cass con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

-Sí, que te diviertas.

-Claro que me voy a divertir –dijo la muchacha entre dientes sin que nadie pudiera escucharla. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta los ascensores y tomó el primero que la llevara del cuarto piso hasta el atrio.

Un minuto después, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nadie bajó. Cass había desaparecido.

**CUARTEL DE LOS BESSAT 2:40 PM **

-¿Nadie ha visto a Andy? –pregunto Rebeca que estaba sobre una plataforma escudriñando con los ojos a todos los presentes que participarían en el ataque del ministerio –Ya debería estar aquí.

Los jóvenes magos y brujas se miraron unos a otros pero nadie le dio alguna respuesta positiva.

-¡Ey! Ya llego por quien lloraban –exclamó alguien desde la puerta que corrió a lo largo del salón hasta llegar a Rebeca. -¿Cómo me veo?

-Extraordinaria y patéticamente como una muggle cualquiera. –señaló Rebeca a Andy que estaba en posición de niña buena.

La muchacha de cabello castaño y corto vestía una playera con estampados, tenis y jeans. Por la sonrisa de su rostro era imposible no hacer la comparación de ella con un ratón sobre todo por su pequeña estatura y por la forma en que sus incisivos de enfrente se asomaban por entre los labios.

-¿Verdad que si? La ropa de los muggles siempre me ha parecido muy cómoda, me gusta.

-No empieces a divagar Andy –le reprendió. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hoy… ¿Es necesario que te lo repita?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Las instrucciones son muy claras y sencillas, de verdad chicos que lamento tener el trabajo más sencillo de todos.

-Ni te disculpes Andy –le interrumpió Mily que junto con Vale se habían unido a los demás. –Sencillo es sinónimo de aburrido.

-Mínimo yo no corro el riesgo de ser atrapada por los aurores en el ministerio.

-Mis niños… ya basta por favor. ¿Por qué les da por discutir cuando menos deben hacerlo? Somos un equipo y por tanto debemos estar bien entre nosotros para que nada nos falle. ¿De acuerdo? –todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de la rubia que se dirigió nuevamente a Andy. –No tienes porque alcanzarnos al ministerio tú simplemente…

-Ya se, ya se. –Andy levantó la mano impidiendo que Rebeca continuara hablando. –Mi único trabajo es ir, tomar lo que necesito y volver aquí.

-Perfecto… y que no se te olvide bloquear tus poderes para que de verdad parezcas muggle y no ser detectada.

-Rebeca… -empezó a hablar Andy un poco irritada de que le recordara las cosas. –He hecho esto muchas veces y nunca te he fallado… No pienso hacerlo esta vez.

La puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Cassie aun con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Hola gente! –saludó sin dirigirse a alguien en especial. –Todo marcha de maravilla en el Ministerio; será sencillo, no hay tanta gente y creo que debes saber que Potter no fue a trabajar… otra vez.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Cassie. –se apresuró John a decir –No te preocupes que contábamos perfectamente con eso.

-Si Cassie volvió ¿podemos ir a divertirnos ya? Estoy ansioso. –se escuchó la voz de Chris.

-Claro, ya es hora de actuar y todo el mundo ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Si necesitan ayuda de alguien también saben que deben hacer y recuerden por favor que por nada del mundo pueden dejar que se vean sus rostros. No quiero ver sus retratos con letreros de "Se busca" pegados por la ciudad…-indicó Rebeca poniéndose sobre la cabeza la capucha de su capa color morado. Todos tenían una igual a la de ella y la imitaron. –Y tampoco se les olvide que decir su nombre en voz demasiado alta está prohibido. Si se inicia una investigación sobre sus identidades sería bastante peligroso. Estén atentos mis niños, confió en ustedes.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando y por las escaleras fueron desfilando entre veinte y treinta magos y brujas encapuchados mientras que John, Cassie y Andy se quedaron un poco rezagados.

-Andy, deberás esperar la señal para que hagas lo que debes –empezó John y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó mezclándose entre los otros y tomar el rumbo que estaba destinado para ella.

**CASA DE LOS POTTER – 3:00 PM **

Tal y como había predicho Vanessa, tenían una tarde bastante normal. Harry ya se había dejado de preparar tartas, Melissa estaba en la sala dibujando y Kreacher seguía recluido en Hogwarts porque decía que prefería estar ahí de cocinero que estar soportando las ordenes de Vanessa y de la niña pero no todo podía ser perfecto y mucho menos perfecto con todo lo que sucedió después…

De la chimenea salieron chispas verdes y Melissa del susto se fue a esconder atrás de un sofá para que no le pasara nada al ver como alguien se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra.

Se trataba de Ron que con trabajo se puso de pie sin dejar de sujetar su brazo derecho por el cual emanaba sangre.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó el ojiverde saltando el sofá para ir a auxiliar a su amigo.

-Rápido Harry, tienen que venir a ayudarnos. Están atacando al Ministerio de Magia… -Harry rompió un trozo de su pantalón y con él hizo un moño alrededor del brazo de su amigo para que la sangre dejara de salir. –Es increíble que justo estos días que fui al ministerio pasen estas cosas. Me hubiera quedado haciéndole compañía a George en la tienda.

-¿Exactamente quienes los atacaron?… ¿mortifagos? ¿O esos mocosos de los Bessat?

-No creo que sean mortifagos, … pero tampoco estoy seguro de que sean los Bessat porque están actuando muy diferente a cuando nos atacaron en… en la cascada. –Ron hizo una mueca de dolor la intentar mover el brazo pero su estado no era crítico, aunque bien su mueca pudo ser al recordar la muerte de Fred –Me refiero a que los que nos están atacando parecen saber lo que hacen y fue verdaderamente terrible porque de repente aparecieron por todas partes y lanzando hechizos en un lugar que yo había visto antes y que jure no haber visto a nadie, fue tan extraño…

-¿Y Hermione? –pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga.

-Obviamente esta allá peleando y arreglándoselas sin los aurores. –Harry y Vanessa levantaron una ceja al oírlo y el prosiguió para que le entendieran. –De verdad es extraño lo que sucede en el Ministerio. La mayoría de los aurores quedaron encerrados en su departamento del segundo piso. Seguimos siendo más que ellos aunque no estén todos los aurores pero son poderosos por eso tienen que venir pronto a ayudarnos.

Ron se encaminó nuevamente a la chimenea, Harry lo siguió pero Vanessa no se movio de donde estaba teniendo a Melissa agarrada de su blusa aun confundida por ver a Ron alterado y con la terrible mancha roja en su brazo.

-Vamos amor –le llamó Harry.

Ella se negó.

-Yo me quedo, debo cuidar a nuestra hija.

-¿Por qué no la llevas con mamá? –sugirió el pelirrojo –Ella podrá cuidarla pero ¡Vámonos ya!

-De acuerdo, váyanse ustedes y en un momento los alcanzo.

Los dos amigos aceptaron su propuesta no sin antes hacerle prometer que de verdad iría y se fueron por la chimenea.

-Quédate aquí Mel, voy por unas cosas y vuelvo. –pidio Vanessa y subió rápidamente a la habitación de su hija para meter en una mochila algunas cosas de la niña con las cuales necesitaba viajar y estar contenta: un suéter, otra muda de ropa por si era necesario, su peluche favorito con forma de hipogrifo…

-¿Qué haces mami? –pregunto Melissa que ya estaba arriba de su cama.

Vanessa salto del susto.

-Te dije que te quedaras abajo… ¿Por qué no me obedeces? –le pasó encima otro suéter y la tomó de la mano para descender las escaleras.

Entró a la cocina buscando algo de comer y retrasando lo más posible su partida porque no le apetecía dejar a su hija con los Weasley sobre todo sabiendo que Ginny y todos sus amigos conocían ese lugar tan bien como conocían su casa, con la diferencia de que la Madriguera tenía menos protecciones mágicas.

¿Y si todo era un plan para que hiciera eso? ¿Que no quedara otra opción más que dejarla en la Madriguera y distraerlos a ellos en el ministerio? Ya había dejado a Mel al cuidado de alguien en una ocasión y la experiencia era estremecedora al recordar lo sucedido. Su casa era más segura que ningún otro lado pero no podía irse y dejar a la niña ahí porque la preocupación de que se hiciera daño llegaba a su mente y tampoco podía quedarse ahí esperando noticias del ministerio. Se consideraría una cobarde si abandonaba a Harry en medio del trabajo sucio por no mencionar que ya estaba deseosa de la exquisita adrenalina de estar en batalla.

Vanessa suspiro hondo cargando a Melissa y dándole un beso en la mejilla convencida de que su única opción era la Madriguera. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la chimenea cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Entrecerró los ojos y se aferró más a su hija tratando de escudriñar quien era por los mosaicos de la ventana. Era difícil ver hacia fuera pero aun así distinguió a una persona.

No le dio importancia y siguió con su camino a la chimenea, quien fuera tenía que esperar a otra ocasión.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta con más insistencia.

-¡Señora Miranda! –exclamó una voz familiar para Vanessa. La habían llamado de una forma que nadie la llamaba desde sus tiempos sin memoria. –Ehh… solo venia a saludarla.

La mujer de los ojos azul zafiro bajó a Mel de sus brazos y se acerco a abrir con cautela la puerta, al fin y al cabo, no importaría mucho que se demorara algunos minutos más. Bueno, si importaban pero seguía en el intento de buscar otra solución a su problema de dejar a Mel en manos de los Weasley.

Se asomo sólo lo necesario para ver a la figura que tenía enfrente y al cerciorarse de que no había peligro la expresión de su rostro se relajó.

-Hola señora, ¿se acuerda de mi?

"_Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti" –_pensó Vanessa –"_Tu eres la pobre chica que tuvo que soportar a mi hija durante un par de semanas y que no aguantó más a causa de los fantasmas" _

-Hola Andy, claro que me acuerdo de ti. –saludó al fin Vanessa a la chica castaña, de jeans y que tenía una inconfundible cara de _ratón_ capaz de distinguirse a distancia –Pero no entiendo que haces aquí hace más de un año pensé que no querías saber nada de nada sobre nosotros.

-Sí, bueno… Sucede que después de muchas visitas al psicólogo descubrimos que todo era parte de mi imaginación. –aseguró.

_Genial, mi hija si la volvió loca –_pensó Vanessa de nuevo

-Tenía ganas de saludarlas y quería saber que tanto ha crecido la pequeña Mel. –continuo sin prestarle atención a la cara de Vanessa y ladeando la cabeza para tratar de ver a la niña en alguna parte. -¡Oh! ¿Va a salir? –cuestionó al percatarse de la mochila que cargaba Vane.

-Tengo que llevar a Mel con unos familiares.

-¿Para que la cuiden? Podría cuidarla yo si quiere y no me vendría mal porque últimamente no he conseguido trabajo –Vanessa la observo balancearse sobre sus pies nerviosamente –Ya sabe, como en los viejos tiempos…

Vanessa meditó la respuesta un momento mientras Mel hacia intentos por colarse y ver más allá de la puerta. La idea no era mala o no tan mala porque en primer lugar lograría que Mel permaneciera en el lugar más seguro para ella, un lugar impenetrable de magia oscura y de cualquier otra que tanto ella como Harry no quisieran admitir; prueba de ello era que hasta el momento los Bessat no hubieran hecho nada (el que ella se pusiera paranoica era otro asunto) y también las pruebas de ataque que habían hecho a media noche para que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta. La protección era perfecta y hasta ayudaría a proteger a una muggle indefensa por lo menos durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera.

Quizá el único problema sería la propia Melissa porque seguramente buscaría la manera de volver a ahuyentar a la muchacha.

-Pasa. –pidió Vanessa abriendo la puerta y poniendo mucha atención en lo que sucediera cuando Andy cruzara el portal con la barrera mágica y no pasó absolutamente nada. La chica hasta saludó a Mel agitando una mano pero la niña no pareció muy contenta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podre cuidarla?

-Dame un minuto.

Vanessa seguía perdiendo el tiempo y eso no era nada bueno. Tomó a Melissa y la condujo a la cocina para tener una pequeña charla con ella.

-¿Quieres que te cuide Andy?

-No, tu

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo que ir con papi para castigar niños malos. No podre cuidarte. ¿Puedo dejarte con Andy sin que hagas magia, lances fuego o te desaparezcas sin razón?

-Si –contesto no muy convencida.

-Perfecto, pero por favor y recuerda que me lo prometiste ¿eh?... ¿recuerdas que me prometiste bebe?

-Que me iba a portar bien –murmuró como si se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-Exacto, eso me dijiste y quiero que lo cumplas ¿de acuerdo?

-Aja.

-Mira, entre más pronto me vaya, mas pronto regresaremos papi y yo y no tendrás que soportar a Andy.

Y en verdad necesitaba irse pronto porque el tiempo era un factor importante ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la casa? ¿Cómo se las estarían arreglando en el ministerio sin ella?

Salieron de la cocina y vieron a Andy que ya se había puesto cómoda en la sala y tarareando una canción que jovencitas de la edad de Andy escuchaban. Rayos, poco a poco Vanessa se estaba haciendo vieja.

-Andy, cuidaras a Mel, espero que sólo sean un par de horas

-¡Qué bien! –exclamo de alegría

-Sólo hay una regla que cumplir: No quiero que salgan de la casa mientras volvemos mi esposo y yo.

-Como quiera.

-Muy bien, Mel me prometió portarse bien así que espero no exista problema alguno y yo ya me voy que se me hace tarde.

Besó en la frente a su hija y le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia que su hija comprendió. Después, justo cuando pensaba en entrar a la chimenea para desaparecerse, recordó que no podía hacer eso con Andy frente a ella. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y salió por la puerta a sabiendas que debía encontrar un lugar despejado y aparecer lo más cerca del ministerio posible… Eso equivalía a más tiempo perdido.

Caminó por la calle a paso rápido buscando un buen callejón y se maldijo por no llevar otra prenda de vestir sobre la blusa porque en verdad que hacia frio, por lo mismo la calle estaba desierta pero en la noche se abarrotaría de niños pidiendo dulces por Halloween. Ellos nunca abrían la puerta así que ni de qué preocuparse.

Un minuto después y cuando se disponía a meterse en un callejón para desaparecer, hubo un estallido a sus espaldas. Por inercia giró sobre sus talones para ver la procedencia de la explosión que quizá no hubiera tomado en cuenta de no ser porque la explosión era proveniente de su casa y lo más grave de todo… ¡Mel estaba dentro!

Intentó gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, correr desesperada a su casa y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando. A cada paso que daba su miedo aumentaba porque le asustaba lo que pudiera sucederle a Mel.

Una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba cumpliendo y si algo malo le pasaba a Mel se culparía por siempre.

Al fin arribó a la casa y abrió la puerta de golpe, al instante humo negro le nublo la vista pero aun así avanzó por la estancia sacando su varita mágica para tratar de apagar el fuego o minimo intentar hacerlo.

-¡MEL! –gritó a voz de cuello sintiendo como el humo le resecaba la garganta -¡MEL, MEL!

Nadie le contestaba y su preocupación aumentó. ¿Dónde estaba su bebe? ¿Dónde estaba la niñera? ¿Y qué demonios había sucedido para que en dos minutos todo estuviera de cabeza?

-¡MEL, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Se adentro a la casa e inmediatamente empezó a sudar al tiempo que encontraba las marcas causantes de la explosión y del fuego que la rodeaba. La cocina era la que no tenía salvación alguna y de la cual estaba escapándose la mayor cantidad de humo y de ahí era fácil seguir mas marcas de fuego. La ventana, la mismísima puerta, la otra ventana, algo arriba de la chimenea y así formando un circulo por toda la sala y que culminaba a mitad de las escaleras.

Vanessa se precipito a las escaleras no sin antes lanzar algunos aguamenti a lo poco salvable de la sala, entre más tiempo se mantuviera en pie la casa mucho mejor. De repente sintió un tirón en la espalda y se vio tirada en el suelo pero ¿Por qué?

A continuación vio una sombra siguiendo el mismo curso que ella y con un movimiento ágil la tomó del tobillo para que tropezara sobre los escalones.

Era Andy.

Pero había algo muy diferente de la Andy que había visto antes a la que la miraba ahora. Podía estar llena de hollín y muy despeinada pero sus ojos no dejaban de demostrar furia y desprecio hacia Vanessa y la dulce cara de ratón había desaparecido por completo, pero ahí no terminaba la lista de diferencias, lo que completaba el cuadro y que dejo a Vanessa estupefacta fue la varita mágica que Andy empuñaba como una profesional.

-Pero que…

Andy sonrió maléficamente arrastrándose en las escaleras para continuar subiendo y aprovechar el aturdimiento de Vanessa que no duró demasiado.

-¡Tu eres una maldita bruja! –exclamó Vanessa al verlo todo más claro y lanzándole un hechizo a Andy que la hizo tropezar de nuevo y que descendiera algunos escalones. -¡Imposible, tu… tu eres una muggle!

-Claro que es posible –le contesto recuperando el paso –Y más si te enfrentas a una bruja que es capaz de borrar todo su rastro mágico. En un momento soy bruja y al otro soy una linda muggle en busca de trabajo como niñera… ¿Y adivina que _"Vanessa"?_, oh si, conozco tu verdadero nombre… _¡Incarcerus!_ –falló –Tu hija no será la primera que robe de una casa llena de conjuros mágicos.

-Trabajas para ella ¿no es así?

-Si te refieres a Rebeca Bessat, creo que si hablamos de la misma persona. Ella te manda sus saludos.

-¡Malditos! Sabía que ustedes estaban detrás de todo.

Andy se carcajeo.

-Deberías ir a Ministerio, allá se lo están pasando de maravilla.

-¡Mami! –gritó Mel desde lo alto de la escalera alegrándose de ver a Vanessa pero en cuanto vio a Andy retrocedió.

-¡Quédate donde estas Mel! –le ordenó. –Quédate a salvo, lejos del fuego.

Las llamas a lado de ella se incrementaron, la cocina ya estaba casi desaparecida y ahora continuaban ellas.

-De todos modos me llevare a tu hija muy lejos. Yo soy una niñera mágica profesional que podría cuidar de ella mucho mejor de lo que tú lo haces. ¡Sólo mírala! Acaba de explotar sus poderes y ustedes no son capaces de ayudarle a controlarlos.

-No necesitamos ayuda de nadie para que eduquemos a mi hija. No te la llevaras a ninguna parte.

-Ya lo veremos…

Andy le lanzó una serie de hechizos a Vanessa quien no pudo detenerlos con un simple Protego, logrando así que se alejara de las escaleras y tuviera más paso libre.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus! _–gritó Vanessa alegrándose de que se escuchara un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba, la había derribado.

El calor se hizo insoportable y ya era imposible tratar de usar el aguamenti porque apenas saliendo el agua de la varita esta se evaporaba. Subió las escaleras y para asegurarse de que la bruja no se librara tan fácil del encantamiento le lanzó un Incarcerus.

-¡Melissa, ábreme la puerta! –pidió Vanessa golpeando la única habitación que estaba cerrada y sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a la mujer tirada en el pasillo y a donde iniciaban las escaleras en donde el reflejo amarillo y anaranjado de las llamas se iba intensificando. -¡Melissa, rápido!

La puerta se abrió y Vanessa sólo la observo correr de nuevo a un rincón con su mochilita sobre la espalda. De no haber sido por la situación en la que estaban. Vanessa se hubiera reído de lo graciosa que se veía.

-Tenemos que irnos mi amor, ¡Rápido, saca tu baúl, rápido, rápido!

Mel obedeció a su madre sin decir nada, se metió debajo de la cama y lo sacó. Luego Vanessa hizo un movimiento de varita y todas las cosas a su paso se metieron en el baúl que a duras penas se cerró.

-¡Ella quería mi collar mami, lo quería y no se lo di!

-Si chiquita, está bien que no se lo hayas dado. –ahora Vanessa comprendía la razón del fuego.

Ella arrastro a su hija hasta la siguiente habitación e hizo lo mismo que con las cosas de Mel, dando como resultado dos baúles llenos de cosas de ella y de Harry.

Fuera de la habitación se escucharon las maldiciones de Andy hacia Vanessa y Mel se asomó para verla retorcerse en el pasillo

-¡Aléjate de ella Mel!

Mel no le hizo caso y Vanessa se preocupo cuando salió de su límite de visión. Amontono todos los baules en un mismo sitio y regreso a donde su hija.

Vanessa soltó una exclamación cuando vio a Andy mucho más cerca de la habitación que ellas estaban retorciéndose como gusano entre las cuerdas pero su exclamación fue de pánico cuando vio a Melissa con sus manitas extendidas al frente y al centro de ellas una gran bola de fuego que ya alcanzaba el tamaño de una bola de boliche.

-Tu hija quiere matarme, ¿y aun así… crees que no merece… pertenecer al clan Bessat? –tartamudeo Andy temerosa y sin perder de vista al fuego.

-Melissa… ¡No!

Pero ya era tarde, Melissa acababa de dejar caer la bola de fuego directo a la cara de la otra bruja que grito de manera desgarradora. Vanessa cargó a Melissa en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación para alejarla de la escena. Ella no tenia porque ver una muerte con sus apenas 3 años de edad.

-¿Hice algo malo? –pregunto Mel con voz inocente pero Vanessa no supo que contestar, estaba en shock y apenas tratando de asimilar lo que su hija acababa de hacer… Si las cosas seguían asi, ella se convertiría en un monstruo.

-Tómame de la mano, Mel, nos vamos a un lugar seguro.

La niña obedeció mirando el humo gris y oliendo su primera pequeña victoria. Vanessa como pudo agarró los tres baúles, a su hija y desaparecieron juntas.


	20. CAPITULO 20 EL ATAQUE

CAPITULO 20 EL ATAQUE

**LONDRES – 31 DE OCTUBRE – 02:50 PM **

En un callejón frio y solo apareció un grupo de diez magos todos ataviados con largas capas en color purpura y con capuchas que les impedían mostrar sus verdaderas identidades.

-¡Wakala, aquí apesta! –se oyó la voz de una chica que estaba de pie junto a un contenedor de basura.

-Tranquila Mily, es el olor de la victoria – dijo Will acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para alejarla de ahí.

La joven bruja ya no dijo nada pero se alejó lo más posible tapándose la nariz y lanzando una mirada de soslayo al inicio del callejón en donde se observaba a algunos muggles caminando por la calle. De repente otras personas se colaron en el callejón pero no había de que preocuparse, el grupo lo dirigía Rebeca y los demás traían la capa en las manos para tratar de pasar desapercibidos porque cualquier muggle que los viera cubiertos de pies a cabeza sospecharía de ellos o como mínimo, creerían que se trataba de un grupo curioso de locos o incluso terroristas.

-¿Lista Cassie? –preguntó Rebeca caminando hacia el grupo con paso decidido.

-Si, por supuesto. –respondió la pelirroja un tanto nerviosa.

-Recuerda mi niña que gran parte de esta operación depende de ti. –le recordó Rebeca dedicándole una sonrisa. Cassie asintió y respiro profundamente –Ya saben nuestra señal, que no se les olvide.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y en cuestión de segundos formaron un círculo alrededor de Cassie, hasta incluso los que no llevaban la túnica puesta se apresuraron a ponérsela para finalmente sujetarse todos de las manos.

-El próximo grupo llega en un minuto… es hora de desaparecer. –dijo la rubia observando un hermoso reloj de oro y cuando levanto la vista, Cassie y los demás ya no estaban.

Sin embargo el silencio que habían dejado duró menos de lo que esperaba, porque el otro grupo de magos apareció frente a ella comandado por John

-¿Crees que Cassie lo logrará? –preguntó el muchacho en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Lo logrará John. Además, confío en ella tanto como confío en ti, o en cualquiera de ellos aunque a veces parezca que no es así. Cassie y su habilidad son maravillosas. No cualquiera puede aparecer y desaparecer hasta en lugares donde hay hechizos anti-aparición y mucho menos la capacidad de realizar una aparición conjunta y que se logre los mismos efectos que en ella.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Rebeca, el joven mago no se resistió a dibujar una mueca de dolor al recordar las apariciones y desapariciones logradas gracias a la chica de cabello color y pelirrojo. La sensación era el triple de terrible que una aparición normal pero bien valía la pena lo que se podían conseguir gracias a eso.

Se escuchó un fuerte "crack" y apareció Cassie nuevamente.

-¿Quién sigue? –se apresuró a preguntar con las manos extendidas para que John y los otros la sujetaran. –Por cierto, dejé al grupo en el piso de la oficina de aurores tal y como planeamos.

-¿Qué no era este el grupo que atacaría a la oficina de aurores? –exclamó Brian que andaba escondido entre los demás. –Chris me dijo que ellos se quedarían cerca del Atrio.

-Chris te mintió.

-En cuanto lo vea me las pagará –dijo el adolescente entre dientes mientras otros de sus compañeros reían disimuladamente a sus espaldas.

-Y ambos me las pagaran si hacen tonterías esta tarde. –amenazó Rebeca al tiempo que volvían a desaparecer y ella se quedaba sola a esperar el último grupo de magos.

Eran las tres menos cinco minutos. Ya para ese entonces sus pequeños _hijitos _estarían más que listos para hacer de las suyas en el Ministerio de Magia, por fin dos de sus más grandes ambiciones se llevarían a cabo:

La primera era penetrar el ministerio y dejar la marca Bessat impresa en sus paredes, causar destrozos sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, dejar atónitos a todos los presentes por el poder que tenían aquellos adolescentes que ella cuidaba como propios. Unos adolescentes que muchos habían subestimado y no bajaban de mocosos malcriados buenos para nada, ellos estaban destinados a la gloria, al igual que ella, por supuesto.

Su segunda ambición era distraer a los Potter para que Andy pudiera con facilidad sustraer a la pequeña Mel de su casa sin causar grandes revuelos.

Con elegancia sacó su varita mágica señalando directo al cielo y de ella salió un rayo de luz en color morado que se elevó por los aires a una gran velocidad para ya no volver. Ese rayo viajaría hasta los arbustos en donde Andy se encontraba escondida cerca del hogar de los Potter y eso sería la señal para actuar y fingir que era la tierna niñera de Mel.

Rebeca inspiro hondo y sonrió con satisfacción, en cuanto llegaran a su cuartel se encontraría al fin con Melissa Potter, una gran joya para su colección que iba a quedarse por siempre con ella… O al menos eso es lo que ella creía.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MAGICA, MINISTERIO DE MAGIA – 2:54 PM **

Nimphadora Tonks acababa de salir del Cuartel de Aurores y caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo para reunirse con su familia. Como era día de brujas, muchos de sus compañeros aurores no pensaban volver al trabajo (ella incluida) porque simplemente no había mucho que hacer. Le parecía una mejor inversión de tiempo el pasarla a lado de su pequeño Teddy y su magnífico esposo Remus Lupin quien seguramente ya la esperaba en el Atrio puesto que se había convertido en una costumbre que todos los días el licántropo la recogiera, siempre y cuando no estuviera de servicio para la Orden del Fenix, es decir, casi siempre desde que el señor tenebroso y sus mortifagos fueron eliminados.

La bruja que llevaba el cabello color rosa chicle dobló la esquina para ir a los ascensores y no le sorprendió ver a una figura esperando por uno de ellos. Todos querían llegar a casa temprano.

Sin embargo, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a la figura con una túnica purpura de pies a cabeza, algo demasiado extraño pero lo dejo pasar por alto porque le encantó aquel tono de la túnica; tanto, que se prometió a si misma que, en cuanto abandonaran el edificio iba a teñir su cabello de ese mismo color.

A los pocos segundos después se situó junto a esa persona y decidió evaluarle otra vez. Era una persona alta, de piel bronceada y por la forma de las manos que descansaban a sus costados se trataba de una chica.

-¿Ya te vas a descansar? Es un día aburrido, ¿no crees? –le pregunto la muchacha con mucha naturalidad a Tonks, ladeando el rostro hacia ella para también observarla. –¡Oh! Me gusta el color de tu cabello.

-Eh… Y a mí me gusta el color de tu túnica.

La aludida, se rió bajito y decidió quitarse la capucha para mostrarse ante Tonks dejando ver un rostro de apariencia infantil –¿Qué te parece si cambiamos colores?

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Tonks, ya un poco confundida porque jamás había visto a esa chica por el Ministerio. La respuesta le llegó pronto, el cabello castaño y ondulado de esa jovencita se acortó hasta los hombros y se volvió rosado como el de ella.

-¿No es maravilloso?... Soy metamorfomaga… igual que tu… -le susurró Mily, un miembro de la familia Bessat, que se había apostado frente al ascensor –Y no me lo tomes personal pero… _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Con un golpe seco el cuerpo de Tonks quedo tendido en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos pero inexpresivos.

De la misma forma que hizo Rebeca en el callejón, la joven levanto su varita mágica y de ella emergió un rayo de luz pero de color ámbar que conforme recorría el pasillo se iba dividiendo en pequeños destellos de luz que se colaron en las puertas de las diferentes oficinas de ese piso. Su cabello regreso a la normalidad y se volvió a poner la capucha esperando el momento en que sus otros compañeros que se hallaban perfectamente escondidos, iniciarían con la diversión.

Se oyó una explosión, dos explosiones, tres… cuatro…todas acompañadas de quejas, lamentos y gritos. Corrió por el pasillo para unirse a los otros. Ella también quería divertirse.

-¡Desmaius! –exclamo Chris en una de las oficinas a un mago que quiso atacarlo por la espalda y este cayó vencido. Otra mujer, intentó lanzarle un _incarcerus _pero el muchacho fue muy rápido para defenderse y la bruja terminó estampada en la pared. -¡¿Quién mas quiere pelear conmigo? –dijo eufórico y lanzando hechizos por todas partes.

Will y otros tres magos se habían encargado de prenderle fuego a un cubículo en el cuartel de aurores mientras evitaban a toda costa que los magos y brujas huyeran del lugar. La idea no era matarlos en medio de un incendio, pero si por lo menos darles un buen susto a aquellos magos que aun no entendían que sucedía y menos la forma tan extraña en que los habían emboscado.

Entre esos magos se encontraba Arthur Weasley quien se coló de la barrera impuesta por los encapuchados y empezó a pedir ayuda yendo directo a los elevadores para alertar a otros.

-_¡Silencius! –_fue el grito proferido por Mily al verlo. El señor Weasley la empezó a atacar con hechizos no verbales y la muchacha por esquivarlos tropezó y por poco cayó al suelo_. -¡__ Tarantallegra__!_

El efecto fue inmediato, sus pies empezaron a danzar sin control y Mily tambien estallo en carcajadas sin darse cuenta del patronus que acababa de salir de la varita del mago para pedir ayuda. En ese momento Will pasó por su lado y le murmuró:

-Es hora de hacer destrozos en otra parte.

-Pero si apenas comenzamos… -se quejó.

Los otros magos con túnicas moradas lo seguían sin dejar de lanzarle hechizos a los aurores, para que no se acercaran a ellos. Aunque no todos los aurores estaban preocupados por contra atacar, algunos estaban más preocupados por las llamas que consumían todo a su paso y ellos trataban de que no se extendiera mucho mas.

-¿Alguien necesita de esos muros? –preguntó Chris con aire pensativo y observando el pasillo por el que los magos se aproximaban.

-Yo no.

-Yo tampoco.

-Nosotros menos –contestaron otros a coro y entre risas pero atacando sin parar.

-Ni hablar, adiós muros! –se encogió de hombros y gritó –_¡Bombarda! _

_-¡Bombarda! _–le ayudó Will.

Las paredes con un gran estruendo se vinieron abajo, una nube de polvo se levantó ante ellos y con impaciencia esperaron un minuto para ver su obra maestra.

Cuando el polvo se disipó lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo al ver que el paso se había bloqueado por completo. Al otro lado se oyó la tos de los aurores ahogados por el polvo y por el humo del incendio que continuaba creciendo unos metros más allá. Sin embargo, a otra bruja no le pareció aquello suficiente, así que con un movimiento de varita todas las tablas de madera que cubrían el piso se elevaron y rellenaron los huecos vacios dejados por el derrumbe.

-Oye… -empezó a decir Will a la bruja que tenia a lado cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Nimphadora Tonks -¿Por qué la mataste? No era necesario.

-Yo no soy Mily.

-¡Ups! Aca estoy –se disculpó la brujita correcta descubriéndose un poco.

-Yo sé porque lo hizo amigo mío –añadió Chris. –Lo que pasa es que no quiere más competencia de metamorfomagos.

Todos rieron con complicidad y después de eso el grupo se apresuró a entrar a un elevador con destino al Atrio.

-¡Ayuda, necesitan ayudarnos! –gimió alguien al tiempo que las puertas de otro elevador se abrían en ese piso -¡Atacan el Atrio y ustedes ni en cuenta! ¿Es que todo debe hacerlo la Orden del Fénix?

Un hombre de cabello castaño y algunas canas, sólo fue capaz de dar unos pasos antes de que se le desencajara el rostro ya de por si marcado por cicatrices.

-¡Oh no! –se lamentó Remus Lupin con voz entrecortada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amada Tonks ya sin vida…

**EN OTRO CALLEJON DE LONDRES – 2:55 PM. **

El grupo que era dirigido por John decidió hacer una entrada un poco más original y divertida al Ministerio de Magia. A Cassie no le había gustado en absoluto el cambio de planes pero siendo objetivos aquella acción no modificaba para nada sus planes.

Cassie los había dejado justo frente a la cabina telefónica para la entrada de visitantes al ministerio, antes de volver por Rebeca y el último grupo de magos que aguardaban en un callejón a escasos metros de distancia.

Cinco integrantes de la familia Bessat fueron los únicos que cupieron en la cabina y bastante apretados. Valeria insertó una moneda marcando el número 62442 y cuando les hablo una voz preguntando por sus nombres dieron nombres falsos y su razón de visita fue: _"Un poco de diversión". _La cabina telefónica comenzó a descender y ellos aguardaron impacientes. Mientras tanto, los otros miembros que no habían podido entrar por la cabina se desaparecieron una vez más para llegar al lugar donde los empleados del ministerio regularmente aparecían para subirse a los retretes y después aparecer por las chimeneas. Cassie les había dado las indicaciones exactas de cómo ingresar ahí, y por lo tanto era sencillo.

El grupo completo ingresó casi a la par, primero los de la cabina y después los de la chimenea. Un hombre, Eric Munch, se acercó rápidamente a los _visitantes _para pedirles su varita mágica y poder examinarla.

-La seguridad ante todo –dijo el hombre mirando al grupo con mucha desconfianza extendiendo la mano para recibir la primera varita.

-Si, por supuesto. –le contesto John sacando su varita mágica, pero en el momento justo que se la iba a entregar optó por sujetar el brazo del hombre de seguridad quien puso los ojos en blanco, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Metros más allá, detrás de la fuente dorada con las figuras de una bruja, duende, elfo y el centauro, se encontraban Ron Weasley y Remus Lupin ambos esperando a sus respectivas parejas para irse a casa y pasar un excelente día de Halloween.

Un minuto antes de que los Bessat iniciaran a causar desorden, Hermione había salido de uno de los ascensores con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y luego besó a su novio

-Mamá quiere que pasemos Halloween en la Madriguera –le comunicó el pelirrojo –Ya le dije a Remus y está encantado, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que Tonks suba y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, entonces…

Justo en ese momento un rayo de luz la paso rozando a la castaña y al darse la vuelta y ver lo que sucedía no dudaron en ponerse a la defensiva ante el sorpresivo ataque.

El grupo de aproximadamente diez magos encapuchados era bastante pequeño en comparación al número de magos que desfilaban a esas horas por el Atrio. Sin embargo, los miembros del ministerio no sabían todos los ases bajo la manga que ellos escondían.

-¡Atrápenlos! –gritó alguien al fondo

-Yo voy por Tonks y por los aurores –dijo Lupin antes de salir disparado rumbo a los elevadores y cuando el elevador descendió, el patronus de una comadreja se situó frente a Ron para dar el mensaje:

_Nos tienen atrapados, necesitamos ayuda. ¡Emboscada! _

Pelirrojo y castaña se miraron sin saber exactamente cómo actuar o a quien ayudar. Decidieron que el desorden del Atrio merecía un poco más de su atención. Lupin y Tonks deberían estar allá junto con los mejores aurores que quedaban en esa parte del edificio, seguro podían arreglárselas solos por unos minutos. Por el contrario, en el Atrio había algunos magos que iban solo de visita y que corrían de un lado al otro buscando refugio, mientras otros más listos se escabullian por las chimeneas.

Ron y Hermione dieron un solo paso antes de escuchar a sus espaldas las voces de un grupo que descendía de los elevadores, al salir de ahí dedicaron un segundo a evaluar la situación y después lanzaron a diestra y siniestra hechizos. Uno de ellos le voló la cabeza al mago de la fuente y la pareja se tuvo que mover para que no los lastimara.

Fue entonces que el grupo de Will, Chris, Mily y los demás decidieron prestarles atención. Lentamente se fueron acercando a ellos analizando a sus presas. De repente, empezaron a atacarlos y otros magos se unieron a la lucha. Ellos eran bastante buenos pero los encapuchados también eran muy buenos.

Chris estaba complacido con tener una batalla de verdad en mucho tiempo, sus entrenamientos en el cuartel eran increíbles pero una batalla real era… era lo máximo. Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de utilizar uno de los hechizos que tanto le gustaba. Pensó en hacerlo con el mago barbón con el que mantenía un duelo pero también podía esperar por una mejor presa, pero era bastante impaciente, así que arremetió con fuerza contra ese mago apenas pronunciando el hechizo, no quería llamar la atención; aunque de todas formas lo hizo cuando el mago salió despedido hacia atrás, llegó al suelo y empezó a emanar sangre de las muchas cortadas formadas en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo paso esto?–chillo Hermione sin quitarles la vista de encima pero también tratando de ver la pelea que se libraba mas allá con el otro grupo.

-¡No sé, pero va a salirse de control! –exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que ninguno de los hechizos que lanzaban surtía efecto; todos eran repelidos con mucha habilidad. –Necesitamos de Harry y más miembros de la orden. –y sin pensarlo, echo a correr hacia las chimeneas.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo iba a medio camino cuando frente a él apareció un tercer grupo de encapuchados. Los miro sorprendido porque le parecía imposible aquella hazaña, por Hermione conocía muy bien la mayoría de los hechizos protectores del Ministerio de Magia y eran muy difíciles de burlar. El muchacho agito la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y siguió su camino hacia las chimeneas. Desafortunadamente para Ron, a los encapuchados no les hizo mucha gracia ser ignorados y uno de ellos (o una de ellas) decidió lanzarle un puñado de vidrios que estaban regados en el suelo para ver como lucían incrustados en su piel. Ron gimió de dolor cuando algo mucho más punzante que unos vidrios le rasgaron el brazo. Un ruido metálico se oyó bajo sus pies y alcanzó a ver una daga con empuñadura de oro en el suelo pero no tuvo intenciones de voltear a ver quien había sido el responsable. Él sólo quería llegar a la chimenea e ir por su amigo…

Y así lo hizo.

Del otro lado del Atrio, el grupo donde estaban Brian, John, Valeria, entre otros, era acorralado poco a poco, lanzaban contra hechizos pero nada en especial para defenderse, sólo se mantenían al parejo con los magos hasta que vieron aparecer a Rebeca, junto con Cassie y los últimos encomendados a la misión. Se percataron de su llegada cuando un destello color turquesa se elevó hasta el techo del ministerio. Esa era la señal de Cassie.

Entonces por fin empezó su diversión pues ya se estaban aburriendo de jugar simplemente. Se intentaron desplegar un poco más pero en verdad los estaban acorralando.

John fue el primero en hacer uso de su habilidad cuando los miembros del ministerio al ver que los hechizos no funcionaban para retenerlos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos para atacarlos a lo muggle.

-Pero que bajo cae la comunidad mágica estos días. –susurró Valeria con desaprobación al tiempo que los magos se iban desvaneciendo uno a uno al tacto con John.

Una bruja miembro del Wizengamot se percató de aquella escena y gritó aterrorizada.

-¡Los está matando! ¡No se le acerquen!

Bajo la capucha el muchacho se sintió orgulloso de su poder y de lo útil que le resultaba, afortunadamente los magos no estaban muertos, solo dormidos por veinticuatro horas, un tiempo suficiente para que no los enterraran vivos (aunque una vez se enteró de que un mago había despertado en medio de su funeral y la esposa había llorado desconsoladamente después de verlo _resucitar _pero no por la felicidad, sino porque ya se imaginaba siendo dueña de todos los galeones de su marido).

Valeria atacaba y atacaba pero sus hechizos no se podían comparar con los de Brian, los de Chris o los de la mismísima Rebeca. La pequeña Valeria, siempre había sido considerada como la mayor defensa familiar. Y hasta que se desesperó, pudo demostrar el porqué.

_-¡Protego! _–gritó con fuerza y con mucha concentración.

Un escudo protector se interpuso entre ella y un mago pero no fue un hechizo de defensa normal. A los pocos segundos alcanzó una gran altura e impulsó a por lo menos quince magos que salieron volando por los aires. Repitió el hechizo varias veces; las suficientes para despejar el camino y quitarse a todos de encima.

-Gracias, pero hubiéramos podido con ellos–le susurró Brian quien se lanzó a atacar a dos magos corpulentos a la vez. Un duelo entretenido para él.

Cerca de los ascensores un destello color azul eléctrico, llamó la atención de la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos grises. El rayo de luz revoloteo por todo el Atrio esquivando a magos y brujas por igual hasta que llegó a ella. El destello azul eléctrico se enrolló en forma de cadena alrededor de su mano dando un leve tirón hacia la dirección en que Will se encontraba para finalmente desvanecerse como humo sobre la palma de su mano no sin antes formar la palabra _"Ayuda"_.

Esa era la forma de comunicación de los Bessat, algo parecido a los patronus pero muy a su estilo (y mucho más rápido).

La jovencita al comprender el mensaje se abrió paso, esquivando hechizos, tarea que le resultaba bastante sencilla hasta que quedo lo bastante cerca de ellos y encontró el porqué del problema de Will y los otros; los aurores que habían dejado en la segunda planta se habían liberado y sumados con los del Atrio… bueno, no les estaba yendo tan bien.

-_¡Prote..! _– gritó demasiado preocupada por ayudar que no se dio cuenta de las figuras que acababan de llegar por la chimenea.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus! _–exclamó Harry Potter directo a su espalda y la adolescente cayó de bruces

El muchacho de ojos verdes junto con su amigo pelirrojo aparecieron y buscaron entre el caos a Hermione que continuaba casi en el mismo lugar donde Ron la había dejado. La castaña tenía un cardenal en la frente. Harry por instinto cuando vio a esa figura vestida de morado apuntando en la dirección donde estaba su amiga, se le ocurrió lanzarle ese hechizo y la había derribado con éxito.

Rebeca Bessat y Cassie no estaban tan alejadas de ellos y alcanzaron a ver lo que había sucedido, así que la pelirroja repentinamente desapareció y apareció a un lado de Valeria para sacarla de ahí antes de que a alguien le pasara por la cabeza conocer la identidad de esa persona.

La rubia enfureció, le estresaba saber que uno de sus mejores elementos de batalla hubiera caído todo por un descuido tan grande. La mano que sujetaba su varita se cerró en un puño y el color de sus venas adquirió una tonalidad casi idéntica al color de la túnica que portaban.

_-¡Crucio! –_murmuró bajo la capa y apuntando a Harry quien se retorció de dolor en el suelo una y otra vez. Ella sonrió, verlo sufrir estaba mucho mejor. Por otra parte, le molesto verlo solo y sin Vanessa. _¿Dónde diablos esta? _–se preguntó muy preocupada y temiendo que la segunda parte de su plan no hubiera funcionado.

Pero debía funcionar.

Rebeca se aburrió de torturar a Harry y dejó que entre Will y Chris se encargaran de él y del pelirrojo, que empezaban a darles muchos problemas al igual que Remus Lupin quien esta abatido y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas pero no paraba de atacar a esos magos que le habían quitado la vida a la mujer que tanto quería. Tenía que vengarse y acabar con ellos como fuera o su corazón terminaría más destrozado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué iba a decirles a los Tonks y a su pequeño Teddy? Ni siquiera él sabía como la habían matado, aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Aun así, no era justo para nadie lo que sucedía.

Unos minutos después, Cassie apareció con Valeria que ya se había librado del encantamiento y esta última se alejó lo más posible para reincorporarse a la batalla. La pelirroja se mantuvo mucho mas alerta para ver los lugares en los que estaban luchando sus compañeros y ayudarlos a escapar o zafarse de un gran apuro cuando fuera necesario al igual que había hecho con Valeria.

Después Rebeca se dedico a ser observadora y a recorrer cada rincón del Atrio buscando a Vanessa Potter para darle fin al ataque al ministerio. Ella sabía que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer más aurores o hasta podrían mandar a dementores para controlar la situación pero no se irían hasta que Vanessa pescara la carnada o Andy diera señales de haber cumplido su misión con éxito. Miró su reloj con impaciencia y se dio cuenta de que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde su llegada. Golpeó un muro con frustración y observo con más atención todo lo que sus pequeños niños habían hecho:

La apariencia del ministerio era peor a que si un terremoto hubiera pasado por ahí. Alguien había hecho explotar la mitad de los elevadores después de que unas brujas del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas aparecieran; por el fuego encendido al fondo de uno de ellos podía apostar que su querido Will era el responsable, quizá nadie normal pudiera reconocerlos estando escondidos bajo las capas pero eran sus muchachos, los conocía demasiado bien. Brian en medio de una pelea había provocado que cinco chimeneas quedaran reducidas a ladrillos y polvo. Al fondo, un alarido se escuchó y vio a Hermione Granger siendo arrastrada por una fuerza invisible gracias a la varita de Mily y a Ron Weasley sin poder hacer nada mientras Chris invertía su tiempo atacándolo y haciéndolo retroceder rumbo a los elevadores destruidos para que cayera al precipicio. John ya había roto su record de desmayar a la mayor cantidad de personas en un solo día. Cassie ahora se encontraba ocupada peleando contra Harry Potter.

Y Vane seguía sin aparecer.

Levantó su varita mágica al aire preparada para darles un mensaje a todos los Bessat. _"Sólo cinco minutos mas y nos vamos" _pero no fue necesario porque por fin apareció Vanessa hecha una furia.

-¡Rebeca, ¿Dónde estás? –bramó tan fuerte que capto la atención de muchos, entre ellos Harry que se distrajo lo suficiente para que Cassie lo derribara. Rebeca dibujo una sonrisa más amplia en su rostro, disfrutando de su enojo, pero Vanessa no iba a poder verla o reconocerla por más que buscara –Bruja maldita asquerosa, nunca tendrás a mi bebe, ¿lo entiendes? –al escuchar esto, las comisuras de los labios de rubia se fruncieron hacia abajo, pero era mejor mantener la calma.

En medio de la multitud un destello verde oscuro con las orillas plateadas llegó hasta Rebeca. Era un mensaje de Brian que estaba muy molesto. _"Por lo que dijo la voy a matar". _La mujer buscó al adolescente y encontrarlo no fue difícil, era el único de los Bessat que tenía la cabeza girada en su dirección. Ella simplemente agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro de forma lenta.

-¡Sal bruja y peleemos! Si yo te gano en un duelo nos dejaras para siempre y si pierdo… -la voz de Vanessa bajo de volumen, y se volvió un poco titubeante. – puedes seguir intentando llevarte a mi bebe pero nunca lo lograras.

-¡Vanessa, ¿Qué haces? –le reprendió Harry a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que todo quedaba en silencio, la batalla se detuvo pero nadie cambio sus posiciones de ataque o defensa. El ojiverde trato de ir a su lado pero solo avanzo unos pasos pues la varita amenazante de Cassie le advirtió que cualquier movimiento de su parte seria castigado.

-¿No quieres salir?... –preguntó la chica de los ojos azul zafiro mirando en todas direcciones buscando cual de todos los encapuchados era la persona que necesitaba pero sin tener éxito. –Bueno, te alegrara saber que Andy, esa mocosa insignificante está muerta, y si sigues molestando a mi familia, me desharé de todos esos mocosos que te ayudan y mi hija los freirá vivos.

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

El destello provocado por ese hechizo salió directo de la varita de Brian al otro lado de la habitación con el objetivo fijo: Vanessa.

-¡No! –Harry consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir se abalanzo sobre la madre de su hija sin importarle la amenaza de Cassie, pero la pelirroja no le ataco, en cambio se hizo a un lado temiendo que el hechizo vociferado por Brian fuera capaz de herirla porque paso demasiado cerca de ellos.

Vanessa se quedo pasmada al oír el nombre del hechizo, tan pasmada que ni cuenta se dio del momento en que los brazos de Harry la rodearon y juntos cayeron al suelo. Se sintió aturdida cuando se dio cuenta de que los gritos a su alrededor habían vuelto a escucharse, la batalla se había reiniciado. Harry estaba sobre de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de terror, era obvio que se había asustado por lo que el hechizo hubiera causado pero ella estaba bien, se sentía perfecta gracias a él. Y si corrían con suerte saldrían ilesos de ahí.

-Gracias. –le murmuró esperando el momento en que Harry se quitara de su pecho y ella pudiera moverse pero cuando Harry intento hablar lo primero que emitió fue un jadeo acompañado de convulsiones –Harry… -la joven ahora si asustada intento quitárselo de encima y recuperar la movilidad por lo que puso las manos en la espalda del ojiverde jalándolo hacia atrás y fue cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus manos, algo caliente y viscoso. El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor ante su tacto y continúo con las convulsiones -¡Harry!

Como pudo, la chica se incorporó y Harry quedó tendido en sus brazos mientras un charco de sangre empezaba a extenderse bajo los dos. Ella empezó a llorar sin tener idea de que hacer y preguntándose cómo es que aquel mago había pronunciado un hechizo de su padre. Un hechizo que nadie más que Snape, ella, Harry y sus amigos, conocían. Vanessa de un modo o de otro tenía que averiguarlo porque ¡era imposible! Pero eso podía esperar un poco más de tiempo, lo que necesitaba averiguar (o recordar con urgencia) era el hechizo que servía para sanar las heridas del Sectumsempra. Snape en una clase antes de ir a la mansión de Voldemort ya muchos años atrás, se lo había dicho… ¡Y ella no podía recordarlo!

-Vas a estar bien Harry, vas a estar bien, amor! –chilló viendo como miembros de la orden formaban una especie de barrera para impedir que alguien más se les acercara y empeoraran las cosas. Bajó la vista y el muchacho veía pero no parecía estar mirando a un punto en específico. –No me vayas a dejar Harry, resiste, te sacaremos de aquí. Por favor…

"_¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar ese hechizo?" _–pensó sin encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza, y sabia que de ello dependería el salvar o no al amor de su vida. _"Si muere será mi culpa y jamás podre perdonármelo…"_


	21. CAPITULO 21 HAY TIEMPO PARA TODO

CAPITULO 21 HAY TIEMPO PARA TODO.

Un segundo después de que el sectumsempra impactara en la espalda de Harry, Rebeca le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Brian con sus fríos y oscuros ojos negros porque eso no formaba parte del plan. Brian no se sintió para nada intimidado por aquella mirada aún sabiendo que eso iba a ameritar un gran discurso por parte de Rebeca cuando estuvieran a solas. El mago decidió restarle importancia y continuo con lo suyo atacando a quien fuera que se le pusiera enfrente cuando Rebeca estallo en sonoras carcajadas captando la atención de todo mundo, incluyendo a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que rodeaban a Harry y Vanessa para impedir que alguien más los agrediera.

De la varita de Rebeca salió una luz morada que se partió en dos. Uno de los destellos se dirigió hasta Brian con un mensaje bastante corto: _"Gracias, mi niño"_. El segundo haz de luz llegó hasta donde se encontraba Valeria; la luz morada se enredó en su mano tirando de ella en dirección a Rebeca y cuando formo la palabra _"Quita a la Orden de en medio"_, la joven bruja no entendió lo que quería decir Rebeca hasta que notó como la mujer se apresuraba a donde Harry continuaba desangrándose. La pequeña Valeria abandonó su duelo para acudir a la llamada de la rubia. La joven bruja se concentro lo más que pudo y lanzó un hechizo escudo en contra de… bueno, del otro escudo formado por magos para que estos forzados por la fuerza del hechizo despejaran el lugar. Obviamente funciono dejando al descubierto a Vanessa que abrazaba con más fuerza a Harry a pesar de que la fuerza del hechizo los había arrastrado unos centímetros más allá de donde se encontraban.

La mujer rubia ladeo la cabeza a donde estaba Valeria, luego a sus espaldas y la chica capto la indirecta: Cuidar de ella mientras hiciera lo que debía hacer. Rebeca se hincó frente a Vanessa antes de que la muchacha se reincorporara y empezó a susurrar:

-Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur…

Vanessa sorprendida abrió la boca viendo como las heridas de Harry comenzaban a cerrarse pero al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Rebeca a escasos centímetros de su rostro se enfureció, y rechinó los dientes al ver la sonrisa de la mujer al pronunciar el hechizo.

-¡Bruja maldita! ¡Largo! –rugió Vanessa atrayendo hacia su cuerpo a Harry semi-inconsciente y empujándola con la mano.

Rebeca sonrió aún más.

-Le estoy salvando la vida. ¿Acaso quieres que se muera? –Vanessa palideció pero fue incapaz de discutir. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que Rebeca estaba haciendo y también entendía lo que eso podía significar en el futuro. Las deudas de vida en el mundo mágico eran bastante importantes, y Vanessa no quería deberle nada a ella. . –Si eso deseas, podríamos ahorrarle la agonía a tu adorado Harry Potter… ¡Avada…!

-¡Nooo! –chillo Vanessa. -¡Sectumsempra! –exclamó en un intento de devolverle el daño que Harry había sufrido por uno de los suyos.

Fue un hechizo que alcanzó a esquivar por muy poco y al hacerlo, la capucha se le cayó mostrando su larga cabellera platinada que con prisa se la volvió a poner. Rebeca de manera nerviosa se empezó a reír pero la joven de ojos azules jamás supo si se debió a que se encontraba ilesa o a que más de uno la vio.

-¿Cómo saben el hechizo de mi padre? –pregunto Vanessa al mismo tiempo que un destello rojizo llegaba hasta Rebeca para luego desvanecerse como humo sobre la palma de su mano. La bruja se levantó, le dio la espalda y corrió hasta donde se encontraban más de sus amigos encapuchados.

La mano de Harry se cerró sobre el brazo de su amada reclamando atención; ella de inmediato volvió a repetir las palabras que le había oído decir a Rebeca sintiéndose un poco culpable porque muy en el fondo, sabía que sin su ayuda jamás hubiera recordado el nombre del contra hechizo.

Desde el otro extremo del edificio John se percató de que ingresaban más magos por las chimeneas y el tiempo para hacer travesuras literalmente se les había terminado. Era momento de emprender la retirada si es que querían que todos volvieran a casa y sanos. Le dejó su duelo a Brian y se dispuso a enviarle el aviso a los responsables de cada grupo: Rebeca, Will y Cassie para poder organizar su partida.

Cassie fue la que se movilizó más rápido pues sabía que era su responsabilidad desaparecer y escapar. Rebeca después de alejarse de Vanessa elevó su varita al cielo de la cual salieron chispas de colores más parecidas a los juegos artificiales pero esa era una señal generalizada. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia Bessat se tenían que reunir con su grupo de inicio para comenzar con la desaparición pero había algunos como Chris, Will y Brian que no tenían ganas de marcharse.

A pesar de todo, no les quedo más que obedecer órdenes y cerrar sus grupos aunque claro, sin dejar de atacar al enemigo. Los primeros en desaparecer dejaron muy sorprendidos a Ron y a Hermione que eran los más cercanos a ellos, pero no podían permitir que todos se les escaparan. Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a atacar a los demás acorralándolos pero gracias al hechizo protector de Valeria estaban bastante a salvo, al menos, hasta que la niña comenzó a cansarse y se tuvieron que valer de los hechizos ofensivos de los demás.

-¡Llévalo a San Mungo! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -Le urgió señor Weasley a Vanessa que continuaba en el suelo susurrando el hechizo sobre las principales heridas de Harry.

Ella asintió e hizo aparecer una camilla para acostar a Harry y llevarlo hasta la chimenea más cercana; cogió polvos flu y desapareció.

Cassie reapareció y al intentar irse con más de los Bessat, uno de los aurores le lanzó un hechizo que le lastimó la pierna provocando que tropezara bastante y gritara de dolor antes de llegar a su objetivo. Tanto los aurores como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban enfurecidos con todos ellos y lo último que querían era dejarlos ir sin que tuvieran rasguños.

Una brujita precoz de repente fue capturada y arrastrada lejos de su grupo a pesar de intentar aferrarse al brazo de un amigo con uñas y dientes.

-¡Ayuda! –suplicó la niña quedando completamente al descubierto.

El auror sorprendido de ver que no sólo se trataba de una persona de baja estatura sino de una pequeña de apariencia inocente, la dejó caer, pero antes de que ella pudiera volver con los suyos, Lupin la tomó por la cintura y miró al auror con ojos asesinos.

-¿Por qué la sueltas? Entre más capturemos, mejor.

La pequeña soltó un grito de terror y absolutamente todos la voltearon a ver para saber lo que ocurría pero un rayo de luz verde proveniente de uno de los encapuchados los dejó cegados por unos segundos; sobre todo a Lupin que apretó fuertemente los ojos al ver la maldición imperdonable directo a su pecho. Para su buena suerte, nada le sucedió, al menos no a él pero en cuanto fue nuevamente consiente del entorno que lo rodeaba se dio cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba gritando y tampoco pataleaba. Simplemente yacía inerte en sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo.

No lo podía creer. Uno más de su propio equipo la había matado. Esa acción no sólo sorprendió a los chicos buenos, los Bessat también habían dejado de atacar para buscar una explicación de Will, el culpable de esa muerte.

-¡Mejor muertos a caer en sus manos! –exclamó con voz potente y bastante molesto. Después, todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando desastre y frustración tras de sí.

Rebeca en cuanto llegaron a su cuartel general, caminó escaleras arriba sin ponerle mucha atención a sus pequeños retoños que estaban ansiosos por obtener aunque fuera una palabra suya.

-Oye, Rebeca…. –intentó hablar Mily pero la mujer levanto la mano pidiendo silencio y sin mirarlos. A los demás no les quedo más que seguirla hasta el gran salón. A su paso todos los que se habían quedado en el cuartel se unieron al gran grupo y se armó un bullicio de curiosos que querían todos los detalles.

Finalmente, cuando se situó enfrente de todos y se quitó la capucha, un mago de los que no habían ido al ministerio se le acercó y le susurró:

-Andy no ha vuelto con la niña…

-Ya lo sé –respondió secamente y lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oyeran. -¿Y saben por qué? Por ser obstinada y no hacer lo que debía. –algunos se enfadaron por la forma en que les estaba hablando, otros más bien, se asustaron. –Era una tarea sencilla y no pudo cumplirla por su inmadurez. A todos ustedes –continuó señalando a los que seguían con sus capas moradas. –Les di la oportunidad de divertirse y de que hiciéramos algo grande ¡y hacen todo excepto lo que les pido que hagan! Me siento decepcionada.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer –se defendió Brian. –Si Andy no lo logró no es nuestra culpa.

-No Brian, no lo hicieron. Y por ejemplo tú, eres uno de los pocos que puede reclamarme. Atacaste a Vanessa Potter a pesar de que dije "NO"

-Sí, pero… te estaba insultando. –se cruzó de brazos y prosiguió. –Además, no finjas que te molestó. Te ayudé y no me lo agradeces. Yo sé lo que tramabas. ¿Por lo menos funcionó?

-No como esperaba –dijo ella con aire pensativo. –De todos modos Vanessa sabe que sin mi ayuda su querido Potter estaría muerto.

-¿Pueden dejar de tener ese tipo de conversaciones? Recuerden que muchos no sabemos qué sucedió allá.

-Le lancé un sectumsempra a Harry Potter. –exclamó Brian muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Yo también lancé un sectumsempra, a un auror –anuncio Chris por encima de las voces que felicitaban a Brian.

-¡Y yo maté a una aurora! –dijo Mily mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que era una metamorfomaga. Sabía que eso no le gustaría a la mujer que tenían enfrente.

-¡Basta! –los calló Rebeca. –Eso es lo que no entienden mis queridos niños. No se trata de quien hiere o mata a un mayor número de personas. ¿Acaso creen que eso hará que los aprecie más?

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron unos a otros.

-Will… -empezó a decir la rubia localizando entre la multitud al joven moreno de cabello crespo.

-Yo no quería matarla. Ella dejó que la capturaran… ¡Tu nos has dicho siempre que mantener nuestro secreto es lo más importante! Los aurores iban a interrogarla y lo iba a arruinar todo.

-¿A quién mataste? –preguntó uno de los muchachos.

-A Iris –se apresuró a contestar Cassie que estaba en un rincón mientras John y otros le auxiliaban con la herida de la pierna que no era muy grave.

-¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí. –afirmo Rebeca. –Iris está muerta y Andy también. Por eso aun no ha llegado, ni llegará. La más pequeña de los Potter, esa que ustedes llamaron "presa fácil" la mató. –gran parte de los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto todos los que lo escucharon de los labios de Vanessa. –Sabía que sus poderes eran especiales pero no tenía idea de cuánto. De todas formas, eso no es excusa, Andy tenía todo lo necesario. El distraer a los Potter debió bastarle. –suspiró y miró de nuevo a Will. –No estoy molesta contigo y nadie va a estarlo –dijo y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a cualquiera que tuviese intensiones de acusar al muchacho. –Las personas mueren todo el tiempo. Es parte de la vida. Unos llegan, otros se van y fin de la historia. Cada quien a seguir con lo suyo. –concluyó dando la señal de fin de su discurso pero nadie se movió.

-¿Y ya? –dijo Vale que esperaba mucho mas después de todo lo sucedido en el ministerio.

Rebeca entrecerró los ojos y se quedó meditando sobre algo.

-Sí, no habrá más misiones como la de hoy.

-¡Noo! ¿Por qué? –se quejó Chris.

-Porque yo lo digo. No están todos listos para hacerlo de nuevo. Perdimos dos muy buenos elementos en un solo día. Eso es inconcebible. ¿Tienen idea de cuándo fue la última vez que pasó algo así?

-Pero Rebeca, puedo armar una buena estrategia, mejor que la de hoy –dijo John. –Debes reconocer que eran muchos en el ministerio y que estuvimos ahí más de lo planeado.

-Lo pensaré. Por hoy no quiero hablar más del tema.

Vanessa levaba toda la tarde y noche cuidando de Harry en San Mungo quien debía pasar algunas semanas en el hospital hasta que se recuperara por completo. El ojiverde no había sido el único en sufrir heridas que merecieran ir a parar ahí; su mejor amiga Hermione también estaba ahí aunque para su buena suerte sólo debía quedarse un par de días. Los sanadores que se estaban encargando de los magos desmayados por John y no lograban entender como había sucedido aquello o si podía sr reversible. Algunas personas lloraban de pensar que sus familiares se quedarían en ese estado "durmiente" de por vida y los sanadores trataban de dar esperanzas sin mucho éxito.

La joven de los ojos azul zafiro lo que más deseaba en el mundo después de que Harry sanara, era ir a la Madriguera y abrazar a su pequeña Mel pero no podía llegar con esas fachas (despeinada y la ropa llena de sangre), la última vez que su hija los había visto así se había pasado preguntando y con aspecto preocupado. No era necesario asustarla, era mejor esperar unas horas más a que la señora Weasley pudiera llevarle algo de ropa limpia y que hubiera alguien más dispuesto a cuidar de Mel.

Estaba tan agotada que no le importó sentarse en el suelo del pasillo mientras esperaba y se puso a pensar en los viejos recuerdos de San Mungo y el nacimiento de Mel en ese mismo piso hacia ya más de tres años. Pocas veces comentaba acerca de eso, ni siquiera Harry había pedido muchos detalles del nacimiento de Mel pero ella lo recordaba lo suficientemente bien pues eran tiempos difíciles y al mismo tiempo los más felices de su vida:

Había sido una extraña mañana para Vanessa, (en ese entonces Miranda), cuando una pareja lloraba con abatimiento la pérdida de su hijo. La mujer era la que mas sufría por la pérdida mientras gruesos vendajes le rodeaban la cintura por un ataque casi mortal producido por ataque de mortifagos.

-En verdad lo siento mucho señores Deyant, no se pudo salvar al feto. –decía una sanadora a la pareja lo cual acrecentaba mas y mas su dolor.

Vanessa se había sentido muy mal por ellos y mientras se acercaba para darles ánimos, fue cuando Mel, decidió llegar al mundo.

Gritos, dolor y más gritos era lo único que podía recordar Vanessa de ese momento hasta muchas horas después cuando pudo ver los preciosos ojos verdes de su bebe. Recordarlo siempre era como pensar en el más bello de los sueños. Donde la sanadora le decía:_"Tenga señora, es una hermosa y saludable niña"._

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en ese sueño perfecto. Algo que en definitiva no tenía que estar ahí. Una sanadora de aspecto sospechoso que con una radiante sonrisa y unos profundos ojos negros le quitaban a la bebe de las manos.

-¿A dónde la lleva? –preguntaba Vanessa angustiada. -¿A dónde lleva a mi bebe?

-Ya no es tu bebe. ¡Ahora es mía! –exclamaba la voz de Rebeca riendo a carcajadas y alejando de Vanessa el tesoro más preciado…

Inesperadamente, Vanessa despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración irregular.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pegdona si te despegté. –susurró Fleur Delacour apenada. –Pagecia que tenias pesadillas.

-La más horrible de todas. –asintió con las manos en el pecho esperando a que se calmará su respiración.

-La Señoga Weasley me mandó a Traegte estó. –dijo sacando una bolsa con ropa y dándole la mano para que Vanessa se pusiera de pie. –Te ves muy mal. ¿Quieges ayuda?

-No, estoy bien. Esteeee… mejor voy a cambiarme.

En el baño, Vanessa derramó lágrimas silenciosas. _"fue sólo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla"_, se repitió una y otra vez. Deseaba que en verdad fuera eso pero Rebeca Bessat era real y la asecharía día y noche hasta quitarle a Melissa. Algo que nunca iba a permitir. Primero muerta antes que su angelito travieso acabara en sus manos. Y si para impedirlo debían desatar una guerra por toda la eternidad, así seria.

Los días pasaron y Harry se recuperó. Su último día en el hospital lo paso haciendo bromas con George y con Ron no dejaba de susurrarse cosas que sólo inquietaban a Vanessa.

-Papi, ¿vamos a vivir con los Weasley? –preguntó Melissa desde los brazos de Hermione que acababa de adoptarla como su sobrina aunque no fuera de sangre.

-No mi amor, vamos a ir a otra parte.

-¿Qué estas tramando? –dijo Vanessa mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

-Una sorpresa que tenía desde hace tiempo. Planeaba decirlo hasta navidad pero en vista de que cierta personita quemó la casa y que una bruja loca nos está buscando, pues… tuve que adelantar mis planes. Le pedí a Ron y al señor Weasley que me ayudaran mientras y estaba aquí. Por favor, no vayas a armar dramas. Yo se que nuestro nuevo hogar te encantará. –el muchacho sonrió y la beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo sigue Lupin? –preguntó George preocupado por su amigo licántropo al que apenas habían visto después de la muerte de Tonks.

-Bastante deprimido –contesto Ron con tristeza. –Pero tiene a Teddy y sabe que debe seguir adelante.

-¿Creen que con una fiesta se anime un poco? –sugirió George sonriendo y su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Está pasando por un momento difícil, no digas tonterías George Weasley.

-Yo decía por esos dos pares de tortolos, a ver si por fin se casan –comentó señalando a Ron y Hermione y ustedes dos, deberían intentarlo de nuevo. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

-No tenemos prisa para casarnos. Hay tiempo para pensar en eso. –respondió Hermione nerviosa esperando un comentario positivo de Ron pero no lo hubo, en cambio, el pelirrojo decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema.

-Por cierto Vane, no nos has dicho como fue que recordaste el hechizo de Snape. Otro poco amigo y ya estarías frito.

-Yo simplemente lo recordé. –les mintió. – ¿Nos vamos?

Fuera de la entrada de San Mungo, los esperaba el carro que muchas veces le prestaban al señor Weasley en el ministerio. Y luego de un hechizo de expansión, la familia entera cupo en el automóvil sin problemas. Ron fue el encargado de conducir fue Ron Weasley y al menos a Vanessa se le hizo una eternidad el viaje. Primero vio pasar a la gran ciudad de Londres para luego ser reemplazada por arboles, arboles y mas arboles. Fue tanto el tiempo que cuando el automóvil empezó a aminorar la velocidad, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –quiso saber Melissa con el rostro pegado al vidrio viendo como nuevamente empezaban a aparecer casas, aunque muy distanciadas unas de otras.

-¿Dónde estamos? –la curiosidad de Vanessa empezaba a notarse a pesar de en un principio negarse a que la idea le emocionara.

-En un lugar donde esos no podrán encontrarnos.

-Pues permíteme poner eso en duda –dijo entre dientes.

-Durante estos días nos hemos esforzado en poner la mejor protección para ustedes y la niña, la zona es bastante amplia e indetectable y la única forma de llegar aquí es a pie o en este increíble auto. Lo comprobamos hace dos días, ¿verdad hijo? –aseguró el señor Weasley y su hijo torció la boca. No era divertido acordarse de cómo se había perdido ahí tratando de encontrar el lugar. –Ya no deberán estar encerrados en cuatro paredes para sentirse seguros. La casa tiene un jardín espectacular.

-Les encantará.

Vanessa aun dudaba de lo que le decían pero en cuanto Harry le señalo el punto donde su nuevo hogar se encontraba, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Aun más cuando bajaron todos del auto en el patio trasero.

-Vaya, Harry, esto… esto es maravilloso.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar. ¿Y a ti Mel, te gusta?

Ella asintió y se soltó de los brazos de su padre para ir a jugar con las flores del jardín.

-Vengan, vamos adentro. –señaló Hermione con las unas llaves en la mano. –Si ya te sorprendiste por la fachada, no quiero perderme tu expresión cuando veas los interiores.

Ella sonrió y abrazada de Harry siguieron a los Weasley.

-Princesa, vamos adentro.

-Déjala que juegue –pidió Harry y Vanessa endureciendo el rostro se negó. –De verdad Vanessa, aquí no nos pasará nada. Estamos a salvo de esa mujer. –y antes de que pudiera rezongar, le robó un beso y la obligo a entrar junto con él a la casa…

-Vaya, vaya. Debo reconocer que han hecho un trabajo estupendo. –susurró una voz desde unos arbustos al otro lado de la casa. –Cuando quieren conseguir algo no miden límites mis queridos niños.

-Te dijimos que íbamos a averiguar donde se esconderían los Potter y lo hicimos. –susurró otra voz. –Y no fue fácil.

-Y la niña está ahí, vamos, tómala de una vez.

-No soy tonta. ¿Acaso no sienten ese campo de energía? La casa está realmente bloqueada y créanme que se lo tomaron muy enserio. Me siento como prófuga estrella de Azkaban de la que todos salen despavoridos con sólo escuchar su nombre.

-Rebeca, lo eres. –dijo una chica. –Recuerda que el ministerio está buscando tu cabeza y ofreciendo recompensa a quien les de alguna información.

-¿Ah, sí? Que divertido. –Rebeca Bessat decidió salir de su escondite y lentamente se dirigió hacia la casa cuidando cada paso que daba e invocando de su varita un destello morado a pocos centímetros de distancia para saber hasta dónde podía llegar sin que la protección del nuevo hogar de los Potter la atacara. Los cuatro sujetos que iban con ella con vacilación la siguieron y preparados para desaparecer si era necesario.

-Creí que no querías que nos acercáramos.

-Sólo un poco, si corremos con suerte será la niña la que venga a nosotros. El día que nos conocimos estuvo a punto de terminar en mis brazos. –sonrió y antes de continuar avanzando hizo aparecer un micropuff morado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto uno de sus acompañantes con curiosidad.

Rebeca se encogió de hombros.

-Es lindo ¿verdad? A los niños les gusta este tipo de cosas. –y continuó avanzando.

-Ellos saldrán y estaremos perdidos. Se supone que sólo vendríamos a ver.

-¡Hey, nena! –llamó la mujer Rubia agitando la mano para captar la atención de Mel que muy divertida estaba armando un ramo con diferentes tipos de flores.

Y lo logró.

-Mira princesa, ¿te gusta? Puede ser tuyo si lo quieres.

Melissa dio saltitos hacia la entrada volteando varias veces a la puerta por la cual sus padres habían desaparecido y poco antes de llegar a la zona que marcaba los límites de la casa se detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama micropuff, tómalo. Ven por él.

La niña se mordió el labio y dio un paso más hacia el frente. _"No hables con extraños" _resonó la voz de su madre… Pero el micropuff estaba demasiado bonito.

_-¡¿Mel? Entra a la casa._ –llamó Vanessa provocando que la niña soltara las flores.

-Debo irme.

-Vamos princesa, sólo debes estirar tu manita.

-¿Si te la llevaras? –le preguntaron sorprendidos.

_-¡Melissa, debes entrar! _

-No, creo que pensándolo bien, no lo haré. Antes de eso debemos hacer muchas cosas más: Encontrar a los Deyant, entrenarlos mejor a ustedes, hallar a la otra niña que me servirá de mucho y por supuesto, dejarle mi mensaje a Vanessa Potter. Pero no se preocupen, hay tiempo para todo, siempre lo hay…

Unos segundos después y ya preocupada porque su hija no la obedecía, Vanessa salió justo al tiempo que Melissa hacia lo mismo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un nuevo amiguito en la mano.

-Mira mami, me lo dio la señora que tiene el cabello como Luna.

Una expresión de terror se extendió por el rostro de Vanessa, cargó a su hija y tras recorrer el patio con la mirada, se encerró.

FIN

Y si se lo estan preguntando... Si, existe una tercera y última parte. Gracias por leer


End file.
